Sunshine or Rain,It's All The Same,Life Isn't Gray
by Ashe67
Summary: Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Rogue et Peter Pettigrow entrent à Poudlard pour sept longues années. Entre amitiés et disputes, entre amours et trahisons, nos amis vont tout faire pour vivre leurs vies pleinement.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers appartient à J.K. Rowling, excepté quelques personnages et peut-être quelques lieux.

* * *

Info sur l'histoire:

Ma fic se divise en plusieurs parties, pour bien séparer les périodes. Donc il y aura une partie pour chaque année à Poudlard et une partie pour après Poudlard.

* * *

**Prologue**

**Naissances**

_"On peut aisément pardonner à l'enfant qui a peur de l'obscurité. La vraie tragédie de la vie, c'est lorsque les hommes ont peur de la lumière."_

_Platon"_

Le 9 janvier 1960, naquit Severus Rogue, d'une mère sorcière nommée Eileen Prince et d'un père moldu du nom de Tobias Rogue. Le petit Severus eut une enfance plutôt difficile vivant dans une triste et sombre maison de brique, impasse du Tisseur, dans une ville industrielle du Nord de l'Angleterre. Son père, un homme violent et fermé d'esprit, n'hésitait pas a passer ses nerfs sur sa femme et son fils. Cependant sa vie s'éclaira le jour où il rencontra Lily Evans, une petite rousse, très jolie, qui vivait près de chez lui. Il découvrit que Lily était une sorcière et décida d'aller lui parler, car lui aussi était un sorcier. Leur première rencontre ne fut pas des plus amicales, mais ils finirent par devenir amis, meilleurs amis même. Ainsi Severus et Lily se retrouvaient régulièrement près de la rivière et ils passaient des heures à parler de choses et d'autres, Severus expliquant ce qu'il savait sur les sorciers et Lily lui racontant les anecdotes de la vie moldue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le 3 juillet 1971, il reçut une lettre de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, qui lui indiquait qu'il y était inscrit et qu'il devrait s'y rendre le 1er septembre…

Le 30 janvier 1960, Jackie Evans mit au monde une magnifique petite fille qu'elle et son mari, Charles Evans, appelèrent Lily. Deuxième fille des Evans, Lily connue une enfance joyeuse dans un foyer heureux, choyée par ses parents et protégée par sa sœur aînée, Pétunia Evans dite Tunie. Vivant dans une ville industrielle du nord de l'Angleterre, les Evans avaient toujours su que Lily était dotée de capacités exceptionnelles. La peur que le secret de leur fille soit découvert et qu'on lui fasse du mal venait s'ajouter à l'émerveillement d'avoir une fille pouvant faire de telles choses. Mais Tunie ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle, jalouse des capacités de Lily, elle lui fit vite comprendre qu'elle n'aimait pas ça. Bien sur Mr. et Mrs. Evans avait enseigné à Lily qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle use de ses capacités hors de la maison et surtout pas devant des personnes étrangères à la famille, mais ça n'empêchait pas Lily d'utiliser ses dons lorsqu'elle jouait sur le terrain de jeu près de chez elle. Un jour où justement elle faisait de la magie, un jeune garçon fit irruption sur le terrain de jeu et lui dit qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle fut tout d'abord vexée, mais elle finit par vouloir en savoir plus. Elle apprit ainsi que le garçon s'appelait Severus Rogue et que lui aussi était un sorcier. Severus et Lily devinrent vite meilleurs amis. Régulièrement, ils avaient rendez-vous au bord de la rivière et ils passaient des heures à parler de choses et d'autres, Lily racontant les anecdotes de la vie moldue que Severus ne connaissait pas et Severus lui expliquant ce qu'il savait sur les sorciers. Il lui parla notamment de Poudlard et de la lettre qu'elle devrait recevoir après ses 11 ans. Le 30 janvier 1971, Lily fêta son onzième anniversaire et pendant plusieurs mois elle désespéra, pensant que Severus avait dû se tromper, qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière, qu'elle n'irait pas à Poudlard. Cependant le 3 juillet 1971, elle reçut enfin sa lettre par le biais d'un représentant de l'école…

Le 10 mars 1960, Remus Lupin naquit. Ses parents, Mr. et Mrs. Lupin, étaient des gens doux et compréhensifs, ainsi que tout les deux des sorciers. La douceur de Mr. Lupin ne l'empêcha cependant pas à avoir un conflit avec un dénommé Fenrir Greyback. Ce dernier, pour faire comprendre à Mr. Lupin qu'il n'avait pas à faire à n'importe qui, décida de se venger et un soir de pleine lune, alors que le jeune Remus était sorti en cachette, le mordit. Eh oui, Fenrir Greyback était un loup-garou. A partir de ce moment, à chaque pleine lune, Remus se transformait. Heureusement, cela ne changea rien à l'amour qu'avait ses parents pour lui et lorsqu'il reçut sa lettre pour Poudlard, le 3 juillet 1971, ses parents s'empressèrent de demander au professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, un aménagement spécial pour que Remus puisse suivre une scolarité, disons…normale. Le professeur Dumbledore accepta…

Le 27 mars 1960, ce fut au tour de James Potter de venir au monde. Unique fils d'Isabel dite Izzie Potter et d'Arthur Potter, James vécu une enfance tranquille sachant parfaitement qu'il était un sorcier (ses deux parents l'étant aussi). Il ne manqua jamais de rien, appartenant à une famille aisée, ou du moins disons assez aisée pour posséder un elfe de maison (bien traité et heureux). C'est ainsi que le 3 juillet 1971, lorsqu'il reçut une lettre lui disant qu'il était attendu à Poudlard, aucun des Potter ne fut surpris…

Le 24 juin 1960, Sirius Black vint au monde. Sa mère, Walburga Black, et son père, Orion Black, furent très heureux. Sirius eut un frère, du nom de Regulus, qui naquit un an après lui. On ne peut pas dire que Sirius eut une enfance malheureuse, mais il était souvent en conflit avec ses parents, car il n'était pas d'accord avec les principes sang-pur des Blacks. Le 3 juillet 1971, Sirius reçut la lettre qui lui disait qu'il était accepté à Poudlard. Tout les deux sorciers, ses parents ne furent pas étonnés mais lui firent comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il soit à Serpentard, plutôt qu'à une autre maison de Poudlard. Cependant Sirius ne le voyait de cet œil là…

Le 16 novembre 1959, Peter Pettigrow naquit à son tour. Sa mère l'éleva seule, son père étant partit. Le 3 juillet 1971, Peter reçut sa lettre pour Poudlard. Le 1er septembre de la même année, il se rendit à la gare de King Cross pour prendre le Poudlard Express, où il fit quatre rencontres exceptionnelles…

…et c'est ainsi que commence leur histoire.


	2. Chapter 1

**Première Partie : Première année : La vie est pleine de surprises**

**Chapitre I**

**Poudlard Express**

_"Si seulement les hommes pouvaient se connaître les uns des autres, il n'y aurait ni idolâtrie, ni haine."_

_Elbert Hubbard_

**Septembre**

Lily Evans, ravissante petite rousse de 11 ans, disait au revoir à ses parents et à sa grande sœur, Pétunia, sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, gare King's Cross, Londres. Dans quelques minutes, Lily monterait dans le Poudlard Express, le train qui la conduirait vers sa nouvelle école : l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Non, vous n'avez pas mal lu, il y a bien écrit sorcellerie, car oui en effet, Lily Evans était une sorcière. Le 3 juillet de cette année, le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, avait sonné chez les Evans pour expliquer à Jackie et Charles que leur fille était une sorcière et que, de ce fait, elle bénéficiait d'ores et déjà d'une inscription à Poudlard. Le mois suivant, elle s'était rendue au Chemin de Traverse, un merveilleux endroit où tout les sorciers d'Angleterre venaient faire leurs achats. Et aujourd'hui, le premier septembre, elle allait à Poudlard. Lily s'approcha de Tunie et l'entraîna discrètement un peu à l'écart de leurs parents. Elle voulait lui parler parce que depuis qu'elle et Severus, son meilleur ami, avaient trouvé une lettre que Tunie avait envoyée au professeur Dumbledore pour intégrer Poudlard, ainsi qu'une réponse négative de Dumbledore, qui avait quand même refusé très gentiment, Tunie ne parlait plus à Lily.

- Je suis désolée, Tunie, désolée ! commença Lily en serrant fort la main de sa sœur. Peut-être que quand je serais là-bas…Ecoute-moi Tunie. Peut-être que quand je serais là-bas, je pourrai aller voir le professeur Dumbledore et le convaincre de changer d'avis !

- Je ne…veux…pas…y aller ! lui répondit Pétunia en retirant sa main. Tu crois que j'ai envie de me retrouver dans un stupide château pour apprendre à être une…une…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur les gens qui passaient, certains déjà vêtu de leurs robes de sorcier, d'autres avec des hiboux dans des cages sur leurs chariots à bagages.

- …Tu veux que je devienne un…un monstre ?

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Lily.

- Je ne suis pas un monstre ! C'est horrible de dire ça !

- En tout cas, c'est chez eux que tu vas, répliqua méchamment Pétunia. Une école spéciale pour les monstres. Toi et ce petit Rogue…Des cinglés, voilà ce que vous êtes, tous les deux. Heureusement qu'on vous sépare des gens normaux. C'est pour notre sécurité à nous.

Lily regarda ses parents qui regardaient eux-mêmes autour d'eux avec plaisir. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Tunie, avec un léger désir de vengeance.

- Tu ne pensais pas tellement que c'était une école de monstres quand tu as écrit au directeur pour le supplier de te prendre comme élève !

- Supplier ? Je n'ai pas supplié !

- J'ai vu ce qu'il t'a répondu. C'était très gentil de sa part.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû la lire…c'était personnel…Comment as-tu pu…

Lily jeta un regard vers Severus, qui n'était pas très loin avec sa mère, mais regretta immédiatement. Elle s'était trahie.

- C'est lui ! s'exclama Pétunia. C'est lui c'est ça ? Vous êtes entré dans ma chambre en douce !

- Non…pas en douce…

Lily prit le temps de choisir ses mots avec soin afin de ne pas énerver sa sœur plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Severus a vu l'enveloppe et il s'est demandé comment une moldue avait pu entrer en contact avec Poudlard, voilà tout ! Il pense qu'il y a des sorciers à la poste qui s'occupent de ça…

- Apparemment, les sorciers mettent leur nez partout, l'interrompit Pétunia. Monstre ! cracha-t-elle avant de retourner vers ses parents.

Lily avait envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps si c'était possible, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître et rejoignit ses parents à son tour. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Tunie s'éloigna, mais Mr. & Mrs. Evans semblèrent ne rien remarquer.

- Vous m'écrirez ? demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de ses parents.

- Bien sur ma chérie, toutes les semaines, répondit sa mère avec un grand sourire.

Lily lui rendit son sourire. Elle avait hâte d'être à Poudlard, mais en même temps, elle avait peur. Peur de l'inconnu, peur d'être seule. Le fait que ses parents lui promettent de lui écrire la rassurait.

- N'oublie pas de nous raconter toutes les choses magiques que tu apprendras ! lui dit son père, lui aussi tout sourire.

- Je ne vous dirais pas tout par lettre, sinon à Noël, je n'aurais plus rien à vous raconter, répondit Lily.

- Bonne idée ! Garde un peu de surprise à nous raconter en direct live !

Lily rit. Depuis que son père avait abandonné le journal pour la radio, « direct live » était devenue une de ses expressions favorite.

Lily regarda l'horloge du quai. Il était 10h56. Il était temps d'y aller. Ses parents l'accompagnèrent jusqu'au train et Mr. Evans aida sa fille à monter sa valise dans le wagon. Puis les Evans se dirent au revoir…enfin les Evans c'est-à-dire Mr., Mrs. Evans et Lily, car Pétunia restait à l'écart.

« Elle est toujours fâchée… » se dit tristement Lily.

Lily monta dans le train au moment où le chef de quai siffla et se précipita à la fenêtre. Le train démarra et les trois Evans se firent des signes de main jusqu'à ce que le train tourne. Lorsque Lily fut certaine de ne plus voir ses parents, elle entreprit de traîner sa grosse valise à la recherche d'un compartiment libre.

Elle parcourut une bonne partie du train avant de trouver une place. Elle ouvrit finalement la porte d'un compartiment occupé par quatre garçons qui semblaient avoir le même âge qu'elle. Lorsque Lily ouvrit la porte les quatre garçons s'arrêtèrent de parler et la regardèrent du genre : « Ooooooooooh une fille… ». Lily les détailla chacun à leur tour : le premier garçon – le plus près de la porte à droite – était un peu petit, même pour son âge, un peu enrobé, il avait le teint terreux, ses cheveux étaient châtains clairs mais ternes et fins et il avait de petits yeux gris. Juste à côté de lui, était assis un brun à lunettes, avec des yeux d'une intense couleur chocolat. En face du brun, se trouvait un garçon aux cheveux noirs d'ébènes. Il avait les yeux bleus nuit, presque noirs et le teint cireux. Le dernier garçon – au plus près de la porte à gauche – était châtain clair, lui aussi, mais contrairement au premier, ses cheveux étaient plus éclatants et un peu plus clair. Lily remarqua qu'il avait déjà une ou deux mèches grises. Ses yeux ambres renforçaient le calme qui émanait de lui. Après quelques secondes de blanc total que les garçons et Lily passèrent à s'observer, le brun à lunettes rompis le silence :

- On peut t'aider ?

- Euh…oui…est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici ? Je n'ai trouvé de place nulle part ailleurs.

- Oui, bien sur, entre.

Les garçons reprirent leur conversation tandis que Lily tirait sa valise dans le compartiment avant d'aller refermer la porte.

- Tu veux de l'aide pour ça ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux d'ébènes au moment où elle allait monter sa valise dans le filet à bagages.

- Ce serait gentil, répondit Lily avec un sourire timide.

Le garçon se leva, suivi du brun à lunettes, et ils hissèrent la valise dans le filet.

- Merci, leur dit Lily.

- Je t'en prie, répondit le garçon aux cheveux d'ébènes avec un sourire plein d'assurance.

Les garçons se rassirent et reprirent une nouvelle fois leur conversation. De son côté, Lily alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre. Elle repensa à Tunie, la façon dont elle l'avait regardée.

« Monstre »…

Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, elle ne voulait pas avoir à répondre à des questions de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Plus tard la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Quelqu'un entra et s'assit face à Lily. La rouquine tourna la tête et vit Severus. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

- Je ne veux pas te parler, lui dit-elle.

Après tout, pensa-t-elle, s'il n'avait pas trouvé la lettre, Tunie ne serait pas fâchée !

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Severus.

- Tunie me d…déteste. Parce qu'on a vu la lettre de Dumbledore.

- Et alors ?

Lily lança un regard méprisant à Severus. Décidément, il ne comprenait vraiment rien !

- Et alors, c'est ma sœur ! s'exclama Lily avant d'essuyer ses larmes sans qu'on la remarque.

- En tout cas, on y va ! On est en route pour Poudlard ! s'exclama Severus avec euphorie.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était vrai, ils allaient enfin à Poudlard. Elle se demanda à quoi ça allait ressembler ? Comment seraient les cours ? Et les gens ? Allait-elle se faire des amis ? Dans quelle maison, dont Severus lui avait parlé, allait-elle être ? Tant de questions parvenaient à son esprit.

- Il vaut mieux être à Serpentard, ajouta Sev.

- Serpentard ? demanda une voix pleine de mépris.

Le garçon brun à lunettes, qui n'avait plus présenté le moindre intérêt pour Lily depuis qu'il avait monté sa valise, avait tourné la tête en entendant ce nom.

- Je préfèrerais quitter l'école plutôt que d'être à Serpentard, pas toi ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du garçon aux cheveux d'ébènes.

- Presque toute ma famille est allé à Serpentard, répondit ce dernier d'un air sombre.

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama le brun. Moi qui pensait que tu étais quelqu'un de bien !

Un sourire apparut alors sur les lèvres du garçon aux cheveux d'ébènes.

- Peut-être que je ferai une entorse à la tradition. Où préfèrerais-tu être, si tu avais le choix ?

- Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux ! Comme mon père !

- Hum !

Severus venait de donner son avis sur Gryffondor.

- Ça te pose un problème ?

- Non, répondit Sev' avec un léger ricanement. Si tu préfères le biceps à l'intellect…

- Et toi, où comptes-tu aller étant donné que tu n'as aucun des deux ? lança le garçon aux

cheveux d'ébènes.

Le brun à lunettes éclata de rire.

« Quels idiots ! » pensa Lily. Elle se leva, les regarda d'un œil noir et lança :

- Allez, viens Severus, on va changer de compartiment.

- Oooooooooooh… imitèrent les deux garçons.

Lily pris la main de Severus et l'entraîna hors du compartiment. En sortant elle claqua la porte mais pas assez fort pour brouiller le :

- A bientôt Servilus !

Des rires résonnèrent depuis l'intérieur du compartiment. Lily prit l'initiative d'emmener Severus un peu plus loin. Il respirait fort, comme s'il avait courut un marathon. Il était clairement énervé.

- Laisse tomber, ce sont des crétins, affirma Lily.

- Ouais, je sais mais…

- Mais rien du tout ! Ce sont des crétins et ça s'arrête là ! Ne pense même plus à eux ! Pour ma part, j'ai rarement vu des gens aussi stupides.

- Lily, sans vouloir être vexant, on a que 11 ans, on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de rencontrer beaucoup de monde…

- Et alors ? Ça ne change rien au fait que ces garçons sont stupides ! conclut Lily avec fermeté.

Severus sembla, un instant, vouloir répliquer, mais il y renonça, sachant que quoi qu'il dirait, Lily aurait le dernier mot. En plus, elle avait raison.

- Bon, on va pas rester ici éternellement, on va chercher un autre compartiment. Viens !

Et Lily recommença, comme au début du voyage, à rechercher un compartiment où il y aurait de la place, sauf que cette fois, elle n'était pas seule à chercher.

Ils trouvèrent de la place dans l'un des derniers compartiments. Seules deux filles étaient assises.

- On peut s'asseoir ici ? demanda Lily. Il n'y a de place nulle part ailleurs.

- Bien sûr, répondit l'une des filles plutôt mignonne malgré son visage lunaire. Elle avait des cheveux blonds et une coupe au carré. Elle semblait respirer la joie de vivre et un petit grain de folie pétillait au fond de ses beaux yeux gris.

Lily et Sev' entrèrent et allèrent s'asseoir.

- Vous cherchez de la place depuis le départ du train ? demanda la jolie fille au visage lunaire.

- Euh, non, lui répondit Lily. On était dans un compartiment jusqu'à il y a environ 10 minutes, mais il était déjà occupé par quatre crétins, donc on est parti.

- Ah oui, je comprends ! Vous entrez en première année n'est-ce pas ?

Lily confirma d'un signe de tête.

- Nous deuxième. Je m'appelle Alice. Alice Moore. Et elle c'est Katia Salvana.

- Je m'appelle Lily Evans et lui c'est Severus Rogue.

- Enchantée Lily ! s'exclama Alice, tendant la main à Lily avec un sourire.

- Enchantée Alice ! répondit Lily, lui serrant la main avec un sourire.

« Ma première amie » pensa Lily.

Lorsque les présentations furent faites, les quatre jeunes discutèrent de beaucoup de choses… Enfin, surtout de Poudlard.

- Vos parents sont sorciers ? demanda Katia.

- Non, répondit Lily.

- Ma mère seulement, répondit Sev'. Et les vôtres ?

- Les deux, répondit Katia.

- Moi aussi, dit Alice. C'est pas plus mal de n'avoir aucun parents sorciers. Ils ne peuvent pas te harceler de questions pour savoir si tel ou tel professeur va bien, ni te dire qu'à leur époque ce n'était pas comme ça.

- Les miens me harcèleront de questions pour savoir comment ça marche et pour que je leur montre. Mais on n'a pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, pas tant qu'on est pas majeur. A 17 ans chez les sorciers.

- Vous êtes dans quelle maison ? interrompit Sev'.

- Gryffondor. Toutes les deux. Où étais ta mère ?

- Serpentard.

Lily remarqua que Katia avait fait une grimace. Heureusement, Severus ne semblait pas avoir remarqué. Alice non plus d'ailleurs.

- De toute manière, quoi qu'en pensent les autres, je pense que toutes les maisons se valent.

- Oui…oui, sûrement…répondit Severus, assez vague.

Pendant le reste du voyage, les conversations continuèrent. Enfin, surtout entre Lily et Alice. Il s'avéra que les deux filles étaient aussi bavardes l'une que l'autre. Katia lisait. Quand à Sev', tantôt il regardait par la fenêtre, laissant son esprit vagabonder, tantôt il écoutait les discussions d'Alice et Lily sans y participer.

- On ne va plus tarder, leur annonça Alice plus tard. Vous devriez mettre vos robes de sorciers.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Environ 40 minutes plus tard, le train arriva en effet (et enfin) à destination. Ils descendirent du train. Lily et Sev' dirent « à plus tard » à Alice et Katia et se dirigèrent vers un homme…non, en fait, un géant qui faisait au moins 3 mètres de haut et qui appelait :

- Les premières années, par ici !

Lorsque à peu près toutes les premières années se furent approchées, le géant parla à nouveau :

- Tout le monde est là ? demanda-t-il. Bien, je m'appelle Rubeus Hagrid, je suis le gardien des clés à Poudlard. C'est moi qui vais vous emmener au château. On va prendre les barques et passer sur le lac. Vous ne ferez ça qu'une seule fois dans votre vie, alors profitez-en.

- C'est pas dangereux ? demanda un élève.

- Mais non, mais non. Personne n'est jamais mort, enfin pas à ma connaissance. Au pire, il y en a quelques un qui sont tombés à l'eau, mais le calamar géant les a repêché et remis sur leur barque. Pas d'inquiétude. Allons venez !

- Le calamar géant ? demanda timidement une élève, alors qu'ils avaient commencé à suivre Hagrid.

Hagrid s'arrêta.

- Oui, il vit dans le lac, répondit Hagrid le plus naturellement du monde, comme si il y avait des calamars géants dans tout les lacs de Grande-Bretagne. Pas d'inquiétude, répéta-t-il. Il n'est pas méchant. Allons-y maintenant, on a déjà perdu suffisamment de temps.

Pas rassurés du tout, les élèves se remirent en marche derrière Hagrid.

- Tu imagines, un calamar géant ! Ça me donnerait presque envie de sauter dans l'eau rien que pour me faire repêcher ! s'exclama Lily à Severus, en sautillant.

- Oui, ben retiens-toi quand même ! répondit Severus d'un air inquiet. Ça pourrait être dangereux !

- Mais ne t'inquiètes donc pas Sev', je vais pas le faire ! Je suis pas folle non plus.

Severus eut un sourire.

- Rien n'est moins sur !

- T'es méchant ! lui répondit Lily en lui tirant la langue.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'embarcation et montèrent, à quatre par barque. Lily et Sev' montèrent dans la même barque que deux filles que Lily pensait avoir vaguement aperçues sur le quai ou dans le train.

- Tout le monde est là ? demanda Hagrid lorsqu'ils furent tous installés. Bon alors on y va.

Les barques se mirent alors à avancer toutes seules sur le lac noir. Comme par magie.

- C'est de la magie ! s'écria quelqu'un.

Lily sourit. Elle ne pensait plus à Tunie. Soudain ils aperçurent un gigantesque château. Des « ooooooooh » et des « aaaaaaaah » d'émerveillement s'élevèrent de toute part.

- Voici Poudlard, annonça Hagrid.

Lily n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. « Magique ». Le mot convenait bien.

Durant toute la traversée, Severus avait gardé un œil sur Lily, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle se jette vraiment à l'eau.

- Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais le faire, hein ? demanda Lily lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau sur la terre ferme.

- On ne sait jamais avec toi.

- N'importe quoi !

- Ce n'est pas n'imp...

- Chut ! On arrive...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

**Cérémonie de répartition et Rencontres en série**

Les premières années étaient arrivés en bas d'un grand escalier, en plein milieu du grand hall de Poudlard. Hagrid les avait laissés aux mains du professeur McGonagall, la directrice adjointe de l'école et directrice de la maison Gryffondor. C'était une jeune femme à l'air sérieux et sévère.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit-elle. Aujourd'hui est le premier jour des sept années que vous allez passer ici. Sept années durant lesquelles vous découvrirez l'univers merveilleux, et parfois terrible, de la magie. Il y a près de 1000 ans, Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle et Salazar Serpentard ont construit cette école. Aujourd'hui, vous allez être répartis entre les quatre maisons qui portent leurs noms. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez en effet savoir, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Aussi, j'espère que vous ferez preuve d'un comportement irréprochable envers votre maison. La Cérémonie de Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Arrangez vos tenues, nous allons pouvoir entrer.

Lily arrangea ses cheveux et lissa sa jupe. Elle vit beaucoup d'autres élèves faire à peu près pareil.

- Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi ! ordonna le professeur McGonagall.

Elle entra alors dans la Grande Salle, suivi des premières années. Lily regarda partout autour d'elle. C'était immense. Des chandelles flottaient dans les airs. Des élèves des autres années étaient assis autour de quatre longues tables. Tout devant, une cinquième grande table accueillait les professeurs. Elle était disposée perpendiculairement par rapport aux quatre autres. Lily leva les yeux. Le plafond…en fait, il ne semblait pas y avoir de plafond. On voyait les étoiles.

- C'est un plafond magique, murmura un élève.

Le professeur McGonagall aligna les nouveaux arrivants face aux autres élèves. Puis, elle plaça un tabouret à quatre pieds devant eux. Ensuite, elle posa un vieux chapeau sur le tabouret. Soudain le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle. Quelques secondes plus tard, le chapeau se mit à chanter. Lorsque le chapeau eut fini sa chanson, tout le monde applaudit.

Puis le professeur McGonagall reprit :

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le choixpeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Avery, Jason.

Un garçon sortit du rang. Il alla mettre le choixpeau et s'assit sur le tabouret. Après quelques instants de silence, le choixpeau cria :

- SERPENTARD !

Une ovation s'éleva de la table des Serpentards et Jason Avery alla s'y asseoir. Les applaudissements baissèrent et le professeur McGonagall continua l'appel.

- Black, Sirius.

Le garçon aux cheveux d'ébènes qu'ils avaient vu dans le premier compartiment s'avança. Lily remarqua que les Serpentards semblaient retenir leur souffle. A une autre table, une très belle élève, aux cheveux noirs comme ceux de Sirius, qui semblaient être au-moins en sixième année, retenait elle aussi son souffle.

*******

Sirius mit le choixpeau sur sa tête, s'assit sur le tabouret et ferma calmement les yeux. Un instant plus tard, il entendit une voix dans sa tête. La voix du choixpeau.

- Tiens, tiens, encore un Black, dit la voix.

« Tout sauf Serpentard, pensa Sirius. Je ne veux pas être comme eux… »

- Tu sais à quoi t'attendre si tu n'es pas à Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es sur de vouloir faire ça ?

« Je ne veux pas être comme eux ! »

- Ça tombe bien, Serpentard ne te correspond pas. GRYFFONDOR !

*******

Il y eu d'abord un gros blanc, comme si personne ne s'y attendait, puis les applaudissements montèrent, de plus en plus fort, de la table des Gryffondors. Sirius alla s'y asseoir. Lily vit que les Serpentards paraissaient particulièrement énervés, tandis que la très belle élève aux cheveux noirs souriait et applaudissait. Lorsque Sirius croisa son regard, elle lui fit un clin d'œil. A nouveau le calme revint.

Campbell, Jillian fut la première envoyée à Serdaigle. C'est ainsi que Lily sut que la très belle élève aux cheveux noirs était à Serdaigle. Carrington, Chelsea fut envoyée à Poufsouffle. Coberly, Pearl fut envoyée à Serpentard. Conelly, Charleen fut envoyée à Gryffondor. Cunnington, Noah à Serdaigle. Davies, Tyler à Poufsouffle ; tout comme Downes, Colin.

- Evans, Lily, appela soudain le professeur McGonagall.

- Allez, vas-y, murmura Sev' à son oreille, avant de la pousser un peu en avant.

Timidement, Lily s'avança, plaça le choixpeau sur sa tête et s'assit sur le tabouret.

- Hmmm, tiens, tiens…dit soudain une petite voix dans sa tête. Lily sursauta avant de comprendre que c'était la voix du choixpeau. Tu as de grandes capacités. Une grande intelligence…peut-être Serdaigle…à moins que…ton courage et ta justesse ne t'emmène en fait à GRYFFONDOR !

Lily se leva, posa le choixpeau et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors, sous le tonnerre de leurs applaudissements. En passant, elle fit une petit signe et un sourire désolé à Sev'. Elle avait bien compris qu'il n'aimait pas Gryffondor. Sirius Black lui fit un signe et se poussa un peu pour lui faire de la place. Elle le regarda un instant puis tourna la tête. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du train. Elle continua tout droit et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Alice qui lui faisait de grands signes. Cette dernière était à côté de Katia et en face d'un garçon blond au visage aussi lunaire que le sien. En face de Lily était assise une jolie fille, à l'air timide, aux longs, très longs, cheveux bouclés et blonds comme les blés et aux yeux ambres. Elle venait d'être envoyé à Gryffondor. Personne ne parla, car McGonagall reprit l'appel avec Hirst, Heather qui fut envoyé à Serdaigle, juste avant Jones, Christopher. Loveland, Becky à Serpentard.

- Lupin, Remus.

Lily vit le garçon aux yeux ambres du premier compartiment s'avancer timidement.

*******

Remus mis le choixpeau sur sa tête et s'assit sur le tabouret.

- Tiens, tiens…j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un comme toi, dit soudain une petite voix dans sa tête. Remus sursauta sur le coup et commença à trembler légèrement. Et si le choixpeau décidait de tout révéler comme ça ? Que se passerait-il ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit le choixpeau. Je ne dirais rien. Dumbledore ne prend jamais de décision sans une bonne raison. Je lui fais confiance. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es bien courageux. Je sais où t'envoyer. Mais avant écoute-moi ! Je vais te donner un conseil : fais un peu confiance à tes amis.

« Je n'ai pas d'amis, pensa Remus. »

- Non, pas encore, mais ça va venir, fais-moi confiance. Tu souffriras si tu ouvres ton cœur, mais si tu le fermes, tu souffriras encore plus. N'oublie jamais ce que je viens de te dire.

« Vous voyez l'avenir ? demanda Remus »

- Ha ha, non, mais il est vrai que je sais beaucoup de choses. En particulier quand cela concerne Poudlard. Allez, je t'envoie à GRYFFONDOR !

Remus se dirigea vers la table des gryffondors d'où provenait des tonnes d'applaudissements. Sirius, un garçons qu'il avait rencontré dans le train, lui fit de grands signes. Remus sourit et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

*******

Le calme revint. McGonagall appela Lurring, Edward qui fut envoyé à Serdaigle. Mackenzie, Matthew ; Mercer, Carl ; et Meyer, Shelley furent envoyés à Poufsouffle. Mulciber, Eliot à Serpentard. Nash, Penny à Serdaigle.

- Pettigrow, Peter

Lily vit le garçon un peu enrobé du compartiment s'avancer plus que timidement.

*******

Peter mit maladroitement le choixpeau sur sa tête, puis s'assit sur le tabouret, tout tremblant.

- Ah ! fit soudain une voix dans sa tête.

Peter tomba à moitié du tabouret.

- Tiens, tiens, continua la voix. Tu irais bien…

« Je veux aller à Gryffondor ! pensa très fort Peter. »

- Tu n'as pas les qualifications requises pour aller à Gryffondor…

« Je veux aller à Gryffondor ! »

- Je ne sais pas, tu aurais plutôt ta place à Poufsouffle…ou peut-être à Serpentard.

« Non ! S'il vous plaît ! »

- Tu es bien loin d'avoir le courage nécessaire.

« Tout mes amis sont ou vont être envoyer à Gryffondor ! S'il vous plaît ! Pour une fois que j'ai des amis… »

- Très bien, si tu insistes. Mais es-tu sur à 100 % de ton choix ? Tu auras du mal si tu vas là-bas. Tu ferais mieux de m'écouter.

« Je veux aller à Gryffondor ! »

- Dans ce cas, tant pis pour toi. GRYFFONDOR !

Peter se leva maladroitement et couru jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors où Remus et Sirius, deux garçons qu'il avait rencontré dans le train, était déjà installé. Il manqua de trébucher sous les applaudissements, mais parvint finalement, sans blessure, à la table. Il s'assit à côté de ses nouveaux amis.

« Mes amis, pensa-t-il. »

*******

Juste après Peter Pettigrow, ce fut au tour de Potter, James d'être appelé. Lily reconnut sans mal le prétentieux brun à lunettes du compartiment qui s'avançait.

*******

James passa rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux, avant de se coiffer du choixpeau et de s'asseoir tranquillement sur le tabouret.

- Tiens, tiens, un Potter. Tu es loyal et courageux, évidemment. Pour toi je n'ai aucune hésitation : GRYFFONDOR !

James enleva le choixpeau et soupira discrètement. Sous les applaudissements, il alla rejoindre les trois garçons qu'il avait rencontré dans le train : Sirius, Remus et Peter.

*******

La cérémonie reprit. Roe-Edgerton, Violaine fut également envoyée à Gryffondor. Rogue, Severus fut envoyé à Serpentard. En rejoignant la table de sa nouvelle maison, il lança un regard à Lily puis tourna assez vite la tête. Lily vit un jeune homme blond avec une insigne, plus âgé qu'eux, accueillir Sev' avec un grand sourire et une poignée de main. Puis elle se tourna, car ça n'était pas fini. Rosier, Evan et Rowett, Lynne furent également envoyés à Serpentard. Sandford, Jimmy à Serdaigle. Smith, Alison à Poufsouffle. Stevens, Elizabeth à Gryffondor. Swann, Lindsey à Serdaigle. Tesh, Sandy à Poufsouffle. Wilkes, Gideon à Serpentard. Enfin Wilkinson, Jessie fut envoyée à Poufsouffle.

McGonagall remporta le chapeau et le tabouret avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table des professeurs, à la droite du directeur. Ce dernier se leva :

- Bienvenue à tous pour une nouvelle, ou première, année à Poudlard. Et bon appétit !

Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains, deux petites fois et des dizaines de plats apparurent sur les tables. Tout le monde se servit.

- Ah, c'est pas trop tôt, je commençais à avoir faim, s'exclama le garçon en face d'Alice tout en se servant.

- Comme d'habitude ! lui répondit Alice.

- N'importe quoi, je…

Il s'arrêta net car Alice ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle s'était tournée vers Lily, qui regardait vers le bout de la table soucieuse :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Oh, rien. Enfin, tu vois les quatre garçons là-bas qui rigolent comme des idiots ?

- Les premières années ?

- Oui.

- Oui, et bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec eux ?

- Tu te rappelle, dans le train, je t'ai dit qu'on était avec des crétins au début du voyage.

- Oui je m'en souviens. C'est eux ?

Lily acquiesça.

- Ah. Si ça se trouve, ils ne sont pas si méchants. Tu devrais peut-être essayer de leur parler.

- Moui, peut-être…

- Et si tu n'as pas envie, eh bien ignore-les. Tout simplement.

- Oui tu as raison.

- Au fait, je ne t'ai pas présenté. Tu connais déjà Katia.

Lily et Katia se sourirent.

- Et lui, en face de moi c'est Franck Londubat.

- Salut, répondit Franck.

- Franck, je te présente Lily Evans. Sois gentil avec elle !

- Je suis toujours gentil !

- Ah oui ? Pas avec moi en tout cas !

- Mais bien sur que si ! Ne l'écoute pas Lily. C'est elle qui est méchante avec moi.

- Mais bien sur. Et vous les filles, peut-on savoir vos noms ? lança Alice aux trois filles de première année qui étaient assises à côté.

La fille blonde en face de Lily répondit, presque dans un murmure :

- Charleen Conelly.

- Moi, c'est Violaine Roe, répondit plus énergiquement la deuxième fille.

Elle était jolie. Ses yeux étaient couleur améthyste et ses cheveux étaient d'une étrange couleur violette. Sa peau légèrement basanée contrastait avec celle de Lily, blanche comme de la porcelaine, exceptées ses joues roses.

- Je m'appelle Ellie Stevens, répondit la troisième avec distinction.

Elle venait sûrement d'une grande famille. Elle était aussi très jolie. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient jusqu'en dessous du milieu du dos. Ses yeux étaient bleus-gris.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, ajouta Ellie.

- Tu t'appelles pas Elizabeth ? demanda innocemment Franck.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! s'exclama Ellie. Ellie, c'est Ellie !

- Ok, ok c'est Ellie. Je demandais c'est tout…

- Dis Alice, demanda Lily baissant la voix tandis que les autres continuaient leur conversation.

- Oui ?

- C'est qui la belle fille aux cheveux noirs qui est à la table des Serdaigles ?

- Elle ? C'est Andromeda Black. Elle est Préfète-en-Chef. Et elle est en septième année. Pourquoi ?

- Oh, juste pour savoir. Et le garçon blond avec une insigne à la table des Serpentards ?

- C'est Lucius Malefoy, répondit Franck qui avait entendu la question. Mais c'est un crétin.

- Il vient d'une grande famille ?

- Oh oui, une grande famille de sang-pur. Pas aussi grande que la famille Black bien sur, mais bon.

- Sang-pur ? demanda Lily.

- Ce sont des sorciers…commença Franck.

- Ne l'embête pas avec ça maintenant ! le coupa Alice. Elle semblait énervée.

- Mais je…commença Lily qui voulait savoir ce qu'était les sang-pur.

- Non ! Ça n'a aucun intérêt !

Voyant qu'Alice ne changerait pas d'avis, Lily laissa tomber.

- Et qui est la fille blonde à côté de Malefoy ?

- C'est Narcissa Black, répondit Alice beaucoup plus calme. La petite sœur d'Andromeda.

- C'est marrant, elle ne se ressemblent pas du tout.

- Oui c'est vrai.

Soudain, un fantôme apparut entre Lily et Ellie.

- Bonsoir ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Bonsoir, répondit Ellie.

Lily, elle, sursauta. Elle n'avait jamais vu de fantôme.

- Veuillez m'excuser chère demoiselle. Je ne souhaitais point vous effrayer.

- Bonsoir Sir Nicholas. Comment allez-vous ? interrogea Franck.

- Bien, je vous remercie. Je vais aller voir les autres premières années. Bon appétit ! lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner vers l'avant de la table.

- C'était Sir Nicholas, le fantôme de Gryffondor. On le surnomme Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, mais ne le dites jamais devant lui, informa Alice.

Les conversations continuèrent entre les quatre nouvelles. Elles parlèrent un peu de tout, enfin de tout ce dont parlent quatre filles de 11 ans.

- Tes parents sont sorciers Lily ?

- Non, ils sont moldus tout les deux.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Franck.

- Et les tiens Violaine ?

- Ma mère est une moldue, mais mon père est un sorcier. Et toi Ellie ? Je parie qu'ils sont tout les deux sorciers.

- En effet. Charleen, qu'en est-il de tes parents ?

- Ils sont sorciers, mais mon père est d'origine moldue.

- Et vous avez des frères et sœurs ? enchaîna Violaine. Moi non.

- J'ai une jeune sœur, répondit Ellie. Elle a quatre ans de moins que moi. Et toi ?

- J'ai une grande sœur, mais elle me déteste, répondit tristement Lily.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle est jalouse parce que je suis à Poudlard alors qu'elle n'a aucun pouvoir magique.

- Oh !

- Tu sais, la consola Alice qui avait entendu, si ta sœur t'aime vraiment, elle passera vite à autre chose.

- Et toi, Charleen ? demanda Violaine. Tu es fille unique ?

- Non, j'ai quatre grands frères.

- Quatre ?

- Oui.

- Ils sont encore à Poudlard ?

- Aidan, l'aîné travaille au ministère de la magie. Comme mon père.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils y font ?

- Aidan est au bureau des créatures magiques. Il parlemente avec des gobelins, des trolls et d'autres créatures magiques. Mon père, lui, travaille au bureau des relations internationales. Il est chargé de tout ce qui concerne les sorciers qui ne vivent pas en Grande-Bretagne.

- C'est classe ! Et tes autres frères ?

- Tu vois le garçon blond de septième année là-bas ?

- Oui.

- C'est mon frère cadet. Il s'appelle Liam. Il est Préfet-en-Chef. Et tu vois les jumeaux, blonds aussi ?

- Oui.

- Ce sont mes deux autres frères. Shane et Owen.

- Ah oui, eux ils sont connus, dit Alice en rigolant.

- Comment ça ? demanda Lily.

- Oh ils font tout le temps…comment dire…

- Les idiots ! coupa Charleen.

- Qui traites-tu d'idiots sœurette ?

Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, les jumeaux Conelly s'étaient levés et venaient d'apparaître derrière leur sœur.

- Ah ton avis ? répondit Charleen, soudain beaucoup moins timide.

- Tu parles de nous peut-être ? demanda l'autre.

- Non, tu crois ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Oh, ne t'énerve pas comme ça. On vient voir comment tu vas.

- Mais pourquoi tant de haine ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec de la haine, c'est juste que…

- Tu ne nous présente pas ?

- Si, voici Lily, Violaine, Ellie, Alice, Katia et Franck. Voici Shane et Owen, mes frères.

- Non, moi c'est Owen et lui c'est Shane. Après toutes ces années à être notre sœur, tu ne le sais toujours pas ?

- Oh, pardon.

- Alors, pourquoi es-tu fâchée ?

- Tu le sais très bien !

- Non.

- Si !

- Non.

- Mais si, c'est à cause de ce qu'on lui a dit avant de partir, intervint Shane.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a dit ? demanda Owen se tournant vers son frère.

- Mais tu sais bien, elle n'aime pas qu'on la taquine.

- Ah oui ! Alors c'est à cause de ça ? demanda Owen se tournant à nouveau vers sa sœur.

- Oui.

- Mais, il fallait pas le prendre comme ça, on plaisantait.

- Faut dire qu'on a quand même un peu exagéré.

- Tu crois ? Bon ok, peut-être un peu. Pardon. Allons, ne sois pas fâchée contre nous, je t'en prie !

- Si tu nous pardonnes, on te donne une mornille chacun.

Charleen sourit enfin

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'une mornille.

- Ah non ! Deux, puisqu'on t'en donne une chacun.

- Ça ne change pas grand chose !

- Mais si, s'ils te donnent une mornille chacun à chaque fois que tu fais la tête, tu vas devenir riche ! intervint Alice.

- Ne lui donne pas de mauvaises idées comme ça Moore.

A côté d'eux, Lily, Ellie, Violaine, Katia et Franck avaient de plus en plus de mal à retenir leur fou rire.

Soudain, le professeur McGonagall demanda le silence. Le directeur allait parler. Les jumeaux s'assirent entre les filles et le silence se fit dans la salle. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva :

- Bien, je vous remercie. J'espère que vous avez tous bien mangé. Avant que nous allions nous reposer, j'aimerais encore vous rappeler quelques lignes du règlement intérieur de l'école. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure l'école. Mr Rusard, notre jeune concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de se promener dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch aura lieu au cours de la deuxième semaine de septembre. Si vous souhaitez faire partie de l'équipe de votre maison, pensez à consulter le tableau d'affichage régulièrement.

- Pas la peine, souffla Owen.

- Ils font partis de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, murmura Charleen en réponse aux regards interrogatifs des filles.

- Je pense qu'il se fait tard. Donc, allez tout le monde au lit. Bonne nuit !

Tout les élèves se levèrent et sortirent de la Grande Salle. Les premières années se regroupèrent derrière les préfets. Les préfets de Gryffondor les traînèrent un moment par divers "raccourcis" en tout genre avant d'arriver finalement devant un grand tableau.

- Voici la Grosse Dame, annonça l'un des préfets. La salle commune se trouve derrière son portrait. Mais pour entrer, il faut donner le mot de passe. Retenez-le bien, sinon vous devrez attendre que quelqu'un arrive pour rentrer. « Un Fantasma Tra Noi » !

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota pour laisser apparaître une entrée. Les élèves s'y engouffrèrent et se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle décorée au couleurs rouges et ors. Des tapisseries majestueuses étaient suspendues au mur de pierre. Un feu brûlait dans une grande cheminée et autour se trouvaient de gros fauteuils et canapés biens confortables. Diverses tables avec des chaises étaient disposés dans d'autres recoins de la pièce. De grandes fenêtres permettaient d'apercevoir le parc et même la forêt.

- Le dortoir des filles est par là et celui des garçons par là, expliqua le préfet d'un geste. Vous devriez aller vous coucher, une longue journée nous attend tous demain.

- Si vous avez le moindre problème n'hésitez pas à venir nous en parler, intervint le second préfet.

Puis ils partirent retrouver leurs amis. Lily aperçut Alice dans un coin avec Franck et Katia, entre autre. Les deux filles se firent un signe et Lily suivit ses nouvelles camarades de classe dans le dortoir des filles, tandis que les garçons se dirigeaient vers leur propre dortoir.

- Ah, j'ai hâte d'être demain, s'exclama Ellie.

- Oui, moi aussi, répondirent les trois autres en cœur avant d'éclater de rire. Elles furent presque immédiatement rejoins par Ellie.

Et c'est sur ce fou rire général que les filles allèrent se coucher.

- Bonne nuit !


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III**

**Premier Choix**

- Voici vos emplois du temps ! annonça le professeur McGonagall en les tendant à ses premières années. Tout les cours sont obligatoires, ajouta-t-elle, avant de retourner vers la table des professeurs.  
- Alors, on commence par Histoire de la magie, puis double cours de Potions et après manger, Enchantements et double cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, lut Lily. Tout ces cours ont l'air passionnants.  
- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Charleen. On devrait peut-être y aller, ça va bientôt commencer.  
Approuvant cette propositions, les quatre filles se levèrent et sortirent de la Grande Salle. Elles mirent quelques minutes avant de trouver la salle. Seuls les quatre premières années de Gryffondor étaient déjà présents et en pleine conversation.  
- Salut, dit James remarquant les filles.  
- Ah, salut, dit Sirius qui venaient aussi de les remarquer.  
- Salut, dit Remus avec un sourire.  
- Salut ! s'exclama Peter.  
- Salut, répondirent les filles en chœur.  
- J'ai hâte que ça commence ! commenta James.  
- Oui, nous aussi, lui répondit Violaine avec un sourire.  
Un silence gêné s'installât entre eux. Quelques minutes plus tard les autres élèves arrivèrent. Le cours était en commun avec les Poufsouffles. Les conversations reprirent et un instant plus tard la cloche sonna et la porte s'ouvrit. Les élèves allèrent s'asseoir et découvrirent, avec un murmure d'appréhension, que leur professeur était un fantôme.  
- Je suis le professeur Binns, votre professeur d'histoire de la magie, déclara-t-il d'une voix morne.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, quasiment tout le monde dormait. Lily s'efforçait de prendre des notes, mais la voix du professeur Binns l'entraînait vers un sommeil inéluctable. Finalement la cloche réveilla tout le monde lorsqu'elle sonna. Une fois dehors les élèves commentèrent leur premier cours :  
- J'ai failli m'endormir ! s'exclama James. Par Merlin ! J'espère que le prochain cours sera plus intéressant !  
Sirius pouffa.  
- Failli ? Tu t'es endormis.  
- Toi aussi, répondit James vexé.  
- Je crois que c'était un peu le cas de tout le monde, répliqua Remus.  
- Nan ! Lily a prit des notes !  
- On a des examens à la fin de l'année. Il faut quand même y penser.  
- Oui, oui, on y pensera…à la fin de l'année.  
- Oh, je laisse tomber. C'est où les potions ?  
- Dans les cachots.  
- Allons-y !  
Cinq minutes plus tard ils étaient dans les cachots.  
- Ah Sev' tu es là ! s'exclama Lily en se dirigeant vers lui.  
- Hum, répondit Severus d'un air un peu gêné.  
- Tu es très expressif aujourd'hui, remarqua Lily.

- …

- Entrez, dit soudain le professeur de potions en ouvrant la porte.  
Lily retint Sev' par la manche et laissa passer les autres.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, il faut qu'on rentre ! s'exclama-t-il, alors que la demoiselle refusait de le lâcher.  
- Tu es fâché ?  
- Non, pourquoi je serais fâché ?  
- C'est l'impression que tu donnes en tout cas ! répliqua-t-elle, vexée, en le lâchant enfin. Mais bon, fais comme tu veux.  
Lily entra dans le cachot sans plus attendre. Severus attendit quelques secondes se demandant ce qu'il allait faire, puis il entra à son tour. Une fois dans la salle, il remarqua que la seule place qui restait était à côté de Lily au premier rang. Il s'y dirigea sans manquer de remarquer les coups d'œil moqueurs que lui lançait Black et Potter. Potter était assis à côté d'une Gryffondor aux cheveux violets dont Sev' avait oublié le nom. Black quant à lui était à côté de Lupin.  
- Tiens, tu te mets là ? lui murmura Lily, toujours vexée.  
- Bonjour, bonjour à tous, s'exclama le professeur de potions avant de commencer à passer entre les élèves. Je suis le professeur Slughorn, le maître des potions. Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer par une potion simple. Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas surtout. Il vous suffira de suivre les instructions. Comme une recette de cuisine. Wilkes, vous passerez le bonjour à vos parents, dit-il à l'adresse de Wilkes, arrivé à son niveau.  
Il continua son chemin et repéra assez vite Sirius et James.  
- Mr. Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous, vous êtes Mr. Black. Vous saluerez vos parents de ma part. Et votre cousine Bellatrix, si vous la voyez Mr. Black. Je l'ai eu comme élève durant toute sa scolarité. Une élève incroyablement brillante. C'est bien votre cousine ?  
Sirius acquiesça, le visage sombre. On aurait dit qu'il tremblait.  
- Je n'ai pas d'hésitation quant à vous ! s'exclama-t-il à l'adresse de Violaine. Vous êtes le sosie de votre arrière-grand-mère, c'est incroyable. Lila Edgerton, n'est-ce pas ? Aussi puis-je en déduire que vous êtes Miss Edgerton. Mais je n'ai pas saisi votre prénom.  
- Violaine, mais en fait monsieur, je m'appelle Roe-Edgerton. Mais Roe suffit.  
- Oh, je vois. Pardon. Votre arrière-grand-mère était une sorcière incroyable. Ses pouvoirs étaient immenses. J'ai rarement vu ça…  
Lorsque Slughorn eut fini de saluer tout les enfants de ses connaissances, le cours commença enfin.  
- Alors, commençons. Aujourd'hui nous allons fabriquer la potion que l'on nomme Goutte du Mort-Vivant. Quelqu'un sait-il ce que c'est ?  
D'un même geste, Lily et Severus levèrent la main.  
- Oh oh ! Alors à qui dois-je demander ?  
Lily regarda Sev' dans les yeux d'un regard à faire fuir un dragon. Il baissa la main.  
- Bien, dans ce cas, le choix sera plus simple. Mademoiselle ?  
- Evans. C'est un puissant somnifère.  
- Bravo. 5 points pour Gryffondor.  
Les Gryffondors se regardèrent en souriant. Les premiers points qu'ils gagnaient.  
- Alors commençons. La potion se trouve dans votre livre page 111…

Une heure et demi plus tard, ils sortirent des cachots.  
- C'était intéressant je trouve, commenta Lily.  
- Mouais, lui répondit Sirius qui semblait étrangement pâle depuis que le professeur Slughorn avait parlé de sa cousine.  
- Si on allait manger ! proposa Violaine.  
- Oui, bonne idée, je meurs de faim, répondit James en la suivant vers la Grande Salle.  
- Lily, attends, dit soudain une voix derrière eux.  
- Allez-y je vous rejoins, dit Lily aux autres. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers le propriétaire de la voix qu'elle avait bien reconnue.  
- Je suis désolé, lui dit Sev' visiblement essoufflé.  
Apparemment, il avait courut pour la rattraper. Pendant un instant, Lily sembla ne pas vouloir de ses excuses. Mais finalement :  
- C'est bon laisse tomber, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.  
- Tu vas manger ?  
- Oui et toi ?  
- Bin oui, j'ai faim !  
Lily éclata de rire devant l'expression de Sev' et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi. Lorsque le fou rire fut passé, ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle ensemble. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur qu'ils se séparèrent, chacun rejoignant la table de sa maison. Lily alla s'asseoir avec ses amis. Lorsqu'elle s'assit, Sirius lui lança un regard noir et James détourna la tête.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle aux deux garçons.  
- Rien, répondirent ceux-ci en chœur.  
- Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose.  
- Tu es amie avec un Serpentard, lui dit Sirius entre ses dents.  
- Salut.  
Alice venait d'arriver avec Franck et Katia.  
- Salut, répondit Lily avec un sourire.  
- Ça va ?  
- Oui et toi ?  
- Oui, oui. Alors, ces premiers cours ? Intéressants ?  
- Je ne suis pas sur qu'intéressant soit le mot qui convienne à l'Histoire de la magie, répliqua James.  
- Ah, oui en effet, c'est assez…euh…disons ennuyant comme cours.  
- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.  
- Et vous aviez quoi d'autre ?  
- Potions.  
- Ah, et alors ?  
- Ça va.  
- Moi j'ai trouvé ça intéressant, répliqua Lily.  
- On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, coupa Sirius.  
- C'est quoi le problème ? interrogea Alice étonnée.  
- Le problème c'est que je ne parle pas aux gens qui trahissent leur maison.  
- Pardon ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu ! s'exclama Lily. Tu sais quoi Black, j'avais raison. Comme quoi les premières impressions sont parfois les bonnes.  
- Ah oui ? Et tu avais raison à quel propos ?  
- Tu es un crétin, répondit Lily, les larmes aux yeux, avant de se lever et de sortir de la salle au pas de course.  
- C'est pas sympa, elle parle à qui elle veut ! s'exclama Ellie avant de la suivre.  
Un silence gêné s'installa entre les jeunes gens. Pendant ce temps, Ellie poursuivait Lily qui courait vers…en fait elle ne savait pas vers où elle allait. Mais elle courait. Le plus loin possible de Sirius…non ! de Black. Elle ne l'appellerait plus Sirius, c'était une preuve d'amitié. Mais ils n'étaient pas amis. Finalement elle s'arrêta, hors d'haleine. Très vite, Ellie la rejoint.  
- Hé, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais ça lui passera.  
- J'men fiche ! Je veux plus lui parler.  
- Oui, je peux comprendre que tu lui en veuille, mais ça te passera.  
- Pas avant un moment ! Bon, c'est où les Enchantements ?  
- Au 1e étage.  
- Alors, allons-y. Si tu veux bien ?  
- Oui.  
Les deux filles restèrent un moment dans le couloir des enchantements à discuter, jusqu'à ce que quelques Serdaigles arrivent. Lorsque les autres Gryffondors arrivèrent, Charleen rejoint Ellie et Lily. Violaine resta avec les garçons jusqu'à l'entrée en classe. Le professeur Flitwick était un sorcier de petite taille qui devait monter sur une pile de livres pour être vu de sa classe. Il parlait d'une petite voix flûtée. Il leur apprit à maîtriser le premier sortilège au programme. Il s'avéra que Lily avait un don en enchantements, car elle fut la première à le maîtriser.

Les deux heures suivantes furent consacrés au cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, assuré par le professeur Poutaquoi **(1)**, fraîchement arrivé. Lily retrouva Sev' et alla lui parler. S'ils n'avaient pas été amis, elle l'aurait fait exprès pour narguer Sirius.  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda Severus, voyant qu'il y avait un problème.  
- Oh, rien. Enfin, je te raconterais après le cours.  
- Ok.  
Ils entrèrent dans la salle et le cours commença. Cependant, le professeur Poutaquoi passa les deux premières heures de l'année à leur expliquer ce qu'ils allaient faire le reste de l'année.

- Mouais, conclut Lily en sortant deux heures plus tard.  
- Mouais… répondit Severus. Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?  
- En fait, commença Lily, mais elle s'interrompit car Sirius venait de sortir. Attends !  
- Ok.  
Sirius leur lança un regard méprisant. Derrière lui James passa sans leur adresser un regard.  
- Tu viens Lily ? lui demanda Ellie.  
- Je vous rejoindrais au repas.  
- Ok, a tout à l'heure alors.  
- Oui, à plus tard.  
Violaine et Charleen lui adressèrent un signe et un sourire avant de disparaître.  
- Viens.  
- Où va-t-on ?  
- Je sais pas, on marche. Tu veux pas sortir ?  
- Hein ?  
- Dans le parc. Je veux dire sortir dans le parc.  
- Ah oui, allons dans le parc.  
Arrivés dans le parc, Severus questionna à nouveau Lily :  
- Bon alors, c'est quoi le problème ?  
- Ben en fait…c'est Sirius.  
- Black ?  
- Ben oui, t'en connais beaucoup des Sirius toi ?  
- Euh nan, mais on sait jamais. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ce crétin ?  
- Euh, il m'a engueulé parce que je…te parle.  
- Ah.  
- C'est parce que je suis amie avec un Serpentard.  
- Amie…  
- Ben oui, on est amis nan ?  
- Oui, répondit Sev' avec un sourire.  
Oui, pensa Lily, quoi qu'en dise Black, ils étaient amis.

* * *

(1) Merci à Flora pour le nom du professeur de DCFM qu'elle a trouvée avec tant de facilité ^.^

* * *

Réponse à la review de Lily-pixie : Je te remercie, ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes ^^


	5. Chapter 4

Eh oui c'est Pâques et comme je ne peux pas mettre des chocolats en ligne pour tous mes lecteurs (dommage, hein ?) ben à la place, je vous met deux chapitres d'un coup ^.^ Allez bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

**Le début d'une grande amitié**

_" Je choisi mes amis pour leur bonne présentation, mes connaissances pour leur bon caractère, mes ennemis pour leur bonne inteligence."  
Oscar Wilde_

Lily marchait à la recherche de sa salle commune. La petite rousse s'était perdue. Mais ce n'était pas très grave, s'était-elle dit, elle finirait bien par se repérer ou par tomber sur quelqu'un qui pourrait lui indiquer son chemin. Du coup, elle marchait sans but précis se laissant guider par son intuition. Cela faisait à peine une semaine que les cours avaient commencés et déjà, elle s'était fait des ennemis : Potter et Black. Ce qui l'embêtait le plus, s'était d'avoir entraîné ses amies dans cette histoire. En effet, Ellie et Charleen ne leur parlaient plus non plus. Violaine, quant à elle, jonglait entre temps passé avec les garçons et temps passé avec les filles. Les pensées de Lily furent soudain interrompues par des éclats de voix. Elle s'approcha du couloir qui croisait celui qu'elle arpentait et regarda discrètement ce qui s'y passait. Dans ce couloir perpendiculaire au sien, un jeune homme blond de 6e année qu'elle voyait de dos, pointait sa baguette sur un garçon de 1e année de Gryffondor, qui était à terre. Au côté du blond, se trouvait une jeune fille, également blonde, qui tenait deux baguettes dans sa main. Lily n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le fameux Lucius Malefoy, ainsi que Narcissa Black. Le Gryffondor à terre n'était autre que Peter. Lily tourna la tête vers la seconde partie de son couloir et vit, de l'autre côté, Black et Potter. Black lui fit signe de ne faire aucun bruit, tandis que Potter observait, ou plutôt analysait rapidement la scène. Il se tourna ensuite vers Black et lui murmura quelques choses à l'oreille. Soudain quelqu'un posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lily. Cette dernière sursauta et se retint de crier.  
- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa Remus dans un murmure.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, murmura Lily se remettant de ses émotions.  
- Que ce passe-t-il ?  
- Eh bien…  
Elle lui résuma rapidement la situation, puis Remus jeta un regard vers ses amis qui lui communiquèrent des instructions par signes.  
- Très bien, je vais chercher de l'aide. Toi reste ici, ils vont intervenir.  
- D'accord.  
Remus s'éloigna aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé. Lily regarda à nouveau vers les deux garçons. Black lui faisait de grands signes dont elle ne comprenait absolument pas le sens. Potter l'arrêta et se mit à son tour à lui faire des signes. Sauf que cette fois, elle comprit.  
« A trois, on y va. »  
Il se mit à compter jusqu'à trois et les trois enfants surgirent derrière les Serpentards, leur lançant des _expelliarmus_, un des seuls sorts qu'ils connaissaient pour le moment. Les baguettes de Malefoy et de Narcissa Black s'envolèrent dans les airs.  
- Espèces de…commença Malefoy en se tournant vers les Gryffondors.  
- Ola Malefoy, du calme, tu n'as plus de baguette, dit James.  
- Crois-moi, pas pour longtemps Potter. Narcissa, ma baguette.  
Pendant qu'ils avaient un début de "conversation", Narcissa s'était empressée d'aller chercher sa baguette ainsi que celle de Lucius. Elle la lui tendit aussitôt qu'il lui en donna l'ordre.  
- Pff, soupira Sirius. C'est pitoyable. Tu es comme un petit chien qui obéit aux ordres de son maître.  
- Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça Black ! s'écria Malefoy.  
- Et moi je t'interdit de la traiter de cette façon !  
- Ça suffit, coupa l'intéressée. Lucius, ce n'est qu'un enfant, laisse tomber. Il sera suffisamment puni lorsqu'il rentrera chez lui pour Noël. Sirius, sache que je suis assez grande pour me défendre toute seule.  
- Soit, répondit Sirius.  
- On ne s'en prend pas impunément à un Serpentard, répliqua Malefoy.  
Il leva sa baguette et jeta un sort aux trois jeunes Gryffondors. Instantanément, Lily leva sa propre baguette et, par réflexe, s'écria :  
- _PROTEGO_ !  
Elle avait lu ce sort dans un livre il y avait quelques heures à peine. Le bouclier dévia le sort de Malefoy. Ce dernier resta quelques secondes abasourdi. Comment une première année pouvait-elle aussi bien maîtriser ce sort. Pendant ce temps, Potter et Black lançaient des « Wow » à tout va. Au moment où Malefoy s'apprêtait à lancer un second sort, un nouvel _expelliarmus_ partit. Remus venait d'arriver, accompagné de la préfète-en-chef, Andromeda Black. Elle rattrapa la baguette du Serpentard avec une habileté déconcertante.  
« Elle doit être attrapeur », pensa James.  
- Alors Lucius, à ce que je vois tu ne te lasses pas de terroriser les autres. Honnêtement, t'en prendre à un première année…es-tu stupide ou fais-tu seulement semblant ?  
- La ferme Black.  
- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es préfet de sixième année et que tu es censé donner l'exemple ?  
- Pff.  
- J'informerai le directeur de Serpentard de cet incident. Je doute que le professeur Slughorn soit très content.

- N'as-tu rien à dire pour ta défense ?  
- Au moins, je ne sors pas avec un sang-de-bourbe.  
- Lucius, sembla le réprimander Narcissa.  
- Je vous conseille de retourner à vos dortoirs et très vite, répondit Andromeda toujours aussi calme.  
Malefoy s'approcha d'elle et tendit la main pour récupérer sa baguette. Elle hésita un instant avant de déclarer :  
- Non, je la garde, je l'apporterai au professeur Slughorn.  
- Espèce de…  
- Oui ?

- Viens Lucius, allons-y.  
Narcissa l'entraîna vers les cachots en lançant un regard à sa sœur. Malefoy la suivit mais se retourna, jetant un regard haineux à Andromeda.  
- Meda ! s'exclama Sirius avec un grand sourire une fois que les Serpentards furent partis.  
- Ah, Sirius, je me demandais quand j'allais te voir. Je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps de te croiser cette semaine.  
- Moi non plus.  
Pendant ce temps, Lily, Remus et James aidaient Peter à se relever.  
- Ça va ?  
- Oui, oui. Merci.  
- Oh, c'est normal. Entre amis, lui répondit James avec un petit sourire.  
- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda la préfète-en-chef.  
- Oui, répondirent-ils tous en chœur.  
- Bien, je vais vous raccompagner à votre salle commune. Vous êtes tous des Gryffondors ?  
- Ben oui, répondit Sirius comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même. Andromeda, voici James, Remus, Peter et Ev…Lily. Tout le monde, voici ma cousine, Andromeda Black.  
- Eh bien, enchantée. Tu as lancé un très beau _protego_ Lily, mais je pensais que ce sort n'était pas enseigné avant la troisième année.  
- Euh, oui, répondit Lily rougissante. Je l'ai lu dans un livre avant.  
- Wow, s'exclama James.  
- Je dois aussi vous dire que c'était très dangereux et irresponsable de votre part d'agir ainsi. Lucius Malefoy est un étudiant de sixième année. Cela signifie qu'il connaît au-moins six fois plus de sorts que vous, sans compter la magie noire.  
- Mais, on ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire ! s'écria Sirius.  
- Cependant, continua Andromeda sans faire attention à son intervention, je dois reconnaître que vous avez fait preuve de beaucoup de courage. Il semblerait que le Choixpeau vous ai envoyé dans la bonne maison.  
- Tu en doutais ? demanda son cousin.  
- Pas pour toi. Je suis ravie que tu n'ai pas suivi les traces. Mais il est clair que Gryffondor est un pari risqué.  
- Pff, j'men fiche ! Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent.  
- C'est sur, nous ne les ferons pas changer d'avis aussi simplement. C'est ça les Blacks.  
Elle marqua une courte pose.  
- Bien, allons-y, le couvre-feu va bientôt commencer, reprit-elle avant d'entamer la marche vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Comment sont les cours ?  
- Bien, bien.  
- Quelle matière préférez-vous ?  
- La métamorphose, répondirent Sirius et James d'une même voix.  
- Enchantements et Potions, répondit simplement Lily.  
- Défense contre les forces du mal, répondit Remus.  
- J'aime bien l'astronomie, dit timidement Peter.  
- Et où avez-vous le plus de facilité ? Bien qu'il soit sans doute un peu tôt pour juger.  
- Enchantements, dit Lily. Et Potions aussi.  
- Et Histoire de la magie. Et Défense contre les forces du mal. Et à peu près toutes les matières, continua Sirius.  
- Non, vous deux y arrivez mieux. Partout.  
- En Enchantements, tu es meilleure. En Potions aussi, répliqua James.  
- Oui, mais partout ailleurs, c'est vous.  
- Vous n'allez pas vous disputez pour ça voyons.  
- Mais enfin, Meda, on ne se dispute pas on argumente, la contredit Sirius.  
Les deux cousins se regardèrent quelques secondes puis éclatèrent de rire.  
- Peut-on partager ce moment avec vous ? demanda James intrigué.  
- Désolé, lui répondit Sirius calmant son rire. C'est mon oncle, le père de Meda, et mon père. Ils disent toujours ça quand le ton monte aux repas de famille.  
- Ah.  
Et ils continuèrent leur chemin – et leur conversations – jusqu'à la salle commune. Une fois arrivée Meda décréta :  
- Bien, vous êtes arrivés. Je vais allez voir le professeur Slughorn pour lui raconter tout ça. Je suis sure que Lucius va avoir une belle punition.  
- Oh, l'autre jour, Slug' m'a demandé de passer le bonjour à…  
- A qui ?  
- Bella, répondit Sirius avec une grimace.  
Comme si le simple fait de dire ce nom lui faisait très mal. Lily se souvint qu'elle pensait l'avoir vu trembler lorsque Slug' lui avait parlé de Bellatrix, qui était, semblait-il, sa cousine. C'était sûrement la sœur de Meda. Mais, vu leur réactions, ils ne semblaient guère l'apprécier.  
- Ah.  
- Oui.  
- Il me fait le coup tout les ans depuis qu'elle a finie ses études. « Une élève formidable… » et blablabla…Si jamais il te pose la question, dit lui que c'est fait et qu'elle lui rend le bonjour.  
- Ok.  
- Normalement, il devrait te laisser tranquille avec elle jusqu'à la rentrée prochaine.  
- Pff.  
- Oui, je sais. Au fait, tu as reçu une lettre de tes parents ?  
- Non, ça m'étonne d'ailleurs. Je pensais recevoir une beuglante.  
- Ils attendent sûrement de voir ce quelles sont tes fréquentations. Cissy a du recevoir pour instruction de te surveiller.  
- La tempête est pour Noël.  
- Oui, il y a des chances.  
- Enfin, ça me laisse une marge jusque là.  
- Oui. Bien, je vais y aller, sinon Slug'…enfin le professeur Slughorn va aller se coucher.  
- D'accord. Bonne nuit.  
Meda souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde, puis elle ajouta à l'intention de Sirius :  
- Sois fort, ça va aller.  
- Ha ha, c'est ce que je dis tout le temps à Reg'.  
Meda lui caressa les cheveux avec un sourire avant de partir en direction du bureau de Slughorn.  
- « Un Fantasma Tra Noi », déclara Lily au portrait de la Grosse Dame.  
Le portrait pivota et les cinq Gryffondors entrèrent.  
- Sympa ta cousine, dit James une fois à l'intérieur.  
- Oui, c'est ma cousine préférée.  
- Bella, c'est aussi ta cousine n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui c'est la grande sœur de Meda et Cissy…enfin Narcissa. Malheureusement.  
- Tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier.  
- Il faut être fou pour apprécier cette femme.  
- Je vois.  
- Elle s'est récemment mariée à Rodolphus Lestranges.  
- Ah.  
- Oui, le duo infernal, réunit à vie. Et même à mort, si on en croit les préceptes du mariage. Quelle horreur…Bref, allons nous coucher, je fatigue.  
- Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas le seul, dit Remus en désignant Peter qui s'endormait debout.  
- Ça a du le fatiguer d'être attaqué, fit remarquer Lily tandis que les trois autres réprimaient un fou rire.  
- Oui. Allez, bonne nuit.  
- Bonne nuit.  
- Bonne nuit.  
- Bonne nuit.  
- Bonne nuit.  
Les garçons et Lily se séparèrent, montant dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.  
« Ils ne sont peut-être pas si méchant, peut-être deviendrons-nous amis un jour », pensa Lily en montant les escaliers.

Ce que Lily ne savait pas à ce moment là, c'est que cet incident allait être le début d'une grande amitié**.**

*******

« C'est idiot, elle est gentille » pensa Sirius de son côté.  
Enfin, il verrait le lendemain. Il alla s'allonger sur son lit en pensant à Noël. Oh, il n'avait pas hâte d'être à Noël, vraiment pas hâte. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps, car il reçut un oreiller de la part de James en pleine figure. Sirius se leva, empoignant le dit oreiller, et se jeta sur James. Remus se joignit bien vite à la bataille, alors que Peter s'endormait déjà.  
« Après tout, j'ai bien le temps de penser à Noël », se dit Sirius avant de se jeter à nouveau sur ses amis, riant aux éclats.


	6. Chapter 5

******Chapitre V  
« On n'est jamais mieux servis que par soi-même »**

**Octobre**

Six semaines. Quarante jours. Neuf Cent Soixante heures. Cinquante Sept Milles Six Cent minutes. Trois Millions Quatre Cent Cinquante Six Milles secondes que Lucius Malefoy attendait sa vengeance. Heureusement pour lui, Lucius savait faire preuve de patience quand il s'agissait de se venger. Et cela lui donnait un gros avantage, car plus il attendait, plus la vengeance qu'il mettait au point devenait parfaite. En réalité, il aurait dû être vengé il y a un moment déjà, mais tout ceux qu'il avait envoyé s'étaient révélés être de parfaits incompétents. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux qu'il se venge lui-même. Mais pour ça, il faudrait d'abord que cette sale garce de Black (Andromeda, se précisa-t-il à lui-même, pas Narcissa) se retrouve seule ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Mais comment cette traîtresse à son sang faisait-elle pour être toujours aussi entourée ? Quand ce n'était pas ce sang-de-bourbe, ce Tonks, c'étaient ses amis de Serdaigle, ou encore ce petit imbécile de Black (Sirius, se précisa-t-il encore une fois à lui même). Bien sur, ça aurait été du suicide d'attaquer un ou une Black directement. Il ne fallait pas qu'on sache que c'était lui, parce que la famille Black se vengerait, et ce serait dix milles fois pire que tout ce que Lucius aurait imaginé. Pourquoi son désir de vengeance était-il aussi orienté vers Andromeda ? Il n'en savait rien. C'est vrai, après tout, il y avait aussi Sirius Black, Potter et puis deux autres Gryffondors dont il ne se souvenait pas des noms. La fille était une sang-de-bourbe lui semblait-il. Se venger des premières années ne l'intéressait pas. Sirius serait suffisamment puni à Noël, Narcissa avait raison. Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres de Lucius au moment où il imagina quelle punition recevrait le petit Black…Et puis, il n'était pas assez stupide pour s'en prendre à Potter, le fils des deux puissants aurors. La sang-de-bourbe ne l'intéressait pas. Et puis ce…Lupin, il lui semblait, c'était pareil. Aucune importance. Il comprenait difficilement Andromeda Black. Après tout, sa petite sœur était une belle jeune femme, une parfaite Serpentard et une bonne Black. Elle faisait honneur à sa famille, tout comme l'avait fait sa sœur aînée, Bellatrix Black-Lestranges, avant elle. Mais, la fille cadette de Cygnus et Druella Black déshonorait leur famille. Non seulement, elle n'était pas à Serpentard, mais en plus elle sortait avec un stupide sang-de-bourbe. Son père n'était sûrement pas au courant, car dans le cas contraire, jamais il n'aurait laissé faire ça. Enfin, ce n'était pas lui, un Malefoy, qui allait mettre la famille Black au courant de la trahison profonde et complète d'Andromeda. Il avait assez attendu, pensa-t-il, avant de sortir de sa chambre qu'il venait de traverser de long en large au moins une bonne vingtaine de fois. Il traversa la Salle Commune de sa maison sans rencontrer personne. Cela l'arrangeait ; il ne voulait pas tomber sur l'une de ses nombreuses petites amies du moment. Pas maintenant. Il rejoignit le hall, toujours sans croiser personne et se rendit à proximité du couloir des enchantements. Il s'était renseigné sur son emploi du temps. Il se mit à un endroit où il pourrait voir aisément sans être vu. Il attendit. La cloche sonna et il vit les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles de Septième année sortir de la classe du professeur Flitwick. Andromeda passa devant lui, accompagnée par sa garde royale, comme toujours. Il sorti discrètement de sa cachette et se mit à la suivre. Jusqu'aux toilettes des filles, jusqu'à la Grande Salle, jusqu'à la bibliothèque, jusqu'à…et après tout ça, elle n'était toujours pas seule ! Il dût même supporter l'horrible vision qu'était celle d'une Sang-Pur embrassant un sang-de-bourbe. Finalement, ses efforts furent récompensés. Andromeda Black était toute seule dans un couloir. Le couvre-feu des premières années était déjà passé. Elle faisait sa ronde. Lucius se maudit. Mais pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt. Enfin, peu importait maintenant, il y était. Elle s'arrêta. Lucius s'approcha d'elle le plus discrètement possible. Elle avait à peine eut le temps de se retourner qu'il avait déjà lancé le sort. Magie noire. Que lui avait appris son père. Elle cria. Puis elle perdit connaissance. Lucius s'éloigna un sourire aux lèvres. Ça y est, il s'était vengé. Il avait bien fait de s'en occuper lui-même, car après tout on était jamais mieux servis que par soi-même. Et il retourna à sa Salle Commune aussi tranquillement que s'il revenait de la bibliothèque, satisfait, comme s'il venait de finir un devoir important.

*******

- Aïe !  
- Chut !  
- Peter m'a marché sur le pied !  
- Chuut !  
- Pardon. J'lai pas fait exprès.  
- Chuuut !  
- Ouais, ben encore heureux !  
- Chuuuut !  
- Pousse-toi un peu Remus.  
- Chuuuuut !  
- Je voudrais bien, mais on est un peu à l'étroit sous cette cape.  
- J'ai dit SILENCE !

- …

- Ah, enfin un peu de calme.  
- Mais t'es malade James, on va se faire repérer !  
- Mais non. Ce que tu peux être inquiet comme mec Remus. Et puis, c'est vous qui avez commencé à faire du bruit !  
- Mais enfin, c'est pas une raison…  
- Venez on bouge avant que Peeves ou Rusard n'arrivent, le coupa Sirius.  
Les quatre Gryffondors de première année s'éloignèrent du couloir du 3e étage aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, coincés sous la cape d'invisibilité de James. Ils avaient décidé d'explorer Poudlard de nuit. « Pour voir la différence avec Poudlard de jour », avait expliqué Sirius pour convaincre Remus. Les seules différences, nota ce dernier, étaient qu'il faisait nuit, qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde et qu'ils n'étaient pas censés être là. Ils coururent jusqu'au 5e étage avant de s'arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle. En fait, si Remus n'avait pas couru, ça aurait été pareil. Il n'était absolument pas essoufflé. De son côté Peter s'effondrait presque sur le sol, tellement il manquait de souffle, tandis que James et Sirius reprenaient tranquillement le leur.  
- Tu vois où on en arrive avec tes bêtises ! s'exclama Sirius à l'adresse de James.  
- Je te ferais remarquer que je vous ai demandé cinq fois de vous taire avant de crier. C'était vous qui faisiez le plus de bruit à l'origine.  
- Et au final, c'est toi qui as fait le plus de bruit.  
- Oh, ça va ! En plus, c'est toi qui as commencé.  
- C'est pas ma faute si Peter m'a marché sur le pied.  
- J'ai pas fait exprès, gémit Peter pour se défendre.  
- S'il l'avait pas fait, j'aurais pas eu à dire « Aïe ! ».  
- Il vient de te dire qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès.  
- Et après, j'aurais pas été obligé de dire « Peter m'a marché sur le pied ! ».  
- Puisqu'il te dit qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès !  
- Et ensuite, il n'aurait pas eu à dire « Pardon. J'lai pas fait exprès. ».  
- Ah, enfin tu le reconnais.  
- Et je n'aurais pas été obligé de répondre « Ouais, ben encore heureux ! ».  
- Par Merlin, Sirius, ce que tu peux borné quand tu veux.  
- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas…  
Remus leva les yeux au ciel devant le spectacle que lui offrait ses amis. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait rire ou bien pleurer. La question existentielle du garçon fut soudain interrompue par un cri. Un cri déchirant. Un cri de douleur. James et Sirius arrêtèrent momentanément leur dispute et Peter retint le souffle qu'il venait de reprendre. Un instant plus tard les quatre amis s'étaient élancés à la recherche de l'origine du cri. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de trouver. Une jeune fille été étendue à terre. De loin, dans le noir ils ne percevaient pas bien qui elle était. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs. Remus sut. Sirius s'approcha. Et soudain reconnu la jeune fille par terre.  
- Meda !  
Il se jeta à genoux à côté du corps inconscient de sa cousine.  
- Andromeda, réveille-toi.  
- Arrête Sirius, ne la bouge pas.  
Ce dernier la lâcha mais ne la quitta pas pour autant.  
- Meda…  
- James, Peter, allez à l'infirmerie chercher Mrs. Pomfresh. Je reste avec Sirius.  
- Ok. Viens Peter.  
Et les deux garçons se mirent à courir à la recherche de l'infirmière.  
- L'infirmière va arriver. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
- C'est de la magie noire…  
- Quoi ? Comment le sais-tu ?  
- Je le sens. Je suis un Black. On m'a appris à la reconnaître.  
- …qui ?  
- Je crois que c'est assez évident.  
- Malefoy ?  
- Oui.  
- Après un mois et demi, il voudrait toujours se venger ?  
- J'en connais beaucoup des comme lui. Crois-moi, ils sont capables d'attendre des années.  
- Pourquoi juste elle ? Et nous ?  
- Je ne pense pas qu'il va se venger sur nous.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- On ne l'intéresse pas. On est du petit gibier, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
- Je…  
Remus s'apprêta à parler, mais ses amis étaient déjà de retour avec l'infirmière.  
- Elle est là ! Vite !  
L'infirmière murmura une formule magique et le corps d'Andromeda s'éleva délicatement. Elle la fit léviter ainsi jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où elle la déposa doucement sur un lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur McGonagall entra dans l'infirmerie, l'air inquiet. Elle échangea quelques mots à voix basse avec Mrs. Pomfresh, puis se dirigea vers les garçons :  
- Que c'est-il passé ?  
- On l'a trouvé comme ça. Elle avait perdue connaissance, répondit Sirius confus.  
- Avez-vous vu quelqu'un ?  
- Non.  
- Mais…commença Remus avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part de Sirius.  
- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer encore une chose Messieurs ?  
Visiblement, elle n'avait pas entendu.  
- Oui, professeur.  
- Que faisiez-vous hors de votre Salle Commune après le couvre-feu ?  
- Heu…  
- C'est à dire que…  
- Nous voulions…  
- En fait…  
Les quatre garçons s'étaient mis à parler en même temps.  
- Ça suffit ! ordonna le professeur McGonagall.  
Ils se turent.  
- Je vois. J'enlève 10 points à chacun pour avoir maraudé dans le château après le couvre-feu.  
- Mais professeur…  
- Il suffit Mr. Potter. Vous serez tout les quatre en retenue la semaine prochaine. Cependant, si vous n'aviez pas trouvé Miss Black, ça aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave pour elle, j'ajoute donc 5 points à chacun. Retournez dans vos dortoirs maintenant.  
Avant de partir, Sirius demanda à l'infirmière :  
- Est-ce que ça va aller pour elle ?  
- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas Mr. Black. Elle survivra.  
Sirius émit un faible sourire, avant de sortir à la suite de ses amis.  
- Pourquoi tu lui as pas dit ? demanda Remus une fois qu'ils furent à bonne distance de l'infirmerie.  
- Dit quoi ? interrogea Peter, curieux.  
James restait silencieux. Il semblait réfléchir.  
- Que c'était de la magie noire ? Elles le savent.  
- Je ne parle pas de ça.  
- On a pas de preuve.  
- Mais quand même, tu aurais pu lui parler de tes soupçons.  
- De quoi vous parlez ? insista Peter.  
- Sirius pense que c'est Lucius Malefoy qui a attaqué Andromeda pour se venger.  
- Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi, intervint James. Ça paraîtrait logique.  
- Il fallait le dire à McGo, répéta Remus d'un ton accusateur.  
- Peut-être, mais comme l'a dit Sirius, on a pas de preuves. De plus, que vaut la parole de petits Gryffondors de première année face à celle d'un préfet de sixième année ?  
Remus ne trouva rien à répondre cette fois. Il savait parfaitement que James avait raison, autant que James savait que Remus avait raison. En silence les quatre garçon arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Remus donna le mot de passe. Puis toujours en silence, ils allèrent se coucher.

*******

Du regard, Lucius recherchait Narcissa dans la Salle Commune noire de monde. Au bout de quelques secondes il la trouva, entrain de rire avec ses amies. Elle n'était pas encore au courant. Il l'observa quelques instants puis reporta son regard vers la fille qu'il embrassait. Natacha, ou Nathalie, ou quelque chose comme ça. Lorsque le baiser s'arrêta et qu'elle s'apprêta à parler, il lui fit signe de se taire et lui prit la main, l'entraînant vers son dortoir. Au passage il lança un regard entendu à ses camarades de chambrée qui comprirent qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI  
Bonne nouvelle…et mauvaise nouvelle  
**

**Novembre**

Dix jours déjà. Dix jours qu'Andromeda était à l'infirmerie, inconsciente. A ses côtés, Ted Tonks commençait sérieusement à se demander si sa petite amie allait se réveiller un jour. Qui avait bien pu faire ça ? C'était la question qui torturait l'esprit de Ted. Andromeda était douce, belle, gentille (et il ne disait pas ça parce que c'était sa petite amie, enfin pas seulement), elle était préfète-en-chef et en plus c'était une Black. Alors, par Merlin, qui l'avait attaqué ? Bien sur, Andromeda ne s'entendait pas du tout avec sa sœur aînée, mais elle n'était plus à Poudlard - Rowena soit louée. Elle avait quelques différends avec sa petite sœur aussi, mais jamais Narcissa ne s'en serait pris à elle ainsi. Ted pensait bien à quelqu'un mais c'était impossible, il n'était quand même pas assez stupide... Lucius Malefoy était un idiot, mais quand même pas à ce point... Enfin, de toute manière, la seule façon de savoir était d'attendre le réveil de la belle. Ted se demanda quand il oserait demander sa main à sa dulcinée. Pas avant la fin de l'année en tout cas. Tant que Meda vivait chez ses parents, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Ils ne l'accepteraient jamais, il était un né-moldu...  
- Ted ?...  
Ted mit du temps avant de sortir de ses pensées et de comprendre qui lui parlait :  
- Meda ? Tu es réveillée ? Comment tu te sens ?  
- J'ai connu mieux, répondit Andromeda d'une voix faible.  
- Je vais chercher Mrs. Pomfresh !  
- D'accord...

*******

- Pff.  
- Sirius arrête de soupirer ! Je sais que tu t'inquiètes à propos de ta cousine, mais quand même, c'est au-moins la septième fois que tu soupires depuis qu'on est descendus ! s'exclama James.  
- Désolé, mais ça fait déjà dix jours. Et puis Remus qui est encore allé voir sa mère…  
- Je sais mais...  
Ils furent interrompus par des cris de joie venant de la table des Serdaigles. Toute l'équipe de Quidditch et les septièmes années s'étaient levés et sortaient de la Grand Salle à toute vitesse avec de grands sourires aux lèvres.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à votre avis ? demanda Peter.  
- J'en sais rien. Peut-être que…  
- Bonjour Sirius.  
- Ah, bonjour Ted.  
Ted arborait un grand sourire.  
- Comment vas-tu ?  
- Bien, et toi ?  
- Ça va. Je voulais te dire…  
- Quoi ?  
- Andromeda est réveillée.  
- C'est vrai ? s'écria le jeune Black.  
- Oui.  
- Trop cool !  
Et il sortit de la Grande Salle en courant pour aller voir sa cousine à l'infirmerie.  
- On devrait peut-être le suivre, proposa Peter.  
- Peut-être, oui, répondit James.  
Les deux amis saluèrent Ted avant de courir à la poursuite de leur ami. Ted les observa, son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres, puis se tourna vers la table des Serpentards. Il repéra très vite la blonde qu'il cherchait.  
« Quand faut y aller, faut y aller », pensa-t-il avant de se diriger vers la dite table.

- Bonjour Narcissa.  
Narcissa, debout, le regarda de haut et ne lui répondit pas.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, le sang-de-bourbe ? interrogea une voix glaciale derrière lui.  
Ted ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, ni même de répondre.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tonks ? demanda froidement Narcissa Black, sans adresser un regard à Lucius Malefoy.  
- Oh, je voulais juste te tenir au courant, au cas où ça t'intéresserait…  
- Quoi ?  
- Ta sœur est réveillée, Mrs. Pomfresh a dit qu'elle n'aurait pas de séquelles.  
Narcissa resta muette, mais une lueur de soulagement passa dans ses yeux.  
- C'est tout, alors j'y vais.  
Sans adresser un regard de plus à Black et Malefoy, Ted sorti de la Grande Salle, se dirigeant, lui aussi, vers l'infirmerie.

Narcissa s'apprêta à sortir de la Grande Salle à son tour pour rejoindre le cours de Métamorphose qui allait bientôt commencer.  
- Tu vois, tout s'arrange, lui dit Lucius.  
Elle l'ignora.  
- Elle va bien ta sœur, plus la peine de t'inquiéter.  
Elle l'ignora encore.  
- Ce n'était rien au final.  
- Pardon ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Comment ça « ce n'était rien » ? Elle a quand même passé dix jours dans le coma.  
- Je voulais dire, qu'elle va bien maintenant. Tout va bien.  
- Non, tout ne va pas bien Lucius.  
Elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
- Je sais que c'est toi qui as fait ça. Tu auras beau me donner tous les alibis du monde, moi je sais que c'est toi.  
Puis, elle s'éloigna et le regarda droit dans les yeux, d'un de ses regards à la Black qui vous donnent la chair de poule.  
- Ne t'approche plus de moi. Ni de ma sœur. Sinon, je te dénonce.  
Et c'est sur cette déclaration que la benjamine des sœurs Black sortie de la Grande Salle, avec dignité, pour se rendre en cours de Métamorphose.

*******

Allongé dans un lit d'infirmerie entouré de rideaux blanc, Remus Lupin se demandait si ses amis savait qu'il était revenu et qu'en plus, il était à l'infirmerie. Il leur avait raconté une sombre histoire à propos de sa mère qui était malade et que, comme son père était souvent en voyage pour son travail, il devait revenir à la maison environ une fois par mois pour s'occuper d'elle. Mais ses amis étaient loin d'être stupides. Ils finiraient bien par s'en rendre compte…Remus fut sorti de ses pensées par un brouhaha soudain qui envahissait l'infirmerie. Comme si Poudlard tout entier venait assister à un match de Quidditch. Au beau milieu de tout ça, Poppy Pomfresh, l'infirmière – que Remus aimait bien – essayait de se faire entendre.  
- Voyons, s'il vous plait, il ne peut pas y avoir autant de monde à l'infirmerie. Miss Black doit se reposer. S'il vous plait.  
Ah, c'était donc ça. Andromeda avait fini par se réveiller. Il sourit à cette pensée. Sirius devait être soulagé…  
- Meda !  
Sirius ! Par Merlin, il était là. Non, ils étaient là tout les trois. Remus pria très fort pour qu'ils ne le découvrent pas.

*******

James entra dans l'infirmerie, à la suite de Sirius. Peter arriva quelques instants après tout essoufflé. Le brun à lunettes ne fut qu'à moitié surprit de voir que l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle était réunie au côté d'Andromeda.  
- Alors tu joues au Quidditch ? lui demanda-t-il, voyant ses soupçons se confirmer.  
- Oui, je suis attrapeur.  
« C'est bien ce que je pensais », se dit-il en adressant un sourire à Meda.  
Peter et lui se mirent un peu en retrait, pour laisser les amis d'Andromeda – et Sirius – exprimer leur joie. James observa l'infirmerie. C'était la première fois qu'il y venait de jour et la deuxième fois depuis le début de l'année (la dernière fois ayant été quand ils avaient amenés Meda). C'était un lieu tout blanc. Un seul autre lit semblait occupé, juste à côté de celui de la jolie Serdaigle. Cependant, des rideaux blancs étaient tirés autour. James ne distinguait pas qui était là. Mais sa curiosité le poussait vers ce lit.  
- ÇA SUFFIT ! s'écria soudain Mrs. Pomfresh, sortant de derrière les rideaux entourant le dit lit.  
James eut juste le temps de voir des cheveux châtains clairs.  
- Allez, ça suffit maintenant. Vous sortez. Pas plus de trois à la fois.  
Tout le monde dit au revoir à Andromeda avant de sortir. Sirius resta. Les deux autres étaient toujours en retrait. L'infirmière repartit derrière les rideaux.  
- Dis, Meda, interrogea Sirius d'une voix douce. Tu sais qui t'a attaqué ?  
- Non, il ou elle m'a attaqué de dos. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir qui c'était.  
- Ah, d'accord.  
- Comment s'est passé ta semaine ?  
- Ça va. Enfin, j'étais inquiet pour toi, dit-il avec une petite voix.  
- C'est mignon.  
Sirius rougit et James et Peter sourirent largement.  
- Aïeuh ! s'exclama soudain une voix.  
Ça venait de derrière les rideaux.  
- Allons, allons, ce n'est rien. En plus c'est fini. Je reviens tout à l'heure, essayez de vous reposer, répondit l'infirmière.  
Elle sortit de derrière les rideaux et retourna à son bureau, jetant un regard interrogatif à James qui fixait les rideaux en question.  
- Bon on va te laisser te reposer, dit Sirius à l'adresse de sa cousine.  
- Oui. Et puis les cours vont bientôt commencer.  
- Oui, à plus tard.  
Ils s'étreignirent, puis Sirius rejoint ses amis, tandis que sa cousine s'endormait déjà.  
- On peut y aller ! déclara-t-il.  
- Oui, oui, répondit James, qui fixait toujours les rideaux qui entouraient le lit voisin.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sirius.  
- Une impression…  
- Quel genre ?  
- Je veux juste vérifier quelque chose…  
James s'approcha doucement de l'un des rideaux. Il tendit le bras. Il ouvrit le rideau.  
- Qu'est-ce que…? s'exclamèrent quatre garçons en même temps.

**  
*****

Lucius Malefoy fixait la porte de la Grande Salle depuis dix bonnes minutes lorsque son ami, un certain Goyle de son nom de famille, se décida à lui demander si tout allait bien :  
- Lucius, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Un autre de ses amis, un certain Crabbe de son nom de famille, s'approcha à son tour :  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
Pour seule réponse, Lucius émit un grognement, puis il attrapa son sac et sorti de la Grande Salle à grands pas, suivit de près par Crabbe et Goyle. Une fois à bonne distance, suffisamment loin pour qu'on ne l'entende pas, Lucius explosa :  
- Narcissa sait que c'est moi !  
- Elle a des preuves ? demanda Crabbe soudain inquiet.  
- Non, bien sur que non. En plus Andromeda n'a même pas pu me voir, répondit Lucius en baissant la voix.  
- Ben, c'est pas si grave alors.  
- Si c'est grave. Elle ne veut plus m'adresser la parole.  
- Et en quoi cela te dérange ? demanda Goyle. Je veux dire, elle n'est même pas dans notre année. C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie, mais les filles ce n'est pas ce qu'il te manque.  
Lucius tourna le dos à ses deux amis et croisa les bras. Il réfléchit – ce qui lui arrivait souvent, contrairement à ses amis. C'était vrai, après tout, pourquoi cela l'énervait autant ? Il aimait bien Narcissa, mais il n'était jamais sorti avec elle.  
- Ça va bientôt sonner, dit Crabbe le sortant de sa réflexion.  
- Oui, allons-y.Et les trois Serpentards se mirent en route vers la classe de potions.

*******

- Remus ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama Sirius avec étonnement.  
- Quand est-ce que tu es rentré ? lui demanda Peter.  
- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas au courant que tu es à l'infirmerie ? interrogea James.  
Lorsque les trois garçons eurent posés toutes leurs questions, Remus répondit, choisissant ses mots avec soin.  
- Je suis tombé lorsque j'étais chez ma mère donc j'ai fait un tour par l'infirmerie et Mrs. Pomfresh a insisté pour me garder. Je ne suis rentré que ce matin. Et c'est pour ça que vous n'êtes pas au courant, je n'ai pas eu le temps. En plus, j'avoue que je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter.  
- Oh, voyons ne dit pas de bêtises. C'est en découvrant les choses comme ça que l'on s'inquiète. Au fait ma cousine est réveillée.  
- Oui, j'ai entendu ça.  
- Tu reviens en cours quand ?  
- Pas aujourd'hui je pense Peter. En tout cas, pas ce matin.  
- Ok.  
- Tiens, tu lis la gazette du sorcier ? demanda James.  
- En fait, c'est mon père qui est abonné, mais comme il n'était pas là, je l'ai pris.  
En réalité, c'était l'infirmière qui lui avait donné pour qu'il puisse s'occuper un peu.  
- Ah, d'accord. Je peux ?  
- J'ten prie.  
- Merci.  
James se plongea dans l'actualité pendant que ses amis continuaient leur discussion.  
- Vous devriez peut-être y aller, leur conseilla Remus quelque minutes plus tard.  
- C'est bizarre, dit James sortant le nez du journal.  
- Pas tant que ça, ça va sonner, lui répondit Remus étonné.  
- Non, je ne parle pas de ça. Ces disparitions, c'est bizarre.  
- Quelles disparitions ?  
- Il y a eu pas mal de disparitions inexpliquées ces derniers temps, apparemment.  
- Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas, dit Peter.  
- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, contra Sirius. Des moldus aussi non ? Et puis, il y a eu l'attaque de cet aroport moldu. Là où ils prennent des avons.  
- Aéroport, corrigea Remus. Ils prennent l'avion.  
- Oui, c'est ça.  
- Ah, ça j'en ai entendu parler. C'était la semaine dernière ?  
- Oui.  
DRING ! s'exclama soudain la sonnerie.  
- Et mer…mince ! On est en retard. A plus Remus.  
- A tout à l'heure.  
- On revient.  
- Oui, oui, bonne chance avec Binns.  
Les trois Gryffondors firent une grimace tout en s'élançant hors de l'infirmerie vers la classe d'histoire de la magie. Heureusement pour eux, le professeur Binns, fantôme de son état, ne faisait pas l'appel et ne remarquait même pas les absents. Aussi, quand ils arrivèrent, avec cinq bonnes minutes de retard, ils n'eurent qu'à se glisser discrètement à leur place, sous les regards amusés des Poufsouffle et de Violaine et désapprobateurs de Conelly, Evans et Stevens.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre VII  
Retour à la maison**

_« Toutes les familles heureuses le sont de la même manière. Les familles malheureuses le sont chacune à leur façon. »  
Léon Tolstoï_

**Décembre**

- C'est passé vite ! s'exclama Violaine.  
Les quatre filles partageaient un compartiment dans le Poudlard Express qui les ramenait chez elles pour Noël.  
- Oui, c'est vrai, c'est déjà les vacances, répondit Ellie. Vous passez Noël avec toute votre famille ?  
- Oui, mon frère, Aidan, sera là avec sa femme Abigail et leur fils Kieran.  
- Tu ne le vois pas souvent ?  
- Ça dépend. Maintenant que je suis à Poudlard, c'est plus compliqué.  
- Oui, forcément. Et ton frère Liam, il a une copine ?  
- Oui, elle s'appelle Diana.  
- C'est la fille qui est tout le temps avec lui ?  
- Oui.  
- Et les jumeaux ?  
- Oh, eux ils n'ont pas qu'une seule copine, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
- Ah oui.  
- Et vous ? Vos familles seront au grand complet ?  
- Oui, répondit Violaine. Il y aura ma tante et mes cousins, mes grands-parents et mes arrières grands-parents.  
- Tes arrières grands-parents ?  
- Oui. Du côté de ma mère. Enfin, ne parlons pas de ma famille, c'est trop compliqué.  
- Comme tu veux. Il y aura mes parents et ma sœur, c'est tout. Mes oncles et tantes habitent trop loin.  
- Ah. C'est dommage. Et toi Lily ?  
- Mes grands-mères et ma sœur.  
- Et tes grands-pères ?  
- Ils sont morts tout les deux.  
- Désolé.  
- Ça fait longtemps maintenant. Mais merci quand même. Je reviens, ajouta-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.  
Lily se leva et sortit du compartiment.  
- Vous croyez qu'elle va voir Severus ? demanda Charleen.  
- Oui. Où tu veux qu'elle aille sinon ? répondit Ellie.

Une fois hors du compartiment, Lily entreprit de rechercher Severus. Elle ne chercha pas longtemps, car il la cherchait aussi. Ils passèrent un moment tout les deux à discuter :  
- J'ai peur que Tunie soit toujours fâchée, laissa échapper Lily malgré elle.  
Elle n'osait plus parler de Tunie avec Sev'. Elle l'observa, craignant sa réaction.  
- Mais non, elle ne peut pas être encore fâchée, lui répondit-il en essayant de la rassurer.  
Lily sursauta. Elle avait été surprise par sa réponse. Ils restèrent encore un moment ensemble puis ils repartirent dans leurs compartiments respectifs après s'être donné rendez-vous sur le quai. Les Evans raccompagnaient Sev'. Une fois qu'elle fut revenue, ce fut au tour de Violaine de quitter le compartiment.  
- Je vais allez voir les garçons, si vous n'y voyez aucune objection, déclara cette dernière.  
- Ok, répondirent les trois autres en chœur.  
Violaine sortit du compartiment et se mit à la recherche du compartiment des garçons. En chemin, elle croisa Christopher Jones et Edward Lurring, deux premières années de Serdaigle qu'elle aimait bien. Elle les salua rapidement et continua sa recherche. En marchant, elle pensa qu'elle avait hâte de voir son arrière grand-mère. Lila était sûrement celle qui la comprenait le mieux. Elle aussi avait le don qui n'apparaissait qu'une fois toutes les trois générations. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par des rires qui provenaient d'un compartiment. Elle sourit. Ils étaient là. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans le compartiment en question.  
- Ah Vio, on se demandait quand tu allais arriver, lui dit James.  
- Eh bien, tu vois je suis là maintenant. Ça va ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.  
- Oui, oui.  
- Ça va Sirius ?  
Sirius était étrangement calme.  
- Hein ? Euh, oui, oui, tout va bien. Je vais bien.  
En réalité Sirius n'allait pas bien. Il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Il savait ce qui allait lui arriver. Il avait choisit Gryffondor, où plutôt il avait demandé a ne pas aller à Serpentard, en sachant parfaitement ce qui se passerait s'il ne suivait pas les traces des Black. Il fut sortit de sa torpeur par un coup de coude de la part de James. Sirius remarqua alors que Violaine leur parlait. Heureusement, elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'absence spirituelle de Sirius. Le garçon s'efforça de suivre la conversation jusqu'à l'arrivée du Poudlard Express à King's Cross, moment qui arriva beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Le train s'arrêta et les cinq amis en sortirent avec leurs bagages. Une fois sur le quai, ils se dirent au revoir avant de partir chacun de leur côté. Sirius resta un moment sur place à observer ses amis qui rejoignaient leurs parents. Ils avaient tous l'air heureux de voir leurs enfants. Sirius sourit en voyant James se débattre pour essayer d'échapper à l'étreinte de sa mère. A côté d'eux, Mr. Potter les regardait d'un air amusé. Mrs. Pettigrow serrait aussi son fils dans ses bras. Les Lupin souriaient. Ils étaient heureux de se retrouver. Enfin, Sirius aperçut sa mère, une belle femme au port noble, avec son frère, Regulus, qui lui ressemblait fortement – bien qu'il fut plus petit et que ses yeux fussent plus clairs. Il inspira un grand coup avant d'aller les rejoindre. En chemin il vit Evans qui retournait du côté moldu avec Rogue. Ses parents devaient l'attendre de l'autre côté. Finalement, il arriva devant sa mère.  
- Sirius ! s'exclama Regulus. Tu m'as manqué !  
Regulus avait couru se jeter dans les bras de son frère avec un grand sourire.  
- Toi aussi ! répondit Sirius avec douceur.  
- C'était bien Poudlard ?  
- Oui, oui. C'était bien.  
Regulus traîna son frère jusqu'à sa mère.  
- Bonjour mère, dit simplement Sirius.  
- Oui, bonjour. Allons-y, répondit Walburga Black avec empressement.  
Et ils quittèrent la gare pour le 12 Square Grimmaurd. En chemin, Sirius discuta avec son frère. Regulus semblait vraiment heureux de revoir son aîné. Une fois arrivé, Sirius sentit la peur revenir.  
- Kreattur, appela sa mère une fois à la maison.  
Kreattur était l'elfe de maison des Black. Sirius ne l'aimait pas vraiment.  
- Vous m'avez appelé Madame ?  
- Oui, monte les affaires de Sirius dans sa chambre je te prie.  
- Bien sur Madame.  
Kreattur prit les dites affaires et disparut avec elles.  
- Regulus, tu veux bien monter dans ta chambre ?  
- Mais maman, vous aviez dit que je pourrais…  
- Non ! Plus tard ! Monte dans ta chambre, ne discute pas !  
Regulus prit un air boudeur.  
- Allons, Reg' fais ce que te dit mère, intervint Sirius.  
- Mais tu viens à peine de revenir.  
- Je viendrais te voir après.  
- Bon, d'accord.  
Regulus monta l'escalier. Mrs. Black s'assura qu'il était bien dans sa chambre avant de reprendre la parole.  
- Ton père t'attends dans son bureau.  
Sirius ne répondit rien. Il prit simplement la direction du bureau de son père. Sa mère l'accompagna.  
- Orion, il est là, annonça-t-elle à son mari.  
- Parfait. Laissez-nous.  
Mrs. Black referma la porte.  
- Sirius, Sirius, qu'allons-nous faire de toi mon garçon ? Tu sais ce que tu as fait j'espère.  
- C'est parce que je suis à Gryffondor ? risqua Sirius.  
- Exact. Toute la famille Black à toujours été à Serpentard et…  
- Pas Andromeda.  
- Andromeda est hors sujet, répondit Orion Black avec un calme mesuré. Et s'il n'y avait que ça. On m'a rapporté que tu avais des fréquentations, disons…douteuses.  
Narcissa avait bien fait son travail.  
- Vraiment ? demanda Sirius d'un air faussement étonné.  
- On dit que tu es ami avec trois garçons de ta maison. Je veux leurs noms.  
- Peter Pettigrow, Remus Lupin et James Potter.  
Mr. Black marqua une pause.  
- Potter…bien. Tu ne fréquente aucun Serpentard ?  
- Et puis quoi encore ! s'exclama Sirius sur le ton du défi.  
- Je vois. Tu changeras d'avis, répondit Mr. Black d'une voix étrangement douce en s'emparant de sa baguette. _Endoloris_.

De l'autre côté de la porte du bureau d'Orion, Walburga se demandait ce qui se passait. Elle avait beau être restée derrière la porte, elle n'entendait rien. Ça prouvait que l'isolation était bonne. Soudain, un cri déchirant se fit entendre. L'isolation n'était pas assez bonne. Mrs. Black trembla. Un second cri se fit entendre. Puis un troisième. Puis le silence revint.  
- Pourquoi vous ne faites rien ?  
Walburga sursauta.  
- Regulus, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'avais dit de rester dans ta chambre.  
- Pourquoi vous faites rien ? Je vous déteste !  
Regulus repartit vers sa chambre. Les cris recommencèrent. Walburga ne pouvait pas laisser faire plus longtemps.  
- Ça suffit ! s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Vous allez tuer notre fils !  
Orion la regarda, réfléchit un instant et finit par décider qu'elle avait raison.  
- C'est fini.  
Il se détourna avant d'ajouter à voix plus basse :  
- Pour le moment.  
Walburga ne fit pas attention à la dernière phrase. Sirius était par terre. Il tremblait. Elle l'aida à se relever et le fit sortir du bureau de son père en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière eux. Une fois dans le couloir, elle voulu l'aider encore mais il la repoussa. Puis il prit la direction de sa chambre sans un regard en arrière. Une fois dans sa chambre, Sirius se jeta sur son lit et laissa ses larmes couler. Il ne redescendit pas pour le dîner. De toutes manières, il était sûrement privé.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il pensa d'abord à son petit frère, mais il ne répondit pas. Il ne se releva pas et ne bougea pas. La porte s'ouvrit finalement et sa mère entra. Elle referma derrière elle et déposa un plateau sur la table de chevet.  
- Tu as faim ? demanda-t-elle à son fils avec douceur.  
Sirius – toujours sur son lit, à plat ventre, les bras autour de son oreiller – fit non de la tête.  
- Soif ? lui demanda sa mère en s'asseyant sur son lit.  
A nouveau, Sirius fit non de la tête.  
Mrs. Black entreprit de soigner les blessures de son fils avec une grande douceur. Sirius se laissa faire, mais il ne la regarda pas. Il pleurait toujours. Il se demanda s'il n'allait pas être totalement déshydraté à force de pleurer. Mais il avait beau faire ce qu'il voulait, les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler. Lorsque Walburga eut fini, elle regarda son fils pleurer pendant un instant. Bien sur, Sirius avait déshonoré la famille en allant à Gryffondor, la maison ennemie de Serpentard. Il avait toujours eu ce côté rebelle. Mais c'était quand même son fils. Elle lui caressa les cheveux un moment pour le calmer, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de marcher. Comme il pleurait toujours, Walburga s'allongea à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça. Aucun d'eux ne savait combien de temps exactement. Et puis Sirius s'endormit. Lorsque Walburga fut certaine que Morphée avait bien emmené son fils au pays des songes, elle sortit de sa chambre à pas de loup, le laissant à des rêves plein de bonheur et de joie, elle l'espérait.

* * *

Alors votre avis ^^ ?


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre VIII  
L'étrange Noël de Mr. Black**

_« Joyeux Noël ! »_

- Regulus Arcturus Black ! Descends immédiatement ou je viens te chercher, et je te promets que tu ne rigoleras plus ! criait Sirius depuis le bas de l'escalier.  
Caché derrière un pilier en haut de ce même escalier, Regulus riait aux éclats. C'était Noël et son frère était là. Ces deux simples idées le remplissaient de joie. Sirius mit un pied sur l'escalier, faisant grincer la première marche. Regulus sortit de sa cachette. Sirius l'attendait les bras croisés et l'air impatient.  
- Non, c'est bon, je viens, dit timidement Regulus avant de descendre.  
Pendant un instant, son frère le regarda durement, puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres juste avant qu'il ne commence à l'assaillir de chatouilles. Regulus éclata de rire. Les deux frères continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à être interrompus par la sonnette. Mrs. Black arriva du salon en courant. Elle regarda ses deux fils. Ou plutôt, elle inspecta ses deux fils.  
- C'est bon Regulus. Sirius remets ton col correctement.  
Sirius soupira mais s'exécuta.  
- Et comporte-toi convenablement ! le réprimanda-t-elle.  
Puis, elle se précipita devant le miroir pour vérifier qu'elle était correcte.  
- Appel ton père, dit-elle enfin à Sirius.  
Sans bouger d'un pouce, Sirius s'écria :  
- PERE !  
Mrs. Black lui lança un regard désapprobateur.  
- J'arrive, répondit Orion Black qui arrivait en effet.  
Mrs. Black s'assura que son mari était convenable, lui aussi et enfin, elle ouvrit la porte.  
- Bonsoir, entrez ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
Cygnus et Druella Black, l'oncle et la tante de Sirius, entrèrent suivis d'Andromeda et Narcissa, deux de leurs trois filles. Ils saluèrent leurs hôtes le plus convenablement du monde. Pendant qu'Andromeda et Narcissa saluaient Sirius et Regulus, Walburga mena son frère et sa femme au salon. Orion les suivit.  
- Tu accrocheras la tête de Kreattur lorsqu'il sera mort ? demanda Druella à sa belle-sœur en passant devant les têtes des elfes de maison qui ornaient l'entrée.  
- Je préfère ne pas penser à quand Kreattur sera mort. C'est de loin l'elfe de maison le plus performant que j'ai vu.  
Oui, oui bien sur.  
- Sirius afficha un air de profonde répugnance et Andromeda éclata de rire.  
- C'est pas drôle ! lui répondit-il en faisant mine de bouder.  
- Comment ça c'est passé ? demanda Meda avec douceur.  
- Douloureusement. En tout cas, Cissy a bien fait son travail, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers sa cousine blonde.  
Cette dernière détourna le regard.  
- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Regulus.  
- De rien.  
- Mais, je veux savoir.  
- Non, ce n'est pas la peine.  
- Mais !  
- Ça suffit ! s'exclama Sirius à l'adresse de Regulus. Le salon est par là, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de ses cousines.  
- Je me souviens être venue une ou deux fois, répondit Meda ironique. Ou peut-être une bonne centaine de fois. Je ne me serais jamais souvenue que le salon était par là, c'est fou.  
- Mais, te moques pas !  
Ils entrèrent dans le salon. Cissy s'assit sur un fauteuil. Meda s'assit sur un petit sofa, Sirius d'un côté et Regulus de l'autre. Les conversations commencèrent. Sirius remarqua que sa mère avait un rire forcé à chaque plaisanterie de Druella. Il se souvint que Walburga supportait difficilement sa belle-sœur. La sonnette ne tarda pas à se faire entendre à nouveau. Cette fois, c'était Arcturus et Melania Black, les grands-parents paternels de Sirius. Tout le monde les salua et les conversations reprirent. Ce rituel recommença avec Pollux et Irma Black, les grands-parents maternels de Sirius puis avec Cassiopeia Black, sa grande tante puis avec Lucretia et Ignatus Prewett, son autre tante et un de ses oncles. Enfin, arriva Alphard, le troisième oncle de Sirius.  
- Encore en retard, murmura Walburga entre ses dents lorsqu'elle alla lui ouvrir.

- Alors, dis-moi Sirius, comment c'est passée cette rentrée à Poudlard ? demanda soudain Druella Black.  
Les conversations baissèrent et tout les regards se tournèrent vers Sirius. Walburga leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Elle lança un regard à son fils qui signifiait « répond correctement ».  
- Bien, ça c'est bien passé.  
- Comment est-ce à Gryffondor ?  
- Oh, euh…  
Sirius jeta un coup d'œil discret à sa mère. Il voulut un instant dire la vérité jusqu'au bout, mais il se ravisa. C'était Noël, il ne voulait pas faire de scandale.  
- …ça va.  
- Et tu t'es fait des amis ? Qui sont-ils ?  
A nouveau il regarda sa mère. Cette fois, elle répondit à sa place :  
- Sirius est ami avec James Potter.  
- Oh, vraiment ? Les Potter ne sont pas là d'ailleurs.  
- Non, Charlus et Dorea n'ont pas pu venir.  
Charlus et Dorea Potter étaient le grand oncle et la grande tante de Sirius. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Sirius se rendit compte qu'il était parent avec James. Il sourit à cette pensée. Il se demanda qui était Dorea et Charlus par rapport à James et se promit de lui demander à la rentrée.  
- C'est dommage, vraiment dommage.  
- Oui, oui.  
- Es-tu ami avec des Serpentards ? demanda Cygnus, réorientant la conversation vers son neveu.  
Cette fois, Sirius regarda son père de façon discrète. Orion retint son souffle et ne remarqua pas que son fils le regardait.  
- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'aller parler aux élèves des autres maisons. On a beaucoup de travail.  
Son père sembla soulagé de sa réponse et sa mère lui sourit légèrement…très légèrement.  
- Je vois, c'est vrai qu'à notre époque aussi on avait beaucoup de travail. Nous ne sommes qu'en décembre, tu auras le temps avant la fin de l'année je pense…  
- Quelle est ta matière préférée ? demanda Alphard qui jugea bon d'intervenir.  
Sirius aimait bien son oncle Alphard.  
- La métamorphose, répondit-il avec assurance.  
C'est à ce moment-là que Walburga se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait même pas encore posé cette question à son fils.  
- Et là où tu y arrives le mieux ? demanda encore Alphard.  
- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, Sirius y arrive partout, n'est-ce pas ? intervint Andromeda.  
- Euh…oui, répondit Sirius faussement modeste.  
- Ah, c'est très bien ! s'exclama Arcturus.  
- Oh, tu passeras le bonjour au professeur Slughorn. Il se souviendra de moi je pense, lui dit Druella.  
Sirius regarda sa mère. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois et fit non de la tête à son fils. Druella s'apprêta à reprendre la parole, mais Salazar soit loué, pensa Walburga, la sonnette retentit. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir. Druella murmura quelque chose à son époux. Une voix nettement reconnaissable se fit entendre depuis le hall.  
« Oh non », pensèrent Sirius et Andromeda en même temps.  
Bellatrix Lestrange, la sœur de Meda et de Cissy, et son mari Rodolphus venaient d'arriver.  
- Veuillez-nous excuser, nous avons eu un petit problème qui nous a retardé, dit Bellatrix en entrant dans le salon.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, déclara Orion.  
- L'un de nous deux aurait été en retard, on en aurait entendu parler, murmura Meda à Sirius.  
- Ils seraient déjà passé à table si l'un de nous deux avait été en retard, répondit-il.  
Les Lestrange saluèrent tout le monde et les conversations reprirent au moment où Bellatrix s'approchait de sa sœur.  
- Andromeda, ma très chère sœur ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une hypocrisie prononcée. Comment vas-tu ?  
- Bien, je te remercie, répondit Andromeda le plus cordialement possible. Et toi ?  
- Bien, bien.  
Bella se tourna ensuite vers Regulus qui, au grand damne de Sirius, semblait heureux de la voir.  
- Regulus, comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton beaucoup plus doux.  
- Bien, et toi cousine Bella ?  
- Je vais bien je te remercie. Ah…tu es là aussi…Sirius, dit-elle ensuite comme si elle venait de remarquer son autre cousin.  
- Oui, ça me semble assez évident étant donné que j'habite ici, répondit Sirius.  
- Oui, bien sur.  
Bella n'ajouta rien d'autre qu'un sourire pour Regulus avant d'aller voir Cissy. Rodolphus les salua ensuite. Ce fut un peu plus agréable, bien que Sirius ne l'aimait pas non plus. Ensuite Walburga décida qu'il était temps de passer à table. Les enfants étaient à la table des adultes car ils étaient trop peu pour faire table à part. Orion prit place en bout de table, dos au mur. A sa droite prirent place, dans cet ordre, Arcturus, Ignatus, Rodolphus, Regulus, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucretia et Melania. A sa gauche Pollux, Cygnus, Alphard, Sirius, Andromeda, Cassiopeia, Druella et Irma. A l'autre boute de la table, Walburga.

Une fois que tout le monde fut assis, les conversations cessèrent et toute l'attention se porta sur Orion.  
- Mes très chers amis, déclara-t-il en levant son verre. Avant tout, n'oublions pas le plus important en ce jour : Joyeux Noël à tous !  
- Joyeux Noël ! répondirent les invités en chœur, levant leurs verres à leur tour.  
Puis le repas commença et les conversations reprirent.  
- Vous avez entendu parler de ce groupe qui attaque les Sang-de-bourbes ?  
- Oui, il paraît qu'il sont sous les ordres d'un homme.  
- Qui donc ?  
- Un certain Voldemort. On en parle depuis quelques temps. Il paraîtrait qu'il a une influence considérable.  
- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. On dit qu'il s'est donné le titre de Lord.  
- Effectivement.  
- Vraiment ? Quel prétention !  
- Son sang n'est sûrement pas très pur s'il ose ce genre de choses.  
- Ou alors, intervint Bellatrix, son sang est tellement pur qu'il peut se le permettre.  
En temps normal, aux repas de famille chez les Blacks, les femmes ne participaient aux conversations des hommes que si elles y étaient invitées. Mais Bellatrix était l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Elle faisait honneur aux Serpentards et à la famille, elle était marié à un Sang-pur, de plus c'était une sorcière excellente. Alors le fait qu'elle intervienne sans y être invitée était parfaitement accepté.  
- Oui, peut-être…mais je n'aime pas ses méthodes. Bien sur, je ne vais pas pleurer sur quelques moldus ou sur quelques Sang-de-bourbes, mais enfin quand même…  
Sirius décida qu'il était temps de se déconnecter de la conversation.

Lorsqu'il se reconnecta, au moment du dessert, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas raté grand-chose à part peut-être ce que Bella venait de dire à Meda, car cette dernière la fixait plutôt méchamment. Au moment où Bella prit son verre pour boire, il éclata. Meda détourna le regard avec un sourire en coin. Bella lui lança un regard noir. Elle nettoya rapidement puis détourna la conversation. Cependant, elle n'oublia pas si facilement car quelques minutes plus tard :  
- Oh, Andromeda tant que j'y pense, comment va ton petit ami ?  
Meda fixa Bella d'un air horrifié en murmurant :  
- Non, Bella, non.  
Un grand silence se fit dans la pièce et tout le monde tourna la tête vers Meda.  
- Tu as un petit ami ? demanda Cygnus Black.  
- Oui, répondit Meda restant le plus calme possible.  
- Qui est-ce ?  
- Il s'appelle Ted Tonks.  
- Tonks ? Ce nom ne me dit rien.  
- C'est normal…commença lentement Bella. C'est un Sang-de-bourbe.  
- Le silence fut encore plus grand si c'était possible.  
- QUOI ? cria Cygnus. MA FILLE AVEC UN…UN…JAMAIS JE NE LE PERMETTRAIS !  
Il respira un grand coup avant de reprendre d'un ton légèrement plus calme :  
- Tu le quitteras dès la rentrée.  
- C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! s'écria Meda en se levant.  
- TU N'AS PAS LE CHOIX ! répondit Cygnus, se levant à son tour.  
- Oh si je l'ai, répondit Meda en se dirigeant vers le hall.  
- Où vas-tu ? lui cria son père en la suivant.  
La dispute se poursuivit dans le hall.  
- Je m'en vais !  
- Je te l'interdit !  
- Je suis majeure ! Vous n'avez plus d'autorité sur moi !  
- Oh que si ! Tu vas quitter ce Sang-de-bourbe crois-moi !  
- NE PARLEZ PAS DE LUI COMME ÇA !  
- Je parle comme je veux ! JE SUIS TON PERE  
Un bruit de claque retentissante se fit entendre. Un silence, puis Andromeda répondit d'une voix glaciale :  
- Non, plus maintenant .  
La porte d'entrée grinça. Druella Black, qui s'était levée et approchée de la salle à manger, sortit dans le hall.  
- Meda, où vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
- Je m'en vais !  
- Mais pour aller où ? Tu n'as nulle part où aller ?  
- N'importe où sera mieux que chez vous ?  
- C'est chez toi aussi !  
- NON !  
- …Tu vas aller chez ce Sang-de-bourbe ?

- Si tu t'en vas Andromeda, je te déshérite ! déclara Cygnus d'un ton menaçant.  
- Soit, répondit-elle d'un ton digne.  
Dans le salon, personne n'osait bouger, tous se demandant ce qui se passait maintenant. Puis un "CRAC" de transplanage et Druella Black éclata en larmes. Meda était partie. Sirius tourna son regard vers Bellatrix, qui buvait tranquillement son verre d'hydromel, fixant son jeune cousin, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. S'ils avaient été seuls, nul doute que Sirius se serait jeté sur elle. Face à lui, Regulus semblait vraiment troublé, apeuré même, voire aux bords des larmes. Sans demander la permission, Sirius se leva – de toutes manières, ils étaient trop absorbés par la dispute pour remarquer quoi que ce soit – il prit son frère par la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre, loin des discussions qui allaient suivre. C'était de loin le Noël le plus étrange que Sirius eut jamais eut.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre IX**  
**Un jour pas comme les autres**

**Mars**

- Dans deux jours c'est mon anniversaire ! s'exclama James, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en entrant dans le dortoir des garçons de première année de Gryffondor.Les trois autres garçons présents dans le dit dortoir semblaient absorbés chacun par une tâche bien précise : Sirius Black, cheveux noirs, yeux bleus nuits, s'entraînait - ou plutôt s'amusait - à métamorphoser une souris en toutes sortes de petits objets, en ajustant à chaque fois le sort qui servait habituellement à transformer le petit animal en verre à pied ; Remus Lupin, cheveux châtains clairs, yeux ambres, semblait plongé dans une lecture des plus passionnante ; quant à Peter Pettigrow, cheveux châtains, yeux gris, il finissait, du mieux qu'il le pouvait, un devoir à rendre le lendemain. Lorsque James parla, ils tournèrent tous la tête vers lui, mais retournèrent très vite à leurs occupations, n'accompagnant la déclaration de leur ami que de commentaires tels que « Ha, oui c'est vrai… », « Dans 2 jours ? Déjà… » ou encore « Alors c'est cool… ». James resta bouche bé devant la quasi-absence de réactions de ses amis. Il lui fallut au-moins trois minutes avant de sortir de sa stupeur. Bien évidemment, ils étaient tous au courant de leurs anniversaires respectifs depuis un moment maintenant, mais plus la date approchait pour James, plus il était enthousiaste, alors il avait voulu partager sa joie montante avec ses amis. Mais dans l'immédiat, sa joie retombait. Il préféra ne rien ajouter et se dirigea vers son lit d'un air maussade. Comme il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il entreprit alors de commencer le devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'il devrait rendre dans une semaine exactement. Habituellement, James, tout comme Sirius, était plutôt le genre de personne qui fait ses devoirs la veille avec une rapidité telle qu'elle en est presque effrayante et à s'en tirer avec un A+. Mais là, en l'occurrence, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il sortit ses affaires de son sac avec une lenteur déconcertante, ouvrit précautionneusement son flacon d'encre, y trempa doucement sa plume et nota en entête le titre du devoir d'un air passablement déprimé : « Particularités des Trolls des Montagnes ».

Sirius soupira.  
- C'est dur d'éviter James toute la journée quand même !  
- Estime-toi heureux qu'on soit Samedi et qu'on ait pas cours, parce que hier c'était encore pire, commenta Remus.  
- Ouais, c'est sur.  
- Le plus embêtant, intervint Peter, c'est que James doit nous en vouloir.  
- Il nous en voudra moins quand il verra ce qu'on lui a préparé. En attendant, il faut vraiment qu'il ne se doute de rien, répondit Sirius.  
- On a encore un problème, dit Peter. Quelqu'un devra le retenir pendant qu'on finira de tout préparer demain après le p'tit dej'.  
- Si on demandait à Lily, Charleen et Ellie, proposa Remus.  
Sirius fit une grimace.  
- Il doit bien y avoir une autre option.  
- Non, non, j'y ai bien pensé, y a personne d'autre. Pas d'autres options.  
- Pfff.  
- Tiens, justement Evans est là. Tu devrais aller lui demander Sirius.  
- Pourquoi moi ? Evans me déteste, fit remarquer l'intéressé.  
- Ne sous-estime pas ton incroyable pouvoir de persuasion. D'ailleurs tu devrais aller lui en parler maintenant.  
Sirius se tourna vers ses deux amis d'un air implorant, mais le regard de Remus lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il se dirigea avec lenteur vers Evans. Remus afficha un sourire faussement sadique.  
- C'est pas très sympa, lui dit Peter en rigolant.  
- Je sais, chantonna Remus son sourire s'agrandissant.

Lily sentit le canapé dans lequel elle était confortablement installée s'affaisser, signe que quelqu'un venait de s'y asseoir. Elle leva les yeux de son livre et aperçut Sirius Black qui l'observait avec un sourire un peu trop grand pour être naturel.  
- Quelle raison suffisamment importante a put pousser la noble personne qui est la tienne à prendre place au côté de la traitresse à sa maison que je suis, Black ?  
Sirius resta silencieux une bonne minute, choqué que la gentille petite Evans puisse lui parler ainsi. Il finit par reprendre ses esprits et répondit :  
- J'aurais voulu te poser une question, si tu le veux bien ?  
- Pose toujours.  
- J'aurais… non, nous aurions besoin de ton aide, ainsi que de celles de Charleen et Ellie. Violaine est déjà au courant.  
- Au courant de quoi ? Pour quoi tu… vous auriez besoin de notre aide ? Et qui vous ?  
- Remus, Peter, Violaine, Frank, Alice et moi. On cherche à organiser une petite surprise pour James, demain c'est son anniversaire et…  
- Attends Black, au cas où ça t'aurais échappé, je te rappelle que toi, Potter et moi ne sommes pas exactement en comment dirais-je, bon termes. Alors pourquoi t'adresser à moi ?  
- C'est amusant, je me pose la même question.

- Juste un peu d'aide Evans… … s'il… s'il te plaît.  
- Oh ! …Hmm, on verra s'il me plaît. Continue.  
- Très bien. Voilà ce que vous devrez faire, si vous acceptez de nous aider bien sur…

Lily rejoint ses amies, Charleen et Ellie, qui s'apprêtait à sortir faire une ballade dans le parc.  
- Où est Violaine ?  
- Avec les garçons. Je crois qu'ils préparent quelque chose. J'aimerais bien savoir quoi. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Black ? répondit Ellie.  
- Ça a rapport avec ce qu'ils préparent. Je vous expliquerais dans le parc.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous expliquer ? demanda Ellie, une fois dans le parc.  
- Black requiert notre aide.  
- Il peut aller s'faire voir !  
- C'est pour l'anniversaire de Potter.  
- Raison de plus.  
- Il demande si deux d'entre nous peuvent occuper Potter demain matin après le p'tit dej' et la troisième donnera le signal quand ils seront prêt pour qu'il aille dans le dortoir. La surprise se passera là-bas.  
- Et pourquoi on ferait ça ?  
- Parce que Black a dit « s'il te plaît ».  
- Ah ?  
- Et aussi parce que Violaine serait surement contente qu'on les aide.  
- Bon, bon, d'accord, finit par dire Ellie avec un air résigné. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour une amie.  
Lily sourit et les trois amies continuèrent leur ballade dans le parc du château.

James ouvrit lentement les yeux et se redressa dans son lit. Il observa un moment la pièce avant de se rendre compte que ses amis n'étaient déjà plus là. Il regarda l'heure. 10 heures, dimanche matin et ils étaient déjà tous levés… Remus c'était plausible mais Sirius et Peter, c'était plus qu'étrange. Finalement, il entreprit d'aller s'habiller. Puis il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Il ne croisa aucun de ses amis. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il reprit le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor. Mais où étaient-ils tous passés ? En entrant dans la salle commune, il crut apercevoir une tornade violette s'engouffrer dans le dortoir des garçons. Il se demanda ce que Violaine pouvait bien aller faire dans son dortoir. Il commençait à avoir une petite idée, mais puisque ça faisait deux jours que ces amis l'ignoraient plus ou moins il se posait vraiment des questions. Il se dirigea vers le dortoir mais :  
- Tiens, James, qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ? lui demanda Ellie Stevens d'un air un peu trop enjoué.  
- Euh, et bien, rien de spécial. Et toi… vous ? corrigea-t-il en voyant Lily Evans qui se trouvait juste à côté de Stevens.  
- Oh, on fait nos devoirs en avance.  
- Ça ne m'étonne pas, répondit James en regardant Lily. Vous n'auriez pas vu Sirius, Remus et Peter par hasard ?  
- Euh, non, non, s'empressa de répondre Stevens.  
- Ah, bon tant pis, je vais aller voir s'ils sont dans le dortoir.  
- Ah, oui, euh attends…  
- Oh, comme elle est mignonne la chouette là-bas !  
James se tourna vers la fenêtre que désignait Evans et vit une jeune chouette avec de grands yeux noirs aux contours blancs tachetée blanche et brune. C'était une très belle chouette. Le garçon se dirigea vers la dite fenêtre pour ouvrir à la chouette. Elle tenait une lettre dans son bec adressée à James Potter. Il reconnut l'élégante écriture de sa mère. Il ouvrit la lettre :

_le 27 mars 1972,__  
_

_James chéri,_

_Ton père et moi te souhaitons un très joyeux anniversaire. Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres pour toi. Nous espérons vivement que ton cadeau te plaira. Te laissons tout le loisir de lui choisir un nom.  
Bises,  
Papa et maman qui t'aiment très fort._

James regarda la chouette d'un air étonné en se demandant où était le cadeau en question. Après un instant de réflexion, il comprit que le cadeau était la petite chouette. Il la regarda et la caressa, se demandant comment il pourrait bien l'appeler. La chouette lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt et monta sur son bras. James sourit et se tourna vers les filles en expliquant. Soudain Charleen arriva et déclara :  
- Hey James jolie chouette Sirius te cherche dit que tu dois le rejoindre dans dortoir veut te montrer un truc apparemment.  
Puis elle inspira un grand coup.  
- Ok, merci.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil aux filles qui se lançaient des regards amusés, puis il se retourna et se dirigea vers son dortoir, la chouette toujours sur son bras. Voyant qu'elles le suivaient, brusquement il s'arrêta et se retourna vers elles.  
- Pourquoi vous me suivez ? demanda-t-il d'un air faussement suspicieux.  
- On ne te suit pas, on va dans la même direction que toi c'est tout.  
Il soupira et continua son chemin. Les filles allaient vraiment dans la même direction. Finalement, il ouvrit la porte du dortoir et une pluie de confettis tomba du plafond.  
- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! s'écrièrent en chœur Sirius, Remus, Peter, Violaine, Lily, Ellie, Charleen, Frank et Alice.  
- T'as cru qu'on avait oublié, hein, s'exclama Sirius avec un grand sourire devant l'air étonné de James.  
James rougit, puis afficha un sourire idiot.  
- Merci, murmura-t-il.  
Puis la fête commença. Tout le monde s'extasia sur la chouette de James en lui demandant comment il allait l'appeler. Ils proposèrent tous des noms plus bizarre les uns que les autres.  
- Blanchette, proposa Peter.  
- Non, Coco, proposa Sirius.  
La chouette hulula d'un air indigné.  
- Coco ? Non mais ça va pas ! s'exclama son propriétaire. Ça s'arrange pas chez toi Sirius hein !  
Les filles éclatèrent de rire.  
- Je réfléchirais au nom plus tard, décréta James pour couper court aux noms horribles.  
Comme la chouette commençait à s'énerver, il finit par suivre le conseil de Lily et ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser l'animal rejoindre la volière. Ils sautèrent le repas de midi mais le remplacèrent par les sucreries que Peter avait offert à James. Vers 14 heures 30, Evans, Stevens et Conelly s'éclipsèrent, surement pour finir leurs devoirs. Vers 18 heures, ce fut au tour d'Alice et de Franck de partir. Il ne resta bientôt plus que James, Sirius, Remus, Peter et Violaine. Ils finirent par sortir du dortoir pour aller manger, le laissant en plein chaos.  
- On rangera en rentrant, déclara Sirius devant l'air désapprobateur de Remus.  
Celui-ci lança un dernier regard désespéré dans le dortoir avant de suivre ses amis (de force). Vers la fin du repas, James annonça aux autres qu'il allait à la volière pour renvoyer une lettre à ses parents. Il sortit de la Grande Salle et s'y rendit. Dès qu'il entra, sa petite chouette vint voleter à ses côtés. Il repéra un hibou grand duc de l'école et y attacha la lettre de remerciements pour ses parents :  
_  
_

_le 27 mars 1972,_

_Chers maman et papa,_

_ Merci beaucoup pour le cadeau, il me fait très plaisir. Je réfléchis au nom, mais n'en ai pas encore trouvé. Sirius a proposé « Coco », mais je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu et la chouette non plus. Pardon d'avoir tardé à répondre, mes amis m'ont fait une surprise. J'ai d'ailleurs passé une très bonne journée. Sirius m'a offert le Quidditch à travers les âges (j'ai déjà commencé à le lire), Remus une plume auto-correctrice (ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'utiliserai pas pour tricher), Peter des sucreries (mais on a déjà tout mangé) et Violaine une écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor (elle me servira l'hiver prochain). Le dortoir est un vrai chantier maintenant. Remus n'était pas content qu'on aille manger en laissant tout en plan, mais on avait faim ! Je ne vous envoie pas ma chouette pour répondre, je viens à peine de la recevoir.  
J'ai hâte de vous voir,  
Bises,  
James (votre fils adoré)._

Le hibou s'envola.  
- Je ne veux pas déjà te renvoyer, ajouta-t-il en réponse au regard interrogateur de sa chouette.  
Puis il s'assit. Elle vint se poser près de lui. Il se mit à la caresser doucement. Il regarda dans le parc d'un air songeur. Il faisait presque nuit. Il tourna son regard vers la forêt interdite. Quel genre de créatures abritait-elle ? Y avait-il vraiment des loups-garous là-bas ? James aimait bien le calme de la volière et le point de vue qu'on y avait. La petite chouette hulula. Il sortit de ses pensées.  
- Bon maintenant, il faut te trouver un nom, lui dit-il.  
Il observa un instant le petit animal puis murmura :  
- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Kaly ?  
Il avait lu ce nom dans un livre consacré aux différentes « re-li-gi-ons » moldues, prit au hasard à la bibliothèque. La chouette lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt pour montrer qu'elle était d'accord.  
- Eh bien ce sera Kaly alors.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Merci à White Honda de m'avoir orienté pour le nom de la chouette ^.^

* * *

Réponse à la review de Myonelyjade : Merci. Et oui, ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas terminé, surtout que je ne suis vraiment pas du genre à commencer ma fic et à l'abandonner en plein milieu, alors même si parfois je mets du temps à écrire, je compte bien la finir ^^


	11. Chapter 10

un chapitre relativement court qui clôt la première partie. La deuxième suit.

* * *

**Chapitre X**

**Dernières impressions**

**Juin**

Les semaines d'examens étaient enfin finies et tout les élèves profitaient des quelques jours qui leur restaient à passer à Poudlard avant de pouvoir rentrer chez eux. Depuis le début du mois de juin, la météo était au beau fixe. Lily et ses amies passaient le plus clair de leur temps dans le parc avec Alice, Katia, Frank et parfois deux ou trois autres deuxièmes années de Gryffondor. Violaine, Frank et les jumeaux Conelly allaient parfois avec les garçons qui passaient aussi leur temps dehors. Ils s'étaient appropriés l'ombrage d'un vieil arbre au bord du lac, tandis que les filles préféraient bronzer au soleil.

- Je vais voir les garçons, déclara Violaine en se levant.  
- Ok, lui répondit Lily.  
Violaine traversa le parc en direction d'un grand chêne sous lequel quatre garçons de première année de Gryffondor s'amusaient. En passant, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder le château. Le cadre de Poudlard était vraiment magnifique. D'un côté, le château, majestueux, de l'autre, la forêt, sombre et inquiétante et au milieu, un parc et un grand lac. Dans deux jours, elle rentrerait chez elle pendant deux mois. Elle avait hâte, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas quitter ses amis, cet endroit si rassurant. Elle reporta son regard sur le grand chêne où trois de ses quatre amis avaient commencé à se livrer une bataille d'eau acharnée. Remus, lui, semblait essayer désespérément de protéger son livre. Violaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce spectacle.

Sirius fit un pas de côté et évita de justesse l'eau que James venait de lui jeter dessus. Malheureusement pour Peter, qui était juste derrière Sirius, il finit trempé.  
- Bon ça suffit maintenant, s'exclama Remus qui tentait vainement de protéger son livre de l'eau.  
- Oh, ce que tu peux être rabat-joie Rem's ! Laisse donc tomber ton bouquin ! répliqua James en riant.  
Quelques instants plus tard, Peter se vengea, enfin essaya car James dévia avec sa baguette l'eau qui atterrit sur Remus. Ce dernier resta un instant sans bouger avant de se mettre à balancer de l'eau sur les deux autres. Sirius rit en les regardant. Et puis, il laissa son esprit vagabonder durant quelques minutes. Sans qu'il ne put s'en empêcher, il se mit à penser que dans deux jours il ne verrait plus ses amis avant deux mois, que dans deux jours il rentrerait chez lui… La seule chose qui lui redonnait du courage c'était qu'il allait voir son frère. Mais il savait que l'an prochain tout changerait car Regulus rentrerait à Poudlard, et bien que les deux frères s'aimaient très fort, Sirius se doutait fortement que son cadet irait à Serpentard. Il sentit que James l'observait, alors il reprit part à la bataille. Il ne voulait surtout pas inquiéter ses amis, à peine quatre jours après son anniversaire.

James tourna la tête vers Sirius qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Il savait à quoi son ami réfléchissait. A son retour à la maison. James aurait bien voulut pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui. Sirius sentit qu'il était observé et James tourna la tête pour ne pas paraître trop indiscret. Il regarda ensuite Remus. Il cachait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? A nouveau, il détourna la tête. Remus leur dirait la vérité quand il serait prêt. Il eut un sourire en pensant à ses parents qu'il reverrait dans deux jours, mais un léger pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il ne verrait ni ses amis, ni Poudlard pendant deux mois. Il laissa son regard errer dans le lointain et l'arrêta un court instant sur une petite rousse qui riait avec ses amis, de l'autre côté du parc. Il la fixa un moment, sans trop savoir pourquoi, puis il fut ramené à la réalité par l'eau qui venait de lui tomber dessus et remarqua Violaine qui arrivait. A nouveau, il sourit.

Lily regarda Violaine traverser le parc en direction du lac, afin de rejoindre les garçons. Puis elle observa les alentours, cherchant Sev' du regard. Elle ne tarda pas à le repérer, au milieu d'autres Serpentards. Elle renonça immédiatement à son idée de le rejoindre. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les fréquentations de Sev'. Remarque, ils ne devaient pas beaucoup aimer non plus qu'un Serpentard traîne avec une née-moldue. Elle pensa à l'année qui venait de passer. Lily s'était fait des amis. Des ennemis aussi. Mais elle avait découvert des choses dont elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence auparavant. Dans deux jours, elle rentrerait chez elle. Elle était contente. Elle verrait sa sœur. Elle était nettement moins contente. Tunie la détestait toujours à Pâques. Ça n'avait certainement pas changé et cela rendait Lily triste. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'elle avait un peu peur de rentrer.

Charleen regarda ses frères, Owen et Shane, passer. Ils avaient de grands sourires aux lèvres. Elle se demanda s'ils avaient encore fait une bêtise. Ils lui firent un signe de la main lorsqu'ils la virent. Elle répondit avec un sourire. Elle les aimait quand même ses frères. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers son frère cadet, Liam. Il était en compagnie de sa petite amie, Diana et d'autres amis de sa maison. Il venait de passer ses ASPICS et Charleen espérait vivement qu'il ait réussit. Elle pensa à ses parents qu'elle reverrait dans deux jours, puis à son frère aîné, Aidan, qu'elle n'était pas sûre de revoir avant Noël. Elle aurait bien aimé le voir plus souvent. Au moins, elle s'entendait avec toute sa famille, pas comme Lily dont la sœur n'était pas très gentille avec elle. Elle regarda ses amies qui riaient et se joignit à elles. Elle avait quand même trouvé quelque chose d'important cette année.

Remus regarda ses amis. Il savait qu'ils ne croiraient pas éternellement à ses mensonges. James et Sirius étaient loin d'être stupides, ils finiraient par se rendre compte de quelque chose, peut-être même par savoir. Il fut horrifié à cette simple idée. Que se passerait-il s'ils découvraient la vérité ?

Ellie sourit en pensant à l'année qui venait de passer. Elle s'était fait des amies et elle avait apprit tellement de choses. Dans deux jours, elle allait revoir ses parents et sa petite sœur. Comme elle lui avait manqué ! Elle avait tellement hâte de rentrer.

Peter avait hâte de retourner chez lui et de voir sa mère. Il aimait Poudlard et ses amis, mais il ne voulait pas que les cours reprennent. James et Sirius étaient bons dans toutes les matières, ils avaient des facilités étonnantes. Remus, lui, travaillait sérieusement mais y arrivait. Peter n'aimait pas travailler. En plus, il n'arrivait pas à rester concentré. Il aurait tellement voulu être comme James et Sirius, doué en tout sans rien faire pour, ou comme Remus, savoir qu'il existe un temps pour chaque chose.

Severus, plongé dans un livre, n'écoutait que d'une oreille les conversations qui avaient lieues autour de lui. Il sortit la tête de son bouquin et observa les alentours. Lucius Malefoy discourait avec passion sur les droits que ne devraient pas avoir les sang-de-bourbes, tandis qu'un peu plus loin, parmi un groupe de sorcières de cinquième année, une jolie blonde le regardait avec intensité. Severus promena son regard dans le parc et vit Lily. Elle était avec ses amis de Gryffondor. Il ne pouvait pas aller la voir maintenant. Les amies de Lily ne disaient rien devant lui ou devant Lily, mais il se doutait qu'elles n'en pensaient sûrement pas moins. Quant à ses propres amis, si l'on pouvait appeler ça ainsi, ils ne se privaient pas pour dire ce qu'ils pensaient de son amitié avec la jeune Gryffondor. Seul Lucius ne disait rien, si ce n'est qu'il se rendrait compte tout seul de son erreur. Mais où était l'erreur dans le fait d'être ami avec Lily ?

Ca y est, c'était le grand jour. L'heure du départ avait sonné. Après avoir pris leurs petits déjeuners dans la Grande Salle, les élèves avaient effectué les rangements de dernière minute. Puis ils avaient vérifié qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié dans leurs dortoirs ou salles communes, avant de finalement se rendre à la gare de Pré-au-lard. Lily remarqua que c'était les septièmes années qui prenaient le plus de temps. Ils disaient sûrement au revoir à l'école, d'une certaine façon. Lily suivit ses amies jusqu'au quai. En chemin, elle aperçut un certain nombre de ses connaissances. Alice les attendait devant le train. Elle leur annonça que les autres étaient déjà monté pour réserver un compartiment avant de monter elle-même dans le Poudlard Express. Ellie, Charleen et Violaine la suivirent sans se faire prier. Lily jeta un dernier regard en arrière. Elle pouvait encore apercevoir les tours du château. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. « A dans deux mois Poudlard ! », pensa-t-elle avant de grimper à son tour dans le wagon.

**FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE**


	12. Chapter 11

Et voilà le début de la deuxième partie ^.^

* * *

**Deuxième Partie : Deuxième année : Il faut croire que parfois, on peut faire confiance à ses amis**

**Chapitre XI  
Serpentard...**

_"Nul ami tel qu'un frère ; nul ennemi comme un frère."  
Proverbe Indien._

**Septembre**

La nuit était tombée sur le paysage qui défilait sous le Poudlard Express. Depuis un compartiment, une petite rousse de douze ans regardait son école se rapprocher de minute en minute. Enfin de retour ! Tout cela lui avait manqué, Poudlard, le Parc, sa maison, ses amies. Oh, bien sur, elle avait été contente de voir ses parents. Mais à Poudlard elle se sentait chez elle plus que n'importe où ailleurs. Le train ralentit et Lily aperçut déjà la lumière de la lanterne de Hagrid. Hagrid était le gardien des clés à Poudlard. La rousse se souvenait parfaitement de lui, lors de son premier jour, il y a exactement un an, où il l'avait mené, avec les autres premières années, vers le château en passant par le lac. Difficile de l'oublier à vrai dire. Le garde chasse était en effet très très grand. Lorsque le train se fut totalement arrêté, Lily se leva, attrapa sa valise et suivit ses amies sur le quai.

Dans la foule des élèves qui descendaient du train, quatre garçons surexcités se pressaient vers les diligences. Enfin, il serait plus exact de dire : dans la foule des élèves qui descendaient du train, quatre garçons, dont deux surexcités, se pressaient vers les diligences. Ils avaient vraiment hâte que l'année recommence. Ils ne se souvenaient que trop bien de leurs batailles d'oreillers et de leurs quelques petites farces. Des dizaines de questions envahissaient leurs pensées – telles que l'identité du nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ; le dernier, un certain professeur Poutaquoi, ayant remit sa démission lorsqu'un lustre lui était mystérieusement tombé dessus, pour la cinquième fois depuis le début de l'année scolaire passée, en lui cassant la jambe, cette fois-ci – mais certaines faisaient ressortir leurs inquiétudes :  
« Que ferais-je s'il leur arrivait quelque chose ? » ne put s'empêcher de se demander James Potter. Il éprouvait une certaine hantise en pensant à ce qui pouvait arriver aux deux célèbres Aurors qu'étaient ses parents. Cependant, les seules choses qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment c'était d'aller à l'école et de faire de son mieux pour réussir. L'année dernière, ça avait bien marché, même s'il n'avait pas fait grand chose pour y arriver, pensa-t-il avec malice. Alors pourquoi ça ne se passerait pas pareil cette année.  
« Est-ce que les cours vont encore être aussi difficile ? » se questionnait Peter Pettigrow. Contrairement à ses amis Sirius et James, qui retenaient une leçon rien qu'en la lisant une seule fois, ou encore à son ami Remus, qui travaillait pour réussir, mais qui comprenait vite et bien quand même, Peter éprouvait certaines difficultés. Il lui fallait fournir des efforts considérables pour réussir, il mettait du temps à comprendre ses cours et à les retenir, et parfois, il les comprenait même de travers. Heureusement, ses amis étaient toujours là pour l'aider, se dit-il avec un sourire.  
« Où va aller Reg' ? » s'interrogeait Sirius Black. Depuis le début du voyage, cette question n'avait pas cessé de tourner dans son esprit et il appréhendait clairement la cérémonie de répartition. En effet, Regulus Black, le petit frère de Sirius, entrait aujourd'hui en première année. Allait-il être à Serpentard, comme la majorité des Black depuis des générations ? Ou bien, au contraire, allait-il être, comme Sirius ou sa cousine Andromeda, dans une autre maison ? A vrai dire, Sirius connaissait déjà la réponse… Enfin, le questionnement qui torturait l'esprit et le cœur de Remus Lupin n'était autre que : « Dois-je leur dire ? ». Depuis des mois maintenant, Remus y pensait. Il avait trouvé des amis fidèles et sincères, alors que lui-même ne l'était pas. Mais seraient-ils compréhensifs ou le repousseraient-ils ? Pouvait-il réellement continuer à leur mentir ? Pouvait-il leur dire la vérité ? Remus ne savait que faire. Il ferma les yeux un court instant et les rouvrit juste à temps pour voir une diligence s'arrêter devant eux. Il s'y engouffra à la suite de ses amis. Puis se posa une énième question : avait-il vraiment le droit de les appeler ses amis ?

Le silence se fit dans l'assemblée dès que le professeur McGonagall eut posé le choixpeau magique sur un petit tabouret. Le choixpeau chanta sa chanson habituelle, puis les élèves applaudirent. Enfin, le professeur McGonagall déroula un long parchemin et commença l'appel des premières années par ordre alphabétique. Sirius sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac. Le premier élève à être appelé fut Aubrey, Bertram. Un garçon aux cheveux châtains s'avança timidement. Il s'assit avec hésitation sur le tabouret mais attendit patiemment la réponse du choixpeau que la directrice adjointe venait de placer sur sa tête. Quelques instants suffirent avant que le choixpeau ne s'écrit : « SERPENTARD ! ». Les élèves de Serpentard applaudirent le nouvel arrivant qui se hâta vers leur table, un grand sourire aux lèvres. La directrice de Gryffondor continua l'appel. Les deux élèves suivants furent envoyés à Poufsouffle. Puis elle appela Black, Regulus. La salle sembla se figer. Lily se souvint que l'an dernier la réaction avait été la même à l'appel de Black, Sirius, qui, lui de son côté, s'agrippait au rebord de la table. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs comme ceux de son frère s'avança. A première vue, ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais en observant mieux Regulus, on remarquait qu'il était plutôt petit pour son âge et que ses yeux étaient marrons comparés aux yeux bleus nuits de son aîné. Il s'avança lentement vers le tabouret et s'y assit. Tandis que le professeur McGonagall posait le choixpeau sur sa tête, Regulus rechercha son frère à la table des Gryffondor. Ce dernier semblait encore plus stressé que Reg'. Au bout de quelques instants le choixpeau annonça sans la moindre hésitation : « SERPENTARD ! ». Sirius, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas quitté son petit frère des yeux, tourna la tête et relâcha lentement la table. Tandis que son cadet se dirigeait avec insouciance vers la table de sa maison, Sirius priait pour que le repas prenne fin le plus vite possible. Il sentait les regards inquiets de ses amis et il fut reconnaissant à James de lancer une conversation à voix basse pour qu'ils arrêtent de le fixer. Mais un regard resta posé sur lui. Plus loin, à la même table, Lily se demandait s'il allait bien. L'appel continua et chaque élève de première année fut envoyé dans l'une des quatre maisons. Quand ce fut finit le directeur se leva et prononça de courtes paroles avant de souhaiter un bon appétit à tout le monde. Des plats apparurent sur les tables et tous commencèrent à manger et à parler. Sirius mangea peu. De loin, il observait son frère qui riait au milieu de ses nouveaux amis de Serpentard. Lucius Malefoy discutait un peu avec lui. Non, mais pour qui il se prenait ce crétin ! Le jeune garçon relativisa en se disant que de toutes manières, c'était la dernière année à Poudlard du dit crétin. Ah non ! Maintenant il parlait avec Rogue ? ! Cela ne dura qu'un court instant. Servilus n'était jamais très bavard. Sauf avec Evans. Il faudrait bien qu'il s'y fasse, maintenant, c'était la maison de Reg' et il était inévitable qu'il se fasse des amis là-bas. Tout en réfléchissant à ce qui allait se passer maintenant, Sirius se rendit compte qu'en réalité son frère et lui étaient diamétralement opposés. En effet, dans la famille, Sirius était considéré comme un rebelle. Depuis tout petit, il faisait tout le contraire de ce qu'on lui disait. Si son père lui disait d'aller à droite, il allait à gauche. Si sa mère lui disait de se tenir correctement à table, il ne le faisait pas. Contrairement à lui, Regulus essayait en permanence de faire plaisir à leurs parents, surtout à leur mère. Lorsque Mrs. Black disait quelque chose Regulus s'exécutait immédiatement. Dans de rares cas, il lançait des « mais » de protestations, pourtant quand sa mère insistait il finissait toujours par obéir. Son obéissance sans faille lui valait d'ailleurs d'être le préféré. Maintenant il était chez les Serpents, comme un bon petit toutou obéissant aux Black et cela ne ferait qu'augmenter sa cote. Sirius eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de penser. Non, Regulus était peut-être à Serpentard, mais s'était toujours son frère !

Lily et ses amies avaient entamé le repas tant attendu avec appétit. Une élève de première année s'était installée en face d'elles.  
- Je suis Violaine. La petite rousse c'est Lily, celle avec des cheveux noirs c'est Ellie, la blonde Charleen, l'autre blonde coupe au carré c'est Alice, le garçon avec qui elle parle s'appelle Frank et la brune en face d'eux s'appelle Katia, lança Vio' assez soudainement tout en désignant au fur et à mesure ceux qu'elle présentait.  
- Je m'appelle Joy Killan, répondit timidement la première année.  
- Enchantée Joy, lui dit Lily avec douceur. Nous quatre on est en deuxième année. Alice, Frank et Katia en troisième. Si jamais tu as des questions ou des problèmes, n'hésite pas à venir nous voir, d'accord ?  
- Ou…Oui d'accord, murmura Joy en rougissant.  
- T'inquiètes pas, on n'est pas méchants, la rassura Alice.  
- Enfin, ça dépend qui… commenta Frank en lançant un regard appuyé vers sa camarde de troisième année.  
Cette dernière lui retourna un regard noir et lui tira la langue. Tout le monde éclata de rire devant ce tableau – type auquel ils étaient habitués maintenant – qui leur rappelait un peu trop une scène de ménage. Peu à peu, Lily laissa son regard et ses pensées vagabonder dans la Grande Salle. Elle tourna la tête vers un garçon aux cheveux d'ébènes assit au bout de la table : Sirius Black. Il avait l'air déçu et triste. La rouquine comprenait aisément pourquoi. Son petit frère venait d'être envoyé à Serpentard, la maison ennemie de Gryffondor à laquelle ils appartenaient. Lily ne s'entendait pas bien avec Black, cependant il était dans la même maison qu'elle et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, pour lui. Il ne sembla pas remarquer qu'elle l'observait, à son grand soulagement. Que se serait-il imaginé sinon ? Lily fut tout d'un coup sortie de ses pensées par de grands éclats de rire qui provenait de l'autre côté de la table. Charleen soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et Lily comprit qui était la cause de toute cette agitation. Elle regarda tout de même vers l'épicentre du bruit et vit qu'un grand nombre de filles y étaient rassemblées. Elle se leva un peu car elle ne voyait pas grand chose de là où elle était et distingua enfin l'objet de l'attention de ses demoiselles : deux beaux jeunes hommes blonds aux yeux verts, les jumeaux Conelly. La rousse fut étonnée, elle n'avait jamais vu autant de filles rassemblées autour de deux garçons seulement.  
- Il se passe quoi là-bas et c'est qui eux ? demanda Joy.  
- Personne, c'est personne, répondit Charleen.  
- Ce sont les frères de Charleen.  
- Tu as deux frères ?  
- Quatre, à vrai dire. Mais deux d'entres eux ont déjà quittés Poudlard.  
- Et toi Joy, tu as des frères et sœurs ?  
- Oui, un petit frère. A ce propos, je peux vous poser une question.  
- Vas-y.  
- Je viens d'une famille… euh, moldue. Mon frère est forcément aussi un sorcier ?  
- Non, pas forcément, répondit Lily. Moi aussi je suis une née-moldue et ma grande sœur n'est pas une sorcière.  
- Ah, d'accord. En fait, je me disais que ça pourrait être pas mal qu'il soit aussi à Poudlard.  
- Attends et vois. S'il reçoit la lettre quand il a 11 ans, c'est que c'est un sorcier. Sinon, c'est qu'il n'en est pas un.  
- Oui, d'accord.  
Les conversations continuèrent durant tout le reste du repas. Joy était contente d'avoir trouvé des amies dès le début. Puis on passa aux desserts. Enfin, les plats disparurent emportant peu à peu le brouhaha de la salle avec eux. Le professeur McGonagall se leva et frappa sa cuillère contre son verre afin d'obtenir l'attention de tous. Le silence se fit et le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour parler, comme à son habitude :  
- Maintenant que nous nous sommes tous rempli l'estomac, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Je suis bien conscient que vous êtes tous très fatigués, je tâcherais donc d'être bref. Pour commencer, laissez-moi vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Miss Zoula.  
Une grande femme noire se leva et s'inclina légèrement avant de se rasseoir. Quelques élèves murmurèrent : « Qu'elle est belle. »- Merci. Je souhaiterais à présent vous rappeler quelques point du règlement intérieur. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est absolument défendu de se promener dans la forêt interdite…

- Sirius, Sirius attends-moi ! s'écriait Regulus.  
Sirius se retourna vers son petit frère et s'arrêta pour l'attendre.  
- Quoi d'neuf Reg' ? lui demanda-t-il essayant d'adopter un ton décontracté.  
- Euh… répondit Regulus surprit par la façon dont parlait son frère, ce sont tes amis ?  
- Oui, voici James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.  
Regulus les salua très poliment, bien qu'il se montra un peu moins chaleureux envers Remus et Peter. Ces derniers n'y prirent pas garde, mais James et Sirius le remarquèrent. Cependant ils ne dirent rien. James savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se formaliser à cause de ça et aussi que ce n'était certainement pas à lui de dire quelque chose. Quant à Sirius, il savait qu'à partir de maintenant son frère serait comme ça un peu plus chaque jour passé à Serpentard.  
- Les premières années ne doivent pas s'éloigner, décréta soudain une voix bien connue.  
- Pardon cousine Cissy. Je voulais juste voir Sirius.  
- Tu le verras demain et tout les autres jours de l'année scolaire, répondit Narcissa d'un ton impérieux. On y va maintenant !  
- Oui. Bonne nuit grand frère.  
- Bonne nuit p'tit frère, répondit Sirius avec un clin d'œil.  
Regulus adressa un grand sourire à son aîné et partit rejoindre les autres premières années de Serpentard.  
- Toi, ne lui mets pas de mauvaises idées en tête, murmura Narcissa à l'oreille de Sirius.  
- Oui, bonne nuit à toi aussi cousine Cissy

Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de partir rejoindre les autres Serpentards.  
- Elle t'as dit bonne nuit ? demanda Peter étonné.  
- En quelque sorte…  
- ?

- Laisse tomber Pete, on y va.  
- Ok.

Les quatre garçons retrouvèrent avec plaisir leur dortoir qu'ils affectionnaient tant. Peter se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit tout habillé quelques minutes plus tard, laissant face à lui un Remus désapprobateur mais résigné qui annonça aux deux autres qu'il prenait la salle de bain en premier. James s'allongea sur son lit, les deux mains croisées sous sa tête, et se mit à contempler le plafond. Sirius se posta près de la fenêtre et laissa son regard errer dans le parc, passer sur la forêt interdite, puis revenir vers le lac.  
- A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda soudain le brun le sortant de ses pensées.  
- A rien de spécial, lui répondit Sirius le regard toujours dans le parc.  
James se leva et vint se placer à ses côtés.  
- Je conçois que tu n'ais pas envie d'en parler, mais si jamais…  
- Oui, je sais.  
- Très bien.  
Le silence se fit et James laissa à son tour son regard errer dans le parc. Il s'arrêta sur la forêt interdite et se mit soudain à la fixer.  
« Et si… »  
Mais il fut interrompu par Remus qui venait de libérer la salle de bain. D'un geste, il invita Sirius à y aller, pendant que son regard s'arrêtait à présent sur Remus.

Remus sortit de la salle de bain et signala à ses deux amis qu'elle était libre. James semblait revenir d'un grand moment de réflexion, il regardait dans le parc. Remus ordonna ses affaires avant de se mettre au lit. Il sentit le regard du brun à lunettes posé sur lui. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et se cacha sous ses couettes. Il essaya de se persuader qu'il n'y avait rien, qu'il était un peu trop parano, mais lorsque James éteignit la lumière, 15 minutes plus tard, Remus tremblait toujours.

* * *

Répétez plusieurs fois très vite "Le choixpeau chanta sa chanson" xD


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre XII  
Scared(1)**

_"Ce sont ceux avec qui nous vivons, que nous aimons et que nous devrions connaître, qui nous échappent."  
Norman Mac Lean_

James s'avança timidement sur le terrain de Quidditch où de nombreux Gryffondors étaient présents, dont des premières années. A sa grande surprise, il y avait également quelques deuxièmes années de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. Bien évidemment, aucun Serpentard n'était là. Il regarda vers les gradins et repéra rapidement ses amis parmi tout les gens qui étaient venus. La deuxième quinzaine de septembre était arrivée et les sélections pour les équipes de Quidditch avaient commencé. James se présentait pour le poste de poursuiveur. Il entendait les commentaires des cinquièmes et sixièmes années présents sur le terrain.  
- Des troisièmes années, et puis quoi encore ?  
- Non, attends, ça, passe encore, mais y a des deuxièmes années aussi.  
- Ils pensent franchement qu'ils ont une chance d'être pris ?  
- Ils feraient mieux d'abandonner tout de suite, ça ne vaut même pas la peine qu'ils essayent.  
- C'est clair.  
Le groupe d'élèves qui parlait éclata de rire. James savait qu'il n'était qu'en deuxième année, mais il était plutôt bon en Quidditch. De plus, s'il échouait, il réessayerait l'année suivante. Il était hors de question qu'il parte battu dès le début. Il se dit intérieurement qu'il était le fils des deux grands Aurors Potter et qu'il fallait qu'il leur fasse honneur. Abandonner sans même avoir essayé, ce n'était même pas envisageable.  
- Ne les écoutes pas, dit une voix derrière James.  
Il se tourna pour se retrouver face à Frank Londubat. Il venait aussi passer les essais, mais lui tentait le poste de gardien.  
- Ce sont des crétins. Ils pensent que parce qu'ils sont plus âgés, ils jouent forcément mieux. Mais c'est faux, s'exclama l'un des jumeaux Conelly.  
Les deux se trouvait avec Frank. Ils discutèrent un peu et James sentit le stress venir lorsque, quelques instants plus tard, Roger Dubois, le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, fit son entrée sur le terrain. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux participants avant de s'exprimer.  
- Toutes les premières années, foutez le camp ! Pareil pour ceux qui sont pas de Gryffondor. Je vous préviens, je n'plaisante pas !  
- On avait cru comprendre, murmura l'un des jumeaux.  
Les élèves cités ne se firent pas prier devant l'air menaçant du capitaine d'équipe. Il attendit quelques secondes qu'ils aient tous quitté le terrain avant de reprendre.  
- Le Quidditch c'est quelque chose de très sérieux, alors ceux qui ne le sont pas ou qui ont des hésitations peuvent tous quitter le terrain.  
Deux élèves bougèrent.  
- Plus personne ne veut partir ? Très bien, alors maintenant les essais vont commencer. Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas parce que vous étiez dans l'équipe l'an passé que vous y serez encore cette année. Il n'y aura aucun traitement de faveur.  
Puis les sélections commencèrent. Dubois leur fit faire de nombreux exercices. James se montra exceptionnellement brillant. Il y eut d'ailleurs de nombreux commentaires à son sujet ce jour-là et même dans les semaines qui suivraient. Lorsque ce fut finit, Dubois annonça que la composition de l'équipe serait affichée sur le tableau de la salle commune au cours de la semaine suivante. Alors que James s'apprêtait à quitter le terrain pour rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient à l'entrée, Dubois l'interpella.  
- Potter, attends une minute.  
James s'arrêta et, tandis que tout les autres joueurs regagnaient le château, Dubois se hâta vers lui. Une fois qu'il fut face à lui, il l'examina une bonne minute avant de reprendre la parole.  
- Tu as déjà fait du Quidditch avant ? demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux.  
- Ben, un peu à la maison.  
- Je vois.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu es doué.  
- …ah ?  
- Oui, enfin bref, il faut que j'y aille. A plus, ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner.  
- Ouais, c'est ça à plus, répondit James avant de rejoindre, enfin, ses amis qui commençaient à s'impatienter.

Remus ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup. Il n'était que 17 heures, mais déjà on apercevait la lune dans le ciel. Ce soir elle serait pleine. Encore une fois il avait dit à ses amis qu'il devait rentrer chez lui quelques jours pour prendre soin de sa mère malade. Encore une fois il leur avait mentit. Mais cette fois, il savait que tous ne le croiraient pas. Il avait bien vu que James commençait à avoir des soupçons. Que se passerait-il s'il venait à découvrir la vérité ? Remus commença à paniquer. Cela l'effrayait vraiment. C'est ce moment-là que choisit Mrs. Pomfresh, l'infirmière, pour franchir le rideau qui le cachait du reste de l'infirmerie. Avec elle, pas de discussion possible et pas de mauvaises pensées non plus. Il prit docilement ses médicaments et fini par s'endormir.

Sirius, James et Peter descendaient lentement l'escalier de leur dortoir. Ils auraient préféré dormir encore un peu, mais cela incluait de rater le p'tit déj', ce qui était bien évidemment exclu, surtout pour Peter. Remus n'était pas là. Il avait encore dû rentrer chez sa mère. « Soi-disant » avait murmuré James. Il doutait de plus en plus de cette excuse et commençait sérieusement à croire que leur ami leur cachait quelque chose. Et il n'était pas le seul. Ils furent étonnés de voir la foule qui était regroupée autour du tableau d'affichage. Ils s'approchèrent avec prudence et virent Frank qui réussit, tant bien que mal, à s'extirper de la masse d'élèves. Il leur adressa un grand sourire.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Ce sont les résultats des sélections pour le Quidditch.  
- Tu es pris ?  
- Oui ! Tu devrais aller jeter un coup d'œil James.  
- Euh ouais, si j'arrive à passer, répondit l'interpellé avant d'y aller quand même.  
Les trois autres attendirent à l'écart.  
- Qui sont les autres joueurs ?  
- Oh, c'est quasiment les mêmes que l'an passé. L'attrapeur c'est Dubois. Il est aussi capitaine. Un grand malade si vous voulez mon avis, mais bon. Les jumeaux Conelly occupent les postes de batteurs. Le gardien c'est moi. Et les trois poursuiveurs sont Shannon Lee, Cecilia Gordon et…  
- Et ?  
- Et…

James choisit ce moment pour revenir. Son visage montrait un grand étonnement.  
- Alors ? demanda Sirius d'un ton empressé.  
- J'suis pris, répondit James encore sous le coup de la surprise.  
- Et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?

- Ok, laisse tomber.  
Un grand silence s'en suivit.  
- Oh merde, j'suis prit. Sirius, tu t'rends compte, je suis accepté dans l'équipe de Quidditch ! ! ! C'est trop la classe !  
- Ouais, 65 secondes de temps de réaction.  
- Oh ça va hein.  
Ils éclatèrent de rire et se rendirent dans la Grande Salle tous de bonne humeur. La journée aurait pu être parfaite si Remus avait été là. Mais, encore une fois, il avait disparu sans donner d'explication convaincante. A chaque fois qu'il « rentrait chez lui », il revenait avec des blessures qu'il n'avait pas avant de partir. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Etait-ce sa mère ? Ou avaient-ils un animal dangereux ? Ou bien était-ce Remus lui-même ? Tant de questions restaient sans réponse et le resteraient tant que Remus ne leur dirait rien…ou tant qu'ils ne découvriraient pas la vérité à ce sujet. Devaient-ils la rechercher ou laisser Remus leur dire ?

- Vous pensez que Remus revient quand ? demanda Peter entre deux gorgées de jus d'orange.  
- Ben comme d'hab, il part toujours trois jours, répondit Sirius.  
- Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre ?  
- Bien sur que si, mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ?  
- Faudrait lui demander.  
- Laisse tomber, James a déjà essayer et Rem's l'a mal pris.  
- Ça peut s'comprendre mais bon nous aussi on pourrait mal prendre le fait qu'il nous fasse pas confiance.  
- Oui, je suis d'accord.  
- S'il veut rien nous dire…  
- Pete…  
- …on devrait essayer…  
- …arrête…  
- …de découvrir ce qu'il nous cache par nous même.  
- …c'est pas une bonne idée.  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Mais parce que ça s'fait pas, bordel !  
- Mais il faut bien qu'on sache ce qu'il nous cache. C'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose d'anodin ! Il revient toujours blessé !  
- Je sais mais…ça se fait pas quand même. C'est notre ami, on peut pas fouiller dans sa vie comme ça.  
- Justement, c'est parce que c'est notre ami qu'on doit chercher à savoir.  
- Mais…oh, tu m'énerves ! James t'en penses quoi ? James ! James ! !  
- Hein ? Heu oui, quoi ? répondit James sortant de sa rêverie.  
- T'étais parti où là ?  
- Au monde merveilleux du Quidditch. Pourquoi ?  
- Nous on étais dans le monde un peu moins merveilleux du secret de Remus.  
- Ah.  
- Oui. Peter pense qu'on devrait chercher à découvrir la vérité.  
- Et Sirius pense qu'on devrait pas parce que ça n'se fait pas, ajouta Peter.  
- Je suis d'accord, répondit simplement James.  
- Mais avec qui ? demandèrent les deux autres en chœur.  
- Avec vous deux. Je pense effectivement qu'on devrait chercher à découvrir la vérité, mais d'un autre côté, c'est vrai que c'est la vie privée de Remus. J'aurais préféré qu'il nous le dise de lui-même.  
- On n'a plus le choix là, répliqua Peter.  
- On a toujours le choix, objecta Sirius.  
- J'suis pas d'accord, si tu tombes d'une falaise, t'a pas le choix de remonter ou de continuer à tomber, tu tombes c'est tout.  
- Non mais ça c'est un cas sans solution.  
- Ben oui, du coup on a pas toujours le choix.  
- Oh, ça suffit vous deux ! intervint James.  
Il se leva pour aller rejoindre la salle de cours. Les deux autres se regardèrent avant de se lever à leur tour et de le suivre hors de la Grande Salle.

Remus était revenu en cours le lendemain matin. Il trouvait que ses amis se comportaient bizarrement, enfin plus bizarrement que d'habitude. Ils semblaient distants et suspicieux. Oh non, ils avaient peut-être découvert la vérité ou presque. Remus commença à paniquer et très vite, c'est lui-même qui devint distant. Il le devint tellement que même les autres élèves et les professeurs se rendaient compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils ne faisaient plus que se croiser dans le dortoir ou dans les salles de classe, mais jamais suffisamment longtemps pour dissiper le malentendu. Bien évidemment cette situation les rendait tous triste. Remus était tellement apeuré par le fait qu'on puisse découvrir la vérité à son sujet qu'il n'osait même plus approcher ses amis. Les trois garçons essayaient de parler à Remus, mais il mettait un tel point d'honneur à les éviter que s'en était devenu impossible. Tout les matins, lorsqu'ils se réveillaient, il était déjà parti et chaque soir il venait se coucher bien après que les trois autres se soient endormis. Ils commencèrent même à se demander s'il dormait bien dans leur dortoir. Le mois d'octobre arriva sans qu'aucune amélioration ne fut apportée à la situation. Puis Remus fut à nouveau absent. Son absence dura à nouveau trois jours, puis il revint en cours. Comme à chaque fois. Un jour, vers la fin du mois, James retourna en quatrième vitesse dans son dortoir pour chercher un devoir à rendre l'heure suivante qu'il avait oublié. Remus était là.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il à James d'un air inquiet.  
- J'ai oublié mon devoir de métamorphose.  
- Ah.  
- Et toi ?  
- Euh, j'ai oublié mon livre de métamorphose.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant avant de finalement se sourirent.  
- Remus…commença James.  
- Oui ?  
- …qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
- Depuis plus d'un mois, tu nous évites…  
- C'est vous qui m'évitez !  
- …et puis…  
- Quoi ?  
- …il y a cette chose dont tu refuses de nous parler.  
- Je n'vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.  
- Remus…  
- Il faut que j'y aille, je ne voudrais pas être en retard et je dois passer rendre un livre à la bibliothèque.  
Le garçon sortit de la pièce en un éclair.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu nous cache ? murmura James tandis que la porte se refermait sur son ami.

* * *

**(1)** Pour les billes en anglais, « scared » signifie « apeuré, effrayé » ^^


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre XIII  
Sweet Dreams(1)**

**Novembre**

_Noir. Il fait tout noir autour d'elle. Elle a peur. Elle pleure. Il entre, s'approche d'elle et doucement lui dit d'arrêter, de se taire. Instantanément, elle s'exécute, mais elle tremble. Il murmure qu'il va revenir, puis il sort. Elle ferme les yeux et ne bouge plus, ne pleure plus, ne tremble même plus. Elle guette le moindre bruit de pas qui montrerait son retour. Elle ne sait pas ce qui est pire, quand il est là ou quand elle sait qu'il va revenir. Elle attend, seule, dans le noir. Elle pense fort à ses parents et à sa Tunie, sa grande sœur. Elle ne sait pas si elle va rentrer à la maison un jour, mais elle veut qu'ils sentent à quel point elle les aime. Elle entend à nouveau des pas. Ses pas. Elle sait que c'est lui. Elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps elle est là, constamment enfermée dans le noir, mais depuis suffisamment de temps pour apprendre à reconnaître le bruit de ses pas. Il passe, mais ne rentre pas. Ses pas s'éloignent. Et puis, doucement, elle se met à chanter. Une chanson que sa grand-mère Claire lui chante souvent, surtout quand elle a peur. Ça la rassure. Claire dit que ça repousse les monstres. Les monstres ne sont pas forcément laids, elle le sait maintenant. Ce monstre là était tout sauf laid quand il lui a parlé. Il était tout sauf méchant quand il lui a demandé si elle voulait venir avec lui pour voir son bateau magique. Mais maintenant elle sait que les vrais monstres c'est à l'intérieur qu'ils sont laids. Alors pour repousser le monstre, elle chante :_

_Sage et discrète_**(2)**  
_Elle reste muette  
Dans un monde en silence  
C'est elle qui gagne l'audience_

_Et quand elle explose  
Tout le monde reste chose  
Même la lune lui sourit  
Et les étoiles luisent_

_Quand elle se réveille  
Simplement elle étonne  
Mais oui, qui aurait cru  
Qu'elle s'était pas pendue ?_

_…_

Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait ce rêve. Lorsqu'elle était petite, il revenait souvent sans qu'elle n'eut jamais su pourquoi. Mais cette fois, quelque chose avait changé. Comme si ce n'était plus un simple cauchemar d'enfant. Comme si c'était…un souvenir ? Mais un souvenir de quoi ? C'était impossible, ces parents ne lui avaient jamais parlé de ça. Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. C'était juste un rêve après tout. Certes, un mauvais rêve, mais un rêve quand même…ou pas.

Lily s'étira et étouffa un bâillement. Elle avait beau faire tout les efforts du monde, aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait résister au sommeil que provoquait le cours du professeur Binns. Elle avait encore mal dormi à cause de ce rêve. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait et à chaque fois, ça la tracassait. Violaine disait que quand on faisait plusieurs fois le même rêve c'est qu'il était soit prémonitoire, soit un souvenir. Ellie n'y croyait pas et disait qu'un rêve était un rêve et qu'il n'était prémonitoire que si on avait des voyants dans la famille. Lily en avait parlé à sa grand-mère Claire dans l'une de ses lettres. Elle disait, avec sagesse, que lorsque l'on faisait un rêve de façon récurrente, cela signifiait que ce rêve représentait quelque chose d'important dans notre esprit et qu'il fallait parfois essayer de le comprendre, le décrypter. Mais Lily n'était pas sûre de le vouloir. La cloche retentit et réveilla tout le monde. Lily suivit ses amies dans le couloir et se joignit à la conversation :  
- Les garçons sont toujours fâchés ? demanda Charleen.  
- On dirait bien, répondit Ellie.  
- Mais on sait pourquoi ?  
- Non, ils sont bizarres.  
- Ouais.  
- Tu sais rien Vio' par hasard ?  
- Non, je leur ai demandé, mais ils ont rien voulu me dire.  
- C'est vraiment bizarre.  
- Oui.  
Elles arrivèrent finalement à la salle d'enchantements et le cours commença. Lily dut à nouveau faire des efforts afin de rester éveillée et pourtant, les enchantements c'était ce qu'elle préférait. Finalement l'heure se finit et vint le moment du repas.  
- Ça va les filles ? leur demanda Alice alors qu'elles s'attablaient.  
- Oui oui.  
- Lily ?

- Lily ?  
- Hein ? Quoi ?  
- T'es sûre que ça va ?  
- Ah euh oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.  
- Encore ce rêve ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu devrais aller voir Mrs. Pomfresh pour la potion de sommeil sans rêve.  
- Non, c'est bon.  
- Mais Lily…  
- Ça va passer, et puis c'est qu'un rêve.  
- Comme tu veux…  
Elles commencèrent à manger, mais Lily voyait bien que ni Alice, ni aucune des quatre autres filles ne comprenaient pourquoi elle refusait de prendre la potion de sommeil sans rêve. C'était pour une raison assez bête, à vrai dire, plus ou moins une question de principe. En fait, ce n'était que parce que Claire lui avait toujours dit que les rêves étaient importants et qu'il ne fallait jamais essayer de les supprimer. Lily pensait que sa grand-mère avait quelques pouvoirs. Elle ne savait pas si c'était possible mais, par exemple, Claire savait de temps en temps qu'une chose allait se produire avant même qu'elle n'arrive. Ou encore, elle disait parfois avoir vu des choses qui étaient normalement – Lily ne l'avait apprit que l'an passé – invisibles aux yeux des moldus.  
- Est-ce qu'il est possible qu'un moldu voit des choses qu'en temps normal seuls les sorciers peuvent voir ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui, ça arrive, répondit une voix derrière elle.  
Elle se tourna pour constater que Potter et ses amis venaient d'arriver, excepté Lupin. Ils s'assirent et le brun à lunettes continua son explication.  
- En fait, il existe des moldus qu'on appelle « intuitifs ». Bien qu'ils soient dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques, ils peuvent quand même voir ou plutôt sentir certaines choses que nous sommes normalement les seuls à voir.  
- Ah bon ? s'exclama Alice. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ça.  
- Ce sont mes parents qui m'en ont parlé. Apparemment c'est assez rare et il faut obligatoirement avoir un sorcier (ou une sorcière) très puissant (puissante) comme ancêtre, même si cela remonte à des centaines de générations.  
- Est-ce qu'ils peuvent savoir ce qui va se passer dans l'avenir.  
- Je crois que certains peuvent. Cependant, dans ce cas là, il me semble qu'il faut avoir eu un (ou une) voyant (voyante) dans la famille. Tu comprends ?  
- … Comme je n'suis pas totalement débile, je pense que ça ira…mais je n'suis pas sûre que Black et Pettigrow aient tout saisis. Tu devrais peut-être répéter pour eux. Parle bien lentement et n'oublie pas d'imager pour qu'ils comprennent bien tout.  
- Nous on t'explique gentiment et toi tu nous traites presque de débiles.  
- Déjà, c'est pas vous qui m'avez expliqué mais Potter et ensuite, je n'vous traite pas presque de débiles…  
- Ben on aurait dit.  
- …puisque vous êtes des débiles.  
Les filles éclatèrent de rire.  
- Ça c'est pas gentil Evans, contesta Potter.  
- Oui, bon en tout cas merci pour ton explication.  
- Waouh, t'es sûre que ça va ? s'exclama Black.  
Lily lui lança un regard noir.  
- Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça, en fait ? l'interrogea Alice.  
- J'me renseigne, c'est tout.  
Alice ne sembla pas convaincue, mais n'ajouta rien d'autre.  
- Au fait, demanda Violaine, il est pas avec vous Rem's ?  
Un grand silence se fit et les trois garçons tournèrent la tête.  
- Bon, j'ai une de ces faims de loup moi ! dit Black pour détourner la conversation.  
- Oui, moi aussi…t'as dis quoi ? ? ? s'écria presque Potter.  
- Que j'ai la dalle…en quoi c'est la révélation du siècle ?  
- Non, non précisément.  
- ?…J'ai dit que j'avais une faim de loup...là franchement je comprends plus rien. Tu l'as suivi toi Peter ?  
- Non…  
- Eh mais où tu vas ? James ! James ! !  
- Il faut que j'aille vérifier un truc à la bibliothèque, on s'voit en cours.  
- A la bibli…A LA BIBLIOTHEQUE ? ? ?  
- Oh ! Black tu peux arrêter de crier comme ça s'te plaît !  
- Oh, pardon.

- Vous êtes vraiment bizarres.

« En exclusivité dans le prochain numéro de Gossip Witch Magazine

Un scoop exclusif : Miss Zoula, la professeur de DCFM, serait fiancée à un vampire  
(par Rita Skeeter).  
Mais aussi : Le classement des cinq plus beaux garçons de Poudlard  
(par Berta Jorkins)  
…and the winner is **(3)**…  
Pour le savoir, rendez-vous demain dans le numéro de décembre de Gossip Witch Magazine. »

* * *

**(1)**Pour les billes en anglais niveau 2, « Sweet Dreams » signifie « beaux rêves, doux rêves ». C'est ici, bien évidemment, une oxymore entre le titre et le rêve de Lily.

**(2)** Paroles extraites de la chanson Muette de Lucile Luzely.

**(3)** Pour les billes en anglais niveau 3, « and the winner is » signifie « et le gagnant est »

* * *

**Réponse à la review d'evalalou :** Merci beaucoup, ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas prévu de m'arrêter avant la fin ^^

**Réponse à la review de jamylove :** Merci et oui je continue

**Réponse à la review de myonelyjade **: Je n'aime pas les gens qui commencent des fics pour ne jamais les finir, alors je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout pour la mienne, même si parfois ça met un peu de temps. Merci de m'être fidèle ^.^


	15. Chapter 14

Hello les gens,

Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps cette semaine, mais j'ai été très occupé vendredi, tout le Week-end et lundi aussi, donc voila. Mais le chapitre est là quand même.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**Chapitre XIV**

**Un secret**

**Décembre**

James savait. Depuis la veille, il connaissait le secret de Remus. Il était sûr que c'était ça. Il devait en parler à ses amis, mais Remus était toujours trop proche hier pour qu'il puisse en parler sans le mettre au courant. Son regard se perdit dans le vide, il réfléchit à ce qui se passerait lorsque Remus apprendrait qu'ils étaient bel et bien au courant cette fois. Il comprenait mieux sa réaction maintenant, pourquoi il avait si peur qu'ils découvrent la vérité et pourquoi il s'était tellement éloigné d'eux quand il avait compris qu'ils cherchaient à savoir. Ce soir la lune serait pleine et si James avait raison, Remus serait absent. Il fut soudain ramené à la réalité par la voix de la professeur de métamorphose :

- Mr. Potter, où êtes-vous ?

- Hein ?

- Où êtes-vous ?

- Ben, euh, ici.

- Ah ? J'avais plutôt l'impression que vous étiez dans la lune.

La lune…

- Ça y est, vous recommencez !

- Hein ?

Le professeur McGonagall poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Voulez-vous bien rester avec nous, s'il vous plaît ? !

- Oui, pardon professeur.

- Donc, Mr. Potter, pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, lancer le sort demandé.

- Quel sort ?

- …

- Tu sais changer l'oiseau en part de clafoutis1, murmura Sirius.

- Tu déconnes ? répondit James qui n'avait vraiment rien suivit depuis le début du cours.

- Ben oui, t'imagines quand même pas que McGo va nous demander de changer un oiseau en clafoutis ?

- …

- Hum hum ! s'exclama McGonagall qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Si jamais je vous dérange, je peux tout aussi bien aller boire un petit jus de citrouille en attendant.

- Ah, vous pouvez nous en ramener s'il vous plaît professeur ? demanda Sirius d'un ton des plus sérieux.

Les autres élèves éclatèrent de rire, sauf Evans, Conelly et Stevens qui ne savaient pas vraiment si elles devaient plutôt rire ou plutôt pleurer. McGonagall, elle, commençait très sérieusement à avoir envie de pleurer. Comme si les jumeaux Conelly n'étaient pas assez em…bêtants !

- Mr. Black…

- Oui ?

- Taisez-vous.

- D'accord.

- Non, pas d'accord, silence.

Sirius s'apprêta à répondre encore une fois, mais devant le regard noir de la prof', il renonça.

- Donc, Mr. Potter, si vous ne savez pas lancer le sort demandé, c'est-à-dire de transformer cet oiseau en théière, je vous mets 0.

- Mais, c'est pas juste !

- Je suis sûre que vous n'aurez aucune difficulté cependant. Allez-y, on vous regarde.

- Vous souhaitez une théière en particulier ?

- Lancez ce sort tout de suite !

James leva sa baguette et la pointa sur l'oiseau qui se trouvait dans une cage à côté de lui. Il visualisa d'abord l'oiseau et tout ses membres, puis il le visualisa se transformant en une très belle théière en porcelaine chinoise de l'époque Ming. Il prononça la formule, sans arrêter de visualiser la scène et l'oiseau se transforma effectivement en une magnifique théière en porcelaine chinoise de l'époque Ming. Les autres élèves poussèrent un « oooh » d'admiration et applaudirent. Il était le premier à avoir réussi au bout d'une heure de cours sur le sujet seulement. Leur professeur dissimula tant bien que mal un petit sourire et déclara :

- C'est très bien. Prenez exemple sur Mr. Potter…Enfin seulement pour ce qui est de la réussite de vos sortilèges, pas sur votre façon de vous comporter, hein.

Les élèves rigolèrent juste avant que la cloche ne retentisse.

- Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires et n'oubliez pas de travailler ce sort pour la prochaine fois.

**~...~**

- Vas-tu enfin nous dire ce que tu as découvert hier ? demanda Sirius à James.

- Oui, je vais vous le dire : nous avons vu l'autre fois que Remus était absent environ une fois par mois.

- Hum ?

- J'ai revu ça et ce n'est pas exactement tout les mois, mais plutôt tout les 28 jours et toujours pendant une durée de trois jours.

- Oh ?

- Oui.

- Tu penses que Rem's est…

- Oui.

- C'est pas possible. Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Oui, j'ai recompté les jours plusieurs fois. Et puis je suis allé vérifier dans un livre à la bibliothèque pour m'assurer des caractéristiques. De plus, l'absence de Remus ce soir confirme mon hypothèse.

- Non, mais attends si ça devient logique. Tu n'as peut-être pas tort. Mais pour ses blessures ?

- Ça, il faudra demander directement à l'intéressé.

- Moi je n'ai pas compris, dit Peter.

- Regarde dehors.

- Hein ?

- Par la fenêtre, regarde par la fenêtre.

- Peter se leva et alla regarder dehors.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

- Le parc…

- Dans le ciel ?

- La lune ?

- Oui.

- …NON !

- Si.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On va lui parler.

- Pour lui dire quoi ?

- Que ce n'est pas le plus important.

- Hein ?

- Tu veux arrêter de parler à Remus à cause de ça ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Bon, ben voilà.

- Enfin, il vaudrait mieux aller lui parler demain matin, intervint Sirius. Parce que là à mon avis, il ne doit pas être dans les meilleures conditions pour nous écouter.

- Oui, effectivement.

**~ ... ~**

- On dirait qu'il se réveille.

- Regardez, il ouvre les yeux.

- Remus ? Remus ?

Remus ouvrit lentement les yeux, la veille au soir avait été mouvementée. Il regarda autour de lui et vit d'où provenaient les voix qu'il entendait. James, Sirius et Peter étaient tout les trois penchés au-dessus de lui et le regardait d'un œil inquiet. Il mit quelques minutes avant d'émerger et de remarquer que ses amis étaient vraiment là. Il sursauta et se redressa.

- Que…qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- On est v'nu te rendre visite, lui répondit Sirius.

- Ça va ? lui demanda doucement James.

- Euh, oui, dit Remus surprit de l'inquiétude et de la gentillesse dont faisaient preuve ses amis.

- Il faut qu'on parle, dit James au bout d'un moment.

Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans sa voix, elle était toujours douce. Mais Remus ne put s'empêcher de paniquer. A nouveau.

- De quoi ? demanda-t-il, feignant l'ignorance.

- Tu le sais bien.

- …

- On sait que tu es…

- …

- …un loup-garou.

Remus se figea totalement. Il arrêta même de respirer pendant un instant.

- Comment ? fut tout ce qu'il put dire au bout de trois minutes d'un silence pesant, qui parurent une éternité.

- On a remarqué que tu étais toujours absent à la pleine lune et pendant trois jours.

- Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ? C'est pas bien de garder un secret aussi lourd pour toi tout seul.

- J'avais peur que vous me rejetiez, murmura-t-il.

- Espèce de crétin, dit Sirius. Non mais franchement, on est quoi nous ? Tes amis ou des pignoufs rencontrés au coin de la rue ?

- Ben…mes amis, répondit timidement le lycanthrope. Mais alors, ça vous dérange pas ?

- Tu veux vraiment que j'ten colle une ?

- Sirius…

- Quoi ? Non, mais attends, il croit qu'on va plus lui parler et c'est pour ça qu'il nous évite depuis tout ce temps.

- Pardon.

- C'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas, dit James avec un sourire. Mais, que ce soit clair, on est tes amis, alors tu peux tout nous dire ok ? On te jugera pas, on se moquera pas de toi et on ne dira rien à personne non plus.

- Merci.

Remus soupira de soulagement. Ses amis s'en fichaient. Il sourit. Il se sentait vraiment heureux maintenant. Heureux et léger plus aucun poids ne pesait sur sa conscience.

- Pignoufs ? demanda soudain Peter.

- Ben oui, quoi. Tu vois des…

- Oui, mais non, c'est bon, je sais ce que ça veux dire. C'est juste que c'est étonnant d'entendre un enfant de si bonne famille [Sirius fit une grimace] dire ça.

- Tu sais ce qu'il peut te dire d'autre l'enfant de bonne famille ?

Ils furent interrompus par l'infirmière qui décida que ce n'était plus l'heure des visites pour le moment. Ils dirent au revoir à leur ami, lui rappelant de ne pas s'inquiéter et ils disparurent dans le couloir. Remus sourit encore une fois. Il avait vraiment de la chance.

**~...~**

**Gossip Witch Magazine**

**Page 3**

« On savait que Miss Zoula, professeur de DCFM, avait une relation sentimentale. De nombreux élèves désespérés s'étaient demandés avec qui. Eh bien, nous avons enfin trouvé une réponse. Il se trouve que Miss Zoula a été aperçut samedi soir dernier, à Pré-au-lard, en compagnie d'un très bel individu. Intriguée, j'ai voulu en savoir plus et c'est en m'attablant discrètement à proximité d'eux aux Trois Balais que j'ai découvert la terrible – ou incroyable – vérité. Le mystérieux rendez-vous de Miss Zoula, Julian Harper, se révèle en réalité être…un Vampire ! ! ! Profondément troublée par cette révélation, je me rapproche un peu de nos deux amoureux. Et, oh quelle surprise ai-je ressenti – mais je suis sûre qu'elle n'était rien comparée à la surprise qu'a dû ressentir Miss Zoula à cet instant – en découvrant ce que fait le buveur de sang : une demande en mariage. Bien évidemment, Miss Zoula hésite. Qui dirait oui à un Vampire immédiatement ? Préférant les laisser seuls, dans leur folie idyllique – et ne sachant pas encore à quel point cet individu est vil – je retourne à Poudlard.

Eh oui, vil. Non parce que c'est un Vampire – croyez bien chèr(e)s lecteurs / lectrices que je n'éprouve aucune animosité envers cette race – mais parce que j'ai recherché – et trouvé – des informations troublantes au sujet du dit Vampire. En effet, à peine étais-je rentrée au château que, sans même prendre la peine de me changer, je me rendis à la bibliothèque afin de faire des recherches. Et elles furent fructueuses.

Julian Harper, jeune Vampire de 125 ans à peine, vient de Transylvanie. Jusque-là rien d'alarmant n'est-ce pas. C'est la suite qui est troublante. Oui, car Julian Harper a été marié plusieurs fois avec différentes femmes (de race humaine) et toutes ses femmes (8 au total) ont disparu mystérieusement sans laisser de traces. Alors, ont-elles eu toutes peur du Vampire et elles ont préféré se caché ? Ou cela signifie-t-il des évènements plus graves que nous ne l'imaginons ? Ou bien simple coïncidence ? Je n'y crois pas et je doute que vous, lecteurs / lectrices, vous y croyiez.

J'ai, par la suite, bien évidemment fait part de mes trouvailles à Miss Zoula, mais il sembla qu'elle n'était pas prête à m'écouter. Car en effet, laissez-moi vous dire, qu'avant hier, Miss Zoula a dit oui à son Vampire. Alors, comment cette histoire va-t-elle se finir ? De façon tragique ? Ou est-ce que tout sera bien qui finit bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira.

Pas de photos disponibles. On ne prend pas un vampire en photo.

_Rita Skeeter_ »

**Page 10**

« Vous l'avez longtemps attendu et c'est normal. Mesdemoiselles pour savoir si c'était à la hauteur de vos espérances, et messieurs pour savoir si vous y êtes. Eh bien, n'attendait plus, voici, ci-dessous, (et avec photos) le classement des cinq plus beaux jeunes hommes de Poudlard (ce classement ne prend en compte que les élèves de la quatrième à la septième année) :

1e et 2e ex-æquo : Shane Conelly et Owen Conelly (Gryffondors)

3e : Lucius Malefoy (Serpentard)

4e : Roger Dubois (Gryffondor)

5e : Amos Diggory (Poufsouffle)

Alors, avec ou sans surprises ?

_Sondage réalisé à partir d'un échantillon de 459 élèves de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard._

_Berta Jorkins_ »

**Page 13 **

« Courrier des lecteurs,

" Bonjour, je préfère ne pas dire comment je m'appelle. Je suis en cinquième année à Serpentard et j'aime beaucoup un élève de deux ans mon aîné. Le problème c'est qu'il est très connu et toujours très entouré (surtout par des filles) et je n'ose pas l'aborder. Que faire ? "

_Réponse de R.S & B.J : Si tu aime vraiment ce garçon (je crois qu'on aura toutes compris de qui tu parles), va lui parler, sinon laisse tomber. En tout cas, dépêche-toi de prendre ta décision, car s'il est en septième année, il aura quitté Poudlard à la fin de l'année… Courage._

" Bonjour, c'est juste pour vous dire que j'adore trop trop trop votre magazine ! Il a trop trop la classe ! ! ! ! Continuez ! "

_Réponse de R.S & B.J : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements._

" Je voulais juste passer une petite dédicace à ma petite femme, Kelly, pour ses 15 ans. Je t'aime mon amour. "

" Bonjour.

Je ne suis habituellement pas ce type de personnes qui écrivent à des magazines stupides pour parler de leur problèmes. Cependant, je ne peux me confier à personne d'autre et puisque ceci est anonyme, autant coucher mes problèmes sur le papier (enfin, si on peut appeler ça problème). Je ne sais pas vraiment quel est le plus grave de mes petits soucis de jeune fille trop gâtée, alors je vais commencer par ma sœur. Ou plutôt mes sœurs, car j'ai deux sœurs. L'une est de trois ans mon aînée et l'autre de cinq. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que, ni comment la situation a pu se dégrader ainsi, mais lorsque nous étions enfants, nous étions vraiment proches toutes les trois. Aujourd'hui, ma sœur cadette est partie. Elle a abandonné la famille pour un homme peu recommandable. Du moins, ça c'est ce que dit ma sœur aînée. Moi je pense juste qu'elle a fait ce qu'elle avait à faire pour être avec celui qu'elle aime. Je ne lui en veut pas d'être partie et je voudrais tellement qu'elle sache à quel point je tiens à elle. J'aurais voulu pouvoir faire comme elle et tourner le dos à ma famille, dire non ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Mais je n'ai pas le courage de le faire. Que faire quand on vous demande de choisir entre votre famille et votre sœur ? Il n'y a rien à faire. Chez moi, si vous ne rentrez pas dans le moule, vous êtes immédiatement exclu. C'est ainsi que l'on m'a élevé, depuis ma naissance. Quand à ma sœur aînée, je tiens aussi beaucoup à elle. Mais elle est devenue tellement différente, tellement cruelle. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Depuis plusieurs années, je ne la reconnaît plus. Comment une personne aussi gentille qu'elle a pu devenir aussi méchante en quelques mois. Je ne comprends vraiment pas.

Mon second souci est l'amour, comme il est le souci de pratiquement tout le monde en réalité, n'est-ce pas ? En effet, j'aime un garçon. Jusque là tout va bien. Mais ce garçon, je ne sais pas à quoi il joue à vrai dire. Un jour il me dit qu'il m'adore, le lendemain il sort avec une autre fille. Et en permanence, il enchaîne les relations. Le nombre de ses groupies ne cesse d'augmenter et moi je n'ai qu'une envie, lancer plein d'Avada Kedavra pour les faire disparaître, me jeter sur elles pour qu'il fasse réellement attention à moi. Hier matin, j'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents me disant que, lorsque ma scolarité serait finit, j'épouserai ce garçon. Vous devez vous dire que cela devrait me faire plaisir puisque c'est le garçon que j'aime. Mais est-ce une raison pour laisser ma vie être dirigée ainsi ? Dois-je laisser le droit à mes parents de décider avec qui je devrais passer le restant de ma vie ? Et ne suis-je pas encore un peu trop jeune pour penser au mariage ?

Je ferai ce que j'ai à faire. Toujours. Même si cela me déplaît fortement ou que je voudrais faire totalement le contraire. Je le ferai parce qu'on m'a apprit à agir ainsi.

Je n'attends pas de réponse de votre part, je vous remercie simplement de m'avoir écouté (en quelques sortes). " »

Sirius referma le magazine et le lança dans la corbeille à papier la plus proche, tout en se demandant comment les gens pouvaient lire ce genre d'inepties.


	16. Chapter 15

Bonjour à tous,

pardon pour le retard, mais j'étais à la Japan Expo la semaine dernière donc j'ai pas eu de temps.

Mais le chapitre est enfin arrivé ^^

Bonne lecture ^.^

* * *

**Chapitre XV  
Regulus fait des bêtises**

**Janvier**

Courir à l'intérieur du château, ce n'était pas très distingué pour une Black. Heureusement, elle n'avait croisé personne. Pour le moment. Un groupe de Poufsouffle de quatrième année approchait. Elle ralentit automatiquement le pas, le temps de passer près d'eux. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment loin, elle reprit sa course effrénée en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Elle tourna au coin d'un couloir et l'aperçut enfin. Lui et ses amis n'étaient pas encore rentrés dans leur salle commune.  
- Sirius, appela-t-elle essoufflée.  
L'interpellé s'arrêta net et se retourna. Il la regarda d'un air étonné.  
- Cissy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as couru ? ?  
Elle répondit tout en reprenant, tant bien que mal, son souffle :  
- C'est…Regulus…  
- Regulus ? Oui ben quoi Regulus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il va bien ?  
- …battu avec…Mulciber et Rosier…infirmerie.  
- Quoi ? !  
Il n'attendit pas un instant de plus et se mit à courir en direction de l'infirmerie. Ses amis ne savaient pas trop s'ils devaient le suivre ou non. Sirius lui ne se pensait plus qu'à son petit frère qui était à l'infirmerie. Tout en courrant, il se demanda quelle raison avait bien pu pousser Reg' à se battre, même si au fond de lui il avait l'impression qu'il le savait déjà. Il arriva enfin à destination.  
- Mr. Black, lui dit l'infirmière qui semblait s'attendre à sa venue. Votre frère est là-bas.  
Sirius se dirigea vers le lit qu'elle lui montrait, tandis que cette dernière retournait dans son bureau.  
- Regulus, est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en arrivant près de son lit.  
Regulus détourna la tête. Il aurait préféré que son frère ne le voit pas dans cet état.  
- Oui, ça va.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Rien, rien.  
- Il paraît que tu t'es battu.  
- Comment tu le sais ?  
- C'est Cissy qui me l'a dit. Apparemment tu t'es battu avec Mulciber et Rosier.

- On peut savoir pourquoi ?  
- Ils ont dit des choses pas gentilles.  
- Oh, ça. Ils sont comme ça, laisse-les dire.  
- Oui, mais ils ont dit des choses sur toi…que tu étais un tr…  
- Oui, j'ai compris. Il n'empêche que tu n'aurais pas dû en tenir rigueur.  
- Mais, je…  
- Regulus, si les parents apprennent que tu t'es battu, ils ne vont pas être très content. Tu aurais dû les laisser dire.  
- Mais !  
- Non, Reg', si toi aussi tu déçois nos parents, ils vont faire une crise cardiaque.  
- Sirius…  
- Et eux, ils sont où ?  
- Ben, euh…ils ont rien eu de grave.  
- Et toi, ça va aller j'espère ?  
- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas grand frère. Mrs. Pomfresh a dit que je pourrais sortir de l'infirmerie tout à l'heure.  
- Ah, ouf, tant mieux. Il faut que j'y aille, je suis désolé Reg', j'ai encore un devoir à finir.  
- D'accord. A plus tard.  
- Oui, fais attention. Et ne te bats plus pour aucune raison. Est-ce que c'est clair ?  
- Oui.  
Après un petit câlin entre frères, Sirius sortit de l'infirmerie. Ses amis l'attendaient derrière la porte.  
- Ah vous êtes là ?  
- Oui, ton frère va bien ?  
- Il s'est battu avec Mulciber et Rosier parce qu'ils ont dit des trucs pas sympas.  
- Sur quoi ?  
- A ton avis.  
- Ah.  
- Bon, j'ai un truc à faire, on se voit plus tard.  
- Tu vas faire quoi ? demanda James qui avait très bien compris où comptait allait Sirius.  
- Euh, un truc quoi.  
- Oui, Sirius, on a tous compris. Tu vas aller finir ce que ton p'tit frère a commencé, lui dit Remus.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, ajouta-t-il.  
- Evidemment, t'es pacifiste.  
- C'est juste qu'il y a des moyens plus intelligents de régler les problèmes.  
- Peut-être, mais j'vous demande pas de venir avec moi. Mon petit frère est à l'infirmerie à cause d'eux.  
- Je comprends mais bon…hé, Sirius attends !  
Sirius était déjà parti en direction de la grande salle en espérant trouver les deux Serpentards.  
- Bon, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de le suivre, dit Peter.  
- Oui, en effet.  
Et ils y allèrent.

**~...~**

- Je savais bien qu'on aurait pas dû te suivre, dit Remus une demi-heure plus tard, faisant les cent pas dans l'infirmerie qu'il connaissait si bien.  
- J'tais dit de pas venir si tu voulais pas ! lui répondit Sirius assit sur un lit.  
- Oh, mais arrêtez tout les deux ! s'exclama Peter.  
Les deux concernés se turent instantanément, surpris que ce soit Peter qui leur dise d'arrêter. James, lui, ne disait rien.  
- Calmez-vous tout de suite Mr. Mulciber ou je vous plonge dans un coma artificiel, je vous préviens ! s'exclama la voix de Mrs. Pomfresh.  
A l'autre bout de la pièce, se trouvaient Eliot Mulciber, Evan Rosier et Jason Avery, dont l'infirmière s'occupait pour le moment. Ils avaient été plus gravement touchés que les Gryffondors. Soudain, les professeurs McGonagall et Slughorn entrèrent dans l'infirmerie l'air plutôt énervé. Tandis que Slug' se dirigeait vers les Serpentards, McGo' vint voir les garçons, qui commencèrent à prendre peur.  
- Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ? leur demanda-t-elle criant à moitié.  
Ils ne répondirent pas.  
- Répondez-moi !  
Elle criait vraiment cette fois. Mais à nouveau, ils ne répondirent pas. Elle respira profondément pour reprendre son calme.  
- Très bien, je retire 20 points à Gryffondor pour chacun…  
- Mais Remus a rien fait !  
- …de vous trois. Et vous serez en retenue tout les soirs de la semaine prochaine. Maintenant, allez vous coucher !  
- Oui, professeur, répondirent les quatre garçons en chœur avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

- On a eu de la chance, dit Remus lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment loin de leur directrice adjointe pour être entendu.  
- TU as eu de la chance, le corrigea James.  
- Fallait pas vous battre contre crétins numéro 1 et 2.  
- Désolé, c'est de ma faute, leur dit Sirius.  
- Mais non, t'inquiètes pas, lui répondit James avec un sourire. On serait pas tes amis sans cela, non ?

**~...~**

Remus déplia le journal qui venait de tomber sur la table, tandis que Sirius ouvrait d'un air las une lettre de ses parents. James, lui, attendait désespérément un signe de vie des siens. De son côté, Peter profitait largement du petit déjeuner.  
- Hin, fit Sirius en froissant le morceau de papier qu'il avait déjà fini de lire.  
James tourna la tête vers lui.  
- Ils disent que c'est ma faute si Regulus s'est battu, dit le jeune Black devant l'air interrogateur du brun à lunettes.  
- Ah ? Carrément ?  
- Oui, soi-disant que je lui montrerais le mauvais exemple et que je l'entraînerais sur la voie de la perversion.  
- Ils ont p'têt pas tort, intervint Remus en sortant la tête de son journal.  
Il était encore un peu fâché à cause de la bagarre de la veille au soir.  
- J'veux dire pour le mauvais exemple.  
- Mouais, enfin moi j'me bats pas.  
- Ah ? Et hier soir, tu as fait quoi ? Un spectacle de ballerine ?  
- Oui bon hier soir c'était une exception, mais d'hab' ben j'me bats pas.  
- Oui, c'est vrai, admit finalement le jeune lycanthrope. Tu fais juste l'idiot.  
- … Je ne m'abaisserais pas à répondre à des jugements aussi bas.  
- C'est pas un jugement.  
- Ah ?  
- Si je dis qu'à Serpentard c'est tous des mages noirs parce qu'ils vont dans cette Maison, c'est un jugement. Par contre, quand je dis que tu fais parfois l'idiot, c'est pas un jugement, c'est du péremptoire . Tu vois ?  
- Mouais…  
- Dis Rem's, désolé d'interrompre cette passionnante conversation, mais est-ce qu'il y a un truc intéressant dans la Gazette du Sorcier ?  
- Hum, attends un instant, je regarde… … …un pont a lâché du côté de Hull, 15 morts, que des moldus.  
- Encore ce taré fanatique des sang-pur ? demanda Sirius.  
- Ouais, il le suspecte. Mais sinon, y a rien d'autre.  
- Ok.  
- Tu t'inquiètes pour tes parents ?  
- Ben ça fait deux semaines que j'ai pas de nouvelles.  
- Ah, le rêve…  
- Sirius ! le réprimanda Remus.  
- Oh, pardon. J'veux dire avec mes parents ce serait le rêve de pas avoir de nouvelles pendant aussi longtemps. Mais, je suis sûr que les tiens vont bien.  
- J'espère.  
Sirius regarda son ami qui semblait si inquiet. Il aurait voulu l'aider, mais il ne savait de quelle façon. Il n'avait jamais eu peur pour ses parents.  
- Bon, dit soudain Peter, désolé de changer de sujet, mais il faudrait trouver un moyen d'aider notre Remus international.  
- C'est vraiment pas la peine, répondit le principal concerné.  
- Bien sûr que si.  
- Oui. On y réfléchit tous aujourd'hui et on fait le point ce soir, dit Sirius, content de voir que James semblait penser, à présent, à un tout autre problème.

**~...~**

Sirius fit une énième fois un aller-retour dans le dortoir en répétant une fois de plus la même phrase :  
- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen d'aider Remus à supporter les nuits de pleine lune !  
- Oui, tu l'as déjà dit.  
- En plus c'est pas parce que tu le répètes une onzième fois que la solution va nous apparaître miraculeusement, dit Peter.  
- Ouais, c'est clair, ajouta James.  
- Mais, je cherche moi au moins !  
- Ça pour chercher tu cherches, l'ennui c'est que tu sais toujours pas quoi…  
- Remus ! s'exclama Sirius d'un air faussement choqué.  
- Quoi ? répondit Remus, un sourire innocent aux lèvres.  
- Méchant !  
- On a qu'à faire des recherches à la bibliothèque au lieu de rester ici bien sagement à se dire ce qu'il faudrait faire.  
- Tu oublies, James, que le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps. Et puis, c'est gentil, mais c'est pas la peine que vous en fassiez autant pour moi.  
- Mais si, répliqua Sirius.  
- Mais non.  
- Si.  
- Non.  
- Si.  
- Non.  
- Si.  
- Bon les amoureux, j'ai une solution anti couvre-feu.  
- Comment tu nous as appelé ?  
- Il a raison, on dirait un vieux couple…  
- Peter, toi aussi tu t'y mets ? !  
Peter et James se mirent à rire devant l'air outré de leurs amis.  
- C'est quoi ta solution ? demanda Sirius pour les sortir de leur fou rire.  
- La cape d'invisibilité de mon père, lui répondit James, reprenant son sérieux.  
- Ah, ouais, pas bête. J'y avais même pas pensé.  
- Oui, bon on y va.  
- Ok.  
- Quoi, mais vous voulez vraiment y aller maintenant. Mais vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? Hé, vous êtes où ? Hé !

**~...~**

- Chut !  
- Mais, j'ai rien dis !  
- Chut quand même !  
- Est-ce que vous pouvez arrêtez tout les deux, pitié, chuchota James.  
Les quatre garçons étaient arrivés dans la bibliothèque. Ils avaient enlevé la cape d'invisibilité.  
- On aurait quand même pu attendre demain, quand la bibliothèque était ouverte, lui répondit Remus dans un murmure. Comme les gens normaux.  
- Oh, mais Rem's, la normalité c'est tellement ennuyant, tu ne trouves pas ?  
- Pas vraiment non.  
- Là, on dirait qu'il y a un livre qui pourrait être intéressant.  
- Prend-le Pete.  
- Sirius, ça sert à rien d'aller voir dans la réserve.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Parce que pour l'instant on cherche ici. La réserve c'est en dernier recours.  
- Mais, on peut quand même jeter un œil.  
- Si tu vas dans la réserve, je crie.  
- Quoi ?  
- Comme ça Rusard viendra et vous aurez encore une retenue.  
- Toi aussi.  
- Oui, mais moi j'en ai jamais eu jusqu'à présent. Donc, tu restes là.  
- Pas drôle.  
- Ça n'a pas pour but d'être comique.  
- Dites, si vous voulez qu'on vous laisse…  
- Non, ça ira. Donne-moi le livre qui est là s'il te plaît.  
- Tiens, répondit James en lui passant.  
- Merci.  
- Mais je t'en prie.  
- Oui bon ça va, faut vous calmer sur la politesse tout les deux.  
- Si on peut plus rigoler.  
Ils ouvrirent chacun un livre parmi la pile qu'ils avaient récolté et commencèrent leur recherche d'informations. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils cherchaient, mais n'importe quoi qui pourrait aider Remus serait bien venu. Ils ouvrirent ensuite un second livre chacun. Puis un troisième, puis un quatrième et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent alerté par un miaulement de Mr. Hargneux, l'affreux chat qui servait de bras droit à Rusard, le concierge, depuis le début de cette année. Ils rangèrent les livres du mieux qu'ils purent à vitesse V et partirent en courant sous la cape. Ils finirent par rejoindre leur dortoir sains et saufs, se jetèrent sur leurs lits et s'endormirent.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapitre XVI  
Les Anges de l'Ombre**

- 19h30.  
Isabel Potter regarda son collègue remettre sa montre à gousset dans sa poche pour la septième fois en un quart d'heure et leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Elle regarda autour d'elle, analysant rapidement la scène à nouveau. Un peu plus loin, Arthur, son époux, discutait avec les policiers moldus, qui ne semblaient pas vraiment comprendre à qui ils avaient à faire. Autour, d'autres policiers moldus repoussaient la foule ou aidaient les secours avec les blessés. Deux heures auparavant ce lundi, la place avait été attaquée, à une heure où grand nombre de moldus passaient par là. Isabel ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait commettre un tel acte, elle qui, en tant qu'Auror, défendait la justice, la liberté et la paix. Elle eu une pensée pour son fils James – comme à chaque fois qu'elle était en mission – qui était pour le moment préservé de tout cela à Poudlard, mais qui ne le serait plus pour très longtemps, elle le savait.  
- Ils sont là, dit soudain un autre de ses collègues.  
Tous se tournèrent vers l'endroit qu'il pointait du menton. Quatre hommes et une femme arrivaient, chacun vêtu de noir.  
- Saleté, murmura Alastor Maugrey, un autre Auror.  
L'un des hommes en noirs s'avança vers eux et déclara :  
- Nous prenons cette affaire en main, vous pouvez disposer, merci.  
- Bien, répondit sèchement Maugrey.  
Le type en noir s'éloigna et Maugrey se mit à chuchoter à toute vitesse à l'oreille de trois Aurors. Ceux-ci acquiescèrent et il fit signe aux autres qu'il était temps de rentrer.  
- Je leur ai dit de rester garder un œil sur ces types, murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Isabel.  
Elle acquiesça pour lui montrer qu'elle était d'accord puis fit signe à Arthur, qui prenait congé des policiers moldus, de se presser. Il les rejoint et ils transplanèrent.

**~ ... ~**

« Celui qui s'est donné le titre de Lord frappe encore !

Une centaine de moldus et trois sorciers tués hier à Piccadilly Circus**(1)**.

Le ministère ébranlé déclare : « Nous ne cautionnons pas ses actes. » »

Ce titre faisait la une de la Gazette du Sorcier en ce mardi 30 janvier de l'année 1973. L'article disait :  
« Hier, en pleine heure de forte affluence, une attaque a frappé Piccadilly Circus. D'après les autorités moldues, 317 personnes ont été tuées et 59 blessées gravement. Parmi ces 317 personnes, les autorités de la communauté magique ont décompté 294 moldus et 23 sorciers. Leur noms n'ont pas été révélé pour le moment. Les familles des victimes ont directement été contactée par le ministère.  
Le Lord et ses hommes ont clairement revendiqué l'attentat grâce à une marque qu'ils ont fait apparaître dans le ciel. D'après ceux qui l'ont aperçu, elle représenterait une tête de mort avec un serpent, clairement un clin d'œil à Salazar. Les serviteurs du Lord seraient-ils en grande majorité des ex-Serpents ? Nous ne nous avançons pas, mais à ce stade, tout laisse à le penser.  
Tard dans la soirée d'hier, la Ministre de la magie a prononcé un discours :  
« Cet événement nous a profondément touché, pas seulement à cause de la mort des 23 sorciers, mais aussi car des moldus ont perdu la vie. Peu importe ce qu'en pense cet homme, ces moldus étaient aussi des êtres humains. Nous compatissons à la douleur des familles de toutes les victimes. Le Premier Ministre moldu nous a assuré la pleine collaboration de ses services de police avec les Aurors.  
De plus, nous demandons au Lord noir de cesser ses activités immédiatement et de se rendre aux Aurors, avec ses complices. Tuer des innocents est un acte impardonnable que ni le ministère, ni moi-même ne cautionnons.  
Le ministère demande à toute la communauté magique d'être attentive et de lui signaler toute activité suspecte qui pourrait se rapporter au Lord. » »  
_La Gazette du Sorcier_

- Il commence à prendre de l'ampleur ce type, dit Sirius.  
Les garçons étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.  
- C'est plus que commencer, lui répondit Remus qui arrivait tout juste.  
Il déposa sur la table plusieurs journaux et magazines sorciers. Toutes les premières pages abordaient le même sujet.

« Edition spéciale :  
Celui qui s'est donné le titre de Lord lance une attaque meurtrière. Les détails restent inconnus pour le moment. »disait l'édition de la veille du _Sorcier du Soir_

« 294 moldus et 23 sorciers tués dans la terrible attaque de celui qui s'est autoproclamé Lord. »  
_Sorcière Hebdo_

« Les Harpies de Grande-Bretagne se disent profondément choqués par l'attaque du Lord. »  
_Quidditch Magazine_

« L'attaque du Seigneur noir cause 317 morts, dont 23 sorciers. Les journaux moldus prennent une mystérieuse photo : qui sont les hommes en noir présents sur la scène de crime ? »  
_Gossip Witch Magazine_

- Eh ben, il fait du bruit ce taré !  
- Oui et ce n'est pas fini.  
Remus déposa trois autres journaux sur la table, des quotidiens moldus cette fois.

« 317 morts dans l'explosion de Piccadilly Circus. Que s'est-il passé ? Les autorités ne se prononcent pas pour le moment. »  
_The Times**(2)**_

« Une explosion ravage Piccadilly Circus. Le bilan s'élève à 317 morts et 59 blessés. »  
_The Guardian**(3)**_

« Explosion meurtrière à Piccadilly Circus. Les autorités ne se prononcent toujours pas. Accident ou…attentat ?  
Qui sont les mystérieux hommes en noir présent sur les lieux de l'attaque ? Les services secrets de la Reine seraient-ils sur l'affaire?  
Photo en page 2 »  
_The Mirror**(4)**_

Intrigués par ce dernier titre, ils ouvrirent le _Mirror_ à la page 2 afin de regarder la photo qui accompagnait l'article. Cette photo avait visiblement été prise à Piccadilly Circus bien après l'arrivée des autorités sur les lieux. On pouvait distinguer des policiers moldus qui repoussaient la foule et aidaient les « pompiers » (ceux qui éteignent les feux) à secourir les blessés. Vers le centre de la scène, les garçons reconnurent trois Aurors qui semblaient lancer des regards vers des hommes en noirs qui paraissaient en grande discussion.  
- Pourquoi la photo ne bouge pas ? demanda soudain Peter.  
James et Sirius semblèrent le remarquer seulement à ce moment.  
- Parce que chez les moldus les photos ne bougent pas.  
- C'est bizarre.  
- Oui.  
- Enfin bref, le taré fanatique des moldus a réussit son coup. Il fait parler de lui. Quel malade…, dit Sirius.  
- A votre avis c'est qui les hommes en noir sur la photo ? demanda Peter.  
- Sûrement les services secrets moldus comme ils disent.  
- A moins que…, contra Peter d'un air qu'il voulait mystérieux.  
- A moins que quoi ? lui demanda Sirius.  
- A moins que ce soit les Angels of Shadow.  
- Les Angels of Shadow ? ! demandèrent Sirius et Remus d'une même voix.  
- Oui, reprit Peter en baissant la voix d'un air encore plus mystérieux.  
Ils se rapprochèrent tous de lui pour bien entendre ce qui allait suivre.  
- Les Anges de l'Ombre. Il paraîtrait que ce sont les services secrets sorciers. D'après les rumeurs, ils œuvreraient pour le ministère depuis des décennies. Ils agissent dans le plus grand secret, la plus grande discrétion, dans l'ombre quoi. D'où leur nom d'ailleurs. Seuls les ministres connaissent la vérité sur leur existence…  
Il recula un peu et finit en parlant à nouveau normalement.  
- Enfin, ce n'est qu'une légende. Personne ne sait s'ils existent réellement ou non.  
Un long silence suivit les déclarations de Peter.  
- Ils existent, dit subitement James.  
Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers lui d'un air étonné.  
- J'ai entendu mes parents en parler une fois. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de les apprécier. D'après ce qu'ils disaient, de temps en temps ces types sortent de nulle part, se pointent sur des affaires, éjectent les Aurors qui travaillent dessus, puis, quand ils ont résolu l'enquête, disparaissent à nouveau.  
C'est ce moment là que choisirent des filles de Gryffondor pour crier en chœur :  
- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LILY !  
Les quatre garçon tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit où elles étaient assises (comme à peu près toute la Grande Salle) pour apercevoir six filles surexcitées qui donnaient leurs cadeaux à une Evans toute rouge.  
- Oui, c'est vrai, c'est son anniversaire, souffla Remus.  
- Ah. Super, dit platement Sirius.  
Les deux autres se contentèrent d'observer silencieusement la scène un instant, avant de finalement reprendre leur discussion. Peu de temps après, ils virent la petite rousse se diriger seule en direction de la sortie. Ils la suivirent du regard et s'arrêtèrent à la personne qu'elle rejoignait…Servillus. En voyant ça, Sirius émit une expression de profond mépris et afficha un air de répugnance. James afficha le même air, mais n'émit rien du tout. Quand à Peter , il secoua la tête avec l'air de dire que cette pauvre Evans était vraiment à côté de la plaque. Remus, lui, regarda ses amis montrer leur désaccord et haussa les épaules avec l'air de dire qu'il n'était ni pour, ni contre.

**~ ... ~**

Lily rejoint Severus qui l'attendait à la sortie de la Grande Salle. Elle sentait des regards sur elle, mais elle n'y fit pas plus attention que ça. Lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint, ils sortirent de la Grande Salle. Une fois dans le hall, Severus se tourna vers Lily avec un grand sourire et lui dit :  
- Joyeux anniversaire.  
- Merci, répondit la rousse en lui rendant son sourire.  
- Tiens c'est pour toi, dit-il timidement en lui tendant une petite boite.  
Elle la prit, puis l'ouvrit doucement. Elle contenait une chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle était accroché un petit pendentif, aussi en argent, en forme de fleur de Lys. Lily contempla le bijou un moment avant de se jeter dans les bras de son meilleur ami, sans remarquer que celui-ci rougissait.  
- Merci, c'est magnifique, lui dit-elle.  
- De rien.  
Elle mit immédiatement le collier, puis les deux amis montèrent le grand escalier de marbre, discutant et riant gaiement.

**~ ... ~**

Lily marchait en direction du couloir du premier étage où elle avait cours. Elle venait de quitter Severus et sourit en pensant au cadeau qu'il lui avait offert.  
- Alors comme ça, c'est ton anniversaire p'tite fleur de Lys ? demanda brusquement une voix derrière elle, la sortant de ses pensées.  
Lily sourit à cette voix qu'elle avait reconnu. Elle se tourna vers son propriétaire et acquiesça.  
- Dans ce cas, joyeux anniversaire, lui dit Shane Conelly avec un sourire.  
- Merci.  
- T'as quoi comme cours maintenant ?  
- Enchantements.  
- Je t'accompagne à ta salle.  
- Mais tu vas pas être en retard ? T'as quoi comme cours toi ?  
- Métamorphose.  
- … C'est dans le même couloir, tu m'accompagnes pas, tu vas presque au même endroit que moi.  
- Mais voyons, pour qui me prends-tu ? Je t'accompagnerais jusqu'à l'entrée de ta salle de classe.  
Lily regarda Shane un instant avant d'éclater de rire devant son air sérieux.  
- Allons-y alors, fini-t-elle par dire.  
Et ils se remirent en chemin.  
- Alors p'tite fleur de Lys, ça fait quoi d'avoir 13 ans ?  
- Euh…ben…rien de spécial.  
- Ha ha, c'est la question stupide qu'on te pose tout le temps à ton anniversaire.  
- Oui, c'est vrai. Ma grand-mère, Judith, me l'a posée ce matin.  
Shane rigola.  
- Au fait, sois honnête, ma sœur ne vous cause pas de problèmes ?  
- Euh, c'est toi qui demande ça ?  
- Bien sûr, je m'inquiète pour ma petite sœur et pour les gens qu'elle pourrait tuer.  
- Les seules personnes qu'elle pourrait tuer c'est toi et Owen.  
- Oh, alors tu m'avais bien reconnu ? Ou c'est la chance ? Comment tu peux être sûre que je suis Shane et pas Owen ?  
- Je le sais, c'est tout, répondit la rouquine avec malice.  
- Hum hum.  
- Ma grand-mère, Claire, dit toujours que je remarque le moindre détail.  
- C'est une qualité.  
- Tu trouves ?  
- Oui, bien sûr.  
Ils tournèrent et arrivèrent dans le couloir des enchantements. Shane s'apprêtait à continuer la discussion, mais à la place il fixa la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Un groupe de Serpentard, qui passait visiblement par là pour rejoindre leur salle de cours, s'était arrêté devant un élève de quatrième année de Poufsouffle. L'un des Serpentards et le Poufsouffle avaient une violente dispute verbale, tandis que les autres élèves semblaient ne pas trop savoir quoi faire. De l'autre côté du couloir, les secondes années de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor observaient, eux aussi, la scène.  
- Espèce d'enfoiré, dit le Poufsouffle.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu dis sale Sang-de-bourbe.  
- C'est d'votre faute ! !  
- Tu racontes n'importe quoi !  
- Tu vas payer.  
Le Poufsouffle se jeta sur le Serpentard et ils commencèrent à se battre, comme des moldus. Ils roulèrent à terre, essayant chacun leur tour de prendre le dessus, ne cessant pas de frapper. Les autres élèves les séparèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent. Une fois relevés, ils semblèrent se calmer, mais à peine les avaient-ils lâchés qu'ils se jetèrent une nouvelle fois l'un sur l'autre. Cette fois, ils ne tombèrent pas à terre. Le Poufsouffle prit très vite le dessus et plaqua violemment le Serpentard au mur. La tête de ce dernier cogna rudement contre le mur et il fut un peu sonné. Le silence régnait sur le couloir des enchantements. Personne n'osait bouger. Le Poufsouffle leva le poing prêt à frapper le Serpentard qu'il tenait toujours contre le mur, mais Shane arrêta son geste. Lily était tellement absorbée par ce qui se passait, qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il n'était plus à côté d'elle.  
- Kyle arrête, dit-il tout bas au Poufsouffle. Ça changera rien à ce qui s'est passé. Tu crois vraiment que c'est ça la meilleure chose à faire maintenant ?  
Les paroles du jeune homme eurent visiblement de l'effet puisqu'il lâcha le Serpentard. Les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick choisirent ce moment pour arriver.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda McGonagall.  
Personne ne répondit.  
- Très bien, finit par dire la professeur de Métamorphose. Vous, ordonna-t-elle en pointant le Serpentard du doigt, à l'infirmerie ; vous, à l'adresse des autres Serpentards, vous allez en cours. Quand à vous Mr. Ross, au Poufsouffle, vous allez retourner à votre salle commune et vous reposer un peu. Conelly, vous l'accompagnez. Et vous, très chers élèves, rentrez en classe. Immédiatement !  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, tout le monde s'exécuta. Suivant l'exemple de sa collègue, le professeur Flitwick fit entrer ses secondes années en cours, de sa petite voix flûtée. Lily suivit ses amies après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Shane qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de suivre son ami de Poufsouffle.  
- Edward Lurring m'a dit que le frère, la belle-sœur et la jeune nièce de Ross sont morts dans l'attentat de Piccadilly, dit Violaine en s'installant.  
- Oh, comme c'est triste, répondit Charleen. C'est un bon ami de mes frères.  
- Bien si tout le monde est prêt, nous allons pouvoir commencer le cours, les coupa le professeur Flitwick. Sortez vos baguettes.

**~ ... ~**

Le hibou s'envola et Isabel Potter referma la fenêtre du salon. James recevrait sa lettre à l'heure du courrier ce mercredi.  
- La lettre est partie ? lui demanda Arthur.  
- Oui.  
- Voldemort fait encore parler de lui ce matin, ajouta-t-il en refermant un cinquième journal.  
- Oui, il a eu ce qu'il voulait. Il a fait parler de lui. C'était impossible d'étouffer cet acte contrairement aux précédents. Maintenant, ça va être la panique. Entre ceux qui vont vouloir le rejoindre pour le soutenir et ceux qui le feront par peur… Les médias sont vraiment inutiles dans ce genre de situation. Tout ce qu'il savent faire, c'est créer une psychose.  
- C'est exact. De plus, la Gazette n'aurait jamais dû écrire que les complices de Voldemort étaient des ex-Serpents. C'est ridicule, même si c'est certainement vrai…  
- James dit qu'il y a eu des bagarres entre des Serpentards et des élèves d'autres Maisons à Poudlard. Dumbledore était absent toute la journée d'hier et les autres professeurs ont géré ça du mieux qu'ils l'ont pu, mais ils n'ont pas le charisme du directeur, alors un discours de leur part ne changera pas grand chose.  
- Oui. Dumbledore était au ministère. Alastor dit qu'avec la Ministre, ils ont fait passer un décret qui demande à tout les journaux de ne plus faire de déclaration à propos de Voldemort jusqu'à nouvel ordre.  
- Pourtant il est toujours dans le journal ce matin, non ?  
- Le décret n'a été mit en application qu'aujourd'hui et ces éditions ont été imprimées hier soir.  
- Oui, vu comme ça.  
- Oh, on va être en retard. Je prends ma cape et on y va ?  
- Très bien.  
Arthur sortit de la pièce à toute vitesse. Isabel se tourna vers la cheminée sur laquelle était posée la photo de son fils qu'elle observa quelques secondes avant de sourire.

* * *

Pour ceux qui l'ignore :  
**(1)** Piccadilly Circus est une place de Londres  
**(2)** Le _Times_ est un grand quotidien britannique semblable au _Monde_  
**(3)** Le _Guardian_ est un autre quotidien britannique  
**(4)** Le _Mirror_ est un tabloïd britannique quelque peu semblable à _Closer_ ou _Public_.

* * *

**PS :** Pour info, je serais en vacances jusqu'aux environ de la fin du mois d'août, donc je ne publierais plus d'ici là. Bonne vacances à tous. On se revoit fin du mois prochain (si tout va bien ^.^)


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapitre XVII  
A chaque problème, sa solution**

**Avril**

Les vacances de Pâques venaient de finir et les cours avaient repris. C'est durant ces vacances là que Sirius eut une idée brillante, bien que totalement folle, en continuant ses recherches dans la bibliothèque de son père. Alors qu'ils étaient réunis dans leur dortoir, il décida de faire part de cette grande idée à ses amis.  
- On devrait devenir des Animagi ! déclara-t-il soudain.  
Un gros blanc suivit sa déclaration. Ses amis plongés dans leurs diverses occupations, ne semblèrent pas saisir immédiatement la mesure de ce qu'il leur proposait.  
- Mais oui c'est ça, lui répondit Remus.  
- Si, si je suis sérieux.  
- Hun, hun, fit James.  
- Vous m'écoutez pas là en fait ?  
- Mais si on t'écoutes, dit Peter sans grande conviction.  
Tout d'un coup, Remus sembla réagir.  
- Quoi ? T'as dit quoi ?  
- Ah enfin quelqu'un qui m'écoute. Qu'on devrait devenir des Animagi.  
- Mais t'es malade ?  
- Pas toi bien sûr, tu peux pas. Juste James, Peter et moi.  
Il sembla que tous l'écoutaient maintenant.  
- C'est absolument hors de question ! s'exclama le lycanthrope.  
- Ben pourquoi pas ?  
- Mais enfin Sirius, parce que c'est dangereux, beaucoup trop dangereux.  
- Mais non. Et puis comme ça, on pourrait t'accompagner les soirs de pleine lune, puisque tu ne t'en prends pas aux autres animaux. Tu ne serais plus seul et tu ne te blesserais plus.  
- C'est quand même hors de question.  
- Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, intervint finalement James.  
- Ah, tu vois.  
- Vous êtes complètement fous tout les deux. Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez bien compte, mais il n'y a qu'une poignée de sorciers qui sont des Animagi. La transformation est réglementée par le ministère parce que c'est très difficile et dangereux. Tout les Animagi doivent être répertoriés. Et qui plus est, aucun sorcier de premier cycle ne peut y arriver.  
- On y arrivera, affirmèrent les deux garçons d'une même voix assurée.  
- Et pour le ministère vous allez faire comment ?  
- On ne se déclarera pas. C'est pas si grave.  
- Pas si grave ? Vous êtes entrain de dire que vous allez enfreindre une loi et que c'est pas si grave. En plus James, tes parents sont Aurors. Comment peux-tu, ne serait-ce qu'envisager, de transgresser la loi alors que ce sont tes parents qui la font respecter.  
- Tout cela n'a strictement rien à voir avec mes parents. C'est mon choix, c'est tout.  
- Je vous répète que c'est dangereux, vous pourriez mourir. Vous vous en fichez ?  
- Mais on ne va pas mourir Remus, lui répondit Sirius.  
- Et vos familles, vous avez pensé à vos familles ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils feront si vous mourrez ? continua le loup-garou qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu.  
- Ma famille fera une grande fête et ma cousine Bella dansera toute la nuit autour d'un feu pour célébrer cet évènement, lui répondit ironiquement Sirius.  
- C'est pas drôle.  
- Peut-être, mais c'est vrai.  
- Et toi James ? Et toi Peter ?  
- Mes parents risquent tout le temps leurs vies, répondit le brun à lunettes. D'ailleurs, Peter n'a pas encore donné son avis sur la question.  
- Oui, c'est vrai ça, dirent les deux autres se tournant vers l'interpellé d'un air interrogatif.  
- Moi ? Euh je pense que euh, d'un côté c'est vrai que c'est dangereux…  
- Ah, vous voyez, il est d'accord avec moi, le coupa Remus.  
- …mais d'un autre côté, continua Peter, si c'est pour aider Remus euh, je suis prêt à prendre des risques.  
- Quoi ? Mais non, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.  
- Ça suffit Remus, l'interrompit Sirius. On a prit notre décision, on ne reviendra plus en arrière maintenant !  
Et cette dernière phrase coupa court à la discussion, Remus ne sachant plus que dire pour raisonner ses amis et ceux-ci sûrs de leur intention.

Cela faisait presque trois heures que James, Sirius et Peter étaient assis à la bibliothèque. Trois heures de recherches et toujours aucune information sur comment devenir un Animagus. Ils n'auraient plus qu'à se rendre dans la réserve ce soir après le couvre-feu. Plus tôt dans la journée, Remus avait déclaré qu'il ne les aiderait pas à organiser leurs suicides et donc, il les avait laissé se débrouiller sans lui. A vrai dire, c'était autre chose qui tracassait Peter en ce moment. Il se demandait plutôt, comment lui, si peu doué en sorcellerie, pourrait réussir un acte magique aussi difficile que de devenir un animagus. Bien sûr, il voulait aider Remus, bien sûr il avait confiance en ses amis qui ferait tout pour l'aider à réaliser ceci, mais bien sûr aussi, il avait peur de ce qui pourrait advenir d'eux s'ils échouaient. Il avait lu des choses terribles qui étaient arrivées à des sorciers, pourtant puissants, ayant raté leur transformation. Certains avaient explosé, d'autres s'étaient retrouvés coincés avec une partie de leur corps animal, enfin des choses affreuses. Peter secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à des trucs pareils et puis ça n'aiderait en rien. Il leva le nez d'un des nombreux livres qu'ils étaient entrain de vérifier et regarda James et Sirius plongés dans les leurs. Ils avaient l'air si sérieux à ce sujet, et cela n'arrivait pas souvent. Il savait que le moment venu, ses amis ne le laisseraient pas tomber, il en était persuadé. Il avait enfin trouvé des amis sur qui il pouvait compter, pour une fois il allait leur montrer qu'ils pouvaient, eux aussi, compter sur lui. A cet instant, Peter pensa que jamais, oh non jamais, il ne pourrait trahir ses amis…

Remus marchait dans un couloir du septième étage d'un air excédé. Ces amis l'avaient tellement énervé qu'il s'était perdu en voulant revenir à la salle commune après le repas. C'est vrai quoi, ils s'en fichaient peut-être de risquer leurs vies, mais lui pas. Surtout s'ils faisaient tout ça pour lui. Il aurait pu en parler à un professeur, mais au final ça serait revenu au même. Ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'est qu'il savait parfaitement que lorsque ses amis prenaient une décision plus rien ni personne ne pouvait les faire changer d'avis. Enfin bref, il s'était retrouvé devant une immense tapisserie qu'il connaissait pour en avoir lu la description dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. Elle représentait la stupide tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre à des trolls l'art de la danse. Exaspéré, il s'arrêta et fixa la tapisserie un moment sans vraiment la voir. Et puis, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se mit à faire les cent pas dans le couloir. Il ne voulait pas les aider, mais d'un autre côté… Bon la première chose à laquelle ces idiots n'avaient évidemment pas pensé, c'était un endroit où ils pourraient s'entraîner. Tout en continuant à faire des allers-retours dans le couloir, il pensa à ça. Un endroit où ils pourraient s'exercer sans se faire remarquer, un endroit où on ne pourrait pas les trouver, un endroit bien équipé aussi, où ils pourraient se soigner directement en cas de blessures, manger si jamais ils devaient sauter le repas, faire leurs devoirs (enfin ça c'était surtout pour lui-même), et éventuellement se reposer. Il sembla voir quelque chose au mur. Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers le mur. Il y avait bien quelque chose : une porte était apparue. Prudemment, Remus s'approcha de la porte et tendis le bras vers la poignée. Il arrêta son geste et s'assura, d'un rapide coup d'œil, qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Puis il finit par ouvrir la porte. Il entra, toujours prudemment, et se retrouva dans une pièce vraiment très vaste. Dans un coin de la pièce, une torche éclairait une table ronde avec quatre chaises autour. Des étagères pleines de livres faisaient le tour de la salle. Il s'approcha et vit que tout les livres qu'elles contenaient portaient soit sur les Animagi, soit sur leurs cours actuels. De l'autre côté, dans un coin plus ombragé, des coussins étaient installés, de gros coussins à l'allure bien confortable. Ils étaient disposés de telle façon que quatre personne pouvaient s'y reposer en même temps. Un peu plus loin, il aperçut une trousse de premiers secours sorciers. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait demandé auparavant. Il réfléchit un instant, puis très vite, il comprit : c'était la Salle-sur-demande dont Shane et Owen leur avaient parlé une fois. Il fallait qu'il aille raconter ça à ses amis. Il sortit à toute vitesse de la salle et retourna à son dortoir.

- Hé, vous devinerez jamais quoi ! s'exclama Remus en entrant en trombe dans le dortoir.  
- T'as une touche avec McGo' ? lui répondit James.  
- Quoi ? NON !  
- T'as vu un lama ? lui demanda Sirius  
- Un lama ? Pourquoi un lama ? Non, pas non plus.  
- La bibliothécaire et Rusard se sont fiancés ? lui dit Peter.  
- Hein ? J'en sais rien moi ! Mais vous allez m'écouter à la fin oui ! ! !  
- Oh pardon Mumus, on t'écoute.  
- Merci… Mumus ?  
- Sirius et moi on a décidé que ce serait ton nouveau surnom. T'aimes pas ?  
- …Peu importe. J'ai trouvé la Salle-sur-demande !  
- Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Où ça ?  
- Au septième étage, en face de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet.  
- Trop cool !  
- On va voir ?  
- Ouais.  
- Non ! les coupa Remus.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pas maintenant, on ira demain.  
- Pas drôle.  
- Je me suis dit que…ce serait un endroit où vous pourriez vous entraîner, dit-il en baissant la voix un peu plus à chaque mot vers la fin.  
- Ouais ? Elle est suffisamment grande ?  
- Oui.  
- Cool !  
- Finalement tu nous as aidé, fit remarquer Peter d'une petite voix.  
- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout, affirma Remus.  
- Je pense quand même qu'on devrait aller la visiter ce soir, dit Sirius.  
- Je vous ai déjà dit non, répliqua le lycanthrope.  
- De toutes manières, on doit aller dans la réserve ce soir, on aura pas le temps pour autre chose, les interrompit James.  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai. On y va maintenant ?  
- Ouaip, répondit le brun à lunettes en sortant sa cape d'invisibilité.  
- Je suis prêt, leur indiqua Peter.  
- Tu viens ou pas Mumus ?  
- Pourquoi vous voulez allez à la réserve encore ?  
- Parce qu'on a rien trouvé dans les livre de la bibliothèque…, commença Sirius.  
- …et comme chaque problème a sa solution, la solution à celui-ci est sans aucun doute dans la réserve, finit James d'un air savant.  
- Alors tu viens ou pas ? le pressa Sirius.  
- Oui, oui, ok, répondit le jeune loup-garou dans un soupir.  
Ils se glissèrent tous les quatre sous la cape et sortirent de leur dortoir le plus discrètement possible. Ils passèrent dans la salle commune qui était encore pleine de monde et en sortirent aussi. Une fois dans le couloir, ils s'élancèrent vers la bibliothèque. Ils avaient trouvé une solution pour aider Remus, même si celui-ci était formellement contre, ils allaient trouver les réponses à cette solution dans un instant et ils avaient aussi trouvé une salle où s'entraîner.  
Finalement James avait raison, chaque problème avait bien une solution.

Tranquillement assise sous un arbre du parc, Lily attendait. Elle attendait Severus qui devait la rejoindre pour qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs ensemble. Elle regarda la grande porte du château, mais elle ne le vit toujours pas. En revanche, elle vit l'un des jumeaux Conelly, sans son double, rejoindre des amis à lui. D'ici, elle ne pouvait pas voir si c'était Shane ou Owen. Elle eu très vite la réponse :  
- Hey p'tite fleur de Lys.  
Elle se retourna immédiatement vers Shane qui lui faisait un grand sourire tout en s'installant à côté d'elle.  
- Salut, dit-elle. Ça va ?  
- Oui et toi ?  
- Oui oui.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau assise toute seule ici ?  
- J'attends…un ami.  
- Oh. Tu veux dire… ?  
- Oui.  
- Je vois. Je trouve ça dommage que les Serpentards n'arrivent pas à s'entendre avec les autres Maisons.  
- Il faut dire qu'on ne leur facilite pas la tâche.  
- Oui, tu as raison.  
- Ce serait vraiment bien si un jour tout le monde pouvait s'entendre, sans faire attention à qui est dans quelle Maison et de quelle origine.  
- Oui, je comprend ce que tu veux dire, mais je me demande si ce sera réalisable.  
- Je pense qu'il faut garder espoir.  
Lily regarda une nouvelle fois vers la porte du château et vit enfin Severus qui arrivait. Shane le vit à son tour et se leva pour les laisser. Lily lui fit un signe de la main et un sourire tandis qu'il s'éloignait en lui faisant son habituel clin d'œil. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Sev' et l'observa qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et vit tout ces jeunes sorciers/sorcières qui lançaient des sorts, discutaient, riaient, se disputaient aussi pour certains, bref ils vivaient leurs vies le plus normalement du monde comme si la magie était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit. A cet instant Lily se rendit compte pour la première fois, que c'était ici, à Poudlard, qu'elle était à sa place, qu'elle était chez elle.

**FIN DE LA DEUXIEME PARTIE**


	19. Chapter 18

**Troisième Partie : Troisième année : Quand on se connait vraiment**

**Chapitre XVIII  
Histoires de famille**

**Août**

Lily n'avait encore jamais fait ça auparavant. Elle prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et entra dans sa cheminée. Ses parents la regardèrent, plus qu'intéressés par les transports magiques. Elle leur fit un dernier signe avant de jeter la poudre et de dire bien distinctement : « Villa des Edgerton ». Elle ferma les yeux et eut l'impression étrange d'être dans le plus grand toboggan qu'elle eut jamais vu, plus grand encore que celui de Disney Land London où elle avait été pour ses huit ans. Elle arriva à destination et Violaine la rattrapa.  
- Contente de te voir, dit-elle.  
- Oui, moi aussi, répondit Lily un peu étourdie par le voyage.  
- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de prendre la poudre de cheminette pour la première fois ?  
- Ça me donne envie de plus jamais recommencer.  
- Ha ha, tu verras, tu vas vite t'y habituer.  
Lily se contenta d'émettre un vague sourire.  
- Tu es la première, ajouta Vio'. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?  
- Oui, répondit Lily tout en enlevant tant bien que mal la suie sur ses habits. Alice est venue. On s'est bien amusé. Là elle est partie en vacances en Grèce.  
- Oui, elle me l'a dit. Je voulais qu'elle vienne, mais bon la Grèce ça se refuse pas.  
- J'y ai jamais été.  
- On ira ensemble un jour si tu veux.  
- Oui !  
Les deux filles rigolèrent un instant, mais stoppèrent quand des bruits se firent entendre dans le conduit de cheminée. Puis une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs sortit avec prestance de l'âtre.  
- Tiens, bonjour les filles, dit elle en s'épousant les épaules.  
- Salut ! s'exclamèrent les deux autres en se jetant sur elle.  
Les trois filles tombèrent au sol dans de grands éclats de rire. Charleen choisit ce moment pour sortir à son tour de la cheminée.  
- C'est comme ça qu'on m'accueil ? dit-elle en rigolant devant le spectacle qu'offraient ses amies.  
- Viens, s'exclama Violaine.  
- Nooon ! répliqua Ellie qui était en dessous des deux autres.  
Charleen écouta Vio' et se jeta sur ses amies. Au bout d'un moment, elles finirent par se relever.  
- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, dit Ellie d'un ton faussement plaintif.  
- Oh ma pauvre, se moqua Violaine.  
A nouveau les quatre filles rigolèrent.  
- Je savais pas que t'habitais dans une si grande maison, dit Charleen en contemplant le salon.  
Il faisait visiblement aussi office de salle à manger. Il y avait une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin et au fond du jardin une espèce de véranda.  
- Ne vous méprenez pas, c'est chez mes grands-parents ici. Ma mère et moi on habite avec eux depuis que mon père et elle sont…vous savez…séparés. Ça ne fait pas longtemps donc, ha ha.  
Les parents de Violaine s'étaient séparés en mai, mais elle ne l'avait appris que lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle pour les grandes vacances.  
- Ah, euh oui, pardon, se rattrapa maladroitement Charleen.  
- T'es toute seule pour l'instant ? demanda Ellie pour changer de sujet.  
- Non, ma grand-mère est là. Mon grand-père est sortit et ma mère est à son travail.  
- Ok.  
- Je vais vous faire visiter.  
- Oui !  
- C'est quoi ça là-bas ? demanda Charleen à Vio' désignant la véranda du doigt.  
- Ah, ça ? C'est la piscine.  
- La piscine ? ? ?  
- Oui. C'est chauffé, comme ça on peut se baigner hiver comme été.  
- On croit rêver…  
Elles débutèrent donc leur visite de la maison. Après avoir vu la cuisine, le hall, la salle de bain, le petit salon, Violaine les entraîna dans le bureau de son grand-père, où se trouvait un grand arbre généalogique, peint directement sur le mur.  
- Voici l'arbre généalogique de ma famille, dit Violaine.  
Lily observa attentivement. Tout en bas de l'arbre, se trouvait le nom de Violaine et tout en haut… ! !  
- Isla Black ? ! dit Charleen étonnée de découvrir ce lien de parenté.  
- Oui. Elle s'est mariée avec un moldu, Bob Hitchens.  
- Les Black ont dû apprécier, ironisa Ellie.  
- Je crois qu'elle a été reniée.  
- Ça ne m'étonnes pas. Mais alors ça veut dire que tu es parente avec…Sirius Black ?  
- Oui. Enfin, parente très très éloignée. Et avec James aussi, il me semble.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Ouais, l'oncle de James est mariée avec une Black et du coup c'est le grand oncle de Sirius…ou un truc du genre.  
- Ah ? Tout le monde est parent avec tout le monde on dirait, commenta Lily.  
- Oui, tu sais la plupart des familles de sang-pur ont un lien de parenté, lui répondit Ellie.  
- C'est comme dans les grandes familles de nobles moldues. Enfin, maintenant c'est un peu moins le cas.  
- Si tu le dis.  
Les filles reprirent leur observation de l'arbre. En effet, à côté d'Isla, se trouvait le nom de Bob Hitchens. En dessous, leur fille, Violette Hitchens mariée à Theodore Edgerton, puis leur quatre enfants, Lilia, Viola, Amethista et Terance Edgerton. Viola avait un époux et un fils, Colin, qui avait lui même un fils, John. Amethista avait trois enfants, Jonathan, Violine et Violette II. Jonathan avait un fils, Rayan. Terance avait lui aussi un fils, Calvin qui avait lui-même une fille, Lilah. Lilah était marié avec John, fils de Colin et avait trois filles, Maryanne, Morgane et Aurora. D'après l'arbre, Maryanne était décédée à l'âge de deux ans. Aurora était mariée à Rayan, fils de Jonathan. Ensemble ils avaient eu trois enfants, Eliott, Nelson et Meredith. Quand à Morgane, elle avait eu une fille avec Ethan Roe et cette fille n'était autre que Violaine Roe-Edgerton**(1)**.  
- Ah oui c'est vrai que tes parents ne sont pas mariés, se rappela Ellie en voyant les deux noms de son amie sur l'arbre généalogique.  
Toc toc toc  
La porte s'ouvrit et une dame apparut.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites les filles ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix pleine de douceur.  
Elle était très belle avec de longs cheveux argentés, ondulés mais pas bouclés et des yeux perçants couleur améthyste, la même que ceux de Vio'. D'ailleurs, on voyait nettement le lien de parenté entre la grand-mère et la petite-fille.  
- Oh grand-mère Lilah, lui répondit Violaine, voici mes amies Charleen Conelly, Ellie Stevens et Lily Evans. Les filles, voici ma grand-mère, Lilah Edgerton.  
- Je vous rencontre enfin. Depuis le temps que Violaine parle de vous, dit Lilah.  
Elle les salua toutes les trois chaleureusement puis poursuivit :  
- J'allais faire du thé, ça vous dit ?  
Violaine lança un regard interrogateur vers ses amies qui lui répondirent par des hochements de têtes.  
- Oui, bonne idée, répondit-elle à sa grand-mère avec un sourire rayonnant.

C'est ainsi que quinze minutes plus tard, ayant prit connaissance de la villa des Edgerton ainsi que de leur arbre généalogique, les filles se retrouvèrent dans le salon, assises face à la baie vitrée, entrain de prendre le thé avec Lilah Edgerton.  
- Alors, racontez-moi ? Poudlard, les professeurs, Gryffondor ? Comment tout cela se passe ?  
- Vous étiez à Gryffondor ? lui demanda Lily.  
- Non, non, répondit Lilah. J'étais à Serdaigle. Quasiment toute notre famille d'ailleurs. Violaine est une de ces exceptions qui confirment la règle. Pas vrai ma chérie ?  
- Euh, oui, répondit l'intéressée qui semblait un peu gênée.  
- Je me demande à quel point ça a changé depuis mon époque. Professeur de potions et d'histoire de la magie sont les mêmes. Mais les autres. Minerva McGonagall professeur de Métamorphose, n'est-ce pas ? Si on m'avait dit ça à l'époque.  
- Vous la connaissez ?  
- Oui, nous étions ensemble à Poudlard. Elle avait un an de plus que moi, mais elle et sa bande d'amis n'étaient pas le genre de personnes à respecter le règlement, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
- Oh, oui, on voit très bien grand-mère.  
- McGonagall n'était pas le genre de personne à respecter le règlement, répéta Ellie.  
Les filles se regardèrent étonnées, puis elles éclatèrent de rire en imaginant leur professeur si stricte enfreindre le règlement. Lilah les regarda avec un sourire.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui, oui, je vous assure. Le professeur Dippet n'aurait jamais même pensé à la nommer préfète.  
- Je n'imagine pas McGo' comme ça.  
- Ton grand-père et elle sont sortis ensemble aussi pendant un temps.  
- Quoi ! ?  
- Hum hum.  
A nouveau les filles éclatèrent de rire, principalement à cause de la tête que faisait Violaine.  
- Euh, excusez-moi, demanda timidement Charleen lorsque leur fou rire fut calmé, le professeur Dippet ?  
- Directeur de Pouldard jusque dans les années 40. Il était le prédécesseur de Dumbledore, récita savamment Lily. C'est écrit dans l'Histoire de Poudlard.  
- Oh oui bien sûr, j'avais oublié ce détail, se moqua Ellie.  
- C'est exact, répondit Lilah. Le professeur Dumbledore était l'équivalent de Minerva à l'époque. Professeur de Métamorphose, directeur de Gryffondor et directeur adjoint de l'école.  
- Oh je ne savais pas qu'il avait été tout cela, commenta Ellie surprise.  
- Pourtant, la coupa Lily, …  
- Oui, on sait, c'est écrit dans l'Histoire de Poudlard.  
- Hum hum.  
- Donc grand-père est sortit avec McGonagall ?  
- Oui, oui. Ça aurait pu être elle ta grand-mère.  
- Mais toi tu ne sortais pas avec lui.  
- Non pas à cette époque ma chérie. A l'époque de Poudlard, Johnny était mon meilleur ami.  
Elle poursuivit à voix basse :  
- A ce moment là, il y avait cet homme dans ma vie…  
- Quoi ?  
- Non, non, rien.  
Elle sembla pensive un instant  
- Je vais vous resservir, dit-elle à Lily qui avait finit de boire sa tasse.  
- Euh, oui, merci, répondit la rouquine avec un sourire.  
Lilah se leva et prit la théière, puis la tasse de Lily. Elle vérifia que personne d'autre n'avait vidé sa tasse avant de resservir, puis elle déposa la théière, prit la tasse et la tendit à Lily. Au moment où leur mains se frôlèrent Lilah sembla avoir comme un flash et sursauta avant de reculer avec effroi. Son visage exprimait à la fois de la tristesse, de la douleur et de la peur.  
- Grand-mère, ça va ? s'exclama Violaine en se levant pour soutenir Lilah.  
Doucement, elle s'assit.  
- Oui, oui, pardon, ce n'était rien, dit-elle d'un ton qui ne convainquit personne.  
Violaine lui lança un regard et Lily comprit qu'elle savait, en gros, de quoi il s'agissait, mais elle ne posa pas d'autre question.

~...~

Le reste de l'après-midi passa à une vitesse étonnante et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte les filles se retrouvèrent à table avec le grand-père de Violaine, sa mère et Lilah. Après le repas, elles se rendirent dans la chambre de Vio' où elles dormaient toutes les quatre. Sa chambre était assez grande, le lit était contre un mur au milieu et trois matelas avaient été installés entre ça et la coiffeuse qui se trouvait contre le mur opposé. Lily sourit en voyant le papier peint qui était violet. Une photo des cinq filles (avec Alice) était collée sur le mur à côté du lit et les couleurs de Gryffondor étaient présentes à de nombreux endroits. En face de la porte se trouvait une porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur un petit balcon. Violaine dit à ses amies de s'installer et sortit de la chambre. Les trois jeunes filles l'écoutèrent et déballèrent leurs affaires après avoir choisit chacune un lit.  
Violaine frappa à une porte et entra.  
- Ah entre ma chérie, dit Lilah. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?  
- Pouvons-nous faire pour toi ? corrigea le grand-père de Violaine.  
- Grand-mère, cet après-midi, quand tu as touché Lily…  
- Oh, ce n'était rien. Son aura est très brillante tu sais, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.  
- Ne me dis pas n'importe quoi, je sais que c'était ton don de voyance qui s'est déclenchée.  
- Peu importe, ne t'inquiètes pas de ça, toutes les choses ne sont pas écrites à l'avance, certaines peuvent encore changer.  
- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu as vu grand-mère ? insista la jeune fille.  
Le ton de sa grand-mère devint soudain beaucoup plus dur.  
- Rien. Maintenant va te coucher.  
Violaine comprit que ce n'était pas la peine de discuter et s'exécuta avec regrets. Une fois assuré qu'elle était repartie, John Edgerton interrogea sa femme sur le fameux événement de l'après-midi.  
- Qu'as-tu vu ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Le triste avenir de cette jeune fille rousse. Et…cette effroyable lumière verte.  
Il comprit que Lilah ne donnerait pas plus de détail.  
- Y a-t-il une chance pour que ce ne soit pas définitif ?  
- Non, aucune, répondit tristement sa femme.

Violaine retourna lugubrement vers sa chambre, en espérant que sa grand-mère n'avait rien vu de trop horrible. Mais pour le moment, il n'était pas question de penser à ce genre de choses. Elles avaient décidé de s'amuser durant ces vacances, alors elle n'allait pas gâcher tout ça. Elle rentra dans sa chambre et le sourire lui revint dès qu'elle vit ses amies. Les filles se couchèrent immédiatement après son retour, mais elles ne s'endormirent que bien plus tard, dans les rires et la joie.

* * *

Note:

**(1)**. J'essaye de mettre le lien vers l'image de l'arbre généalogique, mais il ne veut pas s'ajouter, désolé

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

- Pour myonelyjade = Le voilà le chapitre et Merci ^^

- Pour evalalou = Ne t'inquiètes pas, je continue encore

- Pour jamylove = Merci beaucoup ^^


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapitre XIX  
Dispute entre frères**

**Septembre**

Sirius l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Ça faisait deux mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, mais elle était toujours aussi belle. Il avait souvent envié cette beauté. Par contre, il lui sembla qu'elle était aussi toujours aussi stupide. Elle arrivait sur lui à toute allure. Mais heureusement pour lui, après toutes ces années, il avait apprit à s'écarter juste à temps pour l'éviter. Elle s'écrasa pile dans son assiette, renversant et éclaboussant au passage. Une seconde de plus et il se serait tout prit. Il prit la lettre que la chouette lui apportait et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de sa cousine Andromeda. Il ouvrit la missive et lut. Quelques minutes plus tard, il releva la tête avec un grand sourire attendrit.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda James inquiet devant l'air qu'affichait son ami.  
- C'est Andromeda, elle a accouché, répondit le garçon aux cheveux d'ébènes.  
- C'est vrai ? s'écrièrent ses trois amis d'une même voix pleine de joie.  
- Oui, regardez, il y a même une photo. C'est une fille, elle s'appelle…Nymphadora.  
Un silence suivit l'annonce du prénom de l'enfant qui venait de naître. Sirius tendit la photo aux trois autres qui s'empressèrent de la regarder. Une petite fille très mignonne bougeait sur le cliché faisant de grands sourires ; ses cheveux changeaient régulièrement de couleur. [Ce qui s'en suivit ne peut pas être raconté pour ne pas ternir l'image bientôt viril des futurs Maraudeurs].  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites les garçons ? demanda la voix nettement reconnaissable de leur amie Violaine.  
Ils arrêtèrent aussitôt de […] et reprirent leur sérieux. Sirius tendit la photo de sa petite cousine à Vio' tout en lui expliquant la situation.  
- Oooh, comme elle est mignonne, s'exclama la dernière arrivée en regardant la photo. Euh, pourquoi ses cheveux changent de couleur ?  
- Oh, d'après Meda c'est une métamorphomage.  
- Sérieux ? demanda Peter.  
- Oui, oui.  
- La classe !  
Sirius sourit une nouvelle fois. C'est vrai que c'était la classe de pouvoir transformer n'importe quelle partie de son corps simplement par la volonté. Et c'est vrai qu'elle était mignonne la petite Dora, comme elle était déjà surnommée dans la lettre. Lorsque la photo eut fait plusieurs fois le tour de ses amis, il la récupéra. Ensuite, il entreprit de repêcher, Cristabel, la chouette de Meda, qui semblait se noyer dans l'assiette de porridge dans laquelle elle s'était écrasée. Puis il se rendit à la volière pour répondre à sa cousine préférée avant le début des cours. En sortant de la Grande Salle, il entendit la voix familière de son petit frère qui l'appelait.  
- Sirius, c'est bien Cristabel ? demanda Regulus qui s'arrêtait pour souffler.  
Si lui aussi se mettait à courir dans le hall du château, mais où allait les sang-purs ? se serait sûrement demandé Mrs. Black si elle avait été là.  
- Oui. La fille de Meda est née.  
- C'est vrai ? demanda Regulus d'un ton enjoué.  
- Oui, regarde.  
Sirius lui tendit la photo de Nymphadora tout en se demandant à quel point la nouvelle était incroyable, pour que tout le monde lui demande si c'était vrai à chaque fois qu'il l'annonçait. Regulus sourit lui aussi bêtement à la vue de sa petite cousine.  
- Comment elle s'appelle ? demanda-t-il à son aîné sans cesser de contempler la photo.  
- Nymphadora Tonks.  
Soudain Regulus perdu son sourire et il rendit la photo à Sirius. Le jeune homme ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Reg' ?  
- Rien, je viens juste de me souvenir…  
- De quoi ?  
- Que c'était l'enfant d'un…sang-de-bourbe.  
Regulus avait murmuré le dernier mot, comme s'il voulait le dire sans que son frère ne l'entende.  
- Quoi ? s'écria Sirius qui venait enfin de comprendre.  
Regulus détourna le regard et ne répondit pas.  
- Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit que je ne voulais pas t'entendre dire ce mot, jamais.  
- Pourtant, c'est vrai, répondit Regulus d'une voix plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.  
Son frère pouvait être réellement effrayant quand il s'énervait.  
- Elle a déshonoré la famille Black, poursuivit-il sous le regard de plus en plus furieux de Sirius. J'aimais beaucoup cousine Meda, mais ils ont eu raison de la renier, c'est une traîtresse et une…  
CLAC  
Le coup était partit et Regulus ne put finir sa phrase. Il regarda son frère d'un air terrifié. Jamais auparavant Sirius ne l'avait frappé. Tout les élèves qui passaient autour d'eux dans le hall s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder la scène. Sirius essayait de reprendre son souffle et par la même occasion son calme, tandis que Cristabel voletait autour d'eux en poussant des cris hystériques. Il faut dire, pour la défense de la pauvre chouette, que Sirius l'avait presque jeté par terre en entendant les paroles de son frère**(1)**. Les deux frères se regardèrent un moment sans dire mot. Chacun savait qu'il était allé trop loin. Puis une jeune fille blonde de septième année arriva de la Grande Salle. Un Serpentard ayant assisté à la scène avait dû aller la prévenir. Narcissa Black s'avança jusqu'à ses deux cousins et se plaça entre eux, face à Sirius. Il leva la tête vers elle. Elle vit tout de suite qu'il regrettait son geste et elle ne connaissait pas la raison de leur dispute, alors elle lui dit simplement qu'il ferait mieux d'aller faire un tour. Le garçon ne lui répondit pas, mais se dirigea tout de même vers le parc, après un dernier regard à son frère.  
Regulus fixa la porte du château plusieurs minutes après que son frère ne soit sortit, puis il s'adressa à sa cousine, tandis que les autres élèves étaient déjà repartis à leurs occupations diverses et variées.  
- Ne dis rien à nos parents, ni aux tiens parce qu'ils leur diraient. S'il te plaît, Cissy.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas Regulus, je n'ai pas l'intention de me mêler d'une dispute entre frères. Je ne dirais rien.  
- Merci, lui répondit Regulus avec un sourire plus que forcé.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tous les frères et sœurs se disputent. C'est normal, lui dit-elle pour le rassurer.  
Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à ses deux sœurs et de se dire que parfois, certaines disputes étaient irréversibles.

**~...~**

Tout était noir et il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Vu l'heure tardive, ce n'était pas étonnant. Seuls quatre garçons de troisième année de Gryffondor se promenaient encore dans le château malgré le couvre-feu, depuis longtemps passé. Cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité de l'un d'entre eux, ils faisaient route vers leur dortoir. En réalité, ils revenaient d'une de leur séance d'entraînement à ce qu'ils appelaient l'Animagusserie, même s'ils doutaient de l'existence du terme. Oui, trois de ces quatre garçons, malgré leurs jeunes âges, avaient décidé de devenir des Animagi pour venir en aide à leur quatrième ami qui se transformait, contre son gré, en loup-garou lors des nuits de pleine lune. Et pour réaliser leur but, ils se rendaient, plusieurs fois par semaine dans leur base d'entraînement, qui n'était autre que la légendaire Salle-sur-demande. C'est donc après cet entraînement qu'ils retournaient dans leur dortoir. Et comme ils avaient déjà croisé Peeves, ils avançaient le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer par l'autre danger de Poudlard : le concierge, Argus Rusard. Et pour le plus grand malheur des élèves de l'école, Rusard avait en permanence à ses côtés son chat, Mr. Hargneux. Malheureusement pour les garçons, leurs efforts de discrétions ne furent pas récompensés puisqu'ils virent soudain le dit concierge arriver au détour d'un couloir avec son chat. Bien sûr, Rusard ne pouvait pas les voir, mais il suffisait d'une respiration trop forte… Donc, ni une ni deux, ils firent demi tour pour s'éloigner le plus possible de lui. Cependant, il prit à Mr. Hargneux l'envie de les suivre. Peut-être qu'il les voyait, ou du moins qu'il les sentait. Ils accélérèrent le pas et trouvèrent finalement une porte. Ils l'ouvrirent et entrèrent dans la pièce, refermant derrière eux. Une fois à l'intérieur ils enlevèrent la cape et respirèrent tous un bon coup.  
- On l'a échappé belle, murmura James.  
Il avait dit tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas.  
- Heureusement qu'il y avait une salle ici, dit Peter toujours à voix basse.  
- Pff, fut la seule réaction de Sirius.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y… commença James.  
- Chut ! coupa soudain Remus.  
Les trois autres n'entendaient rien, mais ils se turent tout de même. Remus avait quand même retiré quelques avantages de sa condition de lycanthrope, comme par exemple, une endurance inégalable, une vision nocturne, ou encore une ouïe hyper développée. Quelques instants plus tard, ils entendaient tous ce que Rem's entendait, autrement dit des bruits de pas se rapprochant de plus en plus.  
- Alors mon joli, tu as vu des élèves ? demanda l'horrible voix du concierge de l'autre côté de la porte.  
- Miaou, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtenu.  
Il resta un moment sur place. Dans la pièce, les quatre garçons n'osaient ni parler, ni bouger et à peine respirer. Au bout d'une minute qui parut des heures Rusard sembla décider qu'il n'y avait personne dans le coin et quitta les lieux suivit de son chat. Lorsqu'ils se furent assurés que ses pas étaient suffisamment éloignés ils soupirèrent une nouvelle fois.  
- On ferait mieux de partir, conseilla Remus. Avant qu'il ne lui prenne l'envie de revenir vérifier.  
- Bonne idée, approuvèrent deux des trois autres.  
Sirius ne dit rien. Décidément, ce n'était pas une bonne journée. Certes, il avait apprit la naissance de sa petite cousine, mais après ça les évènements déplaisants s'étaient enchaînés. Les Gryffondors se remirent sous la cape et discrètement, sortirent de leur cachette. Ils s'assurèrent qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours avant de reprendre le chemin de la salle commune.  
Arrivés à proximité de la tour de Gryffondor, ils enlevèrent la cape d'invisibilité. Ils continuèrent sans croiser personne. Mais devant la salle commune, juste à côté du portrait de la Grosse Dame se trouvait…le professeur McGonagall qui les semblait les attendre de pied ferme. Elle portait une robe de chambre écossaise et un bonnet de nuit dans les mêmes tons. Ils auraient bien voulu faire demi-tour, mais elle les avait vu. Ils n'avaient plus aucune échappatoire et timidement, ils s'approchèrent.  
- Bien, très bien, dit leur directrice de maison en tapant rapidement du pied. Il semblerait donc que l'information était exacte. Dire que je me suis dit « non ce n'est pas possible, ils ne feraient pas ça. Surtout que les cours n'ont reprit que depuis trois semaines. ». Mais en fait si, ils l'ont fait.  
Les garçons ne comprenaient rien à ce que racontait leur professeur de métamorphose, mais ils n'osèrent pas lui poser de question.  
- Explications ! finit-elle par dire.  
Remus baissa la tête, honteux. Peter sautillait sur place, stressé. Sirius croisa les bras et tourna la tête, bien déterminé à agir avec la prof' comme il agissait avec sa mère. Finalement, ce fut James qui répondit.  
- Eh bien, en fait professeur…  
Il tenta un coup d'œil vers elle, mais à cet instant son regard était sûrement plus meurtrier que le regard d'un basilic enragé. Il baissa les yeux avant de poursuivre, tout en inventant au fur et à mesure :  
- …nous regardions tranquillement par la fenêtre, dans le parc, lorsque nous avons vu, vous n'allez pas me croire, mais paf une vache.  
- Une vache ?  
- Oui. Nous aussi ça nous a surpris, à tel point que l'on a voulu vérifié que nous n'étions pas victime d'une hallucination collective. Nous sommes donc sortit hors du couvre-feu. Nous savons que c'est interdit, mais comme il y avait cette vache…  
- Une vache ? répéta McGo' incrédule.  
- Oui, une fois dehors, nous l'avons vu, elle était là dans le parc et elle nous a regardé. Nous avons voulu nous approcher et c'est là que nous avons constaté que ce n'était pas n'importe quelle vache, mais une vache aux dents longues d'Afghanistan.  
- Une vache aux dents longues d'Afghanistan ? répéta McGonagall.  
James acquiesça vivement, réprimant par la même occasion un fou rire. A ses côtés les expressions de ses amis avaient elles aussi changé. Remus était passé de la honte, à la peur et maintenant il essayait de cacher son sourire. Peter se retenait lui aussi de rire. Et même Sirius, qui avait pourtant été d'une humeur massacrante toute la journée, essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler son propre fou rire.  
- Je vois, finit par dire McGonagall au bout d'une longue de minute réflexion.  
- Vraiment ? demanda James mi-enthousiaste, mi-inquiet.  
- Oui, allons voir cette vache.  
- C'est à dire, intervint Sirius essayant de paraître un minimum sérieux, qu'un lama est soudainement apparu.  
- Un lama à dents longues d'Afghanistan, je suppose ? demanda McGo'.  
- Non, non, un simple lama. Il a dit quelque chose à l'oreille de la vache et ils ont tout deux disparu après nous avoir salué d'un signe de tête.  
- Eh bien, au moins ils étaient polis, commenta la directrice adjointe.  
- Oui, c'est de plus en plus rare de nos jours la politesse.  
- Tout comme l'honnêteté ou encore la capacité à respecter le règlement, répondit McGo'.  
- On est honnête professeur !  
- Mais bien sûr, et pendant qu'on y est, l'hippogriffe il met la carte de sorcier célèbre dans la chocogrenouille.  
- Vraiment ? répondit Peter.  
- Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Je vous enlève 10 points à chacun et encore, je suis gentille, pour avoir maraudé dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Et 5 points supplémentaires à vous Messieurs Potter et Black pour la magnifique histoire que vous venez de me raconter. Et vous serez tous en retenue tout les soirs jusqu'à la fin du mois. Compris ?  
Ils n'osèrent pas contredire leur professeur plus que ça et acquiescèrent avant d'aller se coucher. Une fois dans leur dortoir, ils éclatèrent de rire.  
- Non, mais n'importe quoi James, s'exclama Remus, calmant son fou rire.  
- Ben t'avais qu'à lui raconter autre chose, répondit le brun à lunettes.  
- Non, non, c'était bien ça, dit Peter.  
- J'avoue, conclut Sirius.  
Et comme il était près d'une heure du matin, il ne tardèrent pas plus.  
De son côté, Minerva McGonagall retournait à sa chambre en marmonnant un vague « non mais vraiment ! ».

**~...~**

Sirius revenait du tableau d'affichage le sourire aux lèvres. James comprit tout de suite et lui sourit à son tour.  
- Alors ? s'empressa de demander Peter.  
- Ben je suis prit, répondit Sirius toujours souriant.  
- Ouais ! s'exclamèrent ses amis en sautant littéralement de joie.  
Il avait passé les essais de Quidditch la semaine passée et avait réussi. A présent, il était poursuiveur, tout comme son meilleur ami. Quoique James avait vraiment un don dans ce sport. Il prenait la place de Shannon Lee qui avait maintenant quitté Poudlard. Ils étaient toujours sous la direction de Roger Dubois, « un grand malade » selon James, Frank, Shane, Owen et Cecilia, une élève de sixième année qui occupait le troisième poste d'attrapeur. Donc récapitulons rapidement : le capitaine qui occupe aussi la place d'attrapeur est Roger Dubois, le gardien est Frank Londubat, les batteurs Shane et Owen Conelly et les trois poursuiveurs sont donc James Potter, Cecilia Gordon et depuis aujourd'hui Sirius Black.  
James avait expliqué à Sirius que cette année, Dubois voulait mettre le paquet. C'était sa dernière année à Poudlard et il comptait bien remporter la coupe, tout comme l'an passé. Ils avaient gagné la coupe de Quidditch, mais ils avaient perdu la coupe des quatre Maisons…la faute à qui ?  
Après avoir sauté de joie pendant cinq bonnes minutes les garçons finirent par aller petit déjeuner. Ils en profitèrent pour dire la bonne nouvelle à Violaine et par la même occasion à toute la Grande Salle, étant donné leur volume sonore. Sirius s'installa et jeta un regard à la table des Serpentards où Regulus était assit. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis l'incident de la veille.  
- Tout va bien Sirius ? lui demanda James d'un ton inquiet pendant que les autres discutaient entre eux.  
- Oui. Enfin…  
James sembla encore plus inquiet. Finalement, l'aîné des Black décida de se confier à son meilleur ami et lui raconta sa « dispute » avec son petit frère. Pendant tout le reste du petit déjeuner, il ne cessa de fixer son frère. Finalement, Regulus tourna enfin la tête vers lui. Ils se regardèrent de loin un instant, puis Regulus fit un signe que Sirius comprit immédiatement, avant de sortir de la salle. Après avoir dit à ses amis qu'il les attendait devant la Grande Salle, il sortit à son tour. Reg' l'attendait. Au bout d'une minute de silence, aucun des deux n'osant regarder l'autre, Sirius parla.  
- Je suis désolé, dit-il simplement. Je n'aurais jamais dû te frapper.  
- Je suis désolé aussi grand frère, dit Regulus. Je suis allé trop loin sur cousine Meda.  
En définitive les deux frères se sourirent.  
« Cissy avait raison », pensa Regulus.  
Puis ils discutèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que leurs amis respectifs n'arrivent. Ils se séparèrent alors, heureux d'être réconciliés.

- Y a quand même un truc qui m'embête, dit James sur le chemin de leur salle de cours.  
- Quoi ?  
- Comment McGo' a-t-elle fait pour savoir qu'on serait de sortie hier.  
- Elle a parlé d'un truc, rappela Remus. Vu la façon dont elle l'a dit, on aurait dit que quelqu'un l'avait prévenu.  
- Mais qui ?  
- Ça j'en sais rien. Si ça se trouve, elle-même ne le sait pas.  
- Tu veux dire que ce serait un message anonyme nous dénonçant Mumus ?  
- Un truc dans le genre, répondit Mumus avec une grimace à l'entente du surnom.  
- Ça ferait un super titre pour le prochain numéro de Gossip Witch Magazine, fit remarquer Peter. « Un corbeau à Poudlard ».  
- « Une balance à Poudlard » plutôt, dit Sirius…  
Pendant ce temps, au détour du couloir, un élève de leur année les observait discrètement. Dans un simple bruissement de cape, le jeune Serpentard aux cheveux noirs retourna vers les cachots, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

* * *

Note:

**(1)** L'auteur précise qu'aucun animal n'a véritablement été maltraité pour les besoins de cette fic.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapitre XX  
Sortie à Pré-au-lard  
**

**Octobre****  
**

Lily tendit son autorisation au concierge, puis s'éloigna vivement de lui. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment Rusard, il lui filait la chair de poule. Lorsque Ellie, Charleen et Violaine eurent à leur tour donner leurs autorisations, elles rejoignirent Alice et Katia, qui, étant en quatrième année, n'avaient plus besoin de donner les leurs. Enfin, les six filles dirent à contrecœur au revoir à Joy, qui, étant en seconde année, ne pouvait pas encore venir. Puis elles partirent en direction de Pré-au-lard. C'était la première fois que les troisièmes années y allaient. Elles discutèrent tout le long du chemin et arrivèrent enfin au village. Elles débutèrent donc la visite, guidées par Alice et Katia. Elles commencèrent par la poste où des centaines de hiboux attendaient de porter des messages. Ils étaient assis sur des étagères colorées selon la vitesse de livraison souhaité. Lily n'avait ni chouette, ni hibou, ni aucun autre animal. Elle le regrettait parfois, surtout pendant les vacances. En effet, à Poudlard, elle pouvait emprunter un des nombreux volatiles de l'école mis à disposition pour les élèves. Mais lorsqu'elle était chez elle, il aurait fallut qu'elle attende en permanence l'arrivée des lettres de ses amis pour pouvoir elle-même leur écrire, s'il n'y avait pas eu un merveilleux système de location de hiboux auquel elle avait souvent recours. Ils passèrent ensuite par Honeydukes, la confiserie. Les filles furent émerveillées de découvrir la variété de sucreries qui y était présente. Ça allait de la plume en sucre que l'on pouvait sucer indéfiniment sans jamais qu'elle ne fonde, aux délicieux caramels fait maison, tout en passant par les traditionnelles patacitrouilles et chocogrenouilles. Lorsqu'elles eurent fini de faire des réserves, elles se dirigèrent vers Zonko, le magasin de farces et attrapes. Là-bas, on trouvait aussi bien des bombabouses que des savons sauteurs ou encore des tasses à thé mordeuses. C'est pour cette raison qu'elles ne furent guère étonnées de croiser dans le magasin, d'abord Frank en compagnie de Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow, puis les jumeaux Conelly qui semblaient préparer avec grand sérieux leur prochain coup. Une troupe de filles les attendait à l'extérieur. Après ces rapides échanges, les filles se rendirent chez Gaichiffon, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers, un magasin de vêtements, avec des succursales à Londres et Paris. Elles passèrent un moment dans la boutique à s'amuser à essayer divers vêtements tous plus fantaisistes les uns que les autres. Finalement, elles ressortirent en ayant chacune acheté une nouvelle tenue. Gaichiffon les avaient épuisé, mais elles n'arrêtèrent pas leur escapade pour autant. Elles allèrent ensuite à Scribenpenne, un magasin qui vendait des plumes de toutes sortes. Lily en profita pour s'en acheter une nouvelle. Ayant visité à peu près toutes les enseignes de la rue principale, excepté Derviche et Bang, un magasin de vente et de réparation du matériel magique, elles se rendirent finalement aux Trois Balais. L'établissement semblait jouir d'une bonne réputation puisqu'il était fort fréquenté. Elles se trouvèrent rapidement une table. Quelques minutes plus tard, une belle jeune femme vint prendre leur commande. Alice commanda six bièraubeurre et la serveuse partit les chercher.  
- Elle s'est Miss Rosmerta, expliqua Alice aux quatre troisièmes années. Elle est gentille et appréciée.  
- Oui, surtout des garçons, vu qu'elle est aussi très jolie, compléta Katia.  
Alice rigola et continua :  
- Les Trois Balais est le meilleur établissement de Pré-au-lard. Il y en a bien deux autres, mais ils ne sont pas géniaux. Enfin je n'y suis jamais allée, mais on m'a dit des choses. Chez Madame Pieddodu c'est plutôt pour les couples à ce qu'il paraît. Quand à la Tête de Sanglier…  
- …plutôt me retrouver face à un scroutt à pétard enragé que d'entrer là dedans, finit Katia.  
Pendant qu'Alice et Katia continuaient leurs explications, Lily nota une femme enveloppée dans une grande cape noire qui était entrée et qui s'installa non loin d'elles, dans un coin sombre de l'échoppe, un capuchon, noir également, relevé sur sa tête. On ne pouvait distinguer son visage. Sans savoir pourquoi, Lily la fixa un moment, puis Miss Rosmerta revint avec les bièraubeurres et la rousse détacha son regard de la mystérieuse inconnue. Rosmerta alla ensuite prendre la commande de cette nouvelle cliente en se faisant siffler au passage. Mais elle n'eut pas l'air de le prendre comme une insulte. Elle devait sûrement y être habituée. Les filles discutèrent ensuite joyeusement autour de leurs bièraubeurres. Au bout d'un moment, deux jeunes hommes blonds apparurent dans l'auberge, tenant chacun deux filles par la taille et entraînant une foule d'admiratrice derrière eux. Les jumeaux Conelly passèrent et s'installèrent à une table. Ils firent signes et clins d'œil à nos Gryffondors au passage. Charleen murmura un « je ne les connais pas, je ne les connais pas » et ses amies éclatèrent de rire. La belle Rosmerta alla prendre leur commandes à eux aussi et ils discutèrent un moment. Apparemment, depuis le temps qu'ils venaient ici, ils se connaissaient plutôt bien. Même un peu trop se dit Lily observant Rosmerta et Shane qui, malgré ses deux petites amies déjà présentes à ses côtés, jouaient clairement un jeu de séduction. Charleen insistait tellement pour disparaître qu'elles finirent leurs bièraubeurres en vitesse avant de quitter les Trois Balais. En marchant dans la rue principale, elles croisèrent un vampire. Du moins, Alice, Katia et Vio' semblaient convaincues que s'en était un.  
- Ça me fait penser à un truc, dit Ellie en regardant s'éloigner le soi-disant vampire. Je me demande bien ce qu'à put devenir Miss Zoula. Ils n'ont donné aucune explication par rapport à son départ.  
Miss Zoula avait été leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal durant l'an passée. Des rumeurs avaient circulé sur sa relation avec un vampire qui l'aurait demandé en mariage, puis à la fin de l'année, elle avait soudainement disparue. Ni leur directeur, ni leur professeurs ne s'étaient prononcés sur cette disparition inexpliquée. Le Gossip Witch Magazine, ainsi que ses journalistes phares, disaient à qui voulait l'entendre que le fiancée de Miss Zoula l'avait fait disparaître comme ses précédentes épouses. Mais personne ne savait si c'était vrai.  
- Peut-être que ce vampire l'a vraiment enlevé…commença Katia d'un air triste.  
Miss Zoula avait toujours été un bon professeur très gentil avec ses élèves.  
- Ou alors, elle est simplement partie avec lui d'elle-même. Qui sait ? Ils étaient fiancés, peut-être qu'ils voulaient juste se marier tranquillement et ne plus faire parler d'eux, la coupa vivement Vio'.  
- J'espère que c'est ça, parce qu'elle…  
Lily n'entendit pas la suite. Elle avait une désagréable impression depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'enceinte du château : l'impression d'être suivie. Au début, elle avait pensé être un peu trop paranoïaque, mais plus le temps avançait, plus l'impression grandissait. Elle se retourna et crut voir une ombre disparaître dans une ruelle. Alors elle avait raison. Mais pourquoi la suivait-on ? Et qui ? Cette histoire ne put l'empêcher de repenser à un événement subvenu deux mois plus tôt, lorsqu'elles étaient chez Violaine.

FLASH BACK

_- Je vais vous resservir, dit la grand-mère de Violaine à Lily qui avait finit de boire sa tasse.  
- Euh, oui, merci, répondit la rouquine avec un sourire.  
Lilah se leva et prit la théière, puis la tasse de Lily. Elle vérifia que personne d'autre n'avait vidé sa tasse avant de resservir, puis elle déposa la théière, prit la tasse et la tendit à Lily. Au moment où leur mains se frôlèrent Lilah sembla avoir comme un flash et sursauta avant de reculer avec effroi. Son visage exprimait à la fois de la tristesse, de la douleur et de la peur.  
- Grand-mère, ça va ? s'exclama Violaine en se levant pour soutenir Lilah.  
Doucement, elle s'assit.  
- Oui, oui, pardon, ce n'était rien, dit-elle d'un ton qui ne convainquit personne.  
Violaine lui lança un regard et Lily comprit qu'elle savait en gros de quoi il s'agissait, mais elle ne posa pas d'autre question._

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Lily et Violaine n'en avait pas reparlé depuis. Il n'empêche que Lily se demandait ce que ça pouvait bien cacher…  
- Lily ? LILY ! ! ! !  
- Hein ? Quoi ?  
- T'es avec nous ? lui demanda Ellie.  
- Euh, oui désolé.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas Lil' ? questionna Alice d'un air inquiet.  
- Non, j'avais cru voir quelque chose, mais je me suis trompée. De quoi vous parliez ?  
- De Mrs. Lonvy, lui répondit Charleen.  
- Ah, dit simplement Lily.  
- Elle est bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, c'est surtout ces manières qui sont bizarres. Il faut toujours qu'elle fasse des grands gestes.  
- Oui et puis elle a tendance à nous parler comme si nous étions des enfants de quatre ans. C'est énervant !  
- Vous exagérez, contredit la rouquine. Elle a peut-être de drôles de manies, mais elle est gentille !  
- Oui, ça c'est vrai.  
- Un peu trop même. Elle est quand même vachement naïve, dit Alice.  
- C'est clair. Elle voulait nous faire un contrôle surprise de routine la semaine dernière, mais James et Sirius lui ont raconté une histoire complètement folle à propos d'un troll qui aurait avalé leur cours avant de les courser dans le château. Elle les a cru et du coup, elle nous a donné une semaine supplémentaire, raconta Violaine avec un sourire en se remémorant la blague de ses amis.  
- Ah ces deux là, soupira Alice en souriant.  
- Ils font vraiment n'importe quoi, dit Lily visiblement pas d'accord.  
- Peut-être mais grâce à eux on a eu le temps de réviser au lieu de se taper une interro surprise.  
- Mouais, grogna Lily qui ne semblait pas convaincue pour autant.  
Voyant que ce sujet n'était pas prêt de faire l'unanimité, Katia décida d'en changer :  
- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait moche en ce moment.  
- Pire que ça même, il fait sombre presque tout le temps. Je sais qu'on est en automne mais quand même, on dirait que la nuit va tomber alors qu'on est en plein milieu de l'après-midi.  
- Oui, c'est vrai, dit la petite rousse d'un air sombre.  
Le temps était entrain de changer et cela ne présageait rien de bon, Lily le savait, elle le sentait même. Elle regarda sa montre d'un air distrait, avant de la regarder une seconde fois en écarquillant grand les yeux.  
- Oh là, il faut que j'y aille ou je vais être en retard ! s'exclama-t-elle. On se voit au château les filles ? A toute, lança-t-elle avant de se précipiter vers l'entrée du village.  
- A toute ! lui crièrent les filles en chœur avant de repartir se balader.

Severus était déjà là lorsque Lily arriva essoufflée.  
- Salut, dit elle entre deux souffles, désolé je suis en retard.  
- Salut. C'est pas grave, répondit le Serpentard avec un sourire.  
Il attendit patiemment que Lily reprenne sa respiration, puis demanda :  
- Alors vous avez fait quoi avec les filles ?  
- Ben à peu près tout. On a vu Honeydukes et Zonko et puis après on est allée chez Gaichiffon. J'ai acheté une nouvelle robe.  
- Oui je vois ça, dit-il en regardant le sac que portait Lily à la main marqué du nom du magasin.  
Elle lui adressa un nouveau sourire radieux avant de continuer.  
- Et ensuite on est allé aux Trois Balais. Et toi ?  
- Oh ben à peu près pareil, excepté Gai Chiffon bien sûr.  
- Bien sûr, répondit Lily ironique.  
- Si on allait voir la cabane hurlante ? proposa Sev'.  
- Ok, répondit Lily.  
Et ils se mirent en route. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps pour y arriver. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant, gardant tout de même une certaine proximité, et observèrent la vieille baraque miteuse d'un œil légèrement inquiet.  
- Il paraît qu'elle est hantée seulement depuis deux ou trois ans, murmura Lily.  
- Oui, les villageois entendent régulièrement des hurlements qui s'en échappent.  
Lily acquiesça. Vu la tête de la cabane, ce n'était pas dur de croire qu'elle était hantée. Encore cette impression ! Lily tourna vivement la tête, mais ne vit personne. Pourtant elle était sûre d'être suivie.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ? interrogea Sev'.  
- Non, ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Tu connais la légende ?  
- Quelle légende ?  
- De la Cabane.  
- Non.  
- Eh bien, je l'ai entendu au village donc…  
Il baissa la voix et se rapprocha d'elle, histoire de rendre la chose un peu plus mystérieuse, avant de poursuivre.  
- On raconte qu'il y a longtemps, une sorcière vivait ici. Mais ce n'était pas une sorcière ordinaire, elle était un peu folle et vivait en retrait du village. Elle ne parlait à personne et personne ne lui parlait. Les rares fois où elle se rendait au village, elle se contentait de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire avant de disparaître à nouveau. Elle avait même jeté des sorts autour de sa maison pour éviter qu'on ne l'approche de trop près. Et puis un jour, les enfants du village ont commencé à disparaître mystérieusement. Comme cette femme était toujours à l'écart, ils ont commencé à la soupçonner. Alors ils sont venus lui demander de quitter le village et de leur rendre leurs enfants. Mais elle leur répondit qu'elle était innocente et que de ce fait, elle ne quitterait pas le village. Cependant, tout les habitants ne la crurent pas et une nuit, alors qu'elle dormait, un petit groupe de villageois s'introduit discrètement dans sa maison et la tua d'un Avada Kedavra. Malheureusement, les disparitions continuèrent et ils finirent par découvrir que la sorcière n'avait rien fait, c'était le guérisseur du village qui enlevait tout les enfants. Bien sûr pour la sorcière c'était trop tard et ils regrettèrent leur geste. Elle ne les pardonna pas pour autant, puisqu'elle revint du royaume des morts afin d'hanter le village, mais à cause des sorts qu'elle avait jeté sur sa maison, elle ne peut maintenant plus en sortir et elle en est réduite à hurler certains soirs pour qu'on la laisse accomplir sa vengeance.  
Une longue minute de silence passa avant que Lily n'ose parler.  
- Tu crois que c'est vrai ? souffla-t-elle.  
- J'en sais rien, c'est ce que j'ai entendu. Apparemment la sorcière folle, le crime injuste, les enfants et le guérisseur, c'est vrai. Mais je ne sais pas pour l'histoire de son fantôme qui ne leur a pas pardonné.  
- C'est horrible d'être tué alors qu'on a rien fait.  
- Moi je me serais vengé.  
- T'es bien un Serpentard, dit une voix derrière eux.  
Sev' se retourna brusquement tout ses sens en alerte et sa main sur sa baguette, même si, étant en dehors de l'enceinte de Poudlard, il n'avait pas le droit de faire de la magie.  
- Black, cracha-t-il entre ses dents.  
- Quel rapport, demanda Lily en faisant un pas en avant, entre la vengeance et le fait d'être un Serpentard.  
- C'est simple Evans. Les Serpentards se vengent, c'est dans leur nature, intervint Potter.  
Bien évidemment la petite bande était au complet.  
- N'importe quoi, je suis sûre que toi aussi tu aurais eu envie de te venger si des gens t'avaient tué pour un crime que tu n'as pas commis. Quoi que ce genre de gens qui jugent sans savoir c'est vous en fait.  
- Quoi ? s'exclama Black visiblement mécontent que Lily ose lui dire ça.  
- Tout à fait. Vous jugez les Serpentards en déclarant qu'ils sont tous mauvais, mais qu'est-ce qui vous permet de l'affirmer ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous en connaissez quelques uns qui sont des enfoirés, qu'ils le sont tous forcément.  
- Crois-moi Evans, s'ils sont envoyés à Serpentard c'est parce qu'ils ont un côté psycho qui sommeil en eux.  
- Et voilà, c'est exactement ce que je disais.  
- De toutes manières, dit Peter, il y a une limite entre vouloir se venger et le faire.  
- Exact. Qui plus est, c'est lâche de rester là. Quand tu meurs, tu passes la porte, tu restes pas à un endroit où tu n'as plus ta place. Si tu restes, même si tu veux te venger, c'est juste parce que tu as peur de ce qui se passera une fois de l'autre côté, vu que tu n'as absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il peut se passer.  
- Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, va dire ça à Sir Nicholas et aux autres fantômes de l'école, ils seront sûrement ravis. Surtout Mimi Geignarde.  
- Tu es vraiment aveugle ma pauvre Evans, pour ne pas voir ça et pour ne pas voir que Servilus est un crétin fini qui finira mangemort.  
- C'EST FAUX ! s'écria Lily, ce qui surprit tout le monde, même elle.  
Un gros blanc s'installa, tandis que Lily reprenait peu à peu son calme.  
- Je crois en Severus, murmura-t-elle. Il ne deviendra jamais un de ces types.  
James nota que Servilus était devenu légèrement rouge lorsque Evans avait dit ça.  
- Fais comme tu veux, mais prépare un sortilège d'amortissement pour freiner ta chute, parce que tu vas tomber de haut.  
- Ne me dis pas ce que j'dois faire Black, répliqua furieusement Lily. Allez viens Sev', laissons ces imbéciles, en espérant que le fantôme de la sorcière folle existe et qu'il réussisse à sortir pendant qu'ils sont là.  
Tandis qu'ils s'en allaient en direction du château, Lily entendit Black marmonner quelque chose à propos de la Cabane Hurlante avant d'éclater de rire en même temps que ses crétins d'amis.  
- Ce qu'ils peuvent m'énerver ces crétins, murmura-t-elle.  
Ils continuèrent leur route sans s'arrêter jusqu'au château. Une fois passée les grandes grilles, l'impression de filature s'évapora. Etait-ce quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas rentrer dans Poudlard ? Donc ce n'était ni un élève, ni un membre du corps enseignant. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall. Lily était encore furieuse et Sev' ne disait rien.  
- Ce sont vraiment des imbéciles, dit-elle. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il faut qu'ils se comportent de cette façon. Ils sont bons élèves, mais chaque points que l'on gagne grâce à eux, on les reperds aussitôt à cause d'eux. Et puis ils s'attaquent toujours à plus faibles qu'eux.  
- Tu parles de qui là ?  
- Je ne dis pas que tu es faible Sev', mais s'ils s'y mettent à quatre contre un, c'est clair que la personne seule n'a pas beaucoup de chances. Peu importe qui c'est.  
- Mouais. Ils s'attaquent toujours à nous, les Serpentards.  
- Oui, je sais. Ah, et il y a leurs balades nocturnes aussi. Il paraît qu'ils sortent souvent la nuit, je me demande comment ils font pour ne jamais se faire prendre. Quoi que l'autre nuit, le professeur McGonagall les a attrapé. On a encore perdu 50 points à cause d'eux.  
- Ah, oui ? Comment elle a su ? demanda Severus d'un air faussement curieux.  
- Personne ne sait, mais une rumeur circule sur un message anonyme qu'elle aurait reçu.  
- Bien fait pour eux.  
- C'est sûr. Enfin, c'est pas très sympa de les avoir dénoncé, mais bon.  
Severus sembla soudain un peu gêné.  
- Ouais, bon, il faut que j'y aille. On se voit plus tard ?  
- Ok, à plus.  
Et les deux amis se séparèrent, l'un descendant dans les cachots et l'autre montant vers la tour de Gryffondor.

**~...~**

- Alors c'est là ? demanda James.  
- Oui, répondit sombrement Remus.  
- C'est charmant, commenta Sirius.  
- Ça fait peur plutôt, se plaignit Peter.  
Les quatre garçons étaient plantés devant la Cabane Hurlante. Evans et Servilus venaient de s'enfuir et comme d'hab', Evans les avait traité de crétins en partant. Ils fixaient la maison en ruine dans laquelle Remus passait ses nuits de pleine lune. Non la Cabane n'était pas hantée et si les habitants avaient commencé à entendre des bruits il y a un peu plus de deux, c'était à cause de Remus.  
« Encore une légende basée sur une idée fausse », se dit Sirius.  
- Et tu voudrais qu'on renonce à notre idée ? dit Peter, l'air outré que Remus ne puisse imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que ses amis le laisse passer ses nuits de pleine lune seul dans cette horrible baraque.  
Remus ne répondit rien.  
- C'est clair, renchérit James, il est encore plus hors de question qu'on te laisse seul avec ton petit problème de fourrure.  
- Mon quoi ? demanda Remus surprit.  
- Oh, on l'a trouvé tout à l'heure, lui répondit Sirius. C'est bien pour parler de ça, ça évite de se faire capter si quelqu'un nous entend, tu piges ?  
- Mouais.  
- Quoi ? T'es pas d'accord ?  
- Oh tu sais, entre Mumus et le petit problème de fourrure, j'crois que j'ai plus rien à dire.  
- On dirait le titre d'un livre pour enfant : « Mumus et le petit problème de fourrure. »  
Peter et Sirius éclatèrent de rire, vite rejoint pas James. Remus les regarda rire en haussant un sourcil, mais il finit lui aussi par rigoler.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapitre XXI  
Discussion et feuilles de thé**

**Novembre**

- Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à lire les feuilles de thé, dit la voix mystérieuse de la prof' de divination**(1)**.  
- Génial, murmura Lily qui détestait la divination.  
En fait, plus que la matière, c'était la prof' qu'elle détestait. Mrs Estibus avait vraiment un grain. Et puis de toutes manières, c'était quoi l'intérêt de chercher à voir l'avenir ? Lily préférait vivre au jour le jour, sans se demander quel sera le moment exact ou la façon dont elle mourra. Elle préférait de loin l'étude des runes, un cours optionnel qu'elle suivait et qu'elle trouvait beaucoup plus utile que cette stupide divination.  
- Placez vous en binômes et allez prendre une tasse. Une fois que vous en aurez tous une, je vous servirai. Ensuite vous vous assiérez et vous boirez le thé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que les feuilles au fond de la tasse. Vous ferez tourner ces feuilles trois fois avec votre main gauche, puis vous retournerez la tasse au dessus de la soucoupe. Lorsque la dernière goutte de thé sera tombée, vous donnerez votre tasse à votre partenaire pour qu'il la lise. Il faut savoir que plus l'image est située près du bord de la tasse, plus la prédiction sera susceptible de se produire dans un avenir proche. A l'inverse, un événement suggéré par une forme tout au fond de la tasse se situera dans un avenir lointain.  
- Ça craint, dit Black à voix basse alors qu'il prenait une tasse en même temps que Lily.  
Il tourna la tête vers elle et ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient d'accord sur quelque chose… Une fois que chacun eut prit une tasse, le professeur Estibus passa entre les tables basses de la sombre pièce dans laquelle avait lieu le cours et servit du thé à chacun. Ils burent et une fois qu'il ne restait plus que les feuilles, ils suivirent les instructions de la prof'. Puis Lily échangea sa tasse avec Ellie. Les deux filles regardèrent dans leurs tasses respectives un moment avant de se mettre à feuilleter leur livre de divination à la recherche de la signification des symboles qu'elles voyaient, ou du moins, pensaient voir.  
- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vois Lil' ? demanda Ellie impatiente de connaître le verdict.  
- Euh…  
Lily observa la tasse du mieux qu'elle put. Elle ne voyait pas grand chose à part des feuilles de thé. Après l'avoir tourné dans tous les sens, elle trouva que ça ressemblait enfin à quelque chose.  
- Alors, le plus près du bord, on dirait une chauve-souris, ça signifie…  
Elle tourna les pages jusqu'au C.  
- …une déception. Ensuite, il y a ce qui ressemble à une lune barrée par une pendule, ça veut dire…  
Elle tourna les pages jusqu'au L puis jusqu'au P.  
- …amour et indécision. Et juste après, une croix.  
Elle retourna au C.  
- Des problèmes en cours de route. A toi.  
- Attends, donc en gros, je vais être déçue par quelque chose, ensuite je vais rencontrer le grand amour, mais je serai indécise et il y aura des obstacles sur ma route.  
- Quelque chose comme ça, oui.  
Ellie afficha soudain un sourire rêveur.  
- Le grand amour…  
Elle ne semblait pas se soucier du reste outre mesure.  
- Ellie, à toi.  
- Ah oui, pardon. Donc moi je vois…  
Mais elle fut interrompu par la prof' qui réprimandait Potter.  
- Donnez-moi cette tasse, dit-elle en prenant la tasse de Black des mains du brun à lunettes.  
- Que voyez-vous professeur ? demanda Black d'un air particulièrement calme.  
- Eh bien, tout au bord nous avons des ciseaux…  
- Sûrement pour couper les cheveux, murmura Black.  
- …ce qui signifie des malentendus familiaux.  
- Non, vraiment ? Comment est-ce possible ? Moi ne pas m'entendre avec ma famille, c'est nouveau.  
Estibus lui lança un regard noir, mais poursuivit sa lecture.  
- Puis un chien, ce qui signifie des amis fidèles.  
- Pour le coup on est d'accord.  
Elle l'ignora une nouvelle fois et reprit sous l'œil attentif des autres élèves.  
- Et proche du centre, un chat. Ça signifie…une trahison.  
- Bien, je vous remercie. Je vous dois combien ? demanda-t-il d'un air sérieux et ironique à la fois.  
Plusieurs élèves éclatèrent de rire, quelques uns sourirent et les autres n'osèrent rien faire. La professeur de divination inspira profondément puis expira.  
- Mr. Black, vous sortez.  
- Comme vous voudrez.  
Sirius ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la trappe qui permettait de descendre de la tour. Avant de sortir il fit un clin d'œil à ses amis, visiblement content de pouvoir échapper au reste du cours. Potter le lui rendit, Pettigrow lui fit un sourire et Lupin leva les yeux au ciel devant leur comportement.  
- Continuez, reprit la prof' une fois que Black fut sortit.  
Remarquant qu'à présent Potter était seul, elle soupira une nouvelle fois et prit la tasse que Black avait laissé.  
- A vous Potter, dit-elle.  
Pendant ce temps, tout le monde reprit ses lectures.  
- Je disais donc, dit Ellie, avant d'être interrompue par ce crétin, je vois d'abord, euh on dirait des ciseaux, donc malentendus familiaux. C'est sûrement en rapport avec ta sœur. Ensuite, quand on s'éloigne du bord de la tasse, donc plus loin dans ton avenir, il y a un cochon.  
- Un cochon ?  
- Oui, ça signifie des difficultés dans une relation. Puis un cercle. C'est l'amour aussi. A moins que ce ne soit un anneau, à ce moment-là c'est le mariage.  
Ellie réfléchit un instant puis déclara :  
- C'est les deux, puisque tu te marieras sûrement avec quelqu'un que tu aimes.  
- J'espère bien.  
- Ensuite, il y a un faucon. C'est un ennemi mortel. Enfin peut-être que je me trompe. Puis un chat, comme l'a dit la prof' c'est une trahison. Et puis au centre… une faux.  
- Et ça veut dire quoi ?  
- C'est un présage de mort.  
Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux filles jusqu'à ce que Lily n'éclate de rire, discrètement bien sûr.  
- Eh bien tout le monde meurt un jour, dit-elle à son amie.  
- Oui, mais…  
- Oh tu ne vas pas croire à toutes ces sornettes, pitié Ellie.  
Cette phrase coupa court aux inquiétudes d'Ellie et elle rejoint son amie dans les rires.

**~...~**

Assise par terre, dans un sombre recoin d'une salle de classe vide, Lily tenait une lettre entre ses mains. Inutile de la relire une nouvelle fois. Elle savait ce qui n'allait pas. Ce n'était ni le contenu, ni les auteurs, mais la personne qui n'avait pas écrit. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Pour la première fois, Tunie n'avait rien écrit, elle n'avait même pas signé la lettre. D'habitude elle signait, elle prenait au moins la peine de mettre son nom tout en bas, mais pas cette fois. Tunie ne lui pardonnerait jamais, Lily le savait. Mais après tout c'était sa faute, elle n'aurait jamais dû fouiller dans les affaires de sa grande sœur et y trouver cette lettre. La lettre que Pétunia avait envoyé au professeur Dumbledore pour le supplier de la faire entrer à Poudlard, il y avait quelques années. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien si elle était une sorcière et Tunie non ! La rouquine avait abandonné ses amis dans la salle commune en ce samedi de fête. En effet, Gryffondor avait gagné le match contre Serdaigle ce matin et depuis tout le monde s'amusait. Mais Lily avait reçu cette lettre qui était différente de d'habitude.  
- Je m'étonnes de vous trouver ici à cette heure Miss Evans, dit soudain une voix.  
Lily sursauta et leva la tête. Devant elle se trouvait Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard. Il était vrai que c'était presque l'heure du couvre-feu, mais pas encore.  
- Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, continua Dumbledore d'une voix douce.  
- Je…, commença Lily, mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase.  
Le directeur tira une chaise et s'assit face à elle, laissant ses yeux d'un bleu perçant errer dans la pièce, comme s'il la découvrait tout juste. Au bout d'environ une minute, son regard vint se poser sur la petite rousse face à lui. Il remarqua le morceau de papier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et il lui sourit. C'était un sourire doux et simple, sans arrières pensées, qui signifiait simplement « je suis à votre écoute, si vous le souhaitez ». Et patiemment, il attendit. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que personne ne parle. C'était la première fois que Lily se retrouvait seule face à cet homme. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire ou non. S'intéressait-il réellement aux problèmes d'une petite élève banale de troisième année. Mais la simple présence du directeur l'apaisait.  
- C'est une lettre de mes parents, dit-elle finalement.  
Dumbledore ne répondit rien, mais l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un signe de tête.  
- D'habitude ma sœur met au moins sa signature, mais là non. Elle me déteste depuis qu'elle sait que je suis une sorcière. Elle vous avait même écrit, mais comme elle ne possède pas de pouvoirs magiques… Moi j'en ai, donc…  
- Personne ne choisit de posséder des pouvoirs ou non. C'est la magie qui choisit son propriétaire. Je regrette que Pétunia n'ait pas pu saisir cela. Mais vous êtes une sorcière brillante Lily, vous ne devez pas vous laisser abattre. Je sais ce que c'est d'être fâché avec un frère ou une sœur et de se dire que c'est irréversible. Voyez-vous, j'ai moi-même un frère et il y a de très nombreuses années, nous nous sommes disputés. Cela semblait sans espoir, mais aujourd'hui nous nous entendons à nouveau.  
- Et vous êtes aussi proches qu'avant ?  
Dumbledore eut un sourire un peu triste avant de répondre :  
- Honnêtement non, mais ce qui nous est arrivé, la raison de notre dispute, était une chose terrible et ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on oublie facilement.  
Lily s'en voulut d'avoir posé une question aussi personnelle.  
- Pardon professeur, je ne voulais pas…  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous verrez avec le temps, votre sœur acceptera la réalité.  
- En admettant que je vive assez longtemps, marmonna Lily repensant au cours de divination de la veille.  
- Pardon ?  
- Oh non, euh en divination, Ellie a vu dans mes feuilles de thé que j'allais mourir.  
- Oh. Vous savez la divination est une branche très nébuleuse de la magie et chaque professeur de divination que Poudlard a vu défilé a toujours prédit des tonnes choses, sans que rien n'arrive. Ne vous fiez pas à des feuilles de thé. Personnellement, je pense depuis longtemps à supprimer cette matière. Je crois que je ne connais qu'une seule véritable voyante. Et elle ne se sert pas de thé ou de boules de verres.  
- Vous n'aimez pas non plus, professeur ?  
- Pas vraiment non. C'est la seule matière que je n'ai jamais réussi, ni jamais compris.  
- Moi non plus, je ne la comprend pas. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt dans le fait de chercher à savoir ce qui va nous arriver. En quoi cela va-t-il m'aider de savoir que je dois mourir le 3 mars 1986 à 20h39 et 47 secondes alors que je ne peux rien faire pour y échapper.  
- Vous allez mourir le 3 mars 1986 à 20h39 et 47 secondes ? demanda Dumbledore, surprit.  
- Non, j'ai dit ça au hasard.  
- Oh, pardon. Mais oui, je comprend parfaitement ce que vous voulez dire.  
- Vous êtes bien le seul, tous mes amis trouvent cette matière amusante.  
- Tous ? Vraiment ?  
- Oh, non, pas… Pas tous.  
En effet, Severus non plus n'aimait pas la divination. Mais comment le professeur Dumbledore pouvait-il savoir cela ?  
- Y a t-il une chose en particulier dont vous aimeriez parler Lily ? demanda-t-il, prenant soudain un air très sérieux.  
Lily réfléchit un instant. Devait-elle lui parler de Pré-au-lard ou non ? Alice le lui avait conseillé lorsqu'elle lui en avait parlé. Pour une fois, elle allait suivre le conseil de sa meilleure amie.  
- Eh bien, en fait… comment dire. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment important, ni même que ce soit réel, mais quand nous étions à Pré-au-lard le mois dernier, j'ai eu l'impression permanente qu'on me suivait.  
- Vraiment ? demanda Dumbledore, d'un air très intéressé.  
- Oui. Je vous assure professeur, je suis sûre qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui me suivait toute la journée. Et dès que j'ai repassé les portes de Poudlard, cette sensation a disparue. Comme si la personne ne pouvait pas rentrer dans l'enceinte du château. Je ne suis pas folle, c'est la vérité !  
- Je vous crois, je vous crois Lily, ne vous inquiétez pas comme ça. Et qui a dit que la folie était égale au mensonge ? Je suis moi-même un peu fou, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème, si ?  
- Hein ? Euh, non, pas du tout.  
- Je vous remercie d'accepter un fou comme directeur, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. Si votre impression a disparue une fois entrée dans l'enceinte de l'école, vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter outre mesure pour le moment.  
- Mais si je retourne à Pré-au-lard ?  
- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ça. N'y pensez plus voulez-vous.  
Lily le regarda sans être sûre de réellement comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il marqua une courte pause puis reprit :  
- A présent, je pense que vous devriez rejoindre vos amis pour fêter la victoire de Gryffondor. Quelque chose me dit qu'une petite fête a actuellement lieue dans votre salle commune et que tout le monde aimerait vous y voir.  
Il se leva, s'approcha de Lily et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Lily prit sa main et une fois debout, elle suivit les conseils du directeur en se dirigeant vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit, mais avant de sortir, elle se retourna.  
- Merci, professeur, dit-elle avec un sourire de reconnaissance.  
- Je vous en prie Miss, lui répondit-il.  
Puis Lily sortit et se dépêcha de rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle venait d'avoir une conversation avec Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard.

* * *

**(1)**Significations tirées du site : .tk/forums/s_?id=76

Réponse à la review d'Evalalou : La suite est arrivée ! J'espère que ça t'as plût. Merci de me laisser des reviews aussi régulièrement.

Réponse à la review de littlejadesaphira : Voilà, j'espère ne pas t'avoir déçue ^^


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapitre XXII  
La marque**

_"S'il doit y avoir la guerre, qu'elle ait lieu de mon temps afin que mon enfant puisse connaître la paix."  
Thomas Paine_

**Décembre**

James ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se redressa dans son lit et s'étira longuement avant de regarder autour de lui. Sa chambre était grande, très grande. Son double lit était contre un mur et il y avait une grande armoire en face, des commodes de chaque côté de la pièce et près de l'armoire, un miroir. L'endroit était bien évidemment décoré aux couleurs de Gryffondor. James entreprit de se lever et au pied de son lit, découvrit une pile de cadeau. C'était Noël. Il s'habilla d'abord et les ouvrit ensuite. Il y en avait un de Sirius, un de Remus, un de Peter et bien sûr, un de ses parents. Il devina tout de suite ce qu'était le cadeau de ses parents, mais il n'en crut pas ses yeux jusqu'à l'ouverture du paquet : un balais tout neuf. Il était vrai que lorsqu'il était entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa Maison l'an passé, il avait un balais plus ou moins ancien. Mais là, c'était le dernier cri du balais de course, le Nimbus 1500. Il était tellement heureux ! Quand aux autres cadeaux, Peter lui avait offert une boite de bonbons, comme toujours et Remus un agenda magique qui rappelait les devoirs.  
« C'est bien Remus ça », pensa-t-il.  
Le cadeau le plus étrange était celui de Sirius qui lui avait offert un miroir de poche. James se demandait à quoi ça pouvait bien rimer, mais trop impatient de remercier ses parents pour le balais, il descendit à toute vitesse, abandonnant le miroir sur son lit en compagnie de l'agenda et des bonbons. Il entra dans la cuisine avec un grand sourire et se jeta sur ses parents.  
- Merci, merci, dit-il.  
- Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir, répondit Mr. Potter content de voir son fils si heureux.  
- Evidemment, dit Mrs. Potter.  
Arthur Potter était un homme séduisant malgré son âge avancé. Il était de grande taille avec des cheveux noirs grisonnants et les mêmes yeux chocolats que son fils. Isabel Potter, dite Izzie, était elle aussi très belle malgré son âge, avec de longs cheveux châtains foncés et des yeux noisettes.  
- Tu as vu, c'est un Nimbus 1500, il est équipé de…  
Et Arthur se lança dans une grande discussion Quidditch avec son fils tout en s'installant à la table du petit déjeuner. Izzie les observa avec un sourire tandis qu'ils débattaient passionnément.  
- Voilà le petit déjeuner de Noël, annonça fièrement la petite voix de Lully, l'elfe de maison des Potter.  
Elle posa tout sur la table et commença à servir.  
- Oh, joyeux Noël Lully, lui dit James avec un sourire.  
- Merci jeune maître, répondit l'elfe rayonnante. A vous aussi.  
Après le petit déjeuner, Arthur et Izzie dirent au revoir à leur fils et quittèrent la maison. Même en ce jour de Noël, ses parents devaient travailler. En tant qu'Auror, ils étaient débordés avec les agissements de Voldemort, un mage noir qui prônait l'asservissement des moldus et des nés-moldus et qui ralliait actuellement de plus en plus de partisans. Il devenait sans cesse plus puissant et plus dangereux. Les Potter couraient des dangers de plus en plus grands. Néanmoins, ils avaient promis à leur fils de revenir à temps pour le dîner. Alors il essaya de ne pas trop penser à tout ça. Il remonta donc dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, le miroir de Sirius entre les mains. Par Merlin, pourquoi lui avait-il donc offert un miroir ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. En général, on offrait ce genre de choses aux filles. Il était vrai que James aimait avoir une apparence un minimum soignée, mais quand même pas à ce point. Il posa le miroir à côté de lui en se demandant s'il devait envoyer lettre à son ami pour lui demander le sens de tout cela. Puis il se dit que, de une, ça ne se faisait pas et que, de deux, de toutes manières Sirius était sans doute privé de courrier par ses parents, ce qui était assez agaçant d'ailleurs. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses réflexions, une lueur bleue éclaira rapidement le plafond de sa chambre. Il se redressa, se demandant d'où elle pouvait bien venir, puis entendit la voix de Sirius à côté de lui.  
- James, oh James ! Le miroir !  
Le brun à lunettes prit l'objet entre ses mains et y vit alors avec étonnement, non pas son propre reflet, mais celui de Sirius. Il comprit alors qu'il s'agissait d'un…  
- Miroir à double sens, dit Sirius. C'est cool non ? C'est mon oncle Alphard qui me les a procuré.  
- Comment il a fait ? demanda James impressionné. C'est super rare.  
- Je sais pas et honnêtement, je n'suis pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. Sinon, comment tu vas ?  
- Bien et toi ?  
- Ça va.  
- Tes parents sont pas trop chiants ?  
- Si, toujours. Mais ils sont assez calmes pour le moment. En fait c'est plutôt inquiétant, on dirait le calme avant la tempête. De toutes façons j'en ai marre, un d'ces quatre j'vais me tirer d'ici.  
- Et pour aller où ?  
- Ben c'est bien ça le problème. Enfin bon, là j'me dis que dans une semaine et demie on reprend, alors ça va. En été c'est quand même plus long, heureusement que tu m'invites chez toi à chaque fois. Mais ça suffit avec mes parents. Comment vont les tiens ?  
- Ils sont partis travailler.  
- Le jour de Noël ? !  
- Oui, ben tu sais avec le taré fanatique des sang-purs, le ministère est débordé et le bureau des Aurors encore plus.  
- Ouais c'est vrai. Mais que quelqu'un trouve ce type et lui pète la gueule une bonne fois pour toute !  
- C'est pas si simple, il se planque bien le mec.  
- J'imagine.  
- Mais j'ai tout de même une bonne nouvelle.  
- T'as une copine ?  
- Quoi ? Non !  
- Ben quoi, on est en âge non ? Moi j'suis sur une petite Poufsouffle depuis deux semaines environ. Je devrais réussir à la faire tomber dans mes bras après les vacances. J'lui ai envoyé un p'tit mot pour Noël et elle m'a répondu.  
- Tes parents t'ont laissé utiliser le hibou pour ça ?  
- Oui, mais seulement pour aujourd'hui.  
- Je vois.  
- Ouais, donc c'était quoi ta bonne nouvelle ?  
- Nouveau balais.  
- Sérieux ?  
- Ouais.  
- Lequel ?  
- Nimbus 1500.  
- Waouh la classe ! J'pourrais l'essayer ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Cool ! Ah attends…  
Il marqua une courte pause et tendit l'oreille.  
- Cruella appelle, faut que j'te laisse.  
- Ok.  
- De toutes manières maintenant on peut se contacter quand on veut.  
- Ouais. Bonne chance. Et Sirius…  
- Oui ?  
- Joyeux Noël.  
Sirius sourit et lui répondit :  
- Joyeux Noël.  
Puis le miroir devint blanc une courte seconde et James se retrouva à nouveau seul face à lui-même. Finalement c'était un super cadeau.

Le reste de la journée passa plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et finalement ses parents rentrèrent, visiblement fatigués. Une heure plus tard, ils passèrent à table. Ils n'étaient que tout les trois, les grands-parents de James étant tous morts depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Lully leur servit un véritable festin en ce soir de fête. Ils mangèrent en discutant joyeusement. Mr. et Mrs. Potter avaient pour habitude de ne jamais parler de leur travail devant leur fils. Puis Lully leur apporta le dessert.  
- Dois-je servir Madame ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Non, c'est bon je vais le faire. Merci Lully, tu peux disposer.  
- Bien Madame.  
Lully s'apprêta à sortir et Izzie à servir lorsqu'une explosion retentie à l'extérieur du manoir. Tout le monde sursauta. Lully poussa un petit cri et James jeta des coups d'œil effrayés autour de lui. Mr. et Mrs Potter avaient sortis leurs baguettes, par réflexe.  
- Arthur, regarde dehors. C'est quoi cette lueur ?  
Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers la fenêtre et virent une inquiétante lueur verte à l'extérieur qui semblait venir du ciel.  
- James reste ici, dit Arthur d'un ton autoritaire. Lully, veille sur lui.  
- Bien Monsieur.  
James n'était pas vraiment rassuré à l'idée de rester derrière et de laisser ses parents aller voir, mais il ne dit rien. Ses parents se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée et sortirent dans le jardin. Prudemment ils s'avancèrent, baguettes levées. S'étant assurée par un sort de détection d'intrus qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, Izzie s'avança un peu plus, se tourna vers sa demeure et leva la tête. Là, elle poussa un cri. Isabel était Auror depuis de nombreuses années et elle savait garder son calme en toutes circonstances. Elle connaissait les risques, mais jamais elle n'accepterai que son métier mette autant son fils en danger. Arthur la rejoint et regarda à son tour. En voyant, il sentit monter en lui une terrible colère.  
En ce soir de Noël 1973, la marque des ténèbres planait au-dessus du manoir des Potter.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapitre XXIII  
Inquiétudes**

_"Il y a du sacré dans les larmes. Ce ne sont pas des signes de faiblesses, mais de force. Se sont les messagers de l'incommensurable chagrin, et de l'indicible amour."  
Washington Irving_

Alastor Maugrey entra une nouvelle fois dans le salon des Potter et se dirigea vers la petite famille.  
- On a tout vérifié, y a rien ni personne nulle part, annonça-t-il.  
- Merci Alastor, répondit Arthur.  
Maugrey jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait chez les Potter. C'était des collègues, mais aussi des amis. Mais bon, on est jamais trop prudent.  
- Si c'est bon, j'peux retourner dans ma chambre ? demanda le fils Potter d'un air mécontent.  
- Vigilance constante jeune homme ! s'exclama Maugrey avec force.  
James sursauta.  
- Quelqu'un va t'accompagner.  
- Génial, dit le garçon.  
- James, voyons c'est une question de sécurité, il faut s'assurer que…, commença Izzie.  
- Ouais c'est ça, la coupa-t-il.  
- Mais James, chéri…  
- JE ME FICHE DE VOS QUESTIONS DE SECURITE ! explosa-t-il. SI VOUS NE FAISIEZ PAS UN TRUC AUSSI DANGEUREUX OU VOUS RISQUEZ VOS VIES EN PERMANENCE, ÇA NE SERAIT JAMAIS ARRIVE ! A CAUSE DE VOUS ON AURAIT PU MOURIR ! VOUS…  
- JAMES, ÇA SUFFIT ! hurla Arthur plus fort pour couvrir les cris de son fils.  
C'est qu'il avait de la voix le p'tit jeune. Il s'arrêta et regarda son père d'un air étonné. Arthur ne criait jamais sur son fils, Alastor le savait. Isabel non plus d'ailleurs.  
- Vous aviez promis de ne jamais me mettre en danger, dit le garçon à voix plus basse.  
Et il se dirigea hors du salon, suivit par un Auror. Sa mère voulut le rattraper, mais il se dégagea rapidement et s'en alla sans un autre regard pour ses parents. Izzie semblait triste de voir que son fils prenait les choses comme ça.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est sous le choc c'est normal, lui murmura son mari.  
Ils finirent par regarder tous les deux Maugrey. Comprenant qu'ils voulaient des réponses, il ne se fit pas prier.  
- C'était de la provocation. Mais bon je pense que ça vous l'avez déjà compris.  
- C'était sûr, nous lancer ça alors que notre fils est à la maison.  
- Ouais, en tout cas ça va encore créer la panique avec ces journalistes à la noix qui écrivent n'importe quoi. S'ils se contentent de dire que des Aurors ont été attaqué sans expliquer s'il y a eu mort ou non, tout le monde va prendre peur. Faudra faire une déclaration demain.  
- Dire que s'ils nous avaient attaqué…  
- Arrête Izzie.  
- …ils auraient pu blesser notre fils.  
- Ça n'est pas arrivé.  
- Je ne leur pardonnerai jamais, dit-elle. Je te tuerai Voldemort ! cria-t-elle.

- C'est bon, il n'y a personne, dit l'Auror en ressortant de la chambre de James.  
Le brun à lunettes marmonna un vague merci avant de rentrer dans sa chambre et d'en claquer la porte. Il se jeta sur son lit et n'en bougea plus. Il entendit sa mère crier qu'elle allait tuer Voldemort et il leur en voulut encore plus. Pourtant il savait que ce n'était pas leur faute, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en vouloir à ses parents. Ce soir, il avait cru un instant – entre le moment où ils avaient découvert la marque qui brillait au-dessus de leur demeure et l'arrivée des Aurors – que les mangemorts allaient les attaquer. Il avait eu peur, oui, c'était vrai. Même s'il était à Gryffondor, la maison des courageux. Finalement, ce n'était pas à ses parents qu'il en voulait, mais à lui-même. Pour avoir eu peur. C'était peut-être stupide, mais ça l'énervait que ces imbéciles de mangemorts aient pu lui faire peur. Pourtant, il répétait sans cesse que ces types ne l'effrayaient pas plus que ça. Hors, en situation réelle c'était tout autre chose. Son père répétait souvent qu'être courageux ne signifiait pas ne pas avoir peur. Il y repensa. Et puis il pleura. Parce qu'il avait eu peur et que pleurer aide à évacuer plein de choses, le stress, la tristesse, la peur…

- Donc, j'vous explique en vitesse, dit Maugrey.  
Il voyait bien que les Potter avaient juste envie qu'on leur foute la paix, alors il allait faire vite.  
- Des Aurors vont rester là cette nuit. Par sécurité. Ils seront en dehors de la propriété, mais tout autour. Quelques uns resteront devant le portail pour empêcher d'éventuels paparazzi de s'approcher. Deux d'entre nous patrouillerons dans le jardin, on sait jamais. Et moi, j'serais devant votre porte d'entrée.  
- Alastor, c'est gentil, mais c'est Noël, rentrez tous chez vous.  
- J'tarrêtes tout de suite Izzie, j'leur ai laissé le choix. J'leur ai dit que s'ils voulaient rentrer chez eux, ils pouvaient. Ceux qui sont encore là sont uniquement ceux qui ont accepté de rester. Et puis vous savez bien que si l'un d'entre nous est attaqué c'est tous les Aurors qui sont attaqués.  
- Merci.

James ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était dans son lit. Il avait pleuré un moment, mais c'était finit. Entre temps, il s'était glissé sous sa couette, sans pour autant prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Il se sentait tellement fatigué. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, mais il ne répondit pas. Il était bien trop fatigué. La porte s'ouvrit puis se referma. Il reconnut les pas de sa mère qui approchaient. Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.  
- Tu dors mon chéri ?  
- Si je dormais, je pourrais pas te répondre, répondit-il d'un ton boudeur sans se retourner vers elle.  
- Oui, tu as raison, excuse-moi.  
Elle marqua un silence.  
- Tu es fâché ?  
- Non.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Je l'étais avant. Mais plus maintenant. Je…  
Finalement, il se redressa et regarda sa mère dans les yeux.  
- Je suis désolé maman, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.  
Elle lui sourit avec bienveillance.  
- Je sais.  
Il se recoucha, mais en regardant dans sa direction cette fois.  
- Tu restes avec moi ? lui demanda-t-il.  
Il avait l'air d'un enfant de six ans qui aurait fait un cauchemar. Quelle mère n'aurait pas craqué ?  
- Bien sûr, répondit-elle en souriant toujours.  
Elle enleva ses chaussures et se glissa sous la couette à côté de lui. Mère et fils se regardèrent un moment, puis James finit par s'endormir. Et quand elle fut sûre qu'il dormait bien, Izzie se laissa tomber dans le sommeil à son tour.

~...~

Sirius descendait l'escalier lentement. Le repas de la veille avait été pourri, comme d'hab'. Enfin, heureusement que son oncle Alphard été là. Depuis que son autre oncle, Cygnus, avait renié sa cousine Meda pour avoir épousé un né-moldu et que donc, logiquement, elle ne venait plus à aucun repas de famille, c'était une horreur à chaque fois pour Sirius. Il arriva devant la porte du petit salon. Elle était entrouverte. Il n'y fit pas vraiment attention et s'apprêta à continuer vers la cuisine, mais deux mots de sa mère l'arrêtèrent.  
- Aurors, attaqués.  
Dans le salon Walburga et Orion Black, les parents de Sirius, discutaient des nouvelles du matin. Sirius s'approcha et ouvrit la porte un peu plus grand. Il était parfaitement repérable, mais ni son père, ni sa mère ne le remarquèrent. Ils continuèrent donc leur discussion.  
- C'était vraiment stupide de la part de cet homme. Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il cherche, disait Walburga.  
- Ce n'était que de la provocation. Il doit avoir une idée derrière la tête. On n'attaque pas des Aurors dans leur maison un soir de Noël sans raison.  
Sirius eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Quels Aurors avaient été attaqués ? D'un coup, sa mère sembla le remarquer.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle méchamment.  
- Oh, bonjour mère, répondit Sirius.  
Son père se tourna aussi vers lui.  
- Bonjour père. Pourrais-je vous demander quels Aurors ont été attaqué ?  
Ils semblèrent un instant décontenancés par sa question, mais finalement son père répondit :  
- Les Potter.  
Sirius sentit son cœur accélérer.  
- Les Potter ? Que leur est-il arrivé ?  
- On ne sait pas, dit sa mère, avec précision. D'après la Gazette, il semble juste que la marque des ténèbres soit apparue au-dessus de leur maison.  
Ce fut encore pire après ça. On racontait que les mangemorts, les petits camarades de celui qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort – surnom : le taré fanatique des sang-purs – lançaient cette marque lorsqu'ils tuaient. Sans plus attendre, il fit volte face et remonta dans sa chambre. Il entendit vaguement son frère entrer dans le salon et dire bonjour à leurs parents. Cette fois-ci ils répondirent. Une fois dans sa chambre, il alla chercher son miroir à double sens et essaya de contacter James. Personne ne répondit. Son inquiétude monta d'un cran. Il se dit que le mieux c'était d'éviter d'y penser tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus. Alors il regarda autour de lui. Sa chambre manquait cruellement de décoration. Mais à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de mettre les couleurs rouge et or de sa maison, sa mère avait tout dégagé. A chaque vacances, il le faisait et à chaque vacances, elle le punissait pour ça après avoir tout enlevé. La chambre de Regulus, au contraire, était décorée de vert et argent et de quelques photos, dont une des deux frères. Sirius avait la même sur le mur de sa chambre. C'était la veille de son entrée à Poudlard. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier…

FLASH BACK

_- Sirius, vient ici ! appela la voix de Walburga Black.  
- J'arrive, j'arrive mère, répondit le jeune garçon aux cheveux d'ébènes en la rejoignant.  
- On va faire une photo, annonça-t-elle une fois qu'il fut suffisamment proche pour qu'elle puisse le rattraper.  
- Quoi ? Non ! Je déteste les photos.  
Walburga n'écouta pas ce que lui disait son fils et elle le tira face à l'appareil.  
- Demain tu rentres à Poudlard, arrête un peu de faire l'enfant Sirius.  
- Mais je suis un enfant, un enfant innocent qui ne veut pas être prit en photo.  
- Mais oui, mais oui. Arrête de bouger.  
- Non, hors de question !  
- Grand frère, je fais la photo avec toi, intervint son petit frère Regulus. On peut mère ?  
- Oui, oui bien sûr.  
- Chouette ! s'exclama Reg' en sautillant de joie. Comme ça, ça nous fera un souvenir, pas vrai ?  
- Oui tu as raison, répondit Sirius avec un sourire.  
Il arrêta de vouloir échapper à la photo et Regulus se mit à côté de lui. Sirius passa son bras droit autour des épaules de son petit frère et Reg' tendit sa main droite en formant le V de la victoire. Les deux garçons regardèrent l'objectif et sourirent._

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Combien de temps resterait-elle accrochée sur le mur de son frère ? Et combien de temps sur le sien ? Sirius secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées.  
« James », pensa-t-il ensuite.  
Il reprit le miroir et essaya à nouveau. Toujours pas de réponse. Il entreprit donc, pour s'occuper l'esprit, de faire ses devoirs en avance, ce qui était une première. Il ouvrit son agenda et regarda ce qu'il avait à faire. Il allait commencer par le plus chiant, la divination donc.

Il était prêt de midi lorsque Walburga Black frappa à la porte de la chambre de son fils aîné.  
- Entrez, répondit-il depuis l'intérieur.  
Walburga ouvrit la porte et entra. Sirius était posé sur son lit, ses livres et parchemins autour de lui.  
- Que fais-tu ? lui demanda sa mère.  
Bien qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il faisait ses devoirs, elle voulait s'en assurer, parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu les faire en avance.  
- Mes devoirs.  
Eh bien si, il les faisait en avance.  
- Nous allons manger.  
Sirius leva la main gauche pour lui faire signe de patienter, en continuant d'écrire de la main droite.  
- Une petite seconde…Voilà, j'ai fini, annonça-t-il fièrement.  
Il reboucha son flacon d'encre qui était posé sur sa table de chevet et posa sa plume à côté.  
- Quelle matière ?  
- Toutes. Tout finit.  
Sa mère le regarda d'un air étonné. Elle savait que c'était un brillant élève, mais elle ne l'aurait pas imaginé à ce point.  
- Donc nous mangeons ?  
- Oui, allons-y.  
Et ils sortirent de la chambre pour se rendre à la salle à manger.

Orion et Regulus étaient déjà présent dans la salle à manger. Une fois que tout le monde fut arrivé, ils s'attablèrent. Kreattur commença à servir.  
- Je discutais avec Bella hier soir très chère, elle semble approuver les méthodes de cet homme. Je ne discute pas ses idées, mais ses méthodes… Je ne sais qu'en penser.  
- Orion, ne parlez pas de ça devant les enfants voyons.  
- Ils finiront bien par en entendre parler. Quoiqu'il en soit, comme je vous le disais, Bella semble d'accord avec lui.  
- Evidemment, dit Sirius en posant ses couverts.  
Entendre parler de sa chère cousine et du taré fanatique des sang-purs lui avait coupé l'appétit.  
- Tu as dit quelque chose ? demanda Walburga.  
- Non, non, rien.  
- Si, si, laissez-le parler Walburga. Je t'écoutes.  
- Ce serait bien la première fois.  
- Que disais-tu ? insista son père.  
- Que ce n'est pas étonnant que Bella soit d'accord avec le taré, puisqu'elle est aussi fanatique des sang-purs que lui et surtout aussi tarée.  
- Ne parle pas de ta cousine Bellatrix comme ça.  
- Oh, pardon, c'est vrai il ne faut pas insulter l'enfant prodige de la famille. Elle est parfaite elle, tout le contraire de…  
- Ça suffit ! Monte dans ta chambre tout de suite ! s'exclama Orion en colère.  
Sirius ne se fit pas prier et il quitta la table.

Une lueur bleue apparut dans la chambre. Sirius se précipita sur son miroir à double sens qu'il avait oublié de cacher avant le repas.  
- James ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu vas bien ? J'ai entendu parler de la marque hier soir et comme je n'arrivais pas à te contacter ce matin…  
- Ah désolé, les Aurors voulaient voir deux ou trois trucs avec nous. Mais tout le monde va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
- Mais alors c'était quoi ?  
- D'après Maugrey, c'était de la provocation envers les Aurors et le ministère.  
- Ah ouais, j'vois. Quels bande de…  
James acquiesça.  
- Tu devrais prévenir Remus et Peter que tu vas bien, parce que je connais Remus et sa Gazette, il doit avoir déjà vu l'article et là il est sûrement entrain de flipper.  
- Ouais, ouais, j'sais, j'ai déjà écrit les lettres, j'allais les envoyer mais j'ai pensé à te contacter avant.  
- Oh, comme c'est gentil.  
- N'importe quoi.  
- Ben quoi ?  
- Bon il faut que j'y aille. Mais attends, tu vas bien toi ?  
- Moi ? Comme toujours, répondit Sirius avec un clin d'œil.  
Le brun à lunettes l'observa d'un œil suspect à travers le miroir.  
- Mouais. Bon, j'te recontacte, y a ma mère qui m'appelle. A plus.  
- A plus.  
Sirius était soulagé. Il se leva et après avoir emballé le miroir, il souleva une latte de son plancher. Il y déposa délicatement le petit paquet et la remit en place, comme si de rien était.


	25. Chapter 24

Hello tout le monde,

désolé pour mon retard plus qu'exagéré, surtout vu où je vous ai laissé... Pardon. Pour me rattraper, je vais vous mettre toute une série de chapitre pendant le weekend ^^

* * *

**Chapitre XXIV  
Lambda**

**Janvier**

Seule dans la nuit et le brouillard, elle marchait. Elle avançait continuellement vers un but qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, sur une route pleine de neige. Seule, comme une ombre. Dans la nuit, comme une ombre. Elle était l'ombre, l'ombre c'était elle. Et parfois, tel un ange, elle sortait de l'ombre. C'était comme ça que vivait les Anges de l'Ombre. Irina Wasikowska, c'était son identité actuelle. Elle en avait déjà changé tellement de fois qu'elle n'était même plus sûre de se souvenir de la vraie. Mais elle savait, lorsqu'elle avait rejoint les Anges, qu'elle devrait abandonner son identité. Elle était devenue Lambda. Et à chaque mission, on lui assignait une identité différente. Avait-elle déjà regretté ? Non, jamais. Elle distingua soudain une bâtisse, seule elle aussi au milieu de nulle part. Elle s'avança droit vers ce qui semblait être une vieille grange. Et puis entra. La porte se referma et elle se retrouva emprisonnée dans la nuit la plus totale.  
- Lumos, murmura-t-elle.  
Doucement, prudemment, observant tout autour d'elle, elle avança. Au centre de la grange se trouvait…  
- Alpha, dit elle dans un nouveau murmure.  
Celui qui faisait voler les Anges, avec Omega. Omega donnait les ordres et Alpha les transmettait et les faisait respecter. Mais Omega ne se montrait jamais, le seul qui l'avait déjà vu était Alpha. Alpha lui fit signe d'avancer encore un peu. Quand elle fut suffisamment proche, il lui fit signe de s'arrêter.  
- Il y a eu un léger problème sur ta dernière mission.  
Pas de bonsoir ni de formules de courtoisies, c'était comme ça. Pas de temps à perdre.  
- Lequel ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.  
- Il semble que la jeune fille t'aie repérée. Du moins, elle a sentie qu'on la suivait.  
- Je…, commença-t-elle.  
Mais elle n'avait aucune justification, aucune excuse. Sa mission était de suivre une jeune fille sans se faire prendre et la cible l'avait sentie.  
- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait une telle sensibilité, finit-elle par dire.  
- Moi non plus. Ce n'est pas très grave, mais fais attention la prochaine fois.  
- Ça ne se reproduira plus.  
- Parfait.  
Cette simple réponse suffisait à Alpha parce qu'il savait qu'elle tiendrait parole.  
- Ce petit problème mis à part, comment ça s'est passé ?  
- Bien, je n'ai vu personne.  
- La Confrérie ne s'est pas montré ?  
- Non. Pourtant je m'y étais préparé, mais personne n'est venu. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas au courant qu'elle sortait.  
- Si, ils le savaient. Je n'aime pas ça, ils préparent quelque chose et ce n'est pas rien, je le sens. Pas de mangemorts non plus ?  
- Non, aucun. Mais eux ne viendrait pas pour elle, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Pas pour cette raison, non. Mais nous devons éliminer toute menace. Continue ta mission. Tant qu'elle est dedans, elle est protégée, mais dès qu'elle sort, elle est vulnérable surtout à la Confrérie.  
- Bien.  
- N'oublie pas Lambda, tu dois la protéger, quelque soit la menace.  
- Je n'oublie pas.  
Puis Alpha lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait disposer et elle ressortit de la grange. Elle réfléchit un instant regardant autour d'elle. Quoique avec tout ce brouillard, elle ne distinguait pas grand chose. On aurait dit que des Détraqueurs étaient passés dans le coin. Alors elle décida simplement de rentrer dans son domicile actuel et elle transplana.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapitre XXV  
Loups-garous et match de Quidditch**

_"Le plus important n'est pas qui commence le match, mais qui le fini."  
John Wooden_

**Février**

Les acclamations des Serpentards se firent entendre.  
- Et maintenant accueillons les joueurs de Gryffondor sur le terrain, dit la voix d'Alice. Notre capitaine et attrapeur, Roger Dubois entre en tête. Il est suivit de près par Gordon, Potter et Black les trois poursuiveurs. Juste derrière, Londubat, le gardien et les batteurs Conelly.  
Cette fois les acclamations provenaient du stade presque entier. Les Gryffondors applaudissaient leurs joueurs et les Poufsouffles et Serdaigles les préféraient aux Serpentards. Les deux capitaines d'équipe se serrèrent la main, chacun essayant, comme toujours, de casser celle de l'autre. Puis les joueurs se mirent en position et Mr. Voltigo, le professeur de vol, libéra les balles, puis siffla le coup d'envoi. Il lança le souaffle très très haut. Les trois poursuiveurs se mirent aux places stratégiques et rattrapèrent le souaffle. Dubois vola un peu à l'écart, en hauteur, puis commença à survoler le terrain à la recherche du vif d'or. Frank surveillait les trois buts de très près et les jumeaux Conelly, les cognards.  
- Gordon attrape le souaffle et passe à Potter qui repasse à Gordon qui passe à Black qui tire et… MARQUE !

Survolant le terrain, Dubois cherchait la petite balle dorée qui donnait la victoire. S'il voulait gagner, il devait l'attraper avant Flint, le capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe opposante. Il ne fallait pas faire durer ce match trop longtemps, contre Serpentard c'était toujours risqué.

Frank ne lâchait pas la balle rouge des yeux, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il la laisse passer. Il surveillait aussi les joueurs adverses. Il connaissait les Serpents, ils n'étaient pas très fair-play et s'il ne faisait pas attention il savait qu'il risquait de se faire attaquer à n'importe quel moment.

Cecilia Gordon reprit le souaffle d'un air déterminé. Une volonté de fer, voilà ce qu'il fallait pour jouer au Quidditch, surtout lorsqu'on était une fille, comme elle. La seule de l'équipe cette année-là. Et elle était bien décidée à prouver à tous sa ténacité. Ils allaient voir de quoi elle était capable, encore une fois.

- Et magnifique renvoyé de cognard en direction des serpents de la part de notre batteur Shane Conelly. A moins que ce ne soit Owen. Comment savoir ? Oh mais on dirait que leurs groupies s'en fichent.  
Sur le devant des tribunes, un groupe de filles criaient sans relâche « Conelly ! Conelly ! » sans préciser. Shane passa devant elles sans vraiment les voir. En revanche, il leva les yeux vers une petite rousse qui était assise un peu plus haut dans les tribunes. Elle et ses trois amies, dont l'une était la sœur de Shane, criaient « Alleeeeeez Gryffondor ! ». Il sourit et se reconcentra sur les cognards.

Sirius attrapa le souaffle et repassa immédiatement à James, puis il slaloma pour éviter un cognard et deux joueurs ennemis. James lui repassa et il passa à Cecilia. Elle tira et marqua. Elle était forte cette fille. Décidément, le Quidditch n'était pas qu'une affaire d'homme.

Owen fila à toute vitesse derrière le cognard et le devança finalement, s'arrêta net et lui donna un bon coup de batte. Cecilia lui fit un clin d'œil pour le remercier et il lui sourit en retour. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais remarqué à quel point cette fille était jolie ?

James fit une embardée juste à temps pour éviter le coup de batte qu'allait lui asséner un batteur adverse. Mais pas assez vite pour y échapper totalement. Celui-ci le toucha sans réellement lui faire mal et Mr. Voltigo qui avait vu le coup siffla un penalty pour les lions. James afficha un sourire satisfait et un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami. Il lança un rapide regard vers ses deux autres amis qui les encourageaient depuis les gradins, puis prit le souaffle et se mit en place pour le penalty.

- Ha ! Bien fait ! Bien fait sales serpents ! Vous n'aviez qu'à pas essayer de défenestrer un de nos joueurs, même si défenestrer ne correspond pas vraiment… de débalainestrer un de nos joueurs !  
- Miss Moore je vous prie, râla la voix du professeur McGonagall.  
- Oh, pardon professeur. Donc je disais, faute pour Serpentard. Potter prend le souaffle et se place face aux buts ennemis. Les Serpentard se positionnent de façon à éviter le but. Potter tire et oh ! magnifique ! IL MARQUE ! ! ! 90 à 40 pour Gryffondor qui mène le jeu, mais que fais notre attrapeur ?

Dubois avait repéré une légère lueur dorée et il espérait vivement ne pas s'être trompé. Il était suivit de près par Flint qui avait accéléré dès qu'il l'avait vu bouger, même s'il ne voyait pas ce que Dubois voyait. En se rapprochant un peu plus, il vit qu'il avait raison et accéléra de plus en plus. Flint vit la balle ailée à son tour et accéléra aussi. Les deux attrapeurs se retrouvèrent au coude à coude, mais Dubois accéléra encore un tout petit peu, il tendit le bras et…

- Dubois a le vif d'or et GRYFFONDOR GAGNE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! cria Alice en serrant le professeur McGonagall dans ses bras.  
Les Gryffondor se levèrent dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'acclamations. Les Serdaigles et Poufsouffles les applaudissait eux aussi. Quand aux Serpentards, ils huaient les vainqueurs. Plus qu'un match maintenant.

**~...~**

- Aujourd'hui nous allons voir un point important du programme, dit le professeur Lonvy. Ouvrez votre livre page 357.  
Les élèves s'exécutèrent d'un air lassé. Le week-end paraissait toujours plus court après un match et le lundi suivant toujours plus ennuyant qu'à l'accoutumé. Lily vit Black murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Potter et celui-ci acquiescer avant de se retourner vers Pettigrow pour lui faire un signe. Il sembla comprendre de quoi il retournait et il acquiesça à son tour. Sans faire plus attention que ça à leurs habituelles bêtises, Lily tourna la page et se retrouva à celle demandée. En haut se trouvait le titre : « Les Loups-garous ». En dessous, une image illustrait le chapitre.  
- Commençons, dit la prof', par voir les caractéristiques. Alors quelqu'un peut m'en donner une, sans regarder dans le livre. Oui miss Evans ?  
- Les loups-garous sont des humains qui se transforment les soirs de pleine lune.  
- Effectivement, durant les trois phases. 5 points pour Gryffondor. Ensuite, quelqu'un d'autre ?  
Un élève leva la main et parla des griffes. La prof' mima la transformation plusieurs fois et les élèves éclatèrent de rire. Lily commença à tourner machinalement les pages de son agenda, puis son regard s'attarda sur la petite lune qui était en haut de chaque jour de pleine lune et elle se souvint que c'était aujourd'hui.  
- Quoi d'autre ? demanda la prof' d'un ton autoritaire faisant taire les deniers rires.  
Cette fois personne ne répondit. Pendant ce temps, le regard de Lily s'arrêta sur la place vide à côté de Pettigrow, généralement occupée par Lupin…  
- Bon, alors je vais le dire. C'est écrit dans votre livre. Ils deviennent agressifs et ne pourraient pas reconnaître leur meilleur ami s'il le voyait. Mais ils ne s'attaquent en général pas aux animaux.  
…qui était encore absent d'ailleurs. Tous les mois, il disparaissait pendant environ trois jours…  
- Il peut arriver qu'ils se blessent eux-mêmes s'ils n'ont rien ni personne à attaquer.  
…et il revenait souvent blessé – même s'il cachait plutôt bien ses blessures – et fatigué. Il avait toujours l'air épuisé…  
- Lorsqu'ils se transforment, ils ressemblent donc au dessin de votre manuel. Les griffes, comme ça a été dit auparavant, mais aussi les yeux qui deviennent généralement jaunes et sans oublier leur fourrure.  
…les quatre débiles parlaient parfois d'un petit problème de fourrure de Lupin…  
- Donc pour la semaine prochaine, je vous demanderez de faire une rédaction sur les loups-garous. C'est simple, ajouta-t-elle devant la désapprobation de ses élèves, reprenez ce qu'on a dit et vous pouvez ajouter un extra.  
- Un vrai loup-garou ça va comme extra ? demanda Black à voix basse.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapitre XXVI  
La Saison des amours**

_"Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas."  
Pascal_

**Avril**

Alice ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter. Frank avait enfin posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au début ça l'avait surpris, mais elle en avait rêvé si souvent. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et approfondit le baiser. Elle ne pensait plus à rien. Elle ne saurait dire combien de temps passa ensuite. Et puis, lentement, comme à regrets, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Mais leurs regards ne montraient aucun regret, bien au contraire. Joie, satisfaction et amour y étaient présents. Ils se sourirent et main dans la main, ils retournèrent vers le château.

**~...~**

James regarda Evans passer comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle était mignonne. Elle passa juste devant lui et il sentit son cœur accélérer. Qu'était ce sentiment nouveau ? Est-ce qu'il était… non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Il secoua la tête et revint à la réalité. Elle alla s'asseoir dans l'herbe en compagnie de ses amies. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il l'observa discuter et rire. Puis il la vit qui lança un sort avec sa baguette et plein de petits oiseaux multicolores apparurent. Même de là où il était, il entendit les filles s'exclamer : « Qu'ils sont mignons ! ». Lily sourit à nouveau en jouant avec un des oiseaux. James sourit aussi, comme attendrit par ce spectacle, jusqu'à ce que Remus ne le fasse revenir à la réalité.  
- James ?  
- Hein, oui ?  
- Où étais-tu partit ?  
- Euh, nulle part.  
- Tu es sûr ? On aurait plutôt dit que tu étais avec Lily Evans.  
Remus avait bien prit soin de baisser la voix pour que les deux autres n'entendent pas.  
- De quoi tu parles ? s'indigna faussement le brun à lunettes qui savait pourtant que son ami avait raison.  
Remus l'observa avec un sourire.  
- De rien, de rien, dit-il finalement.  
James tourna la tête pour entamer une conversation avec Sirius et surtout pour éviter toute autre question gênante de Remus, qui souriait toujours en le fixant du coin de l'œil.

**~...~**

Charleen était assise dehors avec ses amies. Lily les rejoint. Elle observa le parc, comme elle aimait le faire et son regard s'arrêta sur Potter, Black, Pettigrow et Lupin qui étaient installés sous leur arbre habituel. Elle fixa surtout Lupin et elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il était mignon et calme, un peu réservé mais pas trop. Tout ce que Charleen aimait chez un garçon. Oui, elle était amoureuse de Remus, se dit-elle avec un sourire pour elle-même. Mais sa joie ne dura pas longtemps, car elle se dit bien vite qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui et que de toutes manières, elle n'oserait jamais lui faire part de ses sentiments. Elle fut interrompu par Lily qui venait de faire apparaître plein de petits oiseaux multicolores. Elle les regarda voleter et s'exclama en même temps que Violaine et Ellie :  
- Qu'ils sont mignons !  
Elle n'arrêta pas de penser à Remus pour autant, mais elle se sentit mieux et observa Lily jouer avec l'un des oiseaux. En plus de leur beauté, ils semblaient redonner la bonne humeur à ceux qu'ils entouraient. Ce qu'elle aurait aimé, elle aussi, pouvoir faire de la si belle magie que celle de Lily, mais il n'y avait que la petite rousse pour réussir ce genre de choses.

**~...~**

Ellie ferma les yeux et imagina le visage du beau Carl Mercer de Poufsouffle. Elle sourit et soupira en murmurant son prénom. Lily leva les yeux au ciel mais Charleen sourit. C'était lors d'un cours de botanique qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Alors qu'elle avait eu un court moment d'inattention, la plante vénéneuse sur laquelle ils travaillaient avait essayé de la mordre et c'est là que Carl était arrivé et l'avait sauvé. Depuis, son cœur s'accélérait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Des petits oiseaux multicolores passèrent devant elle, sortant de la baguette de Lily, et elle redescendit de son nuage.  
- Qu'ils sont mignons ! s'exclama-t-elle en même temps que Violaine et Charleen.  
Et c'est vrai qu'ils étaient mignons, ils étaient à peine plus grand que des colibris, mais leurs plumes s'ornaient d'un audacieux et harmonieux mélange des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Lily commença à jouer avec l'un des oiseaux et Ellie l'observa un instant. La petite rousse semblait perdue dans ses pensées et lorsque l'un des frères de Charleen passa (Shane ou Owen, Ellie ne savait jamais lequel c'était), Lily le fixa étrangement. Ellie sourit. Visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à penser à un garçon.

**~...~**

Severus regardait Lily rire avec ses amies. Par Merlin, ce qu'elle était jolie. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaître plein de petits oiseaux multicolores et se mit à jouer avec l'un d'entre eux. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux et se perdit lui-même dans ses pensées. Pensées qui portaient exclusivement sur la petite rousse…

**~...~**

Owen regarda Cecilia qui ne savait pas trop comment agir. Il sourit à cette image. Elle était mignonne lorsqu'elle avait l'air perdu. Il s'approcha encore un peu d'elle.  
- Je…, commença Cecilia.  
- Chut, murmura Owen en lui prenant les mains.  
Il combla les derniers centimètres qui les séparait et l'embrassa doucement. Elle renonça à opposer une quelconque résistance et s'abandonna. Il approfondit le baiser et elle le laissa faire. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de rester longtemps avec la même fille, mais il n'avait pas envie de la blesser, et pour la première fois, il avait même envie de la rendre vraiment heureuse. Alors, tout en l'embrassant, il se demanda où tout cela allait bien pouvoir mener.

**~...~**

- Qu'ils sont mignons ! s'exclama Violaine en même temps que Charleen et Ellie.  
Elle regarda les petits oiseaux multicolores de Lily qui voletaient autour d'elles, mais ses pensées se tournèrent à nouveau vers Edward avec qui elle était encore quinze minutes plus tôt. Il était gentil et elle le trouvait vraiment mignon. En plus, il la faisait rire. Mais était-elle amoureuse de lui ? Elle l'aimait bien, c'est vrai, mais il n'était peut-être qu'un ami. Elle regarda dans le parc, vers l'arbre où ses amis se réunissaient toujours, à côté du lac. Et puis son regard s'attarda vers un brun à lunettes, lui aussi très mignon, gentil et qui la faisait beaucoup rire, plus qu'Edward. C'était peut-être de lui dont elle était amoureuse. Elle ne savait pas trop. Elle soupira et se dit que c'était quand même dur d'être une jeune fille de quatorze ans.

**~...~**

Lily traversa le parc pour rejoindre ses amies avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
- Où est Alice ? demanda Vio' lorsqu'elle s'assit, étonnée que les deux filles ne soient pas ensemble.  
- Elle avait un truc à faire.  
La rouquine n'en dit pas plus, après tout, ce n'était pas sa vie et Alice leur en parlerait quand elle le voudrait. Mais elle était vraiment contente pour elle, depuis le temps qu'elle et Frank se tournaient autour. Elle regarda ses amies. C'était la saison des amours ou quoi ? Violaine semblait bien s'entendre avec un Serdaigle de leur année, plutôt mignon et très sympa. Ellie murmurait inlassablement le nom de Carl Mercer, un Poufsouffle de leur année aussi, dont elle était tombée folle amoureuse durant un cours de botanique. Charleen regardait en direction du lac, mais Lily savait qu'elle observait Lupin. Elle l'avait bien vu rougir lorsqu'il lui avait dit bonjour l'autre matin. Bon d'accord, Charleen était timide et ça ne prouvait pas grand chose, mais en plus de rougir, elle s'était mise à bégayer et n'avait pas pu lui répondre. Ensuite elle avait regardé le jeune homme s'éloigner et n'avait reprit sa couleur normale que lorsqu'il avait été totalement hors de vue.  
- Avis, murmura Lily.  
Plein de petits oiseaux multicolores sortirent de sa baguette et se mirent à voleter autour des filles.  
- Qu'ils sont mignons ! s'exclamèrent Violaine, Charleen et Ellie d'une même voix.  
Lily sourit et se mit à jouer avec l'un des oiseaux, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si un garçon lui plaisait plus qu'un autre. Elle fit alors un rapide tour de la situation. Severus, c'était son meilleur ami et ça n'allait pas plus loin. Potter et Black étaient plutôt mignon, c'est vrai, mais c'étaient des crétins. Pettigrow était gentil, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de caractère. Frank, Lupin, Mercer et Lurring (le Serdaigle de Vio') étaient déjà pris. Il y avait bien Matthew Mackenzie, un Poufsouffle plutôt sympa et pas trop mal physiquement. Et à part Matthew, elle ne voyait vraiment personne de son année qui serait susceptible de l'intéresser. Elle tourna la tête lorsqu'elle entendit une fille rire, ou plutôt glousser, aux éclats. La rieuse était en compagnie de Shane. Encore une. Elle semblait si heureuse. Etrangement, Lily se surprit à envier cette fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Shane était quand même très mignon. Et puis, il était gentil. Il tourna la tête vers Lily et lui fit un rapide clin d'œil, comme à son habitude. Lily se sentit rougir, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle n'était quand même pas amoureuse de Shane ! ?


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapitre XXVII  
Les Maraudeurs**

**Mai**

- Il m'a jeté un sort, professeur Dumbledore, pourtant, je n'avais fait que le taquiner. J'avais simplement dit que je l'avais vu embrasser Florence derrière la serre, jeudi dernier, disait Bertha Jorkins au directeur de Poudlard.  
Sirius n'entendit pas la suite et de toutes manières, il s'en fichait. Il suivit ses amis jusque dans le parc. Ils allèrent se poser sous l'arbre où ils allaient d'habitude, au bord du lac. La semaine passée, c'était l'anniversaire de Remus et dans dix jours, ce serait l'anniversaire de James. Mais en attendant, une chose incroyable c'était passée. C'était la veille au soir, alors qu'ils finissaient de ranger leur QG après s'être entraîné à l'Animagusserie (comme souvent), qu'ils eurent une, non, deux idées brillantes :

_FLASH BACK_

_- Vous savez, dit Sirius en se postant au milieu de la salle, on devrait se trouver un nom. Pour désigner notre petite bande. Un truc du genre, je sais pas…les…  
- …emmerdeurs ? demanda Remus sur un ton emprunt d'ironie.  
- Mais non, quelque chose qui ait un peu de classe, de la prestance. Enfin quelque chose qui nous définissent. Vous voyez ?  
- C'est pas bête comme idée, dit Peter avec son éternel air anxieux. Mais comment s'appeler ?  
- Les Merveilleux, proposa Sirius, puisqu'on est merveilleux.  
- Ou alors les Modestes puisque la modestie semble être ta plus grande qualité ? demanda Rem's toujours ironique.  
- Parfaitement.  
- J'ai peut-être une idée, déclara le lycanthrope après un instant de réflexion.  
- On t'écoute, lui dit James.  
- Vous vous souvenez de ce que McGo' nous a dit lorsqu'on s'est fait prendre au début de l'année ?  
- Non, quoi ?  
- Elle nous avait enlevé 10 points à chacun pour avoir maraudé dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Donc on pourrait s'appeler…  
- …les Maraudeurs ! compléta Sirius d'un air triomphant. C'est parfait ! Rem's, je t'aime.  
- Euh…  
- Je plaisante.  
- C'est ce qu'on dit…  
- Bref, qui est pour alors ?  
Bien évidemment, ils levèrent tous la main. Puis ils se mirent en cercle et tendirent tour à tour leur main droite en avant, les superposant.  
- A partir de maintenant, on s'appellera les Maraudeurs et notre devise sera…  
- Un pour tous, tous pour un ! dirent les quatre garçons en chœur et en abaissant leur mains.  
Après avoir scellé leur pacte (Sirius proposa d'ailleurs de faire un serment inviolable, proposition largement refusée), ils reprirent leur rangement. Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes et finalement, sortir, retournant vers leur Maison, bien cachés sous la cape qu'ils n'enlevèrent qu'une fois dans leur dortoir. Ils n'allaient pas refaire deux fois la même erreur, donc ils faisaient bien attention à garder la cape jusqu'à l'intérieur de la salle commune depuis qu'ils s'étaient fait prendre en septembre. Sur le chemin qui allait du septième étage à la tour des Gryffondors, ils croisèrent six fois le concierge._

_- Rusard c'est cloné ou quoi ? Parce que le croiser six fois sur le chemin de la salle commune c'est quand même très étrange. On est pas si loin en plus, dit James une fois que les nouveaux Maraudeurs furent de retour dans leur dortoir.  
- C'est vrai que c'est louche, renchérit Sirius. A croire qu'il savait qu'on était là.  
- Peut-être qu'il surveille les chemins menant à la salle commune de Gryffondor, parce qu'il commence à nous connaître maintenant, avisa Remus.  
- Il faudrait qu'on ait un moyen de le repérer à l'avance, fit remarquer Peter.  
- A ce propos, dit James, j'ai peut-être une idée…  
- On t'écoute.  
- …mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit réalisable.  
- Dit toujours.  
- Eh bien, j'ai pensé à une carte qui représenterait tout le château ainsi que toutes les personnes qui y sont présentes, avec leurs emplacements précis.  
- Mais James…, s'exclama Sirius.  
James eut peur que son ami trouve son idée ridicule ou totalement irréalisable. Cependant :  
- …tu es un génie !  
Le brun à lunettes sourit et déclara de façon très modeste (décidément) :  
- Je sais, je sais.  
Et sur ce, ils éclatèrent de rire.  
C'était le début d'une nouvelle ère : l'ère des Maraudeurs ! Et ça allait marquer l'histoire de Poudlard à tout jamais._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Avec un sourire en repensant à cette nouvelle ère, Sirius reporta son attention sur ses amis qui lui parlaient dans le vide depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

**~...~**

Narcissa était assise sous un arbre, un livre entre les mains. Mais elle ne lisait pas, à la place, elle réfléchissait. Il avait fait beau toute la journée et elle était heureuse de pouvoir profiter du beau temps en cette fin d'après-midi. Elle aurait dû réviser pour ses ASPICS mais là, tout de suite, elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit son cousin, Regulus, passer avec ses amis. Il riait gaiement à Merlin seul savait quoi. Puis elle tourna son regard et vit son autre cousin, Sirius, assit sous un arbre au bord du lac avec ses inséparables amis. Ils semblaient s'être approprié cet arbre maintenant, personne n'y allait, préférant leur laisser. Elle se dit qu'il avait quand même un sacré charisme et l'autre aussi, Potter. Malgré leur jeunes âges, ils arrivaient déjà à se faire grandement respecter et pas mal de jeunes filles semblaient intéressées par eux. De plus, avec leurs nombreuses blagues en particulier à la Maison de la jolie blonde, leur cote de popularité avait atteint un niveau jamais égalé à Poudlard. Lui aussi riait gaiement, sans se soucier de ce que l'avenir allait lui apporter. Il se contentait de vivre sa vie au jour le jour et ne s'inquiétait pas pour le reste. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Sirius avait toujours été comme ça. Pas comme elle. Narcissa n'était plus comme ça. Pourtant, elle l'avait été. Elle avait été une petite fille joyeuse et souriante qui adorait la vie et qui riait si facilement. Elle et ses deux sœurs s'étaient adorées, elles avaient été inséparables, mais la Serpentard n'avait jamais sut, jamais comprit, pourquoi et comment les choses avaient pu se dégrader de la sorte. Pourquoi et comment elle avait dû choisir entre Bella et Meda, ni même pourquoi ou comment elle s'était retrouvée du côté de Bellatrix alors qu'elle avait toujours tellement aimé Andromeda. A présent un nouveau choix s'ouvrait à elle. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment un choix, puisqu'elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle devrait le faire lorsqu'elle aurait fini ses études. On ne lui avait pas demandé son avis, un jour elle avait simplement reçu une lettre de ses parents lui disant qu'à sa sortie de l'école, elle épouserait Lucius Malefoy. Cissy ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que cela lui déplaisait, elle était amoureuse de Lucius ; non ce qui l'embêtait c'était de laisser sa liberté. A peine aurait-elle passé ses ASPICS qu'elle s'appellerait Narcissa Malefoy. Elle aurait voulu avoir le temps pour vivre sa propre vie. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le courage de sa sœur ou de son cousin, jamais elle n'oserait s'opposer à sa famille. Elle n'avait même pas eu le courage de parler de ces doutes à qui que ce soit. Et puis, de toutes manières à qui en parler ? Elle avait perdu Meda le jour où elle avait choisit Bella ; Bella ne l'écouterait pas sur ce sujet, elle lui dirait qu'elle doit faire ce que toute jeune fille de sang-pur un tant soit peu distinguée ferait, c'est-à-dire épouser le mari qui lui a été choisi sans se poser de questions ; Sirius et Regulus étaient encore trop jeunes pour comprendre ce genre de choses, et puis c'étaient des garçons (du moins, jusqu'à preuve du contraire) ; quand à ses soi-disant amies de sa Maison, elles n'étaient en fait que des camarades de classe, qui plus est presque aussi commères que Skeeter (presque, parce qu'autant il fallait vraiment le faire). En parlant de Skeeter, l'an passé, Narcissa n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'écrire au Gossip Witch Magazine pour faire part de ses incertitudes. Non mais quelle idée. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas signé, sinon ç'aurait été un véritable déshonneur pour sa famille. Pour dire à quel point elle se sentait pitoyable… Elle soupira et voulut se replonger dans son livre, mais elle n'avait toujours pas envie de le lire. Finalement, elle ressortit de son sac la lettre de Lucius qu'elle avait déjà lu une bonne dizaine de fois depuis ce matin et entreprit de la relire encore une fois.

**~...~**

Il était déjà tard et Lily ne dormait pas. Elle ne voulait pas dormir. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, son cauchemar lui revenait en tête. Et elle ne voulait plus. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait ce rêve, pourquoi il revenait aussi souvent depuis quelques temps et surtout pourquoi le faisait-elle toujours de façon continue pendant tout le début du mois de mai. Hors Lily était fatiguée et ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle lutta pour rester éveillée encore, mais elle finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

_Noir. Il fait tout noir autour d'elle. Elle a peur. Elle pleure. Il entre, s'approche d'elle et doucement lui dit d'arrêter, de se taire. Instantanément, elle s'exécute, mais elle tremble. Il murmure qu'il va revenir, puis il sort. Elle ferme les yeux et ne bouge plus, ne pleure plus, ne tremble même plus. Elle guette le moindre bruit de pas qui montrerait son retour. Elle ne sait pas ce qui est pire, quand il est là ou quand elle sait qu'il va revenir. Elle attend, seule, dans le noir. Elle pense fort à ses parents et à sa Tunie, sa grande sœur. Elle ne sait pas si elle va rentrer à la maison un jour, mais elle veut qu'ils sentent à quel point elle les aime. Elle entend à nouveau des pas. Ses pas. Elle sait que c'est lui. Elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps elle est là, constamment enfermée dans le noir, mais depuis suffisamment de temps pour apprendre à reconnaître le bruit de ses pas. Il passe, mais ne rentre pas. Ses pas s'éloignent. Et puis, doucement, elle se met à chanter. Une chanson que sa grand-mère Claire lui chante souvent, surtout quand elle a peur. Ça la rassure. Claire dit que ça repousse les monstres. Les monstres ne sont pas forcément laids, elle le sait maintenant. Ce monstre là était tout sauf laid quand il lui a parlé. Il était tout sauf méchant quand il lui a demandé si elle voulait venir avec lui pour voir son bateau magique. Mais maintenant elle sait que les vrais monstres c'est à l'intérieur qu'ils sont laids. Alors pour repousser le monstre, elle chante._

Lily se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour d'elle. Il faisait déjà jour, mais ses amies dormaient encore. Elle regarda le réveil, il était 6h15. Elle se leva en silence et se prépara, toujours sans faire de bruit. Il était encore très tôt et elle n'avait pas envie de réveiller ses amies. Elle fit vite, puis descendit dans la salle commune. Il fallait absolument qu'elle parle à Alice. Son amie n'était pas encore là. A vrai dire, il n'y avait personne, si ce n'est…  
- Tiens salut Evans, lui dit Potter.  
Etrangement, il n'avait pas son habituel air plein d'assurance, au contraire, il semblait assez gêné.  
- Euh salut, Potter, répondit Lily qui était assez surprise par le fait qu'il vienne lui parler.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout aussi tôt ?  
- J'attends Alice, je dois lui parler.  
- Ah ok.  
- Et toi ? Tu n'es pas avec tes amis ?  
- Etrangement, je me suis réveillé en premier, avant Remus même, chose qui n'arrive jamais. A mon avis, il n'est pas normalement constitué, parce qu'on dirait qu'il n'a pas besoin d'autant d'heures de sommeil que le commun des mortels.  
« C'est sûr… », pensa Lily.  
- Enfin bref, du coup je les attend ici.  
- Et tu lis ?  
- Oui.  
- Je ne savais pas que tu savais lire.  
- Ha ha, très drôle Evans.  
- Je sais, merci.  
- C'était ironique.  
- Ah bon ? Dommage.  
- Tu…, commença-t-il.  
Mais il fut interrompu par Alice qui venait d'arriver, de bonne humeur, comme toujours.  
- Salut Lily ! Salut James ! Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout aussi tôt ?  
- Et toi ? s'étonna Lily qui avait plutôt l'habitude de voir sa meilleure amie se lever en retard.  
- Oh, euh, j'ai rendez-vous avec…  
- …Frank, compléta la rouquine.  
Un sourire illumina le visage d'Alice.  
- Oui. Et je ne voulais pas être en retard pour une fois. Mais du coup, je suis très en avance.  
- Je vois.  
- Et toi ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.  
- En fait, je voulais te parler.  
- D'accord allons faire un tour, vu qu'on a le temps. Tu nous excuse James.  
- Mais bien sûr, répondit Potter avec toute la courtoisie possible.  
Et les deux filles sortirent de la salle commune, tandis que James se demandait de quoi elles pouvaient bien parler.

**FIN DE LA TROISIEME PARTIE**


	29. Chapter 28

**Quatrième Partie : Quatrième année : La Fin de l'enfance…**

**Chapitre XXVIII  
Une Nouvelle année qui commence bien**

**Septembre**

Lily entra dans la Grande Salle avec Alice et elles rejoignirent leurs amis. Elle vit Violaine qui terminait sa discussion avec Edward Lurring de Serdaigle avant de les rejoindre à son tour. Charleen et Ellie étaient déjà assises et discutaient passionnément. A leur côté, Joy les écoutait sans pour autant participer. Lorsque Frank vit arriver Alice, il se leva et les amoureux s'embrassèrent tendrement.  
- Tu m'as manqué, lui dit-il à l'oreille.  
- On s'est vu dans le train mon amour, répliqua Alice.  
- Oui, mais faire le chemin en diligence sans toi, c'était horrible.  
- Bientôt, tu diras plus ça, dit Shane Conelly qui arrivait à son tour et regardait les amoureux avec un sourire.  
- C'est pas toi, qui change de copine tous les jours, qui va nous donner des conseils, lui dit Alice d'un air sévère en pointant un doigt vers lui.  
- Pas tous les jours, t'exagères !  
- A peine.  
- Mais justement si j'en change aussi régulièrement, c'est parce qu'au bout d'un moment, elles ne me manquent plus, tu vois ce que j'veux dire ?  
- Ah parce qu'au début elles te manquent ? demanda son jumeau qui venait d'arriver.  
Shane fit mine de réfléchir, puis répondit :  
- Non, pas non plus en fait. Mais ça ne les dérange pas apparemment.  
Charleen se cacha derrière sa main en disant :  
- Ce n'est pas possible, vous n'êtes pas mes frères, j'ai dû être adoptée.  
Ils rigolèrent tous, sauf les deux frères qui firent semblant d'être vexés, jusqu'à ce qu'une fille surgisse dans la Grande Salle en se dirigeant à grands pas vers le groupe de Gryffondors, dont cinq étaient encore debout. Elle avait l'air plutôt mécontente. Lily reconnut la fille qui était pendue au bras de Shane avant les vacances. La fille s'arrêta au niveau des jumeaux et demanda :  
- Lequel de vous deux est Shane ?  
- C'est lui, dit immédiatement Owen.  
- Faux frère, lui répondit Shane.  
- Désolé, je suis trop jeune pour mourir.  
- Que puis-je faire pour toi Mindy ?  
La dite Mindy ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et mit une claque à Shane avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre la table de Poufsouffle, sa Maison.  
- Je l'ai pas mérité celle-là, se contenta de dire Shane qui semblait habitué.  
Alice le regarda avec un sourire ironique.  
- Je croyais que ça ne les dérangeait pas.  
- Il y a toujours des exceptions pour confirmer la règle.  
Et sur les rires étouffés des filles, ils s'assirent enfin. Owen fit un sourire à Cecilia, à l'autre bout de la table, qui lui répondit par un signe de la main. Visiblement, ces deux-là étaient toujours ensemble depuis mai, un record pour Owen. D'un autre côté, il y avait eu deux mois de vacances, pendant lesquels ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre garçons de quatrième année de Gryffondor entrèrent. Violaine leur fit de grands signes pour leur faire comprendre qu'il y avait de la place à côté d'elle. Ils rejoignirent donc le petit groupe et s'installèrent sous les regards amoureux que leur lançaient certaines filles. La plupart des filles en fait. Elles étaient quasiment toutes tournées vers la partie de la table de Gryffondor où siégeaient en cet instant les plus beaux garçons de l'école, autrement dit Shane Conelly, Owen Conelly, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Frank Londubat. Peter Pettigrow était là aussi. Il faut dire que les Maraudeurs avaient tous beaucoup changé pendant les vacances. Ces mêmes filles qui lançaient des regards d'admiration aux garçons, lançaient par la même occasion des regards pleins de jalousie aux filles qui se trouvaient en leur compagnie, autrement dit, Alice Moore, Lily Evans, Charleen Conelly, Ellie Stevens, Violaine Roe-Edgerton et Joy Killian. Mais ces derniers ne semblèrent guère s'en soucier et continuèrent donc leurs discussions jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall ne fasse entrer les premières années pour la répartition. Le silence se fit instantanément, comme à chaque fois. Le choixpeau entama sa chanson qui disait à peu près la même chose que d'habitude, puis la directrice adjointe déroula un long parchemin et appela les élèves à tour de rôle. Le petit groupe n'y fit pas vraiment attention jusqu'à ce que des murmures les interpellent. Ils se tournèrent vers l'origine de ses murmures.  
- Harper, Alistair, avait appelé McGonagall.  
Un première année s'avançait tranquillement vers le choixpeau. Il était plutôt mignon et un charme étrange semblait émaner de lui. Il avait aussi le teint anormalement pale.  
- GRYFFONDOR, cria le choixpeau.  
Le garçon, toujours aussi calme, se rendit à sa nouvelle table sous les applaudissements de ses camarades. Il prit place à côté de la bande. Puis l'appel continua et les noms défilèrent, répartis dans les quatre Maisons.  
- Stevens, Crystal, appela McGo'.  
- C'est ma sœur, chuchota Ellie.  
Les filles le savait, sauf peut-être Joy, puisqu'elles avaient passé les deux dernières semaines de vacances chez Ellie. A l'occasion elles avaient rencontré la jeune Crystal. Une fillette s'avança d'un pas gracieux mais quelque peu tremblant. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'elle était la sœur d'Ellie, elle avait les mêmes cheveux noirs et longs et les mêmes yeux bleu gris que son aînée.  
- GRYFFONDOR, cria à nouveau le choixpeau au bout de quelques secondes.  
Ellie soupira de soulagement et Crystal vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. La répartition continua et se finit bientôt. McGo' rangea le choixpeau et le tabouret, puis le professeur Dumbledore se leva :  
- Il y a un temps pour parler et un temps pour manger et pour le moment, je crois que c'est l'heure de manger, dit-il en frappant dans ses mains.  
Des centaines de plats apparurent alors sur les tables et les élèves commencèrent à manger tout en reprenant leurs conversations.  
- Alors tu es la sœur d'Ellie ? demanda gentiment Frank.  
- Oui, répondit timidement la petite fille.  
- Ah je vais vous présenter, dit Ellie. Bien tu connais déjà Lily, Charleen, Violaine et Alice. Voici Frank Londubat, c'est le petit ami d'Alice. La jeune fille là-bas c'est Joy Killian, elle a un an de moins que nous. Les jumeaux se sont Shane et Owen Conelly, les frères de Charleen. Inutile d'essayer de les distinguer, personne n'y arrive. En plus, ils passent leur temps à échanger leurs identités. Et les quatre garçons là, c'est Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrow et Black, plus connus sous le nom des Maraudeurs, enfin ça c'est assez récent.  
- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas donné mon prénom ? demanda Black manifestement vexé.  
- Parce que je n'avais pas envie, répondit Ellie.  
Black et Ellie ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendus et ce depuis le jour où il avait décidé de ne plus parler à Lily à cause de son amitié avec Severus, en première année. Mais plus ça allait, pire c'était.  
- Sirius Black, dit Crystal pour couper court à la future dispute. Je le savais.  
Black la regarda interloqué.  
- Eh bien oui, c'était soit Sirius, soit Regulus, mais dans mes souvenirs Regulus Black avait un an de moins que ma sœur, donc c'est Sirius. N'est-ce pas ?  
- Euh, oui, finit-il par répondre.  
Il était vrai que les Stevens était une noble famille de sang-pur, même s'ils étaient une petite famille et qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes idées que les Black ou les Malefoy.  
- Et toi, tu t'appelles Alistair Harper ? demanda-t-elle au garçon pâle assit non loin d'eux.  
Sa timidité du début l'avait quitté et elle était à présent parfaitement à l'aise. C'était bien la sœur d'Ellie.  
- Oui, répondit-il.  
- Harper… j'ai déjà entendu ce nom, mais je sais plus où, dit Peter.  
- Dans le Gossip Witch Magazine y a deux ans, se souvint Remus. C'était le nom du fiancé de Miss Zoula.  
Le jeune Alistair devint encore plus pâle, si c'était possible.  
- Tu le connais ? s'empressa de lui demander Crystal.  
- C'est possible.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Oui.  
- Il est de ta famille ?  
- Très éloignée.  
- Tu es un vampire ? demanda Violaine étonnée.  
- Non, un demi.  
- Un demi vampire ?  
- Oui.  
- Ah ? Et ça apporte quoi ?  
- Un peu de charme, un léger pouvoir hypnotique et une certaine pâleur. Ah et je préfère la viande saignante. Sinon rien de spécial.  
- Et tu connais Miss Zoula ?  
- Je sais que Julian et elle étaient fiancés. Mais ses fiancées ont toujours une fâcheuse tendance à disparaître.  
- Tu veux dire qu'il les tue ?  
- Qui sait.  
- Et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?  
- Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? Je n'ai que 11 ans, demi vampire ou pas. Et personne n'est de taille face à Julian.  
Un silence suivit la déclaration d'Alistair.  
- Je comprends, souffla finalement Vio'.  
Et puis la conversation changea de direction. On arrêta de parler de la triste disparition de Miss Zoula, leur ancien professeur de DCFM pour se demander qui allait être le nouveau. Tout le groupe se tourna vers la table des professeurs et put constater qu'un seul nouveau était présent. Il devait avoir la quarantaine et regardait dans le vide, comme perdu dans ses pensées. A moins qu'il n'ait fumé la moquette. Les garçons firent quelques commentaires signifiant que ce n'était pas gagné et ils se demandèrent tous ce qui avait encore bien pu arriver d'extraordinaire à Mrs. Lonvy, leur professeur de l'an passé ; car tout le monde le savait, à Poudlard, le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était maudit et c'était de plus en plus dur pour Dumbledore de trouver un remplaçant chaque année. La conversation dévia encore et les filles finirent par raconter leurs vacances chez Ellie à Joy, qui partait tout les ans aux Etats-Unis avec ses parents pendant tout le mois d'août pour rendre visite à la famille. Comme à l'accoutumé, les garçons entamèrent une grande discussion sur le Quidditch.  
- Oh fait, je ne vous ai pas dit, annonça soudain Shane. Le nouveau capitaine, c'est moi.  
- C'est vrai ? demanda James mi-heureux pour son ami, mi-paniqué à l'idée d'avoir un nouveau capitaine.  
- Ben oui, puisque Dubois a fini ses études l'an dernier, il fallait bien en changer. Donc maintenant c'est moi.  
- Quoique ça pourrait être moi, dit son frère d'un air malicieux.  
- Oui qui sait, répondit le premier.  
- Attends, demanda Sirius, le capitaine c'est Shane ou Owen ?  
- C'est moi, répéta Shane.  
- Mais tu es Shane ou Owen ?  
- Je suis Shane,  
- Je suis Owen, dirent les jumeaux d'une même voix.  
- A moins que, ajoutèrent-ils, ce ne soit le contraire.  
- C'est vraiment pas drôle, dit Charleen habituée à la blague du changement d'identité de ses frères.  
- De toutes manières, même maman ne peut pas nous reconnaître, dit Owen.  
- Mais quand même, insista Sirius, qui est qui ? Qui est capitaine ? ?  
- Est-ce réellement important ?  
- Ben oui, vous allez quand même pas changer de place pendant les matchs.  
- On a jamais fait ça. Quoique, on avait le même rôle…  
- …alors peut-être qu'on l'a fait.  
- Celui ou celle qui arrive à nous reconnaître…  
- …on lui donne 5 Gallions.  
- Toi tu es Owen, intervint tranquillement Lily en montrant Owen du doigt. Et toi tu es Shane, ajouta-t-elle en montrant Shane.  
- Oh putain, dit Owen après une minute de silence contemplatif.  
Shane se contenta de sourire, il savait que Lily pouvait les reconnaître. Lorsque tout le monde fut remit de cette émotion, la rousse demanda aux jumeaux :  
- Ben alors, ils sont où mes 5 Gallions ?  
Devant son regard qui n'acceptait aucune réclamation, les garçons alignèrent la monnaie, tandis que tous les autres, y comprit Crystal et Alistair le demi vampire, éclataient de rire.  
Une fois que les jumeaux se furent remis de la perte de leur 5 Gallions, le repas put continuer dans la bonne humeur. Puis ce fut le moment du dessert et Sir Nicholas, plus connu sous le nom de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor, vint rendre une petite visite à nos lions. Enfin, lorsque tout le monde eut fini de manger, les plats disparurent petit à petit et Dumbledore finit par se lever pour son habituel discours de début d'année. Comme toujours, le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle et tout le monde prêta une oreille attentive au directeur.  
- Maintenant que nous sommes tous rassasiés, je voudrais tout d'abord souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves.  
Il marqua une courte pause et lança un regard circulaire dans la salle.  
- Mrs. Lonvy n'ayant pas pu reprendre ses fonctions, après être tombée du sixième étage de son immeuble, mais heureusement elle s'en ai tirée, avec des blessures graves, certes, mais elle est en vie, j'aimerais aussi vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Mr. Hemmingway.  
Le nouveau professeur se leva avec un temps de retard et les élèves l'applaudirent. Lentement, il se rassit et le directeur reprit son discours.  
- Ensuite, je souhaiterai vous rappeler quelques lignes du règlement intérieur de l'école. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure l'école. Mr Rusard, notre concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de se promener dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Et ce quelque soit votre année.  
Il marqua encore une pause, mais cette fois, il posa son regard sur les Maraudeurs qui prirent, pour l'occasion, leurs airs les plus angéliques.  
- Enfin, la sélection des joueurs de Quidditch aura lieue, comme tout les ans, au cours de la deuxième semaine de septembre. Si vous souhaitez faire partie de l'équipe de votre maison, pensez à consulter le tableau d'affichage régulièrement. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une très bonne nuit.  
Tous les élèves se levèrent et sortirent de la Grande Salle pour aller se coucher. Lily était fatiguée et elle sentit qu'elle allait bien dormir cette nuit. Mais dès demain, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer, elle débuterait sa quatrième année et c'était un grand tournant d'après la petite rousse. Cette année-là allait marquer la fin de son enfance.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapitre XXIX  
Disputes**

_"Qui néglige de punir le mal, le cautionne."  
Léonard De Vinci_

Le mois de septembre était bientôt fini et les résultats des sélections pour le Quidditch venaient de paraître. Violaine marchait dans un couloir à la recherche de James pour lui faire part de sa nomination au poste d'attrapeur. Et au détour du couloir, son espoir se réalisa, en face d'elle se trouvait James.  
- Tiens, ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Super. Et toi ?  
- Oui, mais t'as l'air hyper contente, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives de beau ?  
- J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Tu es face au nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor.  
- T'es sérieuse ?  
- Ouais.  
- Trop cool !  
Ils rigolèrent, puis il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer. Ensuite, il la reposa, mais il ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Il se regardèrent un instant droit dans les yeux et puis lentement, ils s'embrassèrent. C'était la première fois que Violaine embrassait un garçon. Au bout de longues secondes, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent d'un air gêné. James détourna la tête.  
- On aurait pas dû faire ça, dit-il finalement.  
Violaine le regarda, interdite.  
- Pardon ? Bien sûr, c'est facile à dire après ! Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois James ? Pour qui tu me prends au juste ? Je n'suis pas une de ces filles qui tuerait pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un regard de ta part !  
- Mais je sais bien Vio', je dis juste que…  
- Que quoi ? Hein ? Que tu m'as pris mon premier baiser et que maintenant que c'est fait on a plus rien à se dire ? ! Je ne sais pas combien de filles tu as embrassé avant moi, mais pour nous, le premier baiser a un minimum d'importance !  
- Tu me reproches ça, mais je te signale que tu n'as pas dit non ! Toi aussi tu m'as embrassé !  
- Tu sais quoi, t'es vraiment un crétin quand tu t'y mets !  
- Très bien !  
- Parfait !  
Et ils partirent chacun en sens opposé. Violaine tourna au premier couloir qu'elle trouva sur sa route et vit, un peu plus loin, Lily qui semblait l'attendre.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là celle-là ? », se demanda Violaine.  
Elle s'approcha de la rouquine et lui demanda de vive voix :  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je t'attendais, dit la rousse en croisant les bras.  
- Tu…nous as vu ?  
- Je vous ai vu vous embrasser, oui.  
Violaine ne répondit rien. Elle sentit que Lily allait continuer et que ce qu'elle allait lui dire n'allait pas lui plaire.  
- Ecoute Vio', je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée.  
Violaine n'en croyais pas ses oreilles. Non, mais de quoi elle se mêlait ? !  
- Je veux dire, Potter n'est pas la personne idéale pour…  
- Et alors ? coupa Vio'. C'est pas tes affaires Lily ! Ça ne te regarde absolument pas ! !  
- Mais enfin, je m'inquiète simplement pour toi !  
- Oh, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Tu sais quoi, tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour ton meilleur ami !  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
- Tu sais, celui qui es à Serpentard, Rogue ! Je l'ai vu l'autre jour avec ses amis, ils s'amusaient à tester leurs sorts de magie noire sur un lapin !  
- Quoi ? Tu mens !  
- Pas du tout, mais si ça t'amuses de le penser !  
- T'es vraiment une garce quand tu t'y mets Edgerton !  
- Et toi, tu n'as qu'à te mêler de tes affaires Evans !  
Et sur ces douces paroles, elles se séparèrent.  
« Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça. », regretta très vite Violaine. « Tant pis, j'irais m'excuser plus tard. Et puis, elle n'avait qu'à pas se mêler de mes affaires ! »

De son côté, Lily était persuadée que son amie lui avait mentit.  
« Non, mais qu'est-ce qui lui a prit de raconter des trucs pareils ! »  
Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de douter. Violaine avait-elle vraiment mentit ?

**~...~**

Cela faisait déjà trois jours depuis la dispute avec Violaine et les deux filles ne s'étaient toujours pas reparlées. Ne sachant que penser des révélations de son amie, Lily évitait aussi Severus. Seulement, elle savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas le fuir éternellement et lui commençait à se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. Lily lui devait des explications, elle n'avait pas le droit d'ignorer son meilleur ami sans lui donner aucune raison. Surtout à cause de rumeurs. Elle devait savoir si c'était vrai. Mais ça lui faisait peur, parce que si Violaine avait dit la vérité, cela signifiait que… justement Severus était là, tout seul, au détour d'un couloir. Lily s'arrêta net et le regarda. Il l'attendait. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, comme si elle hésitait ou comme si elle en avait peur. Finalement, c'est lui qui franchit les derniers mètres qui les séparait et décida de lui demander directement ce qui n'allait pas :  
- Bon c'est quoi le problème ? Et ne me dis surtout pas que je me fais des idées, ajouta-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
Voyant que ce n'était pas la peine de le baratiner, Lily en vint droit au but.  
- Hé, bien, commença-t-elle ne sachant pas trop comment aborder la chose.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et vit qu'ils étaient seuls.  
- Violaine m'a dit une chose. Sur toi.  
- C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes fâchées ?  
- En partie. J'ai refusé de la croire.  
Severus fit une drôle de tête. Difficile de dire s'il souriait (vaguement) parce Lily avait préféré le croire lui plutôt que son amie, ou s'il faisait la tête parce qu'il craignait que ce que Violaine avait dit allait se révéler exact.  
- Et que t'a-t-elle dit ? demanda-t-il le plus naturellement possible s'attendant au pire.  
- Que… qu'avec tes amis de Serpentard vous aviez testé de la magie noire sur un p'tit lapin. Dis-moi que c'est faux, je t'en supplie, Severus.  
Mais Severus ne répondit pas. Il baissa le regard, n'osant plus regarder Lily comme il l'a regardait toujours.  
- Severus ! s'exclama la rousse perdant patience. Dis-moi la vérité !  
Il hésita encore un instant et le dit, les yeux toujours baissés.  
- C'est vrai.  
- Quoi ? !  
- Enfin, pas tout à fait, je n'ai rien fait moi, Regulus et moi on s'est contenté de regarder. C'est les autres qui…  
- Regarder sans rien faire, dit Lily d'une voix glaciale et d'un regard vide, c'est pire que d'y participer.  
Elle marqua une courte pause.  
- C'est lâche ! lança-t-elle d'une voix cruelle cette fois. Ne m'adresse plus la parole, finit-elle par dire en se reculant vivement.  
Elle lança un dernier regard plein de déception à Severus. Puis elle tourna les talons et disparut.

Le garçon resta figé sur place un long moment. « Lâche », ce mot résonnait difficilement dans sa tête. Il revoyait le beau visage de Lily tordu par un mélange de colère et d'amertume. Il réentendait sa douce voix pleine de cruauté. Il repensait à ses yeux habituellement si pleins d'espoir et de bonté, mais cette fois, si vides. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qui venait de se passer. Et il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas Lily, il ne se comprenait pas lui-même. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de lui reparler. Il l'aimait trop pour laisser tomber.

**~...~**

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Violaine se demandait comment elle allait rattraper le coup avec James et surtout avec Lily. Elle était de mauvaise humeur en permanence ces temps-ci. Mais bon, ce n'était pas une excuse et elle le savait bien. Première chose à faire ce soir-là, trouver Lily. A peine avait-elle pensé cela qu'une tornade rousse entra dans la salle commune et courut jusqu'au dortoir sans s'arrêter en chemin. Violaine se tourna d'un air étonné vers les autres, mais personne ne semblait savoir ce qui se passait. Alors elle décida d'aller voir.  
Toc toc toc. Violaine frappa doucement à la porte et entra. Elle s'approcha du lit de Lily sur lequel la rousse s'était jetée en pleurs. Quand elle sentit Violaine, elle se redressa brutalement et la regarda, essuyant ses larmes.  
- Ça y est, c'est bon, t'avais raison, t'es contente ?  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
- A propos de Severus. T'avais raison.  
- Oh Lily, je suis désolée. Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit l'autre jour. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire de telles choses.  
- Non, tu as eu raison, dit Lily en baissant la voix. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux.  
- Lily…  
- Il dit qu'il n'a rien fait, juste regardé, mais c'est pareil, voire pire.  
- Je te demande pardon, dit encore Violaine.  
- Oui, moi aussi. Je n'avais pas à me mêler de tes histoires.  
- Oh, de toutes manières ça n'était qu'un moment d'égarement. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de James. Je me posais des questions, mais quand on s'est embrassés, je n'ai rien ressentit. Il est plus comme un frère pour moi. Et puis, tu as raison, James est un super ami, mais depuis quelques temps, on dirait qu'il…  
- …prend la grosse tête ? proposa Lily.  
- Oui, c'est exactement ça.  
- Logique, il est plutôt pas mal, même si ça me tue de le dire et puis c'est la star de l'équipe de Quidditch. Enfin le tout accumulé... Mais bon, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas une raison pour se comporter comme un crétin.  
Violaine émit un petit rire.  
- J'ai mal agit avec lui aussi. Il faudra que je pense à m'excuser. Mais à condition qu'il s'excuse aussi.  
- Bonne idée, dit Lily avec enfin un sourire.  
- Je crois que j'aime bien quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Ah ? Et qui ? demanda la rousse avec une curiosité mal dissimulée.  
- Euh. Ed.  
- Ed ? Tu veux dire Edward Lurring ?  
- Oui. M'enfin, t'en parles à personne, parce que je suis pas sûre.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas.  
- Merci.  
Les deux filles se regardèrent avec un sourire complice, puis Lily reprit la parole.  
- Il paraît qu'Ellie a une touche avec son Poufsouffle.  
- Oui, elle me l'a dit. Mais bon, Ellie a tendance à craquer sur le premier mec qui lui tient la porte.  
- C'est vrai, mais cette fois ça fait un moment qu'elle est sur le même.  
- Oui, probablement. Dis-moi Lily, et toi tu craques sur personne ?  
- Je pensais que tu voulais aller voir James. Viens vite, sinon il sera trop tard, dit l'intéressée en se levant brusquement et en courant hors de la chambrée.  
- Quoi ? C'est quoi ce changement de sujet ? Ne noie pas le strangulot ! Lily, attends-moi !  
Et Violaine sortit à sa suite.

Finalement, Violaine trouva James et, après une rapide discussion, les deux amis se réconcilièrent. Malgré tout les moyens employés, Vio' n'arriva pas à faire parler Lily. La vie reprit bien vite son cours, exceptée pour la rouquine qui ne parlait plus à Severus. Désormais, ils ne faisaient plus leurs devoirs ensemble, il ne se retrouvaient plus à l'écart de tous Gryffondors ou Serpentards pour éviter d'avoir à supporter des regards désagréables et parfois même des remarques. Malgré ce que Sev' avait fait (ou pas fait, c'est à voir), Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer une réconciliation. Mais elle avait besoin de temps, rien qu'un peu. De son côté Severus évitait Lily, pourtant en même temps, il recherchait désespérément un moyen de lui reparler.  
Au bout du compte, une seule question perturbait encore réellement l'esprit de Violaine à propos du jour où elle avait vu les Serpentards pratiquer la magie noire : devait-elle dire à Sirius que son petit frère était là aussi ?


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapitre XXX  
La Fête d'Halloween**

**Octobre**

Halloween approchait à grands pas et Lily n'avait toujours pas reparlé à Severus. Mais pour le moment, c'était autre chose qui la préoccupait. Quelques jours auparavant, la rouquine avait reçu une invitation pour la fête d'Halloween du professeur Slughorn. Elle appartenait depuis la rentrée au club de Slug' mais n'avait encore jamais été à l'une de ses réceptions. D'autant plus que l'invitation stipulait qu'elle pouvait venir accompagnée. Mais par qui ? Potter et Black étaient aussi invités à la soirée, ainsi qu'Ellie, Violaine, Frank et plusieurs autres élèves à grands noms ou à bonnes notes que Slughorn affectionnait tant. D'ailleurs Lily se demandait si Severus viendrait aussi.  
- Hey, p'tite fleur de Lys, réveille-toi ! appela Shane.  
Lily sursauta et releva la tête. Il était assis face à elle, à la table des Gryffondors, et l'observait, une petite lueur amusée dans les yeux.  
- Heu, oui, désolé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Eh bien, tout d'abord, bonjour.  
- Oui, bonjour, répondit Lily rougissant devant son oubli.  
- A quoi penses-tu, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?  
- A la fête d'Halloween de Slughorn. C'est dans une semaine déjà.  
- Tu y vas ?  
- Oui.  
- Evidemment. Question idiote.  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
- Eh bien, si tu n'y vas pas, Slug' t'en voudra et tu ne seras plus sa chouchoute.  
- Je ne suis pas sa « chouchoute », dit-elle en marquant les guillemets avec ses doigts.  
- Si tu l'es.  
- Non.  
- Très bien, très bien, comme tu voudras.  
- Et toi ? Tu es invité ?  
- Ha ha, tu rêves. Il prend déjà le risque d'inviter les Maraudeurs, alors il ne va pas nous inviter en plus. Mais si je trouve une riche héritière, alors peut-être que j'essaierai de rentrer. Tu as déjà trouvé un cavalier ?  
- Non pas encore.  
- Si tu…  
- Hum, hum, les coupa soudainement une voix, excuse-moi.  
Lily releva la tête et regarda le jeune homme qui se tenait debout à ses côtés. C'était un Serdaigle plutôt mignon, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus, qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu auparavant. Il devait avoir un ou deux ans de plus qu'elle. Shane regarda vaguement le jeune homme, avant de se lever pour les laisser discuter tranquillement.  
- Fais attention, p'tite fleur de Lys, dit-il à l'adresse de la rouquine.  
Il lui fit comme à son habitude un clin d'œil, puis s'en alla. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, le jeune homme aux yeux bleus s'assit et parla :  
- Voilà, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas. Je m'appelle Lance Dugart et je suis en sixième année à Serdaigle. Je me demandais…si tu m'accompagnerais à la soirée d'Halloween du professeur Slughorn…si tu le veux bien.  
Lily, assez étonnée, ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant à la proposition de ce parfait inconnu.  
- Je comprends, si tu ne veux pas, dit Lance en se relevant d'un air déçu.  
- Non, non, dit Lily sortant de ses pensées. Enfin je veux dire, oui, je veux bien. Je veux bien venir avec toi !

**~...~**

Une semaine était passée depuis l'invitation de Lance Dugart. La fête était ce soir et Lily, Ellie et Violaine étaient entrain de se préparer dans leur dortoir. Charleen ne viendrait pas car elle était à l'infirmerie depuis la veille avec une grosse grippe. Après de maintes hésitations entre toutes ses robes de soirées, Ellie avait finalement choisie une robe noire décolletée avec de fines bretelles, longue derrière et plus courte devant. Violaine, avait elle préféré une robe grise, longue avec une seule bretelle épaisse sur l'épaule gauche. Alors que Lily était encore dans la salle de bain, on frappa à la porte et Alice entra dans la chambrée. Elle aussi serait de la partie en tant que cavalière de Frank. Elle avait enfilé une robe blanche sans bretelles qui lui descendait jusqu'au niveau des genoux, resserrée au niveau de la poitrine et marquée d'un ruban noir en dessous. Enfin Lily sortit de la salle de bain, elle portait une robe bleue qui allait en dessous des genoux, dos nue et dont le décolleté était décoré. Etant fin prêtes, les filles sortirent du dortoir pour rejoindre leurs cavaliers qui devaient les attendre à l'entrée des cachots.

Frank, Lance, Carl et Edward regardèrent leur cavalières arriver. Elles étaient toutes très belles. Après les avoir complimenté, chacun tendit le bras à sa belle et ils se rendirent à la soirée organisée par leur professeur de potions.

La fête battait son plein, lorsque Lance proposa à Lily d'aller lui chercher à boire.  
- Je reviens dans une minute, reste-là, lui dit-il.  
- Ok.  
Lily regarda Lance s'éloigner en direction du bar et se mit en mode « observation ». Elle commença par regarder Ellie qui s'amusait comme une folle sur la piste de danse avec son nouveau petit ami. Alice et Frank s'étaient assis à une table et semblaient en grande conversation. Quand à Violaine, elle était au bar avec Edward, en plein fou rire. Lily soupira intérieurement et sourit, heureuse de voir que tous ses amis semblaient s'amuser.  
- Lily, dit soudain une voix à ses côtés.

James regarda Sirius s'approcher en attrapant deux coupes sur un plateau au passage.  
- Où est ta cavalière ?  
- Elle est allée se refaire une beauté. Et la tienne ?  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs montra une jeune fille qui semblait attendre un peu plus loin dans la salle, avant de désigner du regard les deux coupes d'hydromel qu'il avait en main.  
- Elle m'attend.  
- Je vois, dit simplement James avant de reporter son attention sur une jeune fille rousse à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
Sirius suivit le regard de son ami et l'observa un instant incrédule.  
- Dis-moi, je rêve ou t'es entrain de fixer Evans.  
- Je ne la fixe pas, je regarde dans sa direction, ce n'est pas pareil.  
- Oui, oui, c'est ça. Et tu penses que je vais te croire.  
- Elle discute avec Servilus.  
- Ça t'étonne.  
- Non, je constate, c'est tout.  
- Oui, bien sûr. Tu sais…  
- Oui ?  
- … je parie que tu n'arriverais pas à convaincre Evans de sortir avec toi.  
James prit un faux air indigné et regarda Sirius, un air de défi dans les yeux.  
- Tu paries ?  
- Oui. Qu'en dis-tu ?  
- Très bien. Moi je parie qu'elle me tombe dans les bras, dit le brun à lunettes avant de traverser la salle en direction de la rouquine.  
Sirius regarda la scène, un sourire aux lèvres tout en buvant sa coupe d'hydromel.

Lily se retourna vers la voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis un bon moment.  
- Severus. Je suis étonnée de te voir ici, je pensais que tu n'aimais pas trop ce genre de soirées, dit-elle d'un ton froid.  
- Oui, mais j'espérais te voir.  
- Eh bien c'est chose faite.  
- Et te parler.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que tu es entrain de faire ?  
- Certes. Mais je voulais m'excuser. Je suis désolé Lily, tu avais raison. Tu sais… ce n'est pas une excuse bien sûr, mais quand tous tes amis sont entrain de faire une chose…  
Lily ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'écouter.  
- …parfois c'est dur de les arrêter. C'est plus facile de laisser faire, mais c'était lâche, tu as raison, je…  
- Promets-moi de ne jamais recommencer, le coupa Lily.  
- Oui, dit-il en acquiesçant.  
Lily sourit d'un air soulagé.  
- Je suis contente qu'on puisse se reparler.  
- Oui moi aussi, mais je vais y aller.  
- Je m'en doutais, mais pourquoi tu es venu ?  
- Pour te parler.  
- Juste pour ça ?  
- Oui, c'était plus simple.  
- Sûrement.  
- Je vais faire en sorte d'être vu de Slug', comme ça il sera content.  
- Oui, bonne idée, répondit Lily avec un petit rire.  
- Bon, j'y vais alors. On se voit demain, on pourra discuter plus longuement.  
- Oui, à demain. Bonne soirée.  
- A toi aussi. Au fait, je sais pas si c'est pour toi qu'il vient, mais on dirait que Potter se dirige vers ici. Bonne chance.  
- Merci, dit Lily avant de se retourner.  
- Evans !  
- Potter…  
- Eh ben quel enthousiasme dis donc.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
- Eh bien, eh bien, simplement parler un peu.  
- Génial, on a parlé maintenant, c'est bon ?  
- Tu es venu avec ce type, Dugart ?  
- Oui, pourquoi ? Ça te pose un problème ?  
- Non pas du tout. A vrai dire…  
- Quoi ?  
- Dis-toi bien que c'est un honneur que je te fais…  
- Pardon ?  
- Voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ?  
Lily le regarda un instant en clignant des yeux.  
« C'est pas possible, je dois être entrain de faire un cauchemar, se dit-elle. »  
- Evans ? appela Potter pour la ramener à la réalité.  
« Ou pas. »  
- Quoi ? Ah oui, euh, non !  
- Pardon ?  
- Non Potter, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi.  
- Ah bon, et pourquoi ?  
- Parce que…hum, laisse-moi réfléchir…tu es un crétin stupide arrogant et prétentieux.  
- Mais voyons Evans, tu n'es pas sérieuse…  
- Mon dieu réveillez-moi de cet horrible cauchemar.  
- Tu te rends compte de l'erreur que tu es entrain de faire ?  
- Et toi ? Tu te rends compte que je ne suis pas une de tes poules qui feraient tout pour que tu te contentes de les regarder. Tu ne m'intéresse pas point barre. Alors fiche-moi la paix maintenant.  
Lily tourna les talons, furieuse, et disparut dans la foule. James la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la vit plus. Sirius apparut derrière lui, les deux coupes d'hydromel toujours en main, mais l'une à moitié vide.  
- J'te l'avais dit.  
James ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui prendre la seconde coupe des mains et de la vider d'un trait.  
- Ce n'est pas fini ! annonça-t-il. Ça me prendra le temps que ça me prendra, mais j'aurais cette fille, crois-moi.  
Il lui rendit sa coupe et disparut à son tour dans la foule. Sirius se contenta d'observer son ami avec un sourire. Il vida sa coupe à son tour et reposa les deux sur le plateau d'un serveur, en prenant deux autres au passage. Puis il partit rejoindre sa cavalière qui l'attendait toujours.

Une tempête rousse surgit à côté de Lance. Il regarda sa cavalière qui semblait vraiment furieuse d'un air interrogatif.  
- Désolé, dit-il. Il y avait beaucoup de monde.  
- Pas grave.  
- Tu as l'air énervé. Tout va bien ?  
- Oui, oui, très bien.  
- Je t'ai vu discuter avec James Potter.  
- Oui, c'est un crétin.  
- J'espère que je n'ai rien fait qui pourrait l'énerver.  
- Non, c'est juste un… pardon !  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu espères n'avoir rien fait qui pourrait l'énerver ? Potter n'est visiblement pas le seul crétin de cette soirée.  
- Mais écoute Lily c'est quelqu'un d'important à Poudlard maintenant. Je ne veux pas risquer de faire quoi que ce soit qui lui déplaise. On dit que si les maraudeurs ne t'aiment pas, alors personne ne t'aime.  
- Parfait, dit Lily. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas pouvoir faire plaisir à ton Potter.  
Elle s'apprêta à partir, mais Lance la retint.  
- Attends, où tu vas ?  
- Je m'en vais, je n'aime vraiment pas les gens de ton genre. Au plaisir.  
Et cette fois, elle se dirigea vers la sortie sans se retourner.

**~...~**

- En somme, j'ai bien fait de tomber malade ? demanda Charleen.  
- Non, ce n'était pas si terrible et les autres avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. En plus, j'ai pu parler avec Severus, lui répondit Lily.  
La jeune fille s'était rendue discrètement à l'infirmerie en sortant des cachots pour voir Charleen à qui elle avait raconté sa soirée.  
- Oui c'est sûr. Donc finalement ce n'est pas perdu.  
- Non, admit la rousse avec un sourire. Tu sors quand au fait ?  
- Pomfresh a dit pas avant lundi et encore, tout dépendra de mon état à ce moment.  
- Je vois, j'espère que tu iras mieux.  
- Moi aussi.  
Les deux amies se regardèrent en souriant.  
- Alors Potter t'as vraiment demandé…  
- Ne me le rappelle pas pitié.  
- … de sortir avec lui.  
- Ce type est fou.  
- De toi peut-être.  
- Tu parles, il veut juste m'ajouter à son tableau de chasse.  
- Y a des chances, reconnut la blonde.  
Un bruit leur parvint depuis le bureau de l'infirmière.  
- Tu devrais peut-être y aller.  
- Oui, dit Lily.  
Elle embrassa Charleen et sortit de l'infirmerie en quatrième vitesse.  
« Juste à temps », se dit-elle en entendant la voix de Mrs. Pomfresh.  
Après quelques instants, la rousse s'éloigna en direction du dortoir de Gryffondor. Elle n'arrivait quand même pas à savoir comment les « Maraudeurs » avaient pu acquérir une telle réputation, inspirer un tel respect et avoir une telle influence en à peine quelques mois. Elle haussa les épaules. Les gens étaient des moutons pour suivre ces quatre crétins ainsi. Elle s'arrêta net au détour d'un couloir et fixa les deux personnes qui se trouvaient face à elle. Eux étaient bien trop occupés pour la voir. Shane et sa copine du moment s'embrassaient si passionnément qu'une chambre n'auraient sûrement pas été du luxe pour eux. Contente qu'ils ne la voient pas, Lily décida de changer de chemin pour regagner la tour des lions. Une fois qu'elle se fut suffisamment éloignée pour être sûre qu'ils ne l'entendaient pas, elle se mit à courir vers sa Maison, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, sans qu'elle sache trop pourquoi.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapitre XXXI  
Panique à Poudlard**

_"La lumière ne peut briller, qu'en présence de l'obscurité."  
Francis Bacon_

**Novembre**

C'était une sale nuit. Il faisait moche depuis ce matin et la pluie ne s'était toujours pas arrêtée. Le ciel était plus noir que l'ébène, on n'apercevait ni lune, ni étoiles. Dans le dortoir des filles de quatrième année de Gryffondor, c'était le calme plat. Lily, allongée sur son lit, lisait tranquillement un livre. Charleen regardait le plafond tout en pensant à un certain Gryffondor. Ellie révisait un cours en avance. Et Violaine terminait de toute urgence un devoir à rendre prochainement. Toutes étaient dans leurs occupations respectives et rien ne semblait pouvoir les en sortir, jusqu'à…  
BAM !  
- Qu'est-ce que… ?  
- Une explosion ?  
- Ça venait du parc.  
Les filles mirent quelques instants à réagir et alors qu'elles se levaient pour aller voir par la fenêtre, une préfète entra en trombe.  
- Tout le monde dans la grande salle, dépêchez-vous !  
Elle ressortit sans attendre la moindre réponse et les quatre amies se regardèrent. Après un nouvel instant de réflexion, elles enfilèrent leurs robes de chambre avant de sortir à toute vitesse vers la salle commune. C'était la panique générale et personne ne savait trop pourquoi. Tout le monde courait dans tous les sens en essayant d'atteindre la sortie le plus vite possible. Dans leur avancée prudente, elles croisèrent…  
- Alice, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda la rousse.  
En tant que préfète de cinquième année, elle aurait sûrement des informations complémentaires.  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment, tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il y a eu une explosion dans le parc et que tous les élèves doivent rejoindre le grand hall. On devrait avoir plus d'infos une fois en bas. Allez-y, je dois retrouver une première année.  
- D'accord.  
A contre cœur, Lily et les autres se faufilèrent donc vers le portrait de la grosse dame qu'elles atteignirent plus vite qu'elles ne l'auraient cru au vu de tous les élèves qui leur barraient le passage. Une fois dans le couloir, elles prirent la direction du rez-de-chaussée. Elles se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le flux des élèves qui descendaient comme elles et elles se perdirent bien vite de vue. Lily se retrouva donc seule au milieu d'une foule d'étudiants paniqués qui se pressaient pour atteindre un endroit sûr, car à l'instant, bien qu'on ne sache pas précisément ce qui se passait, ils ne se sentaient en sécurité nulle part, pas même dans leur château. Soudain, Lily sentit une main la tirer en arrière. Lorsqu'elle fut à l'écart, elle put voir son sauveur.  
- Potter ?  
- Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?  
- Non, ça va. Tu sais ce qui se passe ?  
- Non, aucune idée. Enfin juste l'explosion quoi.  
- Où sont les garçons ?  
- On s'est perdus. Où sont les filles ?  
- Pareil.  
- On devrait descendre, je pense que…  
- Quoi ?  
- Non rien, j'espère que j'me trompe.  
Lily le regarda d'un air interrogatif, mais pour toute réponse, le brun à lunettes la prit par la main et l'entraîna vers une partie où il n'y avait personne.  
- Tu es sûr que c'est par là ? demanda la jeune fille inquiète.  
- On va prendre un raccourcit, lui dit-il d'un ton ferme et rassurant.  
Elle le suivit donc docilement dans les corridors vides, et ils arrivèrent à un des nombreux passages secrets de l'école. Ils le prirent et quelques minutes plus tard ils se retrouvaient dans le couloir du premier étage. Ils n'eurent plus qu'à descendre le grand escalier pour enfin se retrouver dans le hall. Alors qu'elle suivait toujours James vers la grande salle, un Serpentard aux cheveux noirs attira son attention. Instinctivement, elle alla le rejoindre, suivit de Potter qui se demanda un court instant où se rendait la rouquine avant de l'apercevoir à son tour.  
- Lily, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Severus alors qu'ils arrivaient près de lui.  
Il se renfrogna dès qu'il vit par qui Lily était accompagnée.  
- Oui et toi ?  
- Tout va bien.  
- Tant mieux, dit la rousse clairement soulagée.  
Au grand étonnement de la jeune fille, les deux garçons s'évitèrent du regard mais ne se disputèrent pas.  
- LA MARQUE ! cria subitement quelqu'un, LA MARQUE DES TENEBRES EST APPARUE !  
La masse des élèves déjà inquiétée par l'explosion, s'affola encore plus. Lily prit conscience du danger. Si la marque était apparue, cela signifiait peut-être que quelqu'un était mort et que des mangemorts étaient présents dans l'enceinte de l'école. En tant que née-moldue, elle serait l'une des premières visées. Mais où étaient donc passés les autres ? Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était mise à trembler comme une feuille. Les deux garçons s'en rendirent compte, eux et comprirent immédiatement ce dont elle avait peur. Severus prit doucement sa main et James, qui s'inquiétait lui-même pour ses amis, commença à débiter des paroles plus ou moins rassurantes.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.  
Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquels les trois jeunes gens, à l'écart, regardaient leurs camarades passer, James essayant toujours de rassurer la rouquine par la parole et Sev' ne lui lâchant pas la main. Puis Sirius et, quelques instants plus tard, Remus apparurent.  
- Je suis content que vous alliez bien, dit Lupin.  
Black se retint de tout commentaire à propos de Severus et Lily, sans pour autant cacher son aversion.  
- Où est Peter ? demanda James soucieux.  
- Aucune idée, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le repas, répondit Black.  
- J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.  
- Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, rassura Remus lui-même pas vraiment rassuré.  
- Tiens, tu es là Severus, on te cherchait, dit soudain une voix.  
Le groupe se tourna d'un même geste vers Wilkes et les trois autres Serpentard de leur année. Immédiatement, Sev' lâcha la main de Lily. Elle le dévisagea en silence d'un œil noir, tandis que lui évitait soigneusement son regard.  
- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi je vous cherchais, répondit-il.  
- On dirait que tu ne t'es pas retrouvé en très bonne compagnie.  
Wilkes lança un regard plein de sous-entendus aux Gryffondors qui le soutinrent sans mal.  
- Tu parles de nous ? demanda Sirius.  
- Evidemment, de qui d'autre ?  
- De vous peut-être ? C'est plutôt vous la mauvaise compagnie.  
- Désolé de te décevoir, mais parmi nous, il n'y a ni traître à son sang, ni sang-de-bourbe.  
- Non, certes, parmi vous il n'y a que des crétins.  
Cette fois, c'était James qui avait parlé.  
- Oh oh, voyez-vous ça, c'est nous les crétins ?  
Cette fois c'était Rosier qui avait parlé.  
- Mais tu sais bien, intervint Rogue, que le grand Potter est supérieur au reste du monde.  
- Je ne suis pas supérieur au reste du monde, le contredit James.  
- Seulement aux Serpentards, ajouta Sirius.  
- Non, tu as raison tu n'es pas supérieur. Seulement hypocrite, répondit Severus.  
- Je pense que tu es mal placé pour parler Servilus…  
Les deux garçons s'étaient rapprochés et semblaient sur le point de se battre.  
- … sachant que tu laisses soi-disant ta meilleure amie se faire traiter de sang-de-bourbe par tes amis.  
- La ferme Potter, tu crois que tu es un exemple, tu…  
- ÇA SUFFIT ! s'écria Lily.  
Son cri eut le mérite de les faire taire pendant un instant, durant lequel ils l'observèrent, attendant son avis comme si elle était juge de leur dispute.  
- Tu vois, recommença Severus, c'est toi qui l'énerve…  
Mais contre toute attente, Lily se plaça entre les deux rivaux, dos à James et face à Severus  
- Non Severus, aujourd'hui c'est toi.  
- Quoi ? s'offusqua le jeune homme. Tu donnes raison à Potter ?  
- Je t'avais bien dit que cette sale sang-de-bourbe n'en valait pas la peine, soutint Wilkes.  
Potter s'apprêta à répliquer, mais Lily le stoppa d'un signe de main.  
- Laisse tomber, c'est eux qui n'en valent pas la peine.  
- Tu te permets bien des choses, dit encore Wilkes, pour une sang-de bourbe. Surtout à l'égard de sang-purs.  
- Sang-de-bourbe, sang-pur, vous n'avez que ces mots-là à la bouche et je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment le bon moment pour en débattre. D'ailleurs, ça ne m'étonnerai pas que ce soit l'un d'entre vous qui ai lancé la marque.  
- Tu me fais donc si peux confiance pour croire ça ? dit Severus.  
- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, répliqua Lily.  
- Parfait, alors pense ce que tu veux, mais si tu me soupçonnes réellement, ça signifie peut-être que mes amis ont raison.  
- Très bien. Dans ce cas, amusez-vous bien tous ensembles.  
Et sur ce, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna en direction de la grande salle, immédiatement suivit par les trois lions. Elle ne jeta pas un regard en arrière et finit par retrouver ses amies qui l'avaient visiblement cherché partout.

Personne ne semblait se diriger vers la grande salle, au contraire tout le monde se pressait dans le parc. Ils suivirent le mouvement et les Maraudeurs retrouvèrent la quatrième roue du carrosse en chemin.  
- Pete, où étais-tu ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre ! s'exclama James soulagé de voir son ami sain et sauf.  
- Je… vous expliquerai plus tard.  
Ils sortirent donc et une fois dans le parc, purent l'apercevoir. Une vague d'effroi parcourut les élèves, les professeurs et même les fantômes. Elle était là, haute dans le ciel sans étoiles, juste au-dessus du château. La marque des ténèbres, l'emblème de Voldemort, brillait comme s'il pouvait les voir. Ce symbole qui représentait la douleur et la mort luisait au-dessus d'une école qui représentait la joie et la vie. Et c'était comme si tout espoir s'enfuyait. Toutefois dans la nuit, une lumière blanche perça l'empreinte du seigneur des ténèbres. Le directeur de l'école la fit disparaître, montrant à tous que rien n'était perdu et que leur protecteur était encore là. Tout le monde observa la marque s'estomper avant de rentrer sans un bruit dans le château. Les élèves se réunirent dans la grande salle, puis les directeurs de Maisons firent l'appel pour vérifier qu'il ne manquait personne. Ensuite, on installa des sacs de couchage et tandis que les élèves se couchaient, les professeurs se séparèrent pour faire le tour du château et s'assurer qu'aucun intrus n'y avait pénétré. Et bien plus tard, c'est encore tremblant qu'ils finirent par tous s'endormirent.

**~...~**

Le lendemain, les cours du matin furent annulés. Lorsque les élèves, lavés, habillés et un peu plus reposés arrivèrent dans la grande salle, les sacs de couchage avaient disparut et tout avait été remis en place. Aussi, ils gagnèrent leurs tables respectives. Lorsqu'il fut à peu près sûr que tout le monde était arrivé, Dumbledore se leva. Le silence se fit, comme à chaque fois et chacun l'écouta parler.  
- Inutile de rappeler ce qui s'est passé hier soir, vous étiez tous présents. Après de nombreux examens des lieux effectués par le corps enseignant et moi-même, je peux vous assurer qu'aucun individu extérieur n'a pu pénétrer dans l'école.  
Il marqua une courte pause, pendant laquelle un murmure d'incompréhension fit le tour de la salle.  
- Il semblerait, reprit-il d'un ton dur que l'on n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre, que quelqu'un ait voulu faire une blague plus que douteuse. Si jamais, nous trouvons cette personne, elle peut être sûre qu'elle sera renvoyée définitivement de l'école. Néanmoins, nous nous montrerions peut-être plus cléments, si cette personne venait à se dénoncer d'elle-même.  
Il inscrivit une nouvelle pause avant de reprendre d'un ton plus doux :  
- A l'extérieur la guerre fait rage et Poudlard est un havre de paix dans cette guerre. Ne vous laissez pas envahir pas les ténèbres. Continuez à garder espoir. On dit que l'espoir fait vivre et que tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. Même une toute petite lueur peut vous aider à rester hors de l'obscurité. Et parfois, dans les moments les plus sombres, il suffit simplement de rallumer la lumière.  
Et le sage directeur se rassit laissant chacun méditer sur ses mots.

- Une blague plus que douteuse, tu parles, s'exclama Sirius sortant de la grande salle en compagnie des autres Gryffondors.  
- Quoi Black, tu ne crois quand même pas que Dumbledore nous a mentit et que des mangemorts se sont introduits à Poudlard hier soir ? lui demanda Ellie interloquée.  
- Non, je ne pense pas que des mangemorts aient été présents hier soir.  
- Quoi alors ? lui demanda Alice.  
- Juste que ce n'était pas une blague.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Charleen inquiète.  
- Que les mangemorts recrutent, répondit James à la place de son ami.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapitre XXXII  
Une Nouvelle page**

**Janvier**

La fin des vacances de Noël était déjà arrivée. Demain, Lily se rendrait à King's Cross afin de reprendre le Poudlard Express qui la reconduirait à son école. Assise à son bureau, elle finissait le seul devoir qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait : la divination. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait cette matière. Lasse de plancher sur ce devoir, elle décida finalement d'aller faire un tour pour se changer les idées. Après avoir prévenu sa mère et enfilé son manteau, elle se retrouva dehors à marcher dans la neige qui était tombée cette nuit encore. Lily aimait la neige, si blanche et si pure. Elle lui permettait de réfléchir. Elle se laissait emporter par cet océan entièrement blanc. Perdu dans cette immensité, elle marcha un moment sans but précis avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était arrivée près de la rivière. Elle releva la tête et le vit, devant elle, lui tournant le dos, assit face à la rivière. Lily s'arrêta un instant et réfléchit. Devait-elle se réconcilier avec Severus ou non ? Elle pensa qu'elle était aussi responsable que lui de leur dernière dispute. Si seulement il n'y avait eu que ça… Lily voyait bien que Sev' était attiré par la magie noire, les mangemorts et toutes ces conneries. Mais c'était son meilleur ami, celui qui lui avait apprit qu'elle était une sorcière, celui qui était là lorsqu'elle avait une dispute avec Petunia, celui qui l'écoutait peu importe de quoi elle parlait. Lily était toujours la première à parler de tolérance, alors c'était le moment d'appliquer sa règle. Elle fit un pas en avant et se stoppa à nouveau. Elle ferma les yeux, comme pour se donner du courage, et pensa intérieurement que ce serait la dernière chance qu'elle laisserait à Severus et que s'il repartait sur cette voie, ça voudrait dire qu'il avait choisi. Elle rouvrit les yeux et s'avança vers son ami qui ne l'entendit pas arriver. Elle s'arrêta juste à ses côtés et fit craquer une branche sur le sol. Sev' sursauta et leva la tête vers elle mais il resta silencieux encore un moment, retournant à sa contemplation de la rivière. De longues minutes passèrent, puis enfin il brisa le silence.  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Encore, murmura Lily.  
- Quoi ?  
- Rien. Je… j'ai mes torts moi aussi. Je ne t'ai pas vraiment soupçonné tu sais, j'étais simplement en colère contre toi.  
- Ça se comprend, répondit Severus en se mettant debout face à elle. Je suis allé trop loin cette fois. Je ne voulais pas dire que mes amis avaient raison, je ne voulais surtout pas dire quoi que ce soit contre toi… mais… quand tu as… défendu… Potter… ça m'a mis hors de moi, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.  
- C'était toi qui avais commencé, pour une fois.  
- C'est vrai.  
- Et puis, quand tes amis sont arrivés, tu m'as lâché la main, comme si tu avais… disons honte de moi.  
- Non, Lily, non, pas du tout. Tu ne dois surtout pas croire ça, ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis heureux qu'on soit amis. Mais je connais mes amis et je savais que s'ils voyaient qu'on se tenait la main, ils feraient des commentaires extrêmement désagréables. Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas une très bonne excuse, mais bon…  
Lily fixa Severus un instant, un sourcil relevé et finit par éclater de rire.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? lui demanda-t-il inquiet pour sa santé mentale.  
- Oh, rien, c'est juste que c'est comique comme situation.  
Severus réfléchit un instant, puis finalement il éclata de rire à son tour.  
- Oui c'est vrai.  
Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent, ils s'assirent un moment et discutèrent calmement comme ils le faisaient si souvent.

**~...~**

- Allez, dépêche-toi Sirius ! Tu veux rater le train c'est ça ?  
Sirius ne répondit rien et accéléra le pas. Rater le train, il ne fallait pas exagérer tout de même, ils arrivaient entre les voix 9 et 10 et il restait encore quinze minutes. Mrs. Black et ses deux fils passèrent la barrière qui les séparaient de la voix 9 ¾ et se retrouvèrent sur un quai plein d'élèves qui revenaient de chez eux où ils étaient rentrés pour Noël. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Sirius pour repérer ses amis, un peu plus loin et un sourire illumina son visage. Quelques filles passèrent devant lui en lui faisant des signes de main, auxquels il répondit par un sourire charmeur. Elles continuèrent leur chemin en gloussant. Il se sentait déjà un peu plus chez lui.  
- A quoi joues-tu ? murmura sa mère en levant les yeux au ciel. J'espère en tout cas, continua-t-elle alors que son fils s'était retourné vers elle, ne pas recevoir de lettre sur ton comportement dès demain.  
Sirius la regardait, mais ne répondait toujours rien, il avait juste envie d'aller rejoindre ses amis.  
- Enfant à problème, ajouta Mrs. Black dans un souffle.  
- Ah mais oui, sauf que si je suis un enfant à problème c'est en partie de votre faute, puisque c'est vous qui m'avez conçu, répondit Sirius à voix basse.  
- Encore insolent, je suis ta mère, je te le rappel. Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, dit-elle en faisant un pas menaçant en avant.  
- Ou sinon quoi ?  
Elle lui lança un regard noir.  
- Vous allez me frapper ? Ici ? Sur un quai noir de sorciers ? Ne me faites pas rire, je vous connais suffisamment pour savoir que vous ne le feriez pas en public, ça ternirait l'image des Black.  
Sa mère avança encore d'un pas, mais ne fit rien de plus.  
- Je le savais, dit Sirius.  
Et sur ces paroles, il s'éloigna vers ses amis, qu'il retrouva dans de grandes effusions de joie.  
Lorsque son frère s'éloigna, Regulus Black tourna instinctivement la tête vers sa mère qui le regardait rejoindre ses amis. L'espace d'un instant, il crut voir de la tristesse dans son regard et cela le rendit triste à son tour. Il se demanda alors pourquoi son frère s'obstinait à causer des problèmes à leurs parents, pourquoi il les rendait tristes.  
- Regulus, tu devrais y aller, dit Mrs. Black.  
Regulus sursauta légèrement et sortit de ses pensées et répondit avec un sourire :  
- Oui, je vais y aller.

Lily ouvrit une porte espérant trouver un compartiment libre. Malheureusement, ça ne l'était pas et malheureusement, c'était occupé par des gens que Lily ne prenait pas particulièrement plaisir à revoir.  
- Alors Evans, ces vacances ? demanda le brun à lunettes.  
- Parfaites, puisque tu n'y étais pas.  
- Oh là, ne soit pas méchante comme ça, tu sais que tu m'as manqué.  
- Quel dommage, ce n'est pas réciproque.  
- Allons Evans, tu ne veux toujours pas sortir avec moi ?  
- Non, Potter, je te le répète et te le répèterai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi !  
- Du calme Evans, intervint Black. T'as vraiment pas besoin d'être aussi mauvaise tu sais.  
- Allez-vous faire voir, répondit Evans.  
Elle referma la porte et se tourna vers ses amies :  
- Allons voir au compartiment suivant.

**~...~**

Noël était passé et les cours avaient à peine repris. Jessie Wilkinson, une élève de quatrième année de Poufsouffle marchait dans un couloir pour rejoindre sa salle commune. Elle entendit des pas face à elle et leva la tête. Là, son cœur manqua un battement. Il était là, seul face à elle et il avançait droit vers elle, celui dont elle était amoureuse : Sirius Black. Mais Jessie n'était pas comme toutes ses groupies, elle ne l'aimait pas juste parce qu'il était beau et célèbre, mais parce qu'il y avait cette chose insaisissable qui émanait de lui, cette chose dont elle voulait tellement s'emparer. Jessie n'osait jamais lui parler, pourtant elle n'était pas de nature timide, mais il était intimidant. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle, alors Jessie décida de, pour une fois, prendre son courage à deux mains.  
- Bonsoir Sirius, dit-elle.  
- Oh, salut Jessie, répondit-il.  
Elle fut surprise qu'il se souvienne de son prénom. Il s'arrêta face à elle.  
- Comment vas-tu ?  
- Euh bien, merci. Et toi ? Tes vacances se sont bien passées ?  
- Ha ha ha, ce serait étonnant.  
Jessie regretta d'avoir posé cette question. Tout le monde savait que Sirius Black ne s'entendait pas avec sa famille. Sirius sembla voir la gêne de la jeune fille.  
- Oh, je ne voulais pas… j'ai l'habitude, tu sais. Et tes vacances à toi, elles se sont bien passées ?  
- Oui, oui, merci.  
- C'est rare qu'on discute. C'est même la première fois. pourtant, t'es pas timide, si ?  
- Non, mais toi tu es…  
- Oui ?  
- …intimidant.  
- Intimidant ? Je te fais peur ?  
- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis désolée, mais je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on rentre dans nos salles communes, c'est bientôt l'heure.  
- Oui, tu as raison et encore désolée si je t'ai embêté.  
- Une jolie jeune fille ne m'embête jamais, voyons.  
Jessie rougit et oublia presque de respirer. Le sourire de Sirius s'agrandit lorsqu'il le remarqua, mais il s'apprêta tout de même à rentrer dans sa salle commune.  
- Bonne nuit.  
- Bonne nuit.  
Jessie avança de quelques pas et, pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, elle prit son courage à deux mains.  
- Dis, Sirius, ça te dirait d'aller qu'on aille ensemble à Pré-au-lard le week-end prochain ?  
- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il avec un nouveau sourire éclatant.  
Et sur ce, ils se séparèrent, prenant chacun le chemin de leur salle commune respective.

Sirius reprit le chemin de sa salle commune, souriant toujours en repensant à Jessie. Au détour du couloir, quelqu'un l'attendait.  
- Sirius.  
- Regulus ?  
- Je voulais te parler.  
- A quel propos ?  
- D'hier. Je n'ai pas apprécié ta façon de parler à maman.  
- … quoi ?  
- Oui, je sais que vous avez des divergences, mais je pense que tu lui dois tout de même du respect. C'est ta mère tu sais.  
Sirius ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de regarder son petit frère d'un air impénétrable.  
- Tu ne réponds rien ?  
- Tu as ton avis, j'ai le mien que veux-tu que je te dise ?  
- Eh bien, donne-moi ton avis, que je constate par moi-même.  
- Tu parles de respect, mais eux-mêmes ne me respectent pas, hors cela va dans les deux sens. Je devrais montrer du respect à ces gens…  
- Ces gens ? Ce sont nos parents Sirius.  
- Peut-être.  
- Oh, je laisse tomber, tu fais tout contre notre famille ! J'en ai marre de toi !  
- Fais comme tu veux, répondit nonchalamment Sirius avant de tourner les talons en direction de la salle commune des rouges et ors, sans un regard en arrière.  
Regulus le regarda partir en levant les yeux au ciel. Il ne comprenait plus du tout son grand frère.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapitre XXXIII  
Premier chagrin d'amour**

_"On dit souvent que le temps guérit toutes les blessures. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Les blessures demeures intacts. Avec le temps notre esprit afin de mieux se protéger, recouvre ses blessures de bandages, et la douleur diminue... mais elle ne disparaît jamais."_  
Rose Kennedy

**Février**

La Saint-Valentin. Tous les ans, toutes les filles attendaient ce moment avec impatience. Lily, elle, s'en fichait… enfin plus tout à fait depuis qu'Amos Diggory, un élève de cinquième année à Poufsouffle, lui ai proposé de l'accompagner. Lily avait été étonnée, d'autant plus qu'Amos était populaire. Mais elle avait accepté, après tout Alice y allait avec Frank, Ellie avec Carl, Violaine avec Edward et même Charleen avec Tyler Davis, un Poufsouffle de leur année. Lily finit donc de se préparer et descendit dans le hall rejoindre son compagnon du jour. Amos était déjà là et l'attendait. C'était son premier rendez-vous et la jeune fille espérait que tout allait bien se passer.  
- Bonjour, lui dit le jeune homme.  
- Bonjour. Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ?  
- Non, non, je viens d'arriver. On y va ?  
- Oui.  
Et ils partirent en direction du village.

**~...~**

- C'est fini.  
- Quoi ?  
- C'est fini, c'est tout.  
Ellie et Carl se faisaient face au milieu de la grande rue de Pré-au-lard.  
- Comment ça, c'est tout ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça Carl ?  
- Ecoute Ellie, on s'est bien amusé toi et moi, mais aujourd'hui c'est fini.  
- Quoi ? Mais tu ne peux pas me dire ça.  
- Pourtant je viens de te le dire. C'est fini entre nous.  
- C'est ça ? On a…, alors tu peux me quitter.  
- Oui, en gros. C'était sympa le temps que ça a duré, mais je n'ai plus besoin de toi maintenant.  
Ellie s'avança d'un pas et mit une gifle retentissante à son présentement ex-petit-ami.  
- T'es vraiment qu'un sale type, ajouta-t-elle.  
Elle tourna les talons et partit vers le château en gardant la tête aussi haute qu'elle le pouvait, mais lorsqu'elle fut seule sur le chemin, elle ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler doucement sur ses joues. Elle se sentait si stupide, elle était tombée follement amoureuse de ce garçon, elle s'était offerte à lui et à présent… Elle était arrivée à Poudlard sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle commune, comme par automatisme, et s'enferma dans son dortoir, laissant libre cours à son chagrin.

**~...~**

Sirius murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Jessie et la jeune fille éclata de rire. Les autres filles présentes dans les trois balais la regardèrent d'un œil noir. Mais ils n'y firent pas attention et continuèrent leur discussion. James les observa de loin avec un sourire en coin et reporta son attention sur la jolie fille qui l'accompagnait. Elle venait enfin de finir sa bièraubeurre et il commençait sérieusement à étouffer à l'intérieur, alors il lui proposa de sortir. La jeune fille accepta et ils se retrouvèrent dans la grande rue de Pré-au-lard. Ils commencèrent donc à marcher discutant de choses et d'autres… enfin c'était surtout elle qui parlait, James se contentant d'écouter et d'observer autour de lui. C'est ainsi qu'il la vit, la belle rousse qui lui plaisait tant, dans une ruelle. Mais c'était Diggory avec elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec un débile pareil ?  
- James tu m'écoutes ?  
Non, il n'écoutait plus. Son attention était entièrement concentrée sur Evans. Et sur Diggory. Qui s'approchait d'ailleurs dangereusement d'elle. Sans entendre les appels de sa petite amie, il se dirigea droit sur eux.

Lily sortit en vitesse de chez Mrs. Pieddodu. Elle n'aurait pas dû accepter ce rendez-vous enfin de compte. Amos n'avait eu qu'un seul sujet de conversation : lui-même. De plus cet endroit était vraiment… Bref, elle voulait juste s'en éloigner le plus possible. Elle entendit Amos qui l'appelait, il était juste derrière elle. Elle accéléra le pas, mais il la rattrapa.  
- Lily, attends, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?  
- Je… je dois rentrer.  
- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi maintenant ?  
- J'ai… euh… des choses à faire.  
- Très bien. Dans ce cas, on peut peut-être se revoir ?  
- Je ne pense pas, non.

Amos se rapprocha légèrement. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans cette ruelle.  
- Bon alors, on peut se dire au revoir.  
Il approcha la tête et Lily tourna la sienne. Elle le repoussa doucement, mais il ne sembla pas comprendre et se fit insistant.  
- Arrête, réussi-t-elle à dire, cependant il ne le fit pas.  
- La demoiselle t'as dit d'arrêter, dit soudain une voix que Lily connaissait.  
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle était contente de voir Potter. Diggory lui, semblait surprit.  
- Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Que tu ne touches pas à ma future petite amie.  
Lily leva les yeux au ciel, même quand il aurait pu avoir un beau rôle, il fallait qu'il détruise tout par une simple remarque. Sa future petite amie… et puis quoi encore ?  
- Ce n'est pas ta petite amie.  
- J'ai dit future. Vas-t-en.  
- Comme si elle allait accepter. Et pourquoi je m'en irais, ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire, répondit-il d'un ton menaçant.  
James, qui s'était placé entre Lily et Amos, ne bougea pas d'un pas. Il se répéta d'un ton si calme que même Lily eut un peu peur.  
- Vas-t-en.  
Finalement, Diggory ne demanda pas son reste et partit, lançant un dernier regard désolé à Lily.  
- Ça va ? demanda Potter lorsque l'autre fut hors de vue.  
- Oui, merci.  
Un léger silence s'installa, puis Lily ajouta :  
- Je ne deviendrai pas ta petite amie Potter.  
- Et pourquoi pas ?  
- Parce que tu es trop arrogant, trop prétentieux.  
- Toi tu es directe, tu le sais ?  
- Je…  
- Oh, ce n'était pas une critique Evans. Enfin bref, si j'ai pu t'éviter une situation embarrassante, je suis content.  
- Oui, encore merci. Je vais rentrer maintenant.  
- D'accord. Et la prochaine fois, n'accepte plus de rendez-vous avec des mecs louches. Mais, puisqu'on y est Evans, ça ne te dirait pas de…  
- Potter, je viens de te dire que je ne voulais pas sortir avec toi et en plus, tu viens de me conseiller de ne pas accepter de rendez-vous avec des gars louches…  
- Tu insinues quoi ? Que je suis louche ?  
- Exactement. Bon j'y vais, à plus Potter, répondit Lily en s'éloignant sur la grande route de Pré-au-lard en direction du château.  
- Déjà, mais Evans, attends, Evans !  
Mais Lily était déjà loin, elle fit un signe à James qui regarda vers elle encore un long moment après qu'elle ne soit partit.

Violaine et Edward marchaient main dans la main dans la grande rue du village. Ça y était, cette fois c'était officiel, ils sortaient ensemble. En effet, une heure plus tôt, Ed avait demandé à Violaine si elle voulait être sa petite amie et elle avait accepté. Elle avait trouvé ça terriblement romantique, la petite demande et tout, la façon dont Ed avait posé la question avec la tête d'un enfant de cinq ans, terriblement mignon. N'importe quelle fille normalement constituée aurait craquée, Violaine en était persuadée. Elle sortit légèrement de sa bulle, le temps de voir Lily qui rentrait à Poudlard et James qui la suivait du regard, alors que sa petite amie se dirigeait vers lui l'air furieux. Elle aperçut aussi Sirius sortir des Trois Balais, Jessie Wilkinson à son bras. Elle se demanda un court instant quel miracle animait cette fille pour qu'elle ait pu garder Sirius depuis un mois maintenant. Cependant, elle reporta très vite son attention sur son petit ami qui la regarda avec un sourire. Il l'arrêta au beau milieu de la rue et l'embrassa sous les yeux de tout le monde. Edward voulait que tous sachent que maintenant, Violaine était prise, et par lui.

**~...~**

Lily continua son chemin sans s'arrêter jusqu'à l'école, puis elle traversa le château en direction de la salle commune des rouges et ors. Hormis les premières et secondes années, il n'y avait vraiment pas beaucoup de monde. Elle était sûrement la première à être rentrée. Elle ne s'attarda pas et monta directement dans son dortoir. Cependant, elle eut la surprise de trouver une porte fermée. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite et elle frappa.  
- Il y a quelqu'un ? C'est moi, Lily, j'aimerais bien rentrer !  
Comme personne ne répondit, elle entreprit d'appeler chacune de ses colocataires pour voir laquelle s'était enfermée.  
- Charleen ?  
Pas de réponse.  
- Violaine ?  
Toujours rien.  
- Ellie ?  
Un léger bruit se fit entendre.  
- Ellie ? C'est toi ? Tu es là ? Ouvre-moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ouvre-moi, Ellie, je t'en prie.  
Quelques instants plus tard, Ellie ouvrit finalement la porte du dortoir. Elle était en larmes. Lily entra et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle fit s'asseoir Ellie et la prit dans ses bras, attendant patiemment que cette dernière ne lui parle. Elle finit par légèrement se calmer.  
- Carl…, dit-elle dans un sanglot.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Il a dit… que c'était… fini…  
Et Ellie repartit dans une nouvelle crise de larmes. Lily resta un moment à consoler son amie, qui finit par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, bien que ce ne soit pas encore la nuit. Mais Lily ne bougea pas, elle resta à ses côtés et elle y était toujours lors du retour de ses autres amies. Alors elle leur expliqua la situation. Les filles s'indignèrent et Violaine sortit du dortoir pour aller chercher Alice. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Alice n'arrive et pour que des éclats de voix leur proviennent de la salle commune. Alice expliqua que les Maraudeurs avaient entendu l'annonce de Violaine et qu'ils voulaient faire regretter Mercer. Lily ne sut pas s'ils avaient mit leur menace à exécution et à vrai dire, elle s'en fichait. Pour le moment, tout ce qui comptait, c'était Ellie.

**~...~**

Le lendemain, Ellie ne se leva pas pour aller en cours, malgré tous les efforts de ses amies. Amies qui ne savaient pas vraiment comment agir, après tout c'était le premier vrai chagrin d'amour de l'une d'entre elle. De plus, la jeune fille s'était plongée dans le mutisme, elle s'était enfermée derrière un véritable mur que personne ne pouvait franchir. Les filles l'entendaient pleurer la nuit et elle refusa de bouger de son lit pendant plusieurs jours, durant lesquels elle mangea à peine. Finalement, au bout de trois jours, elle se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de ressortir et de mettre son uniforme. Agissant tel un zombie, elle revint en cours, mais ne parlait toujours pas et évitait toutes les heures en commun avec les Poufsouffles, ainsi que la Grande Salle. Il lui fallut trois autres jours pour reprendre tous les cours et revenir manger avec les autres. Mercer, quand à lui, finit à l'infirmerie sans même avoir eu le temps de dire « Quidditch ». Ce nouvel exploit des Maraudeurs couta 90 points aux Gryffondors, mais aucun lion ne leur en tint rigueur, bien au contraire. Plus les jours passaient, plus Ellie semblait aller mieux, pourtant l'inquiétude de ses amies ne faisaient que grandir. Elles voyaient bien Ellie quitter le dortoir presque chaque nuit, sans qu'aucune d'entre elles ne sache pour aller où. Lorsqu'elles en parlèrent, Sirius leur dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, comme s'il savait où elle allait, mais il refusa de leur en dire plus. Finalement au bout d'environ deux semaines, Ellie reprit la parole, de façon tout à fait soudaine :  
- Mais c'est pas possible Black, tu pourrais faire attention, tu m'as bousculé espèce de crétin !  
A cette remarque, ils furent tous surpris, mais éclatèrent bien vite de rire. Ellie était toujours Ellie.  
- Je suis ravi d'être celui qui ai permis que tu retrouves la parole, avait ensuite répété Black inlassablement jusqu'à ce qu'Ellie en ai marre et lui balance un petit pain dessus alors qu'ils étaient à table.  
Suite à ces petites scènes, le sourire d'Ellie revint peu à peu, mais jamais plus comme avant. Oui, Ellie était toujours Ellie, mais quelque chose en elle s'était cassé et Lily se demanda seulement si quelqu'un serait un jour en mesure de le réparer…


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapitre XXXIV  
L'Invitation**

_«J'ai accepté par erreur ton invitation  
J'ai dû me gourer dans l'heure  
j'ai dû me planter dans la saison»  
Louise Attaque, Ton invitation_

**Avril**

Le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année allait bientôt avoir lieu et la tension était à son comble. Non seulement, ce match déterminerait qui remporterait la coupe de Quidditch, mais en plus, il opposerait Gryffondor à Serpentard. Shane avait mis les bouchées doubles à l'entrainement et il répétait inlassablement qu'ils devaient gagner ce match. Tous les joueurs étaient sous pression, d'autant plus que les attaques s'étaient faites courantes. Ils devaient donc se promener en permanence avec un ou plusieurs gardes du corps. Mais heureusement pour les lions, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles étaient d'un grand soutient. Sirius était le plus stressé par cette rencontre, même s'il faisait tout pour ne rien laisser paraître. Lui et Regulus ne s'étaient pratiquement pas reparlé depuis janvier et ils allaient maintenant s'affronter dans un match. Drôle de situation. C'est en pensant à tout ça que Sirius remarqua un hibou déposer une lettre juste devant lui avant de s'envoler vers la table des Serpentards. Il ouvrit la lettre qui lui était adressé :

_« Mr. et Mrs. Cygnus Black Mr. et Mrs. Abraxas Malefoy_

_sont heureux de vous faire part du mariage de leurs enfants,_

_Narcissa et Lucius_

_Qui sera célébré  
le samedi 9 août 1975, à 16 heures  
au domaine des Malefoy, Corsham, Comté de Wiltshire_

_Merci de nous faire part de votre réponse au plus vite,_

_Cordialement. »_

Sirius leva la tête de son invitation et ne fut guère surprit de voir la moitié des élèves de la grande salle faire de même. Oui, parce que ce mariage allait être LE mariage de l'année, l'évènement par excellence, l'évènement auquel le soi-disant sommet de la classe sorcière participerait et où tout le monde voudrait assister. James lui fit un signe de tête, lui aussi en avait reçu une. Puis il parcourut la Grande Salle du regard pour voir qui d'autre serait invité. Rosier, Mulciber, Avery, Wilkes, sans surprise, Rogue aussi apparemment, ah oui, Malefoy l'aimait bien. Regulus, son ami Aubrey et la plupart des Serpentards. Plusieurs autres élèves des autres Maisons aussi. A Gryffondor, il vit notamment Frank, évidemment, Stevens et même Violaine, ce qui l'étonna d'ailleurs, après tout son amie était une sang-mêlée. Bon les Edgerton étaient une famille importante, peut-être ne valait-il mieux pas les vexer. Sans surprise non plus, ni Evans, ni les Conelly, ni Remus, ni Peter n'avaient été invités. Sirius relit le faire-part et se dit ironiquement que ça allait être encore un très bon moment à passer.

**~...~**

Sirius réfléchit. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne voyait qu'une seule solution, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il commençait à s'attacher à Jessie plus que de raison et il ne voulait pas s'attacher. Il ne pouvait pas s'attacher, ça lui faisait trop peur. Il fallait qu'il arrête cette relation avant de ne plus pouvoir se passer d'elle. D'ailleurs il avait rendez-vous avec elle, alors il allait profiter de l'occasion pour mettre un terme à tout cela. Il arriva au bas de la tour d'astronomie, où ils avaient rendez-vous et monta les escaliers à pas de loup. Enfin, c'était plutôt une expression qui convenait à Remus. Dire que lui et James y étaient presque… Non, ce n'était pas le moment. Il arrivait en haut des marches. Il s'arrêta un instant. Elle était déjà là, elle regardait dehors. Il l'observa un moment, puis avança lentement vers elle. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle l'entendit et se tourna vers lui.  
- Salut, dit-elle.  
- Désolé pour le retard.  
- Pas de problème. Ça va ?  
- Oui, euh…  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Je… je ne sais pas comment te le dire…  
- Oh non, murmura Jessie.  
- Il faut qu'on arrête.  
Jessie ne bougea pas, elle se contenta d'attendre.  
- On ne peut plus sortir ensemble.  
Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin, Sirius voyait la tristesse se dessinait dans ses yeux au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.  
- Je suis désolé.  
- D'accord, finit-elle par dire simplement.  
Pas « pourquoi », ni même aucune insulte, rien qu'un « d'accord » simplement murmuré. Il aurait tellement préféré qu'elle crie, qu'elle s'énerve, qu'elle le haïsse, qu'elle lui demande pourquoi, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle ne pleura même pas. Elle se contenta de le regarder. Alors doucement, à contrecœur, et réellement désolé, Sirius fit demi-tour et descendit de la tour d'astronomie afin de rejoindre sa salle commune. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention sur le chemin du retour. Le match était demain.

Jessie regarda Sirius s'en aller en douceur. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'il n'était plus là, elle se mit enfin à pleurer. Il l'avait quitté et elle s'était contentée de lui dire « d'accord ». A vrai dire, elle savait que ce jour viendrait, elle le savait depuis qu'il avait accepté de sortir avec elle, c'était déjà un miracle en soi que ça ai duré si longtemps. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi, elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'explication crédible. Elle n'était restée que trois mois avec Sirius, mais elle avait déjà l'impression de le connaître par cœur. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de demander pourquoi, parce qu'elle le savait déjà. Elle aurait voulu crier, s'énerver, se mettre à le haïr, mais ça lui était impossible, même en y mettant toute sa volonté, elle n'y arriverait pas. « Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas », c'était un auteur moldu qui avait dit ça. Etait-ce ça qui faisait que certaines filles tombaient toujours amoureuse du mauvais garçon, alors que d'autres tombaient tout de suite sur le bon ? Etait-ce ça qui faisait que malgré tous les efforts qu'on pouvait fournir, parfois, il nous était impossible d'oublier quelqu'un, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu nous faire, malgré tout le temps qui avait pu passer ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en savait cet auteur moldu ?

**~...~**

Les deux équipes venaient à peine de s'élancer et déjà le jeu était à fond. La tension de ces dernières semaines se dévidait sur le terrain de Quidditch à un point tel, qu'elle en était presque palpable. Les gardiens avaient pris place devant leurs buts respectifs prêts à les défendre ; les batteurs s'étaient séparés et s'assuraient de ne jamais perdre les cognards de vue pour que jamais un des leurs ne soit touché ; les poursuiveurs se lançaient le souaffle qui passait de main en main et parfois d'une équipe à une autre, bien qu'ils faisaient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour le garder et marquer chez leurs adversaires ; enfin les deux attrapeurs survolaient le terrain à la recherche du vif d'or. Mais tout en restant concentrés sur le match. Pas une seule seconde, les joueurs ne perdaient leurs adversaires de vue. Les Serpentards attendaient le bon moment, les Gryffondors le savaient.  
- Potter tire et MARQUE ! cria la voix d'Alice Moore qui commentait les matchs.  
Les supporters acclamèrent.  
- Oh mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Black ? dit la voix d'Alice soudain pleine d'inquiétude.  
D'un même mouvement, tout le stade se tourna vers le poursuiveur et découvrit avec effroi qu'il était accroché avec une seule main à son balai et qu'il menaçait grandement de tomber d'une hauteur considérable. Des cris de filles retentirent, Lily put lire une expression de crainte sur le visage de Remus et de Peter, tous deux à ses côtés dans les gradins. Charleen se cacha les yeux avec ses mains et Ellie n'osa rien dire. Tout le monde était paralysé. Dans le micro, on entendit McGonagall pousser un juron. Regulus, de tout en haut, observa son frère retenant son souffle. Mais d'un mouvement agile, Sirius remonta sur son balai avec aisance. Un soupir collectif se fit entendre et il leva le pouce en direction de ses coéquipiers pour leur montrer qu'il allait bien. Shane se maudit intérieurement, il n'aurait pas dû détourner son attention.  
- Serpentard marque 10 points, dit la voix d'Alice soulagée mais en colère que les serpents aient profités de l'occasion. Allez-y, pourrissez-les ces sales serpents ! cria-t-elle. VOUS DEVEZ GAGNER !  
Le stade presque entier acclama ses propos et les joueurs repartirent bien motivés. Regulus, lui, poussa un discret, mais sincère soupir. Il ne comprenait peut-être plus son frère, mais il ne voulait pas le retrouver à l'infirmerie pour autant. Il reprit sa chasse au vif d'or observant Edgerton du coin de l'œil. Plus bas sur le terrain, Shane repoussa un cognard de toutes ses forces et James continua son chemin vers le but adverse. Néanmoins, son opposant récupéra le souaffle et le lança à ses camarades qui se dirigèrent droit sur Frank. Celui-ci bloqua in extremis et renvoya à son équipe. C'est alors que le capitaine de Serpentard murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son batteur, ils se sourirent d'un air entendu et repartirent chacun de leur côté. Shane ne le sentait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il fit signe à Owen qui, décidément, lisait dans les pensées de son jumeau et se mit à filer le batteur en question. Mais ils ne purent stopper l'action des Serpentards. Sans que personne n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, le batteur d'Owen renvoya un cognard droit vers son binôme, qui s'était placé juste en face de Frank et qui réceptionna la balle au passage avec sa batte l'envoyant pile sur le gardien des rouges et ors. Sous la force du coup, le jeune homme tomba de son balai et fit une chute spectaculaire avant d'atterrir au pied des buts, inconscient. Alice poussa un cri dans le micro et même McGonagall resta sans voix. On ne pouvait pas interrompre le match, il n'y avait même pas officiellement faute, bien que Voltigo semblait vouloir l'accorder. Quelques personnes se précipitèrent vers Frank, dont Mrs. Pomfresh, et après examen rapide, ils l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie.  
- Protégez les buts, dit Shane avec force.  
Les joueurs se recentrèrent sur leur objectif, plus déterminés que jamais, ne serait-ce que pour venger leur ami. Les Gryffondors, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles huèrent les Serpentards ensemble et le jeu reprit avec la voix du professeur McGonagall. Alice avait dû suivre son petit ami à l'infirmerie.  
Ensuite, tout alla très vite. Serpentard marqua encore et encore, mais Gryffondor ne les laissa pas prendre trop d'avance, rattrapant toujours son retard et égalisant rapidement. Et soudain, Violaine et Regulus Black foncèrent côte à côte vers la petite lueur brillante qu'ils avaient aperçut. Regulus était plus rapide, mais Violaine accéléra encore. Encore un peu, elle y était presque. Elle n'entendait plus les autres joueurs qui s'efforçaient de continuer à jouer. Si elle l'attrapait, ils gagneraient, le match, et la coupe. Toutefois le frère de Sirius était vraiment rapide, y arriverait-elle ? Ce court instant de doute fut porté à son terme par la voix de ses amis qui lui parvint. Alors, elle mit une toute dernière petite accélération et dépassa à peine Regulus. A peine certes, mais suffisamment pour attraper le vif d'or. S'étant trop penchée, elle bascula et fit une roulade avant, lâchant son balai au passage. Mais, c'est sans une égratignure qu'elle se releva au milieu du terrain, le vif d'or entre les mains.  
- ON A GAGNE ! rugit McGonagall.  
Personne ne fit attention à la directrice des lions plus que de mesure et tous descendirent féliciter Violaine. Ils avaient réussit.

**~...~**

Repensant à la victoire triomphante de sa Maison, Sirius se promenait seul dans les couloirs. Il avait besoin d'un peu de tranquillité. Heureusement, Frank n'avait eu que quelques cotes cassées, il sortirait très vite. Comme toujours après une victoire, la fête battait son plein dans la salle commune des rouges et ors, mais comme ils avaient aussi gagné la coupe, la fête durerait sûrement une partie de la nuit.  
« Les Serpentards sont vraiment vicieux », pensa Sirius avant de voir celui qui l'attendait.  
- Félicitations, dit Regulus pas vraiment sincère.  
- Merci, répondit vaguement Sirius.  
Il continua son chemin et Regulus lui emboita le pas.  
- Tu as vu l'invitation pour le mariage de Cissy ?  
- Bien sûr que je l'ai vu, je l'ai reçu en même temps que toi.  
- Et ?  
- Et quoi ? Tu n'es quand même pas entrain de me demander si je vais y aller.  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- Parce que je ne pense pas avoir vraiment le choix. J'irai. Avec toi et nos parents.  
- Oui. Mais ça va être amusant non ?  
- Je ne pense pas qu'un endroit remplit de mangemorts et de leurs enfants soit vraiment amusant.  
- Ça fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas assisté à un mariage, dit Regulus faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu la précédente remarque de son frère.  
- C'est vrai, répondit simplement Sirius qui avait fini par ralentir le pas.  
- Ton ami James Potter viendra ?  
- Je ne pense pas, non.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Il en a discuté avec ses parents par courrier et ils ne pensent pas s'y rendre. Ils sont Aurors.  
- Oui, je le sais.  
Un silence s'installa entre les deux frères qui s'étaient arrêtés dans un couloir à présent. Sirius regarda par la fenêtre et son frère se posta à côté de lui, observant le couloir. Au bout d'un moment, Regulus brisa le silence.  
- Tu penses qu'Andromeda va venir ?  
- Non.  
- Comment le sais-tu ?  
- Je lui ai envoyé une lettre hier et elle m'a répondu ce matin. Elle a été invitée, mais son mari et leur fille non, donc elle ne viendra pas.  
- C'est…  
Regulus retint une remarque désagréable.  
- C'est dommage.  
- Oui, c'est dommage.


	36. Chapter 35

Bonjour les gens, avant de commencer, je voudrais remercier tous mes reviewers ^^ et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent que ce soit occasionnel, régulier ou etc. Merci.

Sur cette séquence émotion, je vous laisse commencer.

Enjoy ^^

_Ashe_

* * *

**Chapitre XXXV  
Ces heures sombres**

_"Qu'elle soit nécessaire, ou même justifiée, ne croyez jamais que la guerre n'est pas un crime."  
Ernest Hemingway_

**Juin**

_Noir. Il fait tout noir autour d'elle. Elle a peur. Elle pleure. Il entre, s'approche d'elle et doucement lui dit d'arrêter, de se taire. Instantanément, elle s'exécute, mais elle tremble. Il murmure qu'il va revenir, puis il sort. Elle ferme les yeux et ne bouge plus, ne pleure plus, ne tremble même plus. Elle guette le moindre bruit de pas qui montrerait son retour. Elle ne sait pas ce qui est pire, quand il est là ou quand elle sait qu'il va revenir. Elle attend, seule, dans le noir. Elle pense fort à ses parents et à sa Tunie, sa grande sœur. Elle ne sait pas si elle va rentrer à la maison un jour, mais elle veut qu'ils sentent à quel point elle les aime. Elle entend à nouveau des pas. Ses pas. Elle sait que c'est lui. Elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps elle est là, constamment enfermée dans le noir, mais depuis suffisamment de temps pour apprendre à reconnaître le bruit de ses pas. Il passe, mais ne rentre pas. Ses pas s'éloignent. Et puis, doucement, elle se met à chanter. Une chanson que sa grand-mère Claire lui chante souvent, surtout quand elle a peur. Ça la rassure. Claire dit que ça repousse les monstres. Les monstres ne sont pas forcément laids, elle le sait maintenant. Ce monstre là était tout sauf laid quand il lui a parlé. Il était tout sauf méchant quand il lui a demandé si elle voulait venir avec lui pour voir son bateau magique. Mais maintenant elle sait que les vrais monstres c'est à l'intérieur qu'ils sont laids. Alors pour repousser le monstre, elle chante._

Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Elle s'assit dans son lit et respira profondément reprenant doucement son calme. Une fois son rêve chassé de sa tête, elle décida de se lever. Elle ouvrit donc les rideaux de son lit, mais fut incapable de dire s'il faisait encore nuit ou si le jour s'était déjà levé tant le ciel était noir. Elle réprima un frisson, puis elle alla s'habiller dans le plus grand silence. Une fois prête, elle attrapa son sac et rejoignit la salle commune qui était encore vide. Elle prit place près d'une fenêtre et ressortit de sa poche la lettre qu'elle avait reçu la veille au soir de ses parents, mais elle n'osa pas la relire, elle se souvenait très bien de ce qu'elle contenait :

_Ma petite Lily,_

_J'ai une pénible nouvelle à t'annoncer. Ta grand-mère Judith est très mal en point, sa maladie s'est brusquement aggravée et les médecins disent qu'il ne lui reste pas beaucoup de temps, même s'ils sont incapables de dire combien. Ta grand-mère est une dure à cuire, mais moi-même je ne puis dire jusqu'à quand elle va tenir. Si tu veux lui rendre une dernière visite, je suis persuadé que le directeur de ton école saura se montrer compréhensif. S'il y a un quelconque changement dans son état, je te tiendrais au courant._

_Ton père qui t'aime._

En repensant à sa grand-mère, Lily ne put empêcher une larme de rouler sur sa joue. Elle resta un moment comme ça, à regarder le ciel noir, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix la fasse sursauter.  
- Une noise pour tes pensées ?  
- Remus ?  
- Bonjour Lily, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.  
- Ça peut aller.  
- Si ça ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler tu sais.  
- Non, ça va, ce n'est rien, merci.  
- Tu es sûre ? insista Remus en s'asseyant auprès de la jeune fille.  
- C'est… ma grand-mère va mourir, finit-elle par dire.  
- Oh, mince, Lily je suis désolé. C'est sûr ?  
- Oui. Elle est malade depuis un moment, mais son état s'est empiré récemment et mes parents m'ont écrit hier soir pour me dire que les docteurs avaient annoncé qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps.  
- Je vois. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.  
- Une maladie moldue, un cancer.  
- Ah je connais. C'est terrible. Tu devrais aller voir Dumbledore. Je suis sûre qu'il sera d'accord pour que tu ailles lui dire au revoir.  
- J'ai déjà prévu d'aller lui demander tout à l'heure.  
- Tu veux que j'aille avec toi ?  
- C'est gentil, mais je ne veux pas t'embêter.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Lily. Tu es toujours là quand on a besoin de toi. Quand c'est toi qui a besoin de nous, il est donc normal qu'on soit là.  
- Merci, Remus.  
Le jeune homme ne dit rien de plus et se contenta d'un sourire doux envers la belle rousse. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et se mit à contempler le ciel obscur. Elle l'observa un moment avant de repartir, elle aussi, dans ses pensées. Ils ne pourraient dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi à regarder ce ciel noir tout en essayant de chasser leur mauvais pressentiment. Mais ils n'y arrivèrent pas. Tout sorcier avisé savait très bien que la nature ressentait tout. Ils firent à peine attention lorsque les élèves commencèrent à affluer dans la salle commune et ils furent finalement interrompus lorsque Remus perçut les bruits de pas de ses amis dans l'escalier du dortoir.  
- Tiens, on dirait qu'ils se sont réveillés en fin de compte, murmura-t-il.  
Lily se retourna et vit arriver Black.  
- Remus, Remus, Remus, s'exclama ce dernier en s'approchant des deux amis, tu nous avais caché des choses dis donc. Moi qui pensais que tu te levais plus tôt pour réviser et en réalité… tu dragues !  
- Bonjour Sirius, tu as bien dormi ? On dirait que tu es en forme ce matin, se contenta de lui répondre son ami.  
- Oui, effectivement, j'te remercie. Mais l'image que j'ai de toi est entrain de s'effondrer totalement.  
- Ah bon ? Et quelle image as-tu donc de moi ?  
- Celle d'un jeune homme sage et chaste.  
- … Je ne ferais aucun commentaire.  
- Bon, en tout cas t'aurais pu choisir une autre fille avec qui flirter.  
- On ne flirte pas, on discute.  
- Mais bien sûr.  
- Dis donc Black, intervint Lily, je suis persuadée que dans ta vision des choses une fille et un garçon qui se parlent vont forcément finir au lit ensemble, mais il n'en va pas de même dans la réalité.  
- Oh ça va Evans, si on peut plus plaisanter…  
- Tiens bonjour tout le monde, coupa Potter qui venait d'arriver.  
- Re-bonjour, précisa Black.  
- Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adressais.  
- Fort sympathique.  
- Ben non, c'est sympa, ça signifie que tu n'es pas tout le monde.  
- Oh, Jamesie, ta déclaration me va droit au cœur, répondit Sirius avec des faux airs d'amoureux transis. Toi non plus, tu n'es pas tout le monde à mes yeux, ajouta-t-il en clignant des yeux.  
Remus éclata de rire devant la comédie que jouaient les deux Maraudeurs et Lily ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire discret.  
- Bien sûr, dit encore James, cela ne veut pas dire qu'Evans et Remus sont n'importe qui.  
- J'espère bien, répondit Remus.  
- Mumus, pas la peine d'être jaloux, quand y en a pour un, y en a pour deux, minauda Sirius avec un clin d'œil.  
Cette fois c'est Lily qui éclata de rire, surtout au vu de la tête que faisait Remus. Ce dernier sourit, content qu'ils aient réussit à faire rire la jeune fille.  
- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois rire ouvertement à une de mes blagues Evans.  
- Il y a un début à tout Black, répliqua Lily.  
- Oui, c'est ce que je dis tout le temps, intervint Potter. D'ailleurs, il pourrait y avoir un début à notre relation, qu'en dis-tu ?  
- Ta demande est un peu plus originale que les 57 dernières fois où tu m'as demandé si je voulais sortir avec toi, mais ma réponse reste la même Potter. Il n'y aura JAMAIS de début à une relation entre nous. Et encore moins de relation.  
- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais Evans.  
- Crois-moi, je préfèrerai encore sortir avec Black.  
- Quoi ? demanda Black surprit.  
- Quoi, répondit Lily avec un sourire quelque peu mauvais en coin, ça devrait flatter ton égaux qu'une fille te dise ça.  
- Oh mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça Evans, surtout pas de ça.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne serais que mon avant-dernier choix, juste avant Potter, même le calamar géant passe avant.  
- Je ne m'inquiète pas, tu serais à la même place pour moi, juste avant Stevens.  
- Ne t'en prends pas à Ellie.  
- Alors ne t'en prends pas à James.  
Alice choisi pile ce moment pour arriver et mit fin à la dispute. Après avoir salué le petit groupe, elle entraîna Lily à sa suite vers la Grande Salle.  
- Je suis arrivée à temps on dirait, commenta-t-elle sur le chemin.  
- A temps ? Je m'en sortais très bien.  
Alice éclata de rire devant l'air borné de son amie.  
- Si tu le dis. C'est dommage que vous ne vous entendiez pas, ils ne sont pas méchants tu sais.  
Lily lui lança un regard peu convaincu.  
- Tu t'entends pourtant avec Remus.  
- Il est moins bête que ses amis.  
- Et Peter ?  
- Je le trouve trop influençable, mais c'est vrai il est assez gentil.  
- C'est donc bien James et Sirius qui te posent problème, pas tous les Maraudeurs.  
- Je suppose.  
- C'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu crétins par moment.  
- Par moment seulement ? Tu veux dire quand ils ne font pas les imbéciles, qu'on ne perd pas des points à cause d'eux et qu'ils ne s'en prennent pas injustement à des Serpentards et à mon meilleur ami en particulier.  
- Oui, je peux te comprendre, mais bon.  
- Mais bon rien du tout, c'est comme ça, point.  
- D'accord, d'accord, ne t'énerves pas.  
- Je ne m'énerve pas, je te le dis, c'est tout.  
- Ok.  
Elles pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle où elles rejoignirent Frank et les jumeaux Conelly qui étaient déjà installés à la table des Gryffondor.  
- Vous en faites des têtes, quelqu'un est mort ? leur demanda Frank en les voyants arriver.  
- Non, tout va bien, assura Alice en retrouvant son sourire.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Ellie, Violaine, Charleen et Joy arrivèrent.  
- Ben alors Lil', tu nous attends même plus maintenant ?  
- Désolée, je me suis réveillée très tôt et après Potter est arrivé, alors j'ai préféré partir en avance.  
- Ah si Potter est arrivé je comprends, lui dit Ellie avec un regard compréhensif.  
- On parle de moi ?  
- Pas du tout Black, je parlais de Potter.  
- Oh vraiment Stevens ? Et que disais-tu de mon ami ?  
- Qu'il valait bien mieux que toi.  
- C'est marrant parce que je pense la même chose de toi.  
- Oh oui c'est hilarant.  
Coupant court à cette nouvelle petite dispute, entre Ellie et Sirius cette fois, des centaines de hiboux arrivèrent en même temps pour livrer le courrier. Comme quasiment tous les élèves et professeurs qui avaient reçus la Gazette, Lily ouvrit son exemplaire et fut heurtée par ce qui s'y trouvait :

« EDITION SPECIALE

LA MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE A ETE ASSASSINE CETTE NUIT.

Ce matin les corps sans vies de la ministre, de son mari et de leurs deux enfants ont été découverts dans leur domaine de Stoke-on-Trent. Selon les premières conclusions, ils auraient été assassinés à coup de sortilège de mort en plein milieu de la nuit. Comme pour asseoir Son règne de la terreur, la marque des ténèbres flottait au-dessus de la propriété.

''Je m'adresse ici à toute la population magique. Le ministère et moi-même vous prions de ne pas sortir après le coucher du soleil, de ne pas vous aventurer seul ou en petit groupe sur des chemins peu fréquentés ou faiblement éclairés. Nous vous demandons aussi de ne pas chercher à vous débarrasser seul d'un mage noir. Si vous constatez une activité suspecte, n'hésitez surtout pas à contacter le ministère ou le bureau des Aurors au plus vite. En cas de doutes, que ce soit sur vos voisins, vos collègues, vos amis ou même votre famille, nous vous prions de bien vouloir prévenir le ministère ou le bureau des Aurors également sans tarder. Ne laissez pas Lord Voldemort instaurer la terreur plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait. Le ministère ne pliera pas devant lui. Je n'ai pas peur de Voldemort ! Qu'il vienne, je l'attends.''

La ministre de la magie avait tenus ces propos avant-hier soir dans une conférence de presse suite aux nombreux enlèvements, aux récents cas d'imperium et aux derniers attentats, afin de prévenir et de rassurer la population sorcière. Notre reporter avait terminé son article par la phrase suivante : ''La ministre a voulu rassurer le monde de la magie, mais à quoi tout cela va-t-il mener ?'' Cette question a visiblement trouvé sa réponse, mais de façon tragique. Ce matin, le monde des sorciers est en deuil.  
Le chef de la brigade des Aurors a provisoirement prit la place du représentant du gouvernement et une session exceptionnelle du Magenmagot a lieue depuis très tôt ce matin afin de nommer au plus vite un nouveau Ministre en bonne et due forme. Toutefois, le Président du Magenmagot a tenu à faire une déclaration, avant le commencement de la session, à laquelle nous avons pu assister.

''Nous entrons dans une crise sans précédent. Le Magenmagot va faire son possible pour calmer les choses rapidement et choisir un nouveau ministre digne de confiance. Je vous assure que nous délibèrerons au plus vite et que nous ferons notre maximum pour un retour à l'ordre. Cependant, la mort de Mrs la Ministre est une perte terrible.''  
A la question d'un éventuel favori, le président sorcier a répondu qu'il n'y en avait pas, mais il semblerait tout de même que ce soit bien le chef de la brigade des Aurors qui soit en tête. Pour finir, Mr. le Président a déclaré :  
''Mes amis, j'ai bien l'impression que nous entrons dans les heures les plus sombres de l'Histoire de la Magie.''

Tout de suite après, c'est Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard et membre honorable du Magenmagot, qui s'est exprimé.  
''Oui, nous sommes aujourd'hui en crise. Il est certain que la mort de la Ministre est une terrible tragédie. Et nous entrons sans aucun doute dans des heures très sombres. Mais il ne faut pas abandonner pour autant. Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir peur, c'est naturel, l'essentiel c'est de ne pas le nier. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il est important de garder espoir, de rallumer la lumière qui a put s'éteindre et de ne surtout pas la perdre des yeux.  
- Professeur Dumbledore, d'après vous quelle sont les raisons qui ont pu pousser les mangemorts et leur chef s'en prendre directement au gouvernement sorcier ? lui a demandé un journaliste du Sorcier du Soir.  
''Je pense que rien ne peut expliquer de tels actes, a froidement répondu Dumbledore. Qu'elle soit nécessaire, ou même justifiée, ne croyez jamais que la guerre n'est pas un crime.''

C'est avec impatience que nous attendons à présent tous la fin des délibérations.

Une nouvelle de dernière minute également : nous venons d'apprendre que deux Aurors ont été attaqués dans l'enceinte même du Ministère. Il semblerait que des mangemorts aient réussi à s'y introduire et à y semer la panique, mais ils restent introuvables. Nous n'avons pas plus d'informations pour le moment, tout le Ministère a été placé sous quarantaine le temps de vérifier l'identité de chaque personne présente. La Gazette vous assure de vous communiquer toute nouvelle information dès que possible. »

Lily releva instinctivement la tête vers la table des professeurs où elle put constater l'effective absence du directeur. En observant les gens autour d'elle, elle put voir la peur sur les visages. Certaines premières années avaient éclatés en sanglot la plupart des personnes présentes avaient arrêtées de manger et gardaient les yeux toujours rivés sur l'article. Seul à la table des Serpentard, Lily put voir quelques sourires et elle sentit une certaine rage monter en elle. Pendant un instant, elle se mit à comprendre pourquoi les Maraudeurs les détestaient tant. Mais tous ne souriaient pas, alors très vite elle se calma. Elle porta son regard sur ses amis. Alice et Frank s'étaient resserrés l'un contre l'autre, Black, tout comme Ellie, restait calme, impassible même. Remus relisait l'article encore et encore. Pettigrow semblait apeuré. Charleen et Violaine ne disaient rien, mais elles étaient tout aussi troublées que les autres. Potter, quand à lui, avait le regard dans le vide. Ces parents étaient Aurors et comme aucun nom n'était cité à propos de l'attaque au Ministère, il était certainement le plus effrayé d'entre eux. Lily aussi était inquiète, les mangemorts s'en étaient déjà pris à des moldus, maintenant ils s'en prenaient au Ministère, il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour que les familles des nés-moldus soient visées. Elle aurait tellement voulu… mais que pouvait faire une pauvre petite collégienne de 15 ans ? Pas grand-chose.  
A présent Lily était totalement perdue, devait-elle quitter Poudlard pour aller voir sa grand-mère ? Pourrait-elle seulement sortir de l'enceinte surprotégée de l'école ? Alors qu'autant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle sentit une main se glisser doucement dans la sienne. Surprise, elle leva ses yeux émeraude sur deux magnifiques yeux vert clair. Un sourire doux et un regard tout aussi inquiet que le reste du monde éclairaient le visage de Shane. Mais bien que ce fût le commencement de ces heures sombres, à ce moment, le reste du monde n'avait plus aucune importance.


	37. Chapter 36

Coucou les gens,

Je vous informe juste que ce chapitre s'inscrit dans la continuité du précédent sans être directement la suite.

Sur ce, enjoy ^^

* * *

**Chapitre XXXVI  
Déclaration de guerre**

Quelques heures plus tôt…

Hawke jeta un nouveau regard nerveux en direction de la grande demeure. Les lumières du salon et du bureau brillaient toujours, signe que rien n'avait changé à l'intérieur. Il regarda sa montre. 22h37. Il sortit une pipe de la poche intérieure de sa cape et entreprit de la remplir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il l'alluma d'un coup de baguette et inspira la fumée. Il se tourna encore une fois vers la demeure et entendit son collègue soupirer à ses côtés. Il lui lança un regard interrogatif.  
- Z'êtes trop stressé chef.  
Hawke ne répondit rien. Il savait qu'il avait raison, mais son rôle n'était pas des moindres. Il était le chef de la Brigade de Protection de la Ministre de la magie et de sa famille. La BP comme on disait. Si quoi que ce soit leur arrivait, c'était lui qui serait responsable. Ils laissèrent de longues minutes s'écouler, tout en continuant leur surveillance, jusqu'à ce qu'une forme argentée apparaisse soudainement devant eux. Instinctivement, ils saisirent leurs baguettes. D'une voix d'outre-tombe, la forme parla.  
- Retour urgent ministère. Code Athéna.  
Et sur ces simples mots, elle disparut. Hawke éteignit sa pipe et la rangea. Il se tourna vers son collègue et lui dit :  
- Allez prévenir les autres, on rentre.  
- Mais chef, z'êtes sur ?  
- On ne discute pas, on exécute !  
Il acquiesça et s'éloigna pour faire le tour du domaine à la recherche des autres membres de la BP. Le code Athéna était celui qui indiquait une importante faille de sécurité. Il était très rarement activé, alors si c'était le cas, ça voulait dire que c'était grave. Athéna prévoyait que tous les agents liés à la Brigade des Aurors se rendent immédiatement au ministère. Hawke commença à avoir un drôle de pressentiment mais les autres arrivaient en courant. Une fois que tout le monde fut là, ils transplanèrent.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils pénétraient dans l'enceinte du ministère. Ils traversèrent le hall à toute vitesse, saluèrent le gardien qui n'avait pas l'air particulièrement alarmé. Dans l'ascenseur, Hawke fut prit d'un doute terrible. Tous ses hommes étaient avec lui, il aurait dû en laisser deux sur les lieux. Athéna voulait le retour de tous les agents, mais il aurait dû. Lorsque l'ascenseur atteignit enfin l'étage des aurors, ils sortirent. Le doute qui avait assaillit Hawke fut encore plus grand lorsqu'il vit que seuls les aurors de garde étaient présents. Il s'avança vers l'un d'eux qui sembla surprit de voir la BP ici et l'interrogea. Lorsque l'auror démenti l'activation d'Athéna, Hawke comprit. Ils s'étaient fait avoir comme des bleus. Toujours suivi de son équipe, il traversa à toute vitesse le ministère en sens inverse. Une fois dehors, il transplana sans se soucier de savoir si les autres étaient toujours là ou non. Il arriva à Stoke-on-Trent et se précipita vers la maison de la Ministre. Mais il était déjà trop tard. La marque des ténèbres flottait au-dessus du domaine.

**~...~**

Ça aurait pu être une nuit normale. Ça aurait dû. Mais ça ne l'était pas. Ces pensées tournaient dans la tête d'Arthur Potter depuis qu'on les avait appelés, lui et sa femme. En ce moment, ils arrivaient au domaine de Stoke-on-Trent, sur les lieux du crime, là où la Ministre et sa famille étaient mortes. Il devait être aux alentours de minuit, mais des Aurors étaient déjà présents partout dans la demeure, inspectant chaque pièce, mètre carré par mètre carré. Alastor Maugrey se dirigeait droit vers eux.  
- Ah, vous êtes arrivés, c'est bien. Suivez-moi.  
Ils s'engagèrent dans l'allée qui menait à la grande demeure. Ils traversèrent le parc plein d'Aurors et passèrent la porte du domaine. Là, ils suivirent Maugrey jusqu'au salon. Il inspira un grand coup avant de s'exclamer :  
- J'espère que vous êtes prêts !  
Et il ouvrit la porte.

**~...~**

Isabel Potter sortit de la cheminée dans laquelle elle venait d'apparaître dans le grand hall du ministère de la magie. Elle attendit et quelques instants plus tard, son mari apparut derrière elle. Sans un mot, ils traversèrent le hall pour s'arrêter devant l'ascenseur. Il n'y avait quasiment personne à cette heure-ci. Ils patientèrent un moment, puis l'ascenseur arriva enfin. Ils montèrent et se retrouvèrent seuls dans l'ascenseur. Mais Arthur Potter n'arrivait pas à prononcer une seule parole. Il revoyait sans cesse la scène du crime tourner dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Toute cette famille tuée juste pour quelques paroles, juste pour instaurer la peur. Ce n'était pas de la peur qu'Arthur ressentait, mais de l'horreur. Cet acte n'était pas effrayant, juste horrible. Il essaya de chasser les images de son esprit, mais ce ne fut pas très concluant. Isabel, de son côté, était confrontée au même problème. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir les deux enfants et de penser à ce qu'elle aurait fait si ça avait été son fils. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter une telle chose, si jamais il arrivait malheur à son fils, ou à son mari. Et si leur métier les menait à ça ? L'ascenseur s'arrêta à leur étage. Arthur se sortit de ses pensées et Isabel sursauta à l'entente du petit « Ding ». Ils passèrent avant que les portes ne se referment. Et puis, ils rejoignirent leurs bureaux. Les membres de la BP les attendaient dans les locaux des Aurors. Ils entreprirent donc de les interroger un à un, en commençant par Hawke, leur chef. La nuit allait être longue. Très longue.

Il était à peu près deux heures quarante cinq du matin lorsque Maugrey et son équipe revinrent de Stoke-on-Trent. Les Potter venaient seulement de terminer leur séance d'interrogatoires qui les avaient amené à une conclusion évidente : il y avait une sérieuse faille dans la sécurité du ministère, une faille qui avait permit aux mangemorts de connaître un code de sécurité ultra confidentiel. Maugrey échangea quelques mots avec Arthur et tous deux allèrent s'enfermer dans le bureau de Scott, le chef des Aurors, en compagnie de Scrimgeour, son adjoint, du Président du Magenmagot et d'Albus Dumbledore, l'actuel directeur de Poudlard. Dix minutes plus tard, ils ressortaient et tout le monde fut appelé à se réunir. Après un rapide débriefing, les membres du Magenmagot se réunir pour une session exceptionnelle. Il fallait un nouveau ministre au plus vite. Même s'il n'était que trois heures du matin.

**~...~**

Ce n'est qu'environ deux heures plus tard, que le Magenmagot fit une pause. Bien qu'on fût au beau milieu de la nuit, la presse avait été conviée pour une conférence. Scott commença par donner les premières conclusions de l'enquête. Il parla simplement de la Ministre, de son mari et de leurs deux enfants tués à coup de sortilèges de mort et de la marque qui brillait au-dessus de leur propriété. Il resta très vague sur tout le reste. Après lui, le président du Magenmagot s'exprima. Lui ne chercha pas à cacher que la situation était légèrement désespérée.  
- Nous entrons dans une crise sans précédent. Le Magenmagot va faire son possible pour calmer les choses rapidement et choisir un nouveau ministre digne de confiance. Je vous assure que nous délibèrerons au plus vite et que nous ferons notre maximum pour un retour à l'ordre. Cependant, la mort de Mrs la Ministre est une perte terrible, déclara-t-il.  
- M. le Président, y a-t-il un favori ? D'après vous qui sera le prochain ministre ? ne put s'empêcher de demander un journaliste.  
- Ecoutez, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir donner de réponse à cette question. Il n'y a pas de favori, nous essayons seulement de choisir avec le plus de raison possible quelqu'un qui sera à la hauteur de ce poste. Soyez patient, c'est tout ce que je peux vous recommander. Mes amis, j'ai bien l'impression que nous entrons dans les heures les plus sombres de l'Histoire de la Magie.  
Puis Dumbledore fut interrogé et s'exprima à son tour. Il fut beaucoup plus rassurant que ces prédécesseurs et redonna un peu d'espoir et de courage à chacun. La conférence ne dura qu'une petite demi-heure, puis les journalistes quittèrent les lieux et la session exceptionnelle du Magenmagot reprit.

**~...~**

Isabel finissait son café observant son mari qui s'entretenait avec leur chef. Elle se demandait s'ils faisaient bien de continuer. Elle n'avait pas peur de Voldemort ou de ses mangemorts. Elle n'avait pas peur pour sa vie. Mais elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à son fils. Tant qu'il était à Poudlard, il était protégé, mais dès qu'il rentrait à la maison, ce n'était plus le cas. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il était tout pour elle. Pour eux. Alors qu'elle posait sa tasse, un bruit sourd retentit dans un bureau derrière eux. Tout le monde se précipita pour découvrir Nichols et Stroud, deux Aurors, étendus sur le sol. Stroud était inconscient et un filet de sang s'écoulait de sa tempe. Scrimgeour s'approcha de Nichols qui lui était encore conscient, mais gravement blessé.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Un…mangemort…nous a attaqué.  
Il parlait avec difficulté. Scott se tourna vers les autres Aurors et donna une série d'ordre à toute vitesse, tandis que Scrimgeour essayait de rassurer Nichols. Et tout s'enchaîna. L'alerte fut donnée et le ministère fut placé en quarantaine. Personne ne pouvait rentrer, personne ne pouvait sortir. On laissa juste passer les médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste qui emmenèrent les deux blessés. Toutes les communications avec l'extérieur furent coupées. Le service de sécurité vérifia toutes les identités et les Aurors interrogèrent chaque personne présente. Heureusement, à cette heure-ci il n'y avait que peu d'employés. Ça alla donc assez vite, ou tout du moins aussi vite que possible. Ensuite, les locaux furent fouillés. Les évènements malheureux s'était enchaîné cette nuit. La mort de la ministre, l'attaque au ministère, tout ça, c'était une déclaration de guerre. Isabel rejoignit son époux dans la salle de repos. Il était assit dans l'un des fauteuils et avait fermé les yeux, mais elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas. Quand elle s'approcha, un faible sourire éclaira son visage et il ouvrit les yeux.  
- Je me demande, dit-elle doucement, si on doit continuer. Après tout, ça fait un moment qu'on y pense. Il est peut-être temps.  
Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, la contemplant avec intérêt.  
- Oui, je me pose la même question, finit-il par dire.  
- Ce serait plus sûr pour James. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne m'en remettrais jamais…  
Arthur ne répondit rien. James était tout pour eux. Ils avaient longtemps pensé qu'ils n'auraient jamais d'enfant. Mais un jour, tel un miracle, James, leur James, était arrivé. Jusqu'à lors leur monde s'était toujours limité à leur travail, mais depuis plus de 15 ans, leur monde c'était James. Alors oui s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, ils ne s'en remettraient pas. Ni elle, ni lui. Isabel avait raison. Il était temps d'arrêter.

**~...~**

Ce n'est qu'en début de soirée que la quarantaine prit fin. La session exceptionnelle du Magenmagot n'était même pas encore terminée. Toutes les identités avaient été vérifiées et tout le monde avait été interrogé, puis le ministère avait été fouillé de fond en comble – ou presque. Enfin, ils étaient libres de rentrer chez eux. Isabel n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle dorme un peu. Mais avant toute chose, elle devait envoyer une lettre à son fils pour lui dire qu'ils allaient bien. Elle prit une plume et un bout de parchemin et rédigea rapidement :

_Mon chéri,_

_Tu as dû te faire du souci à cause de cet article dans la Gazette mais rassure-toi, ton père et moi allons bien. La quarantaine du ministère a été levée et nous nous apprêtons à rentrer à la maison.  
Nous avons pris une décision importante dont nous te parlerons à ton retour._

_Maman, qui t'aime._

Elle relut ses mots et donna la lettre à un hibou ministériel. Il s'envola en direction de Poudlard et Isabel rejoignit son époux pour enfin rentrer chez eux.

**FIN DE LA QUATRIEME PARTIE**

**

* * *

**Et c'est ainsi que ce termine la quatrième partie. Comme j'ai fait preuve de minimalisme quand à ce qui se passerait ensuite (parce que non, vous ne le saurez pas au prochain chapitre ^^), si vous voulez le savoir, voici un résumé rapide, c'est très simple : la session exceptionnelle du Magenmagot a finalement prit fin aux alentours de minuit. Jonathan Scott, le chef de la Brigade des Aurors a été nommé ministre et Rufus Scrimgeour, son adjoint, est devenu chef de la Brigade.

Voilà, voilà. Je pense publier la suite ce weekend.

Bonne fin de semaine à tous.

_Ashe_


	38. Chapter 37

******Cinquième Année : Cinquième Partie : …Et le début de l'adolescence**

**Chapitre XXXVII**  
**Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy**

_"On finit tous par mourir, notre but n'est pas d'être immortel, notre but est de créer quelque chose qui nous survivra."  
Chuck Palahniuk_

**Août**

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, annonça le prêtre sorcier.  
Lucius Malefoy se tourna vers sa jeune épouse et tendrement, l'embrassa, provoquant les applaudissements de l'assemblée. Au premier rang, Druella Black et Mrs Malefoy mère pleuraient d'émotion, à leurs côtés, Cygnus et Abraxas, leurs époux souriaient d'un air satisfait, sûrement plus par l'union de leurs deux familles que par celle de leurs deux enfants. A côté encore, Bellatrix applaudissait doucement, n'adressant pas un regard à son propre époux. Au deuxième rang se trouvait la famille un peu moins proche, oncles, tantes, cousins, essentiellement des Black. Parmi eux, Walburga Black, un mouchoir à la main, tentait vainement de dissimuler sa propre émotion et Orion Black affichait le même sourire satisfait que les pères des mariés. Regulus Black souriait de toutes ses dents, d'un sourire qui était sûrement le seul sincère de toute l'assemblée. A côté de lui, son frère Sirius, regardait la scène avec la plus totale indifférence, pensant plutôt au moment où il pourrait enfin quitter cet endroit. Des heures qu'ils étaient là, à attendre que Malefoy et Cissy s'embrassent, alors maintenant que c'était fait, Sirius n'avait plus qu'une seule envie. Il était vrai que Narcissa était rayonnante lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans sa robe blanche, ses beaux cheveux blonds dansant avec le vent. Sa robe était un peu classique, mais personne n'y avait fait attention, son expression de bonheur supplantant tout le reste. Heureusement pour Sirius, les jeunes mariés empruntèrent l'allée centrale et leurs mères invitèrent tous les invités à se rendre à l'autre bout du jardin du manoir des Malefoy, qui ressemblait plus à un parc au vu de sa taille.  
- Merci Merlin, la cérémonie est finie, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Sirius.  
- Par Salazar, Sirius, tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu de retenue tant qu'on est là, répliqua son frère qui l'avait entendu.  
- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal, j'ai juste dit que la cérémonie était ennuyeuse à mourir. En plus, je l'ai murmuré.  
- Tu n'es vraiment pas romantique.  
- Ah parce que toi tu l'es ?  
- Moi, j'ai trouvé ça mignon.  
- Ha ha ha, mignon ? Un Serpentard qui trouve un mariage mignon ? Que c'est amusant.  
- T'es vraiment qu'un sale type quand tu t'y mets.  
Regulus s'éloigna à grands pas, devançant même ses parents tandis que Sirius continuait à marcher à une allure nonchalante.  
- Alors comme ça t'es méchant avec ton p'tit frère Sirius ?  
Sirius se retourna avec un grand sourire vers son oncle Alphard, l'un des deux seuls membres de sa famille qu'il appréciait.  
- Je ne suis jamais méchant, oncle Alphard.  
- Ha ha, c'n'est pas s'qu'on dit de toi. Mais bon, les commérages de sang-pur tu t'en fiches, pas vrai ?  
- Exactement.  
Son oncle lui offrit un sourire sincère et l'entraîna à sa suite vers leur destination. Ils étaient parmi les derniers. Walburga les attendait à l'arrivée.  
- Alphard, que tu t'amuses à être en retard en permanence, je ne peux rien faire contre, mais pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, ne pas entraîner mon fils dans toutes tes magouilles bizarres.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas sœurette, il est là ton fils et regarde, en un seul morceau.  
- Eh bien heureusement ! s'exclama la mère de Sirius. Viens, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son fils.  
A contrecœur, il adressa un signe de main à son oncle avant de suivre sa mère. Alphard resta un moment à observer la direction dans laquelle ils avaient disparu. Dans quelques mois, il serait parti. Il serait parti et il n'avait rien dit à personne mais il était temps maintenant. Au-moins, il avait trouvé à qui il allait tout laisser. Il était sûr de son choix à présent. C'est Forbes, son plus proche ami, qui allait être content. Enfin, en quelque sorte.

- Si tu, ne serait-ce qu'essayes, de faire quoique ce soit qui pourrait gâcher ce mariage, murmura Mrs Black à l'oreille de son fils, je te préviens Sirius…  
- Oui, oui, je sais, vous me l'avais déjà dit mère. Je vous ferez remarquer que je n'ai rien fait jusqu'à présent.  
- Pas encore, mais je te le rappel.  
Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et retourna rejoindre la fête qui battait son plein.

~...~

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'Alphard fit entrer Cygnus et Walburga dans le petit salon des Malefoy. Il prit bien soin de refermer la porte derrière eux.  
- Alphard, râla Walburga, je te rappelle que nous sommes au beau milieu d'un mariage, celui de ta nièce ! J'espère que c'est important.  
- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je m'excuse de vous embêter un jour comme celui-là pour vous dire une telle chose mais je pars demain alors ça ne pouvait pas attendre.  
- Tu pars demain ? répéta Cygnus étonné. Où ça ?  
- Je ne sais pas exactement, là où j'ai toujours voulu aller.  
- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends…  
- Je vais mourir, coupa brusquement Alphard d'un ton catégorique mais serein.  
Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Cygnus regarda son frère, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage et Walburga s'assit lentement.  
- Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère, fini-t-elle par murmurer.  
- Si. Je suis malade, ça fait un moment maintenant. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit parce que je pensais vaincre la maladie, mais en fin de compte, ce ne sera pas possible. Il devrait me rester environ neuf mois, si tout se passe bien. Alors je veux profiter de ce temps pour faire tout ce que je j'ai toujours voulu faire dans ma vie.  
- Mais enfin, Alphard, tu es sûr…  
- Oui. J'ai déjà pris ma décision de toute façon, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis.

~...~

Sirius venait seulement de la remarquer. A vrai dire, il ne pensait pas qu'elle viendrait. Il s'approcha discrètement par derrière et murmura un « bouh » à son oreille. La jeune fille sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers lui.  
- Black ! Je savais que tu voulais me tuer, mais je pensais qu'au mariage de ta cousine tu te retiendrais.  
- Oh là, tout de suite les grands mots. Ne me dis pas que je t'ai fais peur quand même, Stevens.  
- Mais tu me fais toujours peur… enfin ce n'est pas vraiment toi, c'est juste ta tête.  
- Aha, aha, aha, c'était très drôle. Trêve de plaisanterie, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.  
- Moi non plus figure-toi, mais mes grands-parents ont pensé, eux, que ce serait une bonne idée et comme en plus le fils aîné des Black a mon âge, je te laisse imaginer ce qu'ils ont proposé. Rassure-toi, moi aussi ça me file des frissons, rien que d'y repenser, ajouta-t-elle devant la grimace de Sirius.  
- Je ne croyais pas que tes grands-parents étaient…  
- Ils ne sont pas comme ça ! Enfin, ils sont vieux-jeu, mais ils se fichent du sang et tout ça, dit Ellie à voix basse.  
- … vieux-jeu. Je ne pensais pas que tes grands-parents étaient aussi vieux-jeu. C'est ça que je voulais dire.  
- Ah, euh pardon.  
- Bonsoir Sirius, interrompit une petite voix.  
- Bonsoir Crystal, répondit le jeune homme à la petite sœur d'Ellie.  
Elle lui adressa un grand sourire avant d'en offrir un encore plus grand à sa sœur qui lui répondit. Sirius se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu sourire comme ça et il se dit qu'en fait, Stevens était vraiment belle. Enfin, elle restait beaucoup trop arrogante à son goût. Quelques instants plus tard, un homme et une femme, visiblement âgés d'une quarantaine d'années, apparurent derrière Ellie. La jeune fille se tourna vers eux et ils échangèrent quelques mots, puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers Sirius et entreprit de faire les présentations.  
- Papa, maman, je vous présente Sirius Black.  
- Enchanté, répondit Sirius avec la politesse dont il avait toujours apprit à faire preuve.  
Il remarqua la ressemblance entre Stevens et son père, sauf pour les yeux. Mais elle ne les tenait pas non plus de sa mère. Quand à Crystal, elle avait la même ressemblance avec son père, sauf pour ses cheveux qui étaient légèrement plus clairs, comme ceux de leur mère.  
- Elizabeth nous a un peu parlé de vous, déclara Mrs. Stevens.  
Sirius nota la grimace discrète de Stevens à l'entente de son prénom. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
- Oh vraiment, en bien j'espère.  
- Je ne parle pas de toi en bien, ne rêve pas, dit Stevens à demi-voix.  
- Elizabeth voyons, la réprimanda gentiment son père.  
- Je suis désolée si ça vous déçoit, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'appelle Black que ça fait de lui quelqu'un d'intelligent.  
C'est ce moment exact que choisit Mrs. Black pour apparaître, comme par magie, sortie de nulle part, juste à côté de son fils aîné, qui de son côté se dit qu'un jour il faudrait vraiment qu'il lui demande comment elle faisait ça. Il perçut de la fatigue sur son visage et une légère lueur de tristesse dans le regard de sa mère. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.  
- Mrs. Black, je suis navré, ma fille ne voulait pas, dit Mr. Stevens, après de rapides présentations.  
- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, votre fille a raison, mon fils est un idiot.  
Comme à son habitude, Sirius ignora les paroles de sa mère et se contenta d'émettre un faible soupir. Il vit que les Stevens ne savaient plus trop comment réagir à présent. Ellie sembla soudain désolée d'avoir dit ce qu'elle avait dit. Il lança un regard plein d'indifférence à sa mère et décida d'aller prendre l'air. En partant, il murmura :  
- Tels parents, tels enfants.  
Il ne savait pas si sa mère l'avait entendu et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Il évita rapidement les gens et s'éloigna de la tente jusqu'à ce qu'il fut très loin, à un endroit où le bruit ne l'atteignait presque plus. Il faisait bien frais pour un mois d'août. Il sentit une présence derrière lui et tourna légèrement la tête pour entrevoir Ellie. Il ne dit rien et elle non plus. Il apprécia. Elle finit par avancer d'un pas pour se retrouver à son côté. Ils observèrent la grille du jardin toute proche pendant plusieurs minutes, profitant du calme loin de l'agitation de la foule. Finalement, c'est Ellie qui brisa le silence.  
- Désolée.  
- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.  
Elle lui offrit un mince sourire et fit un léger pas en avant, comblant quelque peu la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Sirius avança à son tour réduisant cette distance à néant. Ils se regardèrent un court instant et approchèrent leurs visages l'un de l'autre.  
- Meda, je t'en prie reste ! les interrompit net une voix.  
Sirius tourna vivement la tête vers la grille où il distingua sa cousine, la mariée, dans la nuit. De l'autre côté, il y avait Andromeda.  
- Je ne peux pas, tu le sais bien Cissy. Je voulais juste m'assurer que ma petite sœur serait heureuse, je te le souhaite.  
Cissy n'eut pas le temps de répondre, sa sœur avait déjà disparue dans un CRAC sonore. Après quelques minutes à fixer la grille, la jeune mariée fit volte face. Elle aperçut son cousin et marcha vers lui, essuyant les quelques larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Ellie et Sirius ne dirent pas un mot, se contentant de la regarder arriver près d'eux. Par galanterie ou plus, Sirius sortit un mouchoir en tissus de sa poche et le tendit à sa cousine avec un faible sourire. Narcissa le prit et lui rendit son sourire. Elle s'essuya les yeux et respira profondément avant de repartir vers le centre de la fête. Ils l'observèrent rejoindre son mari et un nouveau silence s'installa. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Ellie le brisa, encore une fois.  
- Enfin de compte, Potter n'est pas venu, constata-t-elle.  
- Non, il a de la chance. Dire que je serais déjà chez lui, mais à cause de ce stupide mariage, j'ai dû rester chez mes parents dix jours de plus que d'habitude. Enfin bon, j'y vais après demain. Et toi tu vas voir les filles ?  
- Oui, on passe les deux dernières semaines de vacances chez Charleen.  
- Ah d'accord. Au fait, Remus est préfet.  
- Lily aussi.  
- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas…  
- D'ailleurs, continua Ellie plus pour elle-même, je me demande s'il n'y a pas un petit quelque chose entre Shane et Lily. Enfin je crois que c'est avec Shane.  
- Oh là, ne répète pas ça à James surtout.  
- Alors là, je n'vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'irais raconter ça à Potter. Mais je me demande quand même, avec toutes les filles qui lui tournent autour, pourquoi est-ce qu'il passe tout son temps à courir après Lily ? Je veux dire, pourquoi il ne laisse pas tomber tout simplement ? Et ne me fait croire pas qu'il est amoureux d'elle.  
- Non, pas encore. C'est sûrement parce qu'elle lui résiste. On est comme ça nous les humains, on cherche toujours à obtenir ce que l'on ne peut pas avoir.  
Ellie rigola à cette remarque et se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle leva ensuite la tête vers le ciel.  
- Il n'y a pas d'étoiles, murmura-t-elle.  
- Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi, répondit sombrement le jeune homme qui avait lui aussi levé la tête vers le ciel noir.  
Leurs deux sourires avaient disparus. Ils se regardèrent, mais cette fois :  
- Sirius, appela une voix qui s'approchait.  
L'interpellé ignora l'interpellant et leva les yeux au ciel, avant de marmonner :  
- Oh joie, oh bonheur, donnez-moi des frères et sœurs.  
- Tu envisages une reconversion dans la poésie ? ironisa Stevens.  
Sirius sourit à cette remarqua.  
- Siriuseuh ! insista le garçon qui venait d'arriver près d'eux.  
- Oui, Reguluseuh ?  
Regulus leva les yeux au ciel à son tour.  
- Mère m'a demandé de venir te prévenir que la fête était bientôt finie, mais il faut d'abord que l'on souhaite nos vœux aux jeunes mariés avant qu'ils ne partent pour leur lune de miel.  
- HA ! s'exclama Sirius avec force. Merci Godric, cette soirée va prendre fin !  
Regulus secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation, puis il se tourna vers Ellie.  
- Tes grands-parents te cherchent aussi, Elizabeth. Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? ajouta-t-il précipitamment devant la grimace de la jeune fille.  
- C'est juste, répondit Sirius, qu'Elizabeth, n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle Elizabeth. Pas vrai Elizabeth ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être énervant quand tu t'y mets Sirius, commenta le cadet des Black.  
- Oui, je sais, c'est ma plus grande passion, être énervant.  
- Ah, parce qu'en plus, s'exclama Ellie, tu as conscience d'être un emmerdeur ?  
- Tu en doutais encore ? commenta Regulus en reprenant le chemin de la fête.  
Ils le suivirent. Arrivés devant la tente, ils s'apprêtèrent à rejoindre leurs familles, mais une main se posa sur l'épaule de Sirius.  
- Tu as une minute ? demanda Alphard.  
- Oui, répondit-il après une courte hésitation.  
Il fit signe aux deux autres d'y aller et suivit son oncle, un peu moins à l'écart cette fois. Lorsque ce dernier fut certain de ne pas être entendu, il regarda son neveu droit dans les yeux et afficha un air grave que Sirius ne lui connaissait pas.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, oncle Alphard ?

Sous la tente, Ellie et Regulus se séparèrent. Il rejoint sa mère.  
- Où es ton frère ? demanda cette dernière à voix basse.  
- Juste là-bas, répondit-il en désignant Sirius d'un discret mouvement de tête. Avec oncle Alphard, ajouta-t-il.  
Walburga regarda son frère et son fils. Elle vit le sourire de Sirius s'effacer et la surprise, puis l'incompréhension et enfin la tristesse prendre place sur son visage au fur et à mesure des paroles d'Alphard.

- Sirius, fais-moi une promesse, dit Alphard.  
- Laquelle ? murmura Sirius essayant de contenir sa tristesse.  
- Tu dois rester fort, d'accord. Surtout n'oublie pas que c'est toi qui décide ce que tu dois faire de ta vie.  
Sirius acquiesça.  
- Je pars maintenant.  
Son oncle le regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux et afficha un sourire paisible.  
- Au revoir, Sirius.  
Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de la part de son filleul, Alphard Black traversa le jardin des Malefoy, puis passa la grille avant de transplaner dans la nuit.


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapitre XXXVIII**  
**Good Morning Poudlard**

**Septembre**

- Hey Evans !  
Lily et Violaine s'apprêtaient à rejoindre la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour le premier cours de l'année lorsqu'elle entendit Sa voix qui l'appelait. Elle voulut accélérer le pas, mais elle eut à peine le temps de réagir que déjà Il était face à elle, souriant de toutes ses dents.  
- Potter…  
- Comment vas-tu ?  
- Mal, très mal…  
- Ah bon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Eh bien, comment dire, c'est depuis que tu es arrivé, une envie de vomir.  
- Lily, c'est pas sympa, la réprimanda Violaine.  
- T'inquiètes Vio', répliqua Potter, c'est l'amour qui fait cet effet.  
- T'as de l'espoir James…  
- Eh oui, que veux-tu, l'espoir fait vivre.  
- Bon Potter, c'est pas tout ça, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Eh bien, je me demandais, très chère Evans, si tu avais réfléchit à nous deux durant ces deux longs mois où nous étions séparés ?  
- … Il n'y a pas de nous deux Potter.  
- Pas encore, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
- Mon dieu, soupira Lily.  
- Oh, c'est très gentil Evans, je savais que je te plaisais mais je ne pensais pas que tu me considérais comme un dieu.  
Lily leva les yeux au ciel et respira profondément en se disant qu'elle devrait bientôt prendre des cours de self-control.  
- Alors, tu ne veux pas…  
- Non !  
- Mais je n'ais même pas fini ma phrase.  
- Pas la peine, je sais très bien ce que tu allais dire et ma réponse est non Potter, comme les soixante-dix dernières fois où tu me l'as demandé. Et je te conseille d'arrêter là si tu ne veux pas sentir ma main sur ton visage dans les secondes qui viennent.  
- Mais j'adorerais sentir ta main sur mon visage Evans.  
- Ah vraiment ?... Dans ce cas, très bien.  
Lily fit un pas en avant et mit sa menace à exécution avant de tourner les talons en direction de leur salle de cours. Potter sembla sous le choc un instant avant de se reprendre. Quand à Violaine, elle suivit rapidement Lily en essayant de cacher son fou rire devant James.

Quelques instants plus tard, le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal commença avec un nouveau professeur très intéressant : Mr. Toubo. Toutes les filles s'étaient mises au premier rang pour contempler leur prof' qui était vraiment très mignon et les garçons eux ne comprenaient pas cet entrain. Le professeur s'avéra être dynamique et le cours plût à tout le monde, d'autant plus que contrairement à tous les autres, il ne s'attarda pas sur les BUSES.  
- Je suis censé commencer le premier cours en vous parlant des BUSES, mais comme tous vos autres professeurs vont le faire, je pense que c'est inutile, avait-il expliqué au début de la classe.  
La leçon était passée à une vitesse impressionnante et à la fin tous les élèves regrettèrent de devoir se rendre à leur cours suivant. Surtout que les Gryffondors continuaient avec Histoire de la Magie, cours qui passa avec la même lenteur que d'habitude.

Lorsque leur journée fut enfin finit, les lions étaient épuisés et avaient déjà récolté un nombre impressionnant de devoirs.  
- Non mais vous avez vu tous ces devoirs ! s'exclama Sirius alors qu'ils avaient prit le chemin de la Grande Salle pour aller dîner.  
- Et encore, ce n'est que le premier jour, ajouta Remus.  
- Qu'est ce que tu diras à la fin de la semaine ? se moqua James.  
- Je n'veux même pas y penser, répondit Sirius.  
- Bon ça va, arrête de te plaindre ! le réprimanda Peter. Toi et James vous faites en une heure ce que moi je fais en trois, et encore quand je bâcle, alors ne râle pas.  
- Bah ?  
Les quatre amis se regardèrent étonnés par la réaction de Peter, lui-même compris, puis éclatèrent de rire sans même savoir pourquoi. Au bout d'un moment, ils reprirent leur calme et leur chemin. Sirius décida de quitter le sujet des devoirs pour un autre qui semblait d'un bien plus grand intérêt à ses yeux :  
- Cette année, l'infirmière me tombera dans les bras, dit-il rêveusement.  
- Oui, oui, c'est cela, lui répondit Remus.  
- Quoi, tu en doutes Mumus ? Ou alors, tu es jaloux parce que tu la veux pour toi. Mais tu sais, tu l'as déjà trois jours par mois, tu pourrais partager un peu non ? On est amis après tout.  
- Et ben bien sûr et puis quoi encore, c'est mon infirmière et tu l'auras pas ! répliqua le lycanthrope avant de tirer la langue puérilement à son ami avec un grand sourire.  
- James, je crois qu'il est temps qu'on intervienne, tu as vu ce qu'il devient.  
- C'est parce qu'il subit votre influence !  
- Ah, c'est facile ça, rétorqua James. Déjà que tout notre chocolat disparaît mystérieusement, maintenant en plus, tu refuses de partager.  
- Tu insinues de j'ai quelque chose à voir dans la disparition de votre chocolat, demanda Remus d'un air mi-innocent, mi-outré.  
- Parfaitement. Où est-il sinon ?  
- Je dirais dans une autre dimension. Ou alors, volé par un elfe de maison affamé.  
- Ne rejette pas la faute sur ces pauvres créatures.  
- En tout cas, je ne vois pas le rapport entre votre chocolat et l'infirmière.  
- C'était pour mettre en avant tout ce que tu nous fais subir. Et ne change pas de sujet.  
- Comme si j'étais le seul à faire subir aux autres. Entre toi qui parle d'Evans environ une fois par minute, Sirius qui constitue une liste de filles dont le prénom termine en i et Peter qui… euh… ben voilà quoi !  
- Eh, je ne parle pas d'Evans une fois par minute !  
- Non à peine pas, soupira Sirius.  
- Je vous ferez remarquer que ça fait au-moins cinq minutes que je n'ai pas dit son nom.  
- Oui, bon c'était une moyenne.  
- Une moyenne faussée. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de prénoms en i ?  
- Rien, rien du tout, dit Sirius. Méchant Remus, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.  
- T'as mit Ellie dans ta liste ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Peter.  
- Ellie ? Stevens ?  
- Ben oui.  
- Non, pourquoi j'aurais fait ça, t'es malade.  
- Ben Ellie ça termine en i.  
- Non, parce que c'est son surnom, son prénom c'est Elizabeth.  
- Ah oui, vu comme ça…  
- Eh oui !  
Et tandis qu'ils avançaient tout en plaisantant, ils entendirent un bruit venant du coin du couloir, des bruits de pas précipités et Evans apparue. Elle avait les joues légèrement rouges et semblait essoufflée comme si elle avait couru.  
- Ah tiens, leur dit-elle en les apercevant, vous allez manger ?  
- Oui, lui répondit Remus. Toi aussi ?  
- Oui, oui.  
La jolie rousse se joignit donc au groupe pour le reste du trajet pour le plus grand bonheur de James qui, en tournant la tête vers là d'où avait déboulée Lily, aurait juré avoir vu un blond qui partait dans la direction opposée. Mais trop heureux que sa belle descende l'escalier avec eux, il ne se posa pas plus de questions.

**~...~**

Lily jouait avec son chaton. Ses parents le lui avaient offert après avoir appris sa nomination au poste de préfète. Le petit chat était noir avec des yeux bleus ciel. Elle l'avait appelé Liloo. Le rôle de préfet n'était pas évident. C'était encore tout récent pour elle et il lui faudrait sans doute un peu de temps pour s'habituer. Mais s'il y avait une chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi Dumbledore avait nommé Remus préfet. Bien sûr Lily appréciait Remus, elle le considérait même comme un bon ami, mais il ne correspondait pas à ce rôle, surtout en présence de ses amis. Il avait trop tendance à les laisser agir, sans participer, mais sans rien dire non plus. Bon ils n'étaient vraiment préfets que depuis aujourd'hui, donc c'était certainement un peu prématuré comme constat mais Lily sentait que son impression allait se réaliser. Néanmoins, elle était fière de son poste. Ses pensées dévièrent vers les deux dernières semaines de vacances. Cette année, elles étaient toutes allées chez Charleen. Les Conelly étaient des gens extrêmement chaleureux qui aimaient les trèfles à quatre feuilles. L'ambiance chez eux donnait l'impression de se retrouver dans une auberge, un peu à la bonne franquette, tout ça, c'était agréable. C'était à la fois animé, surtout avec les jumeaux, et paisible. Lily avait eu l'impression qu'elle pouvait être elle-même, comme lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. Elle s'était sentie vraiment bien là-bas. S'en était reposant. Un peu comme Charleen. Lily repensa à la première fois où elle avait rencontré Charleen. Elle était là, assise en face d'elle, une petite blonde timide qui osait à peine parler. Et puis ses frères s'étaient montrés et elle avait été beaucoup moins timide avec eux. Finalement, elles avaient apprit à se connaître et Charleen s'était montrée de moins en moins timide en présence de ses amies. Chez les Stevens, c'était très différent. Ils étaient très polis, rangés sur les conventions, pas désagréables, juste…strictes. Là, Lily avait eu l'impression de devoir constamment faire attention à la façon dont elle se tenait, dont elle parlait, au moindre de ses gestes. S'en était épuisant. Lily se souvint de la première fois où elle avait rencontré Ellie. Elle l'avait trouvé comme ça, conventionnelle. Elle était si raffinée, si distinguée, si polie. Mais dès qu'elle avait apprit à la connaître, elle s'était rendue compte qu'Ellie n'était pas du tout comme elle le paraissait et Lily s'était dit qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux premières impressions. Les Edgerton eux s'étaient montrée très différents de l'image qu'on pouvait avoir d'eux à la première rencontre. Ils étaient beaucoup moins conventionnels qu'ils ne le paraissaient et la grand-mère de Violaine, Lilah, était une personne tellement gentille. Là-bas, Lily avait eu l'impression d'être une invitée, tout simplement. S'en était normal. La première fois que Lily avait rencontré Violaine, elle s'était montrée égale à elle-même, enjouée, de bonne humeur et pas du tout timide. Elle fréquentait avec autant de facilité les filles que les garçons et était amie avec un tas de monde. Les gens appréciaient sa spontanéité et son optimisme. La rousse se demanda comment elle était perçue. L'avis des autres n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'importance à ses yeux mais elle se posait parfois la question. Et puis elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la première fois où elle avait vu Alice. C'était dans le train, alors que Severus et elle venaient de quitter le compartiment des Maraudeurs. Alice les avait accueillis à bars ouverts, sans émettre aucun préjugé. C'est ce qu'elle faisait, elle n'avait aucun préjugé, jamais. Alice était sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, la sœur qu'elle aurait préféré avoir. Ça faisait cinq ans qu'elles se connaissaient toutes et elles avaient parfois l'impression de se connaître depuis toujours. Lily ne s'imaginait plus une seule journée passée au château sans ses amies. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées nostalgiques par l'arrivée dans la salle commune des jumeaux Conelly. Elle observa Shane et leur regard se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent, un sourire naissant sur leurs lèvres.

**~...~**

En cette matinée, les élèves commençaient tout juste à se lever. Les cours avaient débuté hier, les harassant, comme toujours, de devoirs. Edward et Christopher étaient dans ce qu'ils avaient appelé leur « cachette secrète » alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'en première année. Personne ne devait connaitre cet endroit, quoi qu'on racontait que les Maraudeurs connaissaient l'école mieux que quiconque. Les deux amis se regardèrent. Depuis cinq ans qu'ils se connaissaient, ils avaient eu nombre d'idées extravagants, mais celle-là était sûrement la plus folle de toutes. Ils y pensaient depuis un moment, mais ça restait toujours une idée en l'air. Et puis, il y avait eu cette terrible attaque du ministère et ils en avaient reparlé. A partir de là, ils avaient décidé de la concrétiser. Ils voulaient donner du soleil aux gens, à leur camarade. Du soleil et du rock. Sans distinction entre la musique moldue et la musique sorcière. Ils espéraient qu'ainsi ils pourraient faire passer un message lourd de sens.  
- On y va ? demanda Chris peu sûr de lui.  
- On y va ! répondit Ed essayant de donner l'impression qu'il avait confiance.  
Il n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir plus, il y avait suffisamment pensé pour savoir qu'il était sûr et Chris aussi. Mais il fallait avouer qu'ils avaient le trac. Chris inspira un grand coup et appuya sur le bouton qui lançait la diffusion. Ed s'approcha du micro et se lança :  
- GOOD MOOOOOOORNING POUDLAAARD !  
Il marqua une courte pause et croisa le regard complice de son ami qui voulait dire « On l'a fait bordel ! ».  
- Vous écoutez Radio Sunshine et on émettra tout les matins avant les cours et tous les soirs, à partir de maintenant. Si vous nous écoutez, faites passer le message.  
Puis c'est Chris qui enchaîna :  
- Et pour bien commencer la journée, on vous propose tout de suite d'écouter les Kinks avec leur titre All Day and All of the Night. Enjoy !  
Et il lança la musique. Ils coupèrent l'interphone et laissèrent tourner le disque. Depuis leur « cachette secrète » transformée en studio radio, ils venaient d'émettre. Ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire. Radio Sunshine était lancée. Radio Sunshine était la première radio pirate de Poudlard (du moins ils l'espéraient). Et à cet instant précis, aucun des deux garçons ne se doutaient du succès qu'ils allaient rencontrer.

* * *

Je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire d'hommage à Good Morning England, qui est mon film préféré. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, je vous le conseille vivement.  
Autrement, dites-moi les gens, vous avez deviné qui est le blond qui part dans la direction opposée quand les garçons croisent Lily ? Pourquoi allait-il dans la direction opposée ? Et pourquoi Lily était-elle essoufflée ?  
Et sinon combien de filles tomberont folles amoureuses de Mr. Toubo ? Combien de garçons ? L'infirmière tombera-t-elle dans les bras de Sirius ou de Remus ? James a-t-il accusé Remus à tort d'avoir volé tout leur chocolat ? Et Liloo est-elle l'arrière-arrière-grand-mère de Pattenrond ?

Autrement, je voudrais juste vous tenir au courant que mon rythme de publication va être réduit à partir de maintenant car j'avais de l'avance dans l'écriture, mais maintenant plus. Voilà, soyez patients ^^


	40. Chapter 39

Bonjour à tous,  
voici le nouveau chapitre.  
Enjoy ^.^

* * *

**Chapitre XXXIX**  
**Le Chien et le Cerf**

**Octobre**

C'était un matin comme tous les autres. Lily s'était réveillée de bonne heure. Elle se décida à se lever et s'habiller en faisant le moins de bruit possible, puis de descendre pour éviter de déranger ses amies. Elle sortit donc doucement du dortoir et prit les escaliers. A mi-chemin, il lui sembla entendre un bruit. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune, elle eut la surprise de se retrouver face à…  
- Un chien ? s'étonna Lily à voix haute.  
En effet, face à elle se trouvait un gros chien noir qui la regardait. Elle avait l'étrange impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, bien que ce soit peu probable, il n'y avait aucun chien à Poudlard. Ils se fixèrent un moment et puis sans crier gare, le chien fit volte-face et se précipita vers la sortie. Lily resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de se mettre à la poursuite de l'animal. Une fois dans le couloir, le chien avait disparu. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle, mais il n'était plus nulle part. En revanche, Sirius Black se dirigeait vers elle.  
- Tiens, salut Evans. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Tu n'aurais pas vu…un chien ?  
- Un chien ? Ici ? Non. Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas rêvé ?  
Lily réfléchi un instant. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu alors après tout…  
- Si peut-être, pourquoi pas.  
Black fut vite rejoint par ses amis Potter et Pettigrow. Lily fut étonnée que Remus ne soit pas avec eux. Elle leur posa d'ailleurs la question.  
- Il dort encore, répondit Potter.  
- Mais plus pour longtemps, ajouta Black avec un sourire sadique.  
Ils rentrèrent tous les quatre dans la salle commune et les garçons partirent vers leur dortoir.  
- Si tu entends crier, c'est normal, dit Peter à Lily avant de suivre ses amis avec un petit sourire en coin.  
Lily ne put s'empêcher de fixer le trou du tableau. Avait-elle vraiment rêvé ?  
- Bonjour ma fleur de lys, murmura soudain une voix à son oreille.  
Elle se tourna vers son beau blond, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle perdit son regard dans le sien et, après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient bien seuls, l'embrassa.  
- Enfui-toi avec moi, lui dit-il doucement après leur baiser.  
- Où ça ? demanda-t-elle.  
- N'importe où, viens.  
Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire et suivit son amoureux hors de la tour de Gryffondor.

~...~

Les filles de Gryffondor étaient assises à la table du petit déjeuner.  
- Quelqu'un a vu Lily ce matin ? demanda Alice.  
- Non, elle était déjà partie quand on s'est réveillées, répondit Violaine.  
- Bizarre.  
- Elle est toujours levée avant nous, mais d'habitude elle nous attend, ajouta Charleen.  
- Vous ne la trouvez pas un peu étrange en ce moment ? questionna Alice  
- Si ! s'exclama Ellie. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas la seule…  
- Tu penses à qui ?  
- A Owen qui arrive. Tout seul.  
Les filles se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le grand frère de Charleen qui venait d'entrer dans la grande salle. Il les vit et se dirigea donc vers elles. Charleen se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment vu Owen sans Shane, ou même Shane sans Owen.  
- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, dit le jeune homme en arrivant. Que me valent tous ces regards de beau matin ? ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil à sa sœur.  
- On se demandait où était ton double ?  
- Eh bien, ailleurs.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Vous posez beaucoup de questions, répondit-il en s'asseyant. Pourquoi vous voulez savoir où est Shane ?  
- Parce qu'on trouvait qu'on ne le voyait pas beaucoup en ce moment, expliqua Charleen.  
- Hum, oui vous avez raison.  
- Tu sais où il disparait ?  
- Non.  
- Mais je croyais que vous n'aviez aucun secret l'un pour l'autre.  
- En général oui, mais pas là.  
- Et tu ne te poses pas de questions ?  
- Pour qui tu me prends petite sœur, évidemment que je me pose des questions, mais je considère aussi que si Shane veut me dire où il disparait, il me le dira déjà.  
Charleen ne répondit rien et se mit à réfléchir. Elle se demandait où pouvait aller son frère. A vrai dire, personne n'avait encore comprit où voulait en venir Ellie lorsqu'elle avait parlé de Shane.  
- C'est marrant cette manie qu'ils ont tous en ce moment, ajouta Violaine.  
- Ce qui est marrant, c'est que Lily et Shane disparaissent toujours en même temps, répliqua Ellie.  
Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Cette fois-ci, tout le monde avait comprit.

~...~

Lily était réapparue juste à temps pour le cours de DCFM qui était le premier de la journée.  
- T'étais où ? lui demandèrent les filles bien curieuses.  
- Oh euh… à la bibliothèque.  
Bien sûr, elle n'était pas dupe, mais elles n'insistèrent pas plus. La classe passa à une vitesse phénoménale, comme toujours. A la fin du cours, le professeur Toubo appela Remus.  
- Mr. Lupin, vous pouvez rester un instant.  
Ses amis le regardèrent d'un air étonné. Il leur fit signe de ne pas l'attendre et, une fois ses affaires rangées, alla rejoindre le professeur à son bureau. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule autre personne en plus de lui : Jessie Wilkinson.  
- Mr. Lupin, comme la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal semble être votre point fort, je me demandais si vous accepteriez de donner quelques cours particuliers à Miss Wilkinson ? Bien sûr cela ne doit pas vous déranger dans votre travail personnel.  
Remus réfléchit un instant. Il savait qu'il pourrait aisément gérer son travail scolaire, son devoir de préfet et quelques cours donné à Jessie. Il n'y avait donc pas grand-chose qui l'en empêchait. Il eut une vague pensée pour Sirius, puis répondit :  
- Aucun problème.  
- C'est bien aimable à vous, je mettrais une salle de travail à votre disposition.  
Puis les deux élèves quittèrent la salle. Les garçons avaient attendu Remus. S'ils semblèrent surpris de voir Jessie sortir en même temps que leur ami, ils le furent encore plus de la courte conversation qui suivit :  
- Merci Remus, c'est vraiment gentil à toi.  
- Je t'en prie.  
- A plus tard alors.  
- Oui, à plus tard.  
Il rejoint ses amis et elle partit dans la direction opposée.  
- De quoi il s'agissait ? demanda Sirius.  
- Oh rien de spécial, une histoire de cours particuliers.

~...~

La journée était passée assez vite. Après le repas, Lily dit à plus tard aux filles pour rejoindre Severus avec qui elle devait faire son devoir de potion. Il l'attendait devant le Grande Salle. Après avoir échangé quelques mots, ils prirent la direction de la bibliothèque où ils se posèrent à une table et commencèrent leur devoir. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup. D'ailleurs, ils parlaient de moins en moins… Une fois le devoir terminé, Lily dit au revoir à Sev' et partit. Dans le couloir, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était entrain de perdre son meilleur ami, et ce un peu plus chaque jour.  
- Hey ! l'interpella une voix.  
La jeune fille sursauta. Elle avait été surprise dans ses pensées.  
- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le propriétaire de la voix.  
- Maintenant oui, lui répondit le blond.  
Il l'embrassa et voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas, la prit dans ses bras un moment, puis ils prirent lentement le chemin de leur salle commune.  
- Shane ? demanda Lily sur le chemin.  
- Hum ?  
- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ce qu'on fait ? Je veux dire, garder le secret ?  
- Voyons Lily, on ne fait de mal à personne. Et puis si tu veux mon avis, ils ont tous deviné.  
- Tu crois ? s'affola la rouquine.  
- Oui, répondit Shane avec un clin d'œil à sa belle.  
Lily se calma. Il avait raison. Le comportement des filles ce matin avait été étrange. D'un autre côté elles n'avaient rien dit. Lily était contente qu'elles respectent son choix. Le but n'avait jamais été de leur cacher, ça c'était juste fait comme ça. Ils étaient arrivés devant le tableau de la grosse dame. Shane attrapa Lily par la tailla et l'attira à lui avant de l'embrasser encore. Cette fois, il fit durer le baiser et quand ce fut fini, ils se séparèrent le sourire aux lèvres et entrèrent dans la salle commune.

~...~

Les filles étaient assises autour d'une table en plein travail. Lily était partie rejoindre Severus après manger, mais elle ne devait plus tarder.  
- Je m'inquiète pour Lily, dit soudain Violaine.  
Les filles levèrent la tête de leurs lectures et devoirs et la regardèrent.  
- A quel propos ?  
- Quand elle est avec Rogue. J'ai toujours un peu peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire.  
- Je ne pense pas que Severus fasse quoique ce soit à Lily, la contredit Alice. Par contre, ses amis…  
- Oui, je suis d'accord avec Alice, approuva Charleen.  
- C'est parce que vous n'avez pas vu ce que j'ai vu…  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
- Eh bien, dit-elle en baissant la voix, l'an dernier, une fois j'ai surpris des élèves de Serpentard qui testaient des sorts de magie noire sur un petit lapin. Rogue était là.  
Un silence suivit la déclaration de Vio'.  
- Ça change tout, dit Alice.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Charleen.  
- On devrait peut-être lui parler, proposa Ellie.  
La suite de la conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Lily. Les filles la regardèrent arriver. La rouquine leur fit un grand sourire en arrivant et s'assit à leur côté.  
- Tout va bien ? lui demanda Alice d'un air inquiet.  
- Oui pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
- Oh non, pour savoir. Tu étais bien avec Severus ?  
- Oui, on a travaillé le devoir de potion à la bibliothèque.  
- Ses amis étaient là ? demanda Ellie.  
- Non. Pourquoi ?  
Lily comprenait où voulait en venir ses amies, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître.  
- Ecoute Lily, ne le prend pas mal, mais on est un peu inquiètes. Je veux dire…  
- J'ai bien compris ce que tu voulais dire, la coupa Lily.  
- Ne te fâche pas Lily, on ne veut juste pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de mal, précisa Alice.  
- Je ne me fâche pas, simplement vous n'avez pas de raisons de vous inquiéter, il n'arrivera rien de mal. Alors détendez-vous !  
- N'empêche que tu devrais arrêter de trainer avec Rogue… insista Ellie.  
La jolie rousse soupira et se leva. Elle savait bien que Severus devenait de plus en plus infréquentable… mais c'était son meilleur ami, elle ne pouvait quand même pas arrêter de lui parler du jour au lendemain. Et puis ça la rendrait trop malheureuse. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. On voyait plutôt bien les étoiles. Le parc semblait calme. Son regard se perdit sur la forêt interdite. Soudain, il fut attiré par un chien. Même à cette distance, elle était sûre que c'était le même chien que ce matin. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé. Le chien sortait de la forêt interdite. Ça devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Le plus étrange fut lorsque derrière le chien, un cerf sortit à son tour de la forêt. Bon un cerf dans une forêt ce n'était pas si étonnant, mais ce qu'il y avait de bizarre c'est que le chien et le cerf semblaient en grande conversation. Ils paraissaient même plutôt bien s'entendre. Lily se tourna vers les filles qui étaient reparties dans leurs devoirs. Elle ne voulut pas les déranger et regarda une nouvelle fois dans le parc, mais les deux animaux avaient disparus. Ça y est, la folie l'avait gagné.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?  
A votre avis, comment les garçons ont-ils réveillé Remus ? Ce dernier trouvera-t-il le temps de donner des cours à Jessie ? Lily et Shane vont-ils révéler leur relation au public (même si tout le monde semble déjà l'avoir comprit) ? Lily est-elle devenue folle ? Ne manque-t-il pas un animal à l'appel ?

Je fais juste un peu de pub pour mon facebook d'auteure, si vous voulez suivre mon avancée, je suis sous Ashe Chan (avatar avec la fée Clochette).

Voilà ^^


	41. Chapter 40

Joyeuse Pâques à tous. Voici le nouveau chapitre.  
Enjoy ^^

* * *

**Chapitre XL**  
**Sarah Jane **

**Novembre**

- Je t'aime.  
James regarda la jeune fille qui venait de lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle était en quatrième année dans la même maison que lui. Elle s'appelait Sarah Jane Smith. Le matin même, James avait reçu un mot qui lui donnait rendez-vous au bord du lac. Il y était allé et y avait trouvé cette jeune fille timide qui avait eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle avait des cheveux châtains, coupés au carré. Ses joues étaient rosies par le froid, et peut-être aussi par sa déclaration. Elle n'était pas d'une beauté extraordinaire, mais quand même assez mignonne. Elle semblait intelligente et courageuse. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle lui trouvait, mais elle attendait sa réponse.  
- Je suis désolé, dit-il vraiment sincère, mais je ne peux pas sortir avec toi.  
Sarah Jane acquiesça silencieusement, comme si elle s'y était attendue.  
- Je comprends, dit-elle finalement.

- Alors, que voulez la demoiselle ? demanda Sirius à son meilleur ami qui venait de les rejoindre lui et Peter.  
Pile à ce moment, James fut prit d'une violente quinte de toux.  
- Ça va ? demanda Peter inquiet.  
Sirius, lui, n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'il faisait semblant. La pseudo-toux du brun à lunettes se calma.  
- Oui, ça va merci, dit-il à Peter.  
Sirius lui adressa un regard plein de reproches, qui James ignora superbement pour enchaîner sur une question qui se faisait régulière ces temps-ci :  
- Où est Lunard ?  
Sirius connaissait suffisamment son ami pour comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas parler de la dite demoiselle pour le moment. Aussi, il n'insista pas et lui répondit :  
- Qui sait ? Il disparait souvent en ce moment…  
Peter crut bon de préciser :  
- C'est à cause de cette histoire de cours particuliers.

~...~

- Désolé, je suis en retard, dit Severus qui arrivait. Evan nous racontait un truc qui lui est arrivé l'autre jour. Du coup, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.  
- Pas grave, lui répondit Lily avec un sourire forcé. J'ai commencé sans toi.  
Le jeune homme venait de la rejoindre à la bibliothèque où ils travaillaient ensemble, comme à leur habitude. Il lui sourit et s'installa à ses côtés. Ils travaillèrent deux longues heures, jusqu'à ce que :  
- Je commence à avoir faim, indiqua Sev.  
- Oui, moi aussi, approuva la rouquine en regardant l'heure.  
D'un regard, ils se mirent d'accord et rangèrent leurs affaires avant de quitter l'antre de Mrs. Pince. Sur le chemin, Lily hésita. Alors que Severus lui parlait, elle réfléchissait. Pas plus tard que la veille, elle en avait discuté avec Shane. Ils étaient d'accord sur le fait qu'il était temps de révéler leur relation aux autres, à commencer par leurs amis. D'autant plus que Shane avait fini par tout dire à Owen, incapable de cacher quoique ce soit à son jumeau. Ce dernier lui avait alors avoué qu'il l'avait comprit depuis un moment. Il était temps à présent.  
- Lily ? Lily ? Tu m'écoutes ?  
- Hein ? Euh oui, oui, je t'écoute.  
- Moui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Rien, tout va bien.  
- Lily, je te connais, alors dis-moi…  
- Je dois te dire quelque chose !  
- Oui ?  
- Je…  
Severus l'encouragea du regard.  
- Je sors avec Shane Conelly, dit elle en baissant la voix un peu plus à chaque mot.  
Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme s'il avait du mal à assimiler l'information.  
- Sev ? Sev dit quelque chose, dit Lily d'une voix presque suppliante.  
- Depuis quand ? lâcha-t-il.  
- Cet été.  
- Tu plaisantes ? demanda Sev.  
Il évitait son regard, mais sa colère était presque palpable.  
- Tu sors avec ce type depuis août et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Vous êtes ensemble depuis TROIS MOIS et il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit de l'annoncer à TON MEILLEUR AMI ?  
- Je suis désolé, dit précipitamment Lily. Ce n'est pas que je voulais te le cacher. On ne l'a dit à personne ! Ça c'est juste fait comme ça.  
Le jeune homme ne dit plus rien et tourna le dos à son amie. Lily s'approcha doucement de lui et lui prit la main en murmurant :  
- Ne m'en veux pas Sev, s'il te plaît. S'il te plaît Severus.

~...~

Shane regarda Lily droit dans les yeux.  
- Tu es sûre de toi ?  
- Oui, assura-t-elle avec un sourire.  
- D'accord, alors allons-y.  
Ils avancèrent vers le portrait de la grosse dame. Ils s'étaient retrouvés après le repas pour discuter une dernière fois de la révélation qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Au début, le cacher était amusant, mais maintenant ça devenait fatiguant. Et puis, ils avaient tendance à se sentir coupable parce qu'ils mentaient à leurs amis.  
Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et s'approchèrent de leurs amis qui étaient réunis devant la cheminée. Shane se posta au centre, Lily à ses côtés.  
- On a quelque chose à vous dire, dit le jeune homme.  
Lily continua.  
- Voilà, en fait, Shane et moi, on est ensemble.  
Un grand silence suivit leur déclaration, puis Alice éclata de rire, très vite suivie par la plupart des autres.  
- Ben vous en avez mis du temps à nous le dire ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Quoi, vous le saviez tous ? demanda Lily.  
- Ben disons qu'au bout d'un moment, c'est devenu assez évident.  
- Je vois, commenta Shane avec un sourire.  
- Et vous ne nous en voulez pas ? demanda encore Lily.  
- Mais non, dit Ellie, on est content pour vous, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
- Par contre, intervint Charleen en regardant son frère, Lily est mon amie…  
- Oui, oui, je sais, si je lui fais du mal, blablabla. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas dans mes intentions.  
Lily était soulagée. Tout le monde discutait joyeusement, personne ne semblait leur en vouloir. Bien sûr, il y avait Sev qui n'avait pas était ravi. Lily savait qu'il lui en voudrait pendant quelques temps. Cependant, elle remarqua que parmi les garçons un seul ne semblait pas heureux. James Potter restait en retrait. Etait-il triste ? Non, c'était impossible, toute cette histoire, quand il lui demandait de sortir avec lui, n'était qu'une blague, elle en était persuadée. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, quelque chose la toucha, mais elle n'aurait su dire quoi. Elle ne put le soutenir et détourna les yeux. Shane, qui avait suivi l'échange, regarda à son tour James. Il savait que son ami voulait sortir avec Lily, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas sincère. Sirius lui avait raconté l'histoire du pari. Devait-il s'en vouloir ? Tout avait réellement commencé cet été…

_Flashback_

_Lily entra dans le cottage des Conelly, laissant ses amies continuer leur bataille d'eau derrière elle. Il faisait très chaud en ce mois d'août et elles avaient pensé que ça pourrait être amusant et rafraichissant à la fois. La jolie rousse était trempée et comme son t-shirt était blanc, elle préférait aller se changer avant que les Conelly ne rentrent. Ce ne serait pas vraiment convenable. Elle monta l'escalier pour rejoindre la chambre de Charleen dont elle ouvrit la porte. Elle fouilla sa valise à la recherche d'un autre t-shirt, noir cette fois. Elle le posa sur le lit et enleva celui qu'elle portait, qu'elle étendit au bord de la fenêtre pour qu'il sèche. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'on l'observait. Elle avait oublié que Shane était resté à la maison._  
_- Je suis désolé, dit-il en détournant le regard. Je ne voulais pas…_  
_Lily se dépêcha d'enfiler son t-shirt noir._  
_- C'est bon, dit-elle à l'adresse du jeune homme._  
_Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle et la considéra. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait toujours était attiré par Lily, mais il considérait leur différence d'âge comme étant un obstacle. A présent, il se rendait compte que ce n'était plus vraiment un problème. Quand elle avait treize ans oui, mais maintenant qu'elle en avait 15 et lui 17, n'y avait plus de raisons de se compliquer la vie, pensa-t-il._  
_Il entra dans la chambre et s'approcha d'elle. Elle était encore un peu gênée et ses joues étaient toute rouges, ce qui la rendait encore plus mignonne que d'habitude. Elle le regarda aussi. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux, tandis qu'elle s'approchait également de lui. A quoi pensait-elle, se demanda Shane un court instant. Mais enfin de compte, ça n'avait d'importance. Ils se prirent les mains et approchèrent lentement leurs visages, avant de s'embrasser passionnément._  
_Les rires de Charleen, Ellie et Violaine résonnaient depuis l'extérieur._

_Fin du Flashback_

Au nom de quoi Shane aurait-il dû dire non. Il n'était pas désolé de sortir avec Lily. Il l'aimait.

~...~

James sortit de la salle commune. Il avait besoin d'air et ça devenait irrespirable là-dedans. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Shane et Evans sortent ensemble. Il sentit Sirius arriver derrière lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander à son ami :  
- Ça va ?  
- Bien sûr que ça va, lui répondit ce dernier. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
- … à cause de Shane et…  
- Voyons Patmol, c'est un pari, un pari, d'accord ? Pourquoi je devrais me rendre malade pour un stupide pari ?  
Sirius ne répondit rien, mais observa son ami avec inquiétude.  
- Où tu vas ? lui demanda-t-il quand il commença à s'éloigner.  
- Prendre l'air !

James marcha un moment dans le parc sans but précis. Il essayait de ne penser à rien, mais ça relevait de l'impossible. Elle occupait tout son esprit. Evans. Cette fille le rendait fou et il ne comprenait pas comment. Au bout d'un moment, il commença à avoir froid et se dit qu'il était temps de rentrer. Il prit donc la direction du château. C'est là qu'il la remarqua. Elle marchait devant lui. Il accéléra le pas et la rattrapa.  
- Sarah Jane !  
La jeune fille s'arrêta net en reconnaissant la voix du beau brun à lunettes. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire timide.  
- James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- J'ai réfléchi…et j'ai changé d'avis, enfin si tu es toujours d'accord, répondit James peu sûr de lui.  
Le sourire de la jeune fille devint éclatant et perdit toute trace de timidité.  
- Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras.  
James fut surprit, mais il sourit. Il l'éloigna sans la lâcher et l'embrassa. Il ne savait pas trop où tout cela aller les mener et encore moins si c'était une bonne idée, mais il prenait le risque.

* * *

Chapitre à la mémoire d'Elisabeth Sladen (1948 – 19 avril 2011), une de mes actrices fétiches qui interprétait le rôle de Sarah Jane Smith dans Doctor Who.


	42. Chapter 41

Hello,

Me revoilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre, après une longue panne d'inspiration.

Voilà, alors je suis désolé de vous faire toujours attendre. Je dois vous dire que je ne compte pas arrêter cette fiction avant de l'avoir fini, MAIS j'écris en fonction de mon temps libre et de mon inspiration, donc parfois j'ai de l'inspiration et pas de temps libre et parfois j'ai du temps libre, mais pas d'inspiration, du coup ce n'est pas toujours évident. Alors soyez compréhensifs s'il vous plait.

J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui me suivent depuis longtemps et qui savent être patients et tous mes lecteurs en général, ainsi que les reviewers bien évidemment qui me donnent toujours du courage.

Voilà, sur ce long 3615 my life, je vous laisse lire.

Enjoy

_Petit rappel : Dans les chapitres précédents, Lily et Shane annonçaient leur relation à leurs amis et James commençait une relation avec une Gryffondor d'un an de moins qui s'appelle Sarah Jane. De son côté Remus a commencé à donner des cours particuliers de DCFM à Jessie, une ex de Sirius, à la demande de Mr. Toubo._

* * *

**Chapitre XLI**

**Ouvrir les yeux**

_" Plus on aime, plus on souffre. "_

Henri Frédéric Amiel

**Janvier**

Sarah Jane regarda James arriver. Il marchait vers elle, mais ne la voyait pas. Il la regardait, mais elle savait qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour cette autre fille. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle le savait, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de sortir, qu'il avait cette fille en tête. Lui disait qu'Elle ne l'intéressait pas réellement, mais Sarah Jane savait que c'était faux. A vrai dire, James ne devait même pas s'en rendre compte. Sarah Jane aimait James, mais elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait supporter cela… encore un peu, elle l'espérait. Le beau brun à lunettes s'arrêta devant elle et l'embrassa.

- Ça va ? Bien mangé ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Oui, oui, et toi ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça avec un de ses sourires si doux dont il avait le secret. Elle lui sourit en retour.

- On y va ?

La jeune fille approuva et il lui prit la main afin de l'emmener vers une salle de classe vide.

**~...~  
**

Remus entra dans la salle de classe qui leur était réservé, à lui et à Jessie, une fois par semaine pour des cours particuliers de DCFM. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il put constater que la jeune fille était déjà présente, entrain de s'exercer. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

- J'en ai marre, j'abandonne !

- Quoi ?

- Je n'y arrive pas Remus ! Je n'arrive pas à lancer un seul stupide _Protego _!

- Calme-toi, n'abandonne pas, je vais t'aider.

- Je suis vraiment nulle en Défense, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Remus prit une seconde chaise et s'installa face à son élève.

- Tu n'es pas nulle, tu as un peu plus de mal dans cette matière.

- Dire que Sirius, James ou encore Lily ont réussi un sort aussi difficile aussi vite.

- C'est pas comparable, Sirius et James, ils sont…pas humains.

Jessie éclata de rire, vite rejoint par le préfet.

- Oui, t'as surement raison. Quand on y réfléchit, tous les signes le prouvent.

- Quels signes ? demanda le jeune homme brusquement tendu.

- Bah euh leur aptitude à tout réussir sans jamais rien faire, le fait qu'ils plaisent autant aux filles alors que ce sont deux crétins et tout le reste.

- Ah oui, bien sûr.

Il marqua une pause, perdu dans ses réflexions, puis se leva en déclarant :

- Bon, allez, on se met au travail.

- Ça ne sert à rien, je n'y arriverais pas.

- Si tu pars battue, ça parait évident.

- Mais je…

- Non, écoute-moi, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle, commence par arrêter de te comparer aux autres.

Il se mit à son niveau et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu es ce que tu es, avec tes points forts et tes points faibles, mais tu n'es pas nulle. Il suffit parfois d'un peu de volonté pour réussir, alors on se motive. Debout !

Jessie se leva et se mit en place.

- Je vais te lancer un _expelliarmus_ et toi tu le bloqueras avec un _protego_, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas un sort évident, alors concentre ton esprit sur une seule chose, moi dans le cas présent.

- Ce ne sera pas difficile, dit Jessie avec un sourire.

Remus sembla décontenancé un instant et ses joues prirent une légère couleur rouge, mais il se ressaisit et continua.

- C'est partit. Tu es prête ?

La jeune fille acquiesça.

- _Expelliarmus _!

- _Protego _!

Le bouclier n'était pas très puissant, néanmoins il dévia le sortilège de désarmement de Remus. Celui-ci sourit, ravi de prouver à son élève qu'elle pouvait y arriver quand elle le voulait.

- C'est très bien.

- J'ai réussi, tu as vu, j'ai réussi.

- Je te l'avais dit.

Elle lui envoya un magnifique sourire.

- Tu es fait pour enseigner cette matière Remus.

Le lycanthrope rougit pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

- On n'est pas encore là.

- Là c'est à moi de te dire que tu peux y arriver.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'était impossible pour lui d'être professeur, mais ça Jessie ne pouvait pas le savoir.

- Merci. Allez, on continue.

La leçon s'arrêta quarante cinq minutes plus tard et Remus partit rejoindre Lily pour leur ronde de préfets, un sourire sur son visage.

******~...~**

Sirius sortit de la salle commune, laissant Peter à ses devoirs. James était sûrement encore avec Sarah Jane. Le jeune homme partait à la recherche de Remus. Le préfet était en ronde avec Evans, mais il savait où il était, il avait regardé la carte avant de partir. Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa…

- Stevens ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Euh, je cherche Lily. Et toi ?

- Ah ben, je cherche Remus. Cherchons les ensembles dans ce cas.

Ellie acquiesça et ils se mirent en route. Sirius marchait légèrement derrière.

- Elizabeth, murmura-t-il soudain.

- Oui ? dit Ellie en s'arrêtant.

- …non rien en fait, dit-il finalement en la dépassant prêt à reprendre la marche.

- Sirius, dit Ellie qui n'avait pas bougé, c'est bien rare que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

- Il y a un début à tout, Elizabeth, répondit-il avec un sourire en s'approchant d'elle.

- Ellie, murmura-t-elle le laissant attraper une mèche de cheveux, c'est Ellie.

- Ellie, dit-il approchant un peu plus.

Et puis…

- Sirius ?

- Ellie ? dirent deux voix en même temps.

Les interpelés sursautèrent et remirent brusquement de la distance entre eux.

- Remus, Evans, on vous cherchait. T'as fini Remus, on y va ?

- Oui, à plus tard les filles.

Les deux garçons repartirent vers la salle commune à toute vitesse, tandis que les filles prenaient leur temps.

- Alors, tu étais avec Black ? demanda innocemment Lily.

- Oui, je te cherchais et je l'ai croisé et comme il cherchait Remus, on a décidé de vous chercher ensemble, lui répondit Ellie d'une seule traite.

- Je vois.

- Tu vois quoi ?

- Rien, c'était juste… tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Tu es étrange.

- Je… je dois te dire quelque chose…

- Oui ?

- Je crois… je crois que…

La rouquine l'encouragea d'un regard.

- Je crois que j'ai craqué sur Mr. Toubo.

- Ah ça, c'est pas étonnant. Il est mignon.

- Oui, c'est clair, cheveux courts, entre blond foncé et châtain clair, yeux gris, petites lunettes qui ne craquerait pas devant ça.

La jolie rousse répondit par un petit rire et elles continuèrent la conversation. Ellie se sentit un peu coupable, parce que ce n'était pas ça qu'elle voulait dire. Elle aurait voulu en parler à Lily, mais elle n'était pas sûre elle-même de ce qu'elle ressentait. Alors, elle ne dit rien.

Plus loin, Remus et Sirius se pressaient vers la salle commune.

- C'est bon Patmol, tu peux ralentir, je pense qu'on est suffisamment loin maintenant.

- Quoi ? demanda l'interpelé.

- Tu voulais t'éloigner de Stevens, non ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu marches aussi vite ?

- Parce que… je suis pressé de retrouver Queudver et Cornedrue.

- Mais bien sûr.

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Tu as hâte de retrouver Cornedrue collé à Sarah Jane et Queudver à ses devoirs ?

- Tu marques un point. Mais ils doivent avoir fini.

- … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- A quel propos ?

- Avec Ellie ?

- Stevens ? Rien. Elle cherchait Evans et moi je te cherchais, donc on a fait un bout de chemin ensemble. C'est tout.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, c'est tout, pourquoi ?

- Non, pour rien. Je me disais juste que ça fait longtemps qu'on t'as plus vu avec une fille.

- Et alors ? C'est mal ?

- Non, pas du tout. Mais c'est peut-être parce qu'il y en a une précise qui t'intéresse de façon particulière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

- Tu le sais très bien. Tu te voiles la face.

Sirius ne répondit rien. Bien sûr qu'il savait de quoi son ami lui parlait. Bien sûr qu'il se voilait face. Il en était parfaitement conscient. Mais il ne savait pas comment agir. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait de telles choses. Et puis il avait peur, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'attachait. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas un simple attachement, c'était beaucoup plus. Ce n'était pas le genre de sentiments qu'on choisit. Cette fois, il n'avait pas le choix, il était déjà…

- Oui, mais moi j'en suis conscient, répondit-il finalement.

- Ouais, je sais de qui tu parles. Celle que je plains le plus c'est Sarah Jane. Elle est folle de lui. Et lui il ne veut rien entendre.

- Comprends-le Lunard, il est amoureux d'Evans, mais il ne l'a pas encore accepté et elle est amoureuse d'un autre. Ça lui fait mal et c'est la seule façon qu'il a trouvé pour se protéger.

- Je sais bien, mais…

- Oui, oui, je sais.

Ils stoppèrent leur conversation alors que le portrait de la grosse dame apparaissait devant eux. Remus murmura le mot de passe et ils entrèrent.

******~...~**

Sarah Jane s'assit sur son lit. Elle avait encore passé une merveilleuse soirée en compagnie de celui qu'elle aimait, mais qui ne l'aimait pas. Elle soupira en se demandant comment elle allait se sortir de cette situation. Et puis, elle vit sur sa table de chevet, un livre que lui avait prêté Violaine et qu'elle devait lui rendre. Violaine était une amie de James plutôt sympa avec qui elle s'entendait bien. Elle prit le livre en question et sortit de son dortoir pour rejoindre celui des filles de cinquième année. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte entrouverte et frappa. Elle cru qu'il n'y avait personne jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voix qui s'exclamait :

- Mais où est-ce qu'il est passé ? Il doit bien être quelque part !

- Euh excusez-moi, il y a quelqu'un ? demanda Sarah Jane juste histoire d'être polie.

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et put voir Lily Evans se relever. Elle semblait à la recherche de quelque chose.

- Oui ? demanda la jolie rousse.

- Euh, je m'appelle Sarah James Smith, je suis la petite amie de James.

- Oui, je sais qui tu es, répondit-elle avec douceur.

Cette fille était tellement gentille, il était difficile de la détester. Pourtant, c'aurait été bien plus simple.

- Je suis venue rendre un livre à Violaine. Est-ce qu'elle est là ?

- Non, elle est absente.

- Tu ne saurais pas où elle est ?

- Avec Ed je pense. Mais tu peux me laisser le livre, je lui donnerai.

- Okay, merci beaucoup, répondit la jeune fille en posant le livre sur le lit devant elle. Tu cherches quelque chose ?

- Oui, un collier que mon meilleur ami m'a offert. Je l'ai posé sur ma table de nuit pour prendre ma douche ce matin et après je n'y ai plus pensé et maintenant il n'est plus là.

- Je vais t'aider à chercher.

- Oh euh, je veux bien, c'est gentil.

- Il ressemble à quoi ?

- C'est une fleur de lys en argent.

Elles se mirent donc à chercher le bijou dans un silence gêné.

- Dis, demanda Sarah Jane à Lily, je peux te poser une question un peu personnelle.

- Oui, vas-y.

- Comment tu es devenue amie avec Rogue ? Je veux dire, habituellement les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ne se parlent pas…

- C'est mon voisin. On habite dans la même ville. On est amis d'enfance.

- Ah d'accord.

- Ça répond à ta question ?

- Oui.

- Alors à mon tour de te poser une question indiscrète.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu es amoureuse de Potter ?

- Oui.

- Je vois.

- Oh, je l'ai trouvé. C'est bien ça ? dit Sarah Jane en montrant le collier en question.

- Oui, merci tu me sauves la vie.

Les deux filles se relevèrent.

- Bon ben je te laisse alors.

- Oui merci encore.

- Je t'en prie.

Sarah Jane prit le chemin de la sortie, lorsque Lily appela son nom. Elle se tourna vers elle et la rousse lui dit :

- Tu vas souffrir. Il ne t'aime pas, tu sais.

Sarah Jane eut l'air infiniment triste, mais elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de s'en aller. Lily soupira avant de remettre son pendentif autour du cou, puis sortit du dortoir pour aller rejoindre ses amis.

******~...~**

Remus et Sirius entrèrent dans leur dortoir où ils trouvèrent James et Peter en pleine discussion.

- Hé, d'où est-ce que vous venez ? demanda le brun à lunettes.

- J'suis allé retrouver Lunard après sa ronde. Ta soirée avec Sarah Jane, c'était bien ?

- Oui, pas mal.

- Bien sûr, marmonna le lycanthrope.

- Quoi, Remus, tu as quelque chose à dire ? interrogea James.

- Non rien.

- Si vas-y, parle.

- Très bien. Je trouve que tu te comportes de façon inadmissible avec Sarah Jane.

- Quoi ? Je me comporte très bien avec elle.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu comprends très bien de quoi je parle. Elle, elle t'aime et toi tu te sers d'elle.

- Je ne me sers pas d'elle.

- Si bien sûr que si. Tu vas lui faire du mal. A vrai dire, je pense qu'elle souffre déjà.

James ne répondit pas tout de suite, le regard vide, puis il murmura :

- Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air.

Il sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour ses amis.

- Bravo Remus, ne put s'empêcher de dire Sirius.

- Il faut bien qu'il ouvre les yeux. Et puis tu étais d'accord avec moi tout à l'heure.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais tu n'étais peut-être pas obligé d'être aussi direct.

- Si, avec lui il le fallait. Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'en remettra.

Le jeune homme devait admettre que son ami avait raison et il espérait que James irait bien. Remus lui, savait qu'il se réconcilierait vite avec James. Il espérait simplement que le jeune homme ouvre les yeux avant que sa petite amie ne souffre trop, mais il regrettait un peu de s'être emporté. Après tout, comment pouvait-il juger une relation amoureuse alors que lui-même se sentait coupable dès qu'une fille lui plaisait un peu trop, coupable et apeuré à l'idée qu'elle puisse deviner son secret. Et d'ailleurs, c'était exactement comme ça qu'il se sentait en ce moment.

* * *

Alors, je pense que la grande question est que va-t-il se passer entre Sarah Jane et James ? Comment toute cette histoire va-t-elle bien pouvoir se finir ? A vrai dire, moi-même je l'ignore car ce n'était pas prévu au début, mais j'ai bien envie de voir ce que ça va donner ^^

D'autres questions, des commentaires ? N'hésitez pas.

Et, n'oubliez pas de vous identifier avant de laisser des reviews afin que je puisse vous répondre. Merci encore à tous.

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre (du moins, on l'espère).


	43. Chapter 42

Note :

Voilà un petit chapitre. Il est un peu lent, mais dans le 43 (qui suit) il y a plus d'action ^^  
Enjoy

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

A Mily : Ta review me touche beaucoup. Il doit bien y avoir quelques défauts quand même ) Dans tous les cas, merci pour ta review.

A nico le fan : Je continue, t'inquiètes ) Merci pour ta review.

* * *

**Chapitre XLII  
Conseils d'Orientation**

_« La seule chose dont on soit sûr, en ce qui concerne l'avenir, c'est qu'il n'est jamais conforme à nos prévisions. »_  
_Jean Dutourd_

**Février**

Chaque année à la même période, les élèves de cinquième année de Poudlard ont rendez-vous avec leur directeur de maison pour parler de leur avenir. On appelle cela les conseils d'orientation. Et cette année, Sirius était le premier à passer. Assise face à lui à son bureau, le professeur McGonagall le fixait les mains jointes au-dessus de son dossier scolaire qu'elle laissait fermé.  
- Alors Black, quel métier voudriez-vous faire plus tard ?  
Surprit par le ton encourageant de son professeur, Sirius répondit docilement.  
- Je pensais à… Auror.  
- Auror ? Oui, c'est une bonne idée, vous en avez les capacités. Je n'ai même pas besoin d'ouvrir votre dossier pour vous pousser sur cette voie, ajouta-t-elle en montrant le dit-dossier d'un signe de main.  
- Vous pensez vraiment que je peux faire ça ? demanda Sirius étonné.  
- Bien sûr, je n'encourage jamais mes élèves sur une voie que je suppose mauvaise ou inaccessible pour eux.  
Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
- Mais laissez-moi vous posez une question Black. Avant, prenez un biscuit, dit-elle en lui tendant une boîte de tritons au gingembre.  
Sirius n'osa pas refuser et en prit un. McGonagall reposa la boîte et reprit d'une voix étonnamment douce.  
- Auror, c'est un choix que vous faites parce que vous en avez vraiment envie ou bien…  
- Pour échapper à ma famille ?  
- Oui.  
- Ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec eux. C'est quelque chose que je veux faire. Pour moi. Parce que j'en ai envie. Et je sais que je peux y arriver. Je veux dire, je suis loin d'être stupide.  
- Très bien. Laissez-moi juste vous donner un dernier conseil avant de mettre fin à notre entretien.  
Sirius lui fit signe de continuer.  
- Pour devenir Auror, il y a juste une chose que vous devrez apprendre, une chose essentielle.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- L'humilité.

**~...~**

- Miss Conelly, que voulez vous faire plus tard ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Même pas une petite idée ?  
- Pas vraiment non.  
- Bon alors, voyons vos centres d'intérêts. Quelle matière préférez-vous ?  
- La botanique.  
- Ah oui, je vois dans vos relevés de notes que c'est votre point fort. Et alors, une carrière dans la botanique ne vous tente pas ?  
- Si peut être, je ne sais vraiment pas.  
- D'accord, réfléchissez-y, vous allez devoir choisir des matières à étudier l'année prochaine et l'année suivante ; des matières que vous passerez aux A.S.P.I.C.s et qui vous permettrons de choisir un métier ensuite.  
- Oui, je comprends. Mais je trouve que nous devons nous décider très tôt.  
- Ah oui, je vois pourquoi vous avez du mal, mais vous pouvez changer de voie, vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire le même métier toute votre vie. C'est tout l'avantage de notre société, on peut changer.  
- Vraiment ? Vous avez changé vous ?  
- Moi ? Oh, je…, commença le professeur McGonagall en rougissant légèrement. Ce n'est vraiment pas la question ! Nous ne parlons pas de moi, mais de vous, voyons !

**~...~**

- Je vous écoute.  
- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça serve à grand-chose.  
- Il y a bien quelque chose que vous voudriez faire.  
- Oui, il y a quelque chose, mais je ne pourrais pas le faire. Je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose.  
- Quand on veut on peut monsieur Lupin ! Dites-moi.  
Remus soupira intérieurement. C'est ce qu'il répétait constamment à Jessie. McGo l'avait eu, il devait l'avouer. Alors timidement il prononça son rêve à voix haute :  
- Défense contre les forces du mal… l'enseigner.  
- Et en quoi est-ce irréalisable ?  
- Vous le savez bien, je ne pourrais pas me permettre ça, déjà je serais absent régulièrement et quelqu'un finirait par comprendre. Et puis en plus, je pourrais mettre quelqu'un en danger.  
- Ça fait cinq ans que vous êtes là et il n'y a jamais eu d'incidents n'est-ce pas.  
- Il suffit d'une fois.  
- Si vous voulez être professeur, il faudra attendre un peu, continua McGonagall en ignorant sa remarque.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Le professeur Dumbledore aime les gens qui ont déjà du vécu derrière eux.  
- Oui je comprends.  
- Ne désespérez pas Mr. Lupin, chaque année qui passe, il y a de plus en plus de chances que des remèdes soient trouvés.  
Remus ne répondit rien, il réfléchissait. Il ne voulait pas se perdre dans de faux espoirs, mais d'un autre côté...  
- Je ne suis pas là pour vous donner de faux espoirs ou vous encourager sur une mauvaise piste, dit son enseignante qui semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées. Cependant, je pense que vous feriez un bon professeur. J'ai vu les progrès de Miss Wilkinson en Défense et ça donne un très bon exemple de vos capacités. Vous avez le droit d'aspirer à une vie normale, à la réalisation de vos rêves, vous aussi.

**~...~**

- Que voulez-vous faire plus tard ?  
- Auror.  
- Vous semblez sûr de vous.  
- Je le suis. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi.  
- Et bien sûr ça n'a rien à voir avec vos parents ?  
- Mais si, ça a tout à voir. Ils ont passé la moitié leur vie à protéger les innocents et à combattre les méchants. Maintenant que ceux sont eux les innocents, c'est à mon tour de les protéger. Ceux qui le peuvent devraient toujours être prêts à donner leur vie pour les autres.  
La directrice de Gryffondor observa son élève un moment. Sa réponse était claire, nette, précise et sa décision était prise. Rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Parfois ce jeune homme faisait preuve d'un vrai manque de jugement et elle s'étonnait toujours de voir qu'à certains moments il pouvait être aussi mature. Décidément, James Potter la surprendrait toujours.

**~...~**

- Après Poudlard ?  
- Je… je ne sais pas.  
- Même pas une toute petite idée ?  
- Non, je ne sais pas.  
- Voyons votre dossier, dit le professeur.  
Elle ouvrit une chemise au nom de Pettigrow et en sortit les différents relevés de notes qu'elle étala devant elle.  
- Alors, poursuivit-elle, astronomie et botanique, on dirait que ce sont vos points forts. Rien ne vous intéresse dans une de ces branches ?  
- Je ne sais pas, ce qui m'intéresserait, ce serait plutôt dans le commerce, travailler chez Gringotts peut-être.  
- Oui, pourquoi pas.  
- Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver.  
- Vous devez vous en donner les moyens ! Dites-moi, vous n'avez pas parlé de votre avenir avec messieurs Potter, Black et Lupin n'est-ce pas ?  
- Non, on n'en a pas parlé du tout, pourquoi cette question ?  
Le professeur McGonagall ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle était sûre que dans le cas contraire, il aurait dit Auror. Elle savait aussi que ses amis l'encourageraient et lui donneraient les moyens dans n'importe quelle voie qu'il envisagerait.  
- Eh bien, vous devriez peut-être le faire maintenant, dit-elle enfin. Mais parlez en premier.

**~...~**

- Comment voyez-vous votre avenir ?  
- Je pense m'orientez dans la divination, mais je n'ai pas d'idée précise.  
- La divination ? C'est un bon début, répondit le professeur avec une grimace dissimulée.  
- Je sais que vous ne croyez pas trop à cette branche…  
- Tout dépend, je sais qu'il y a des gens qui ont un don. Je crois simplement que c'est une branche très nébuleuse de la magie. Et surtout, je ne pense pas que tout le monde puisse être doué avec ça.  
- Oui, c'est le cas.  
- Mais je connais votre grand-mère et je connais son don, donc je pense que vous pouvez y arriver.  
- C'est vrai, elle m'a dit que vous étiez ensemble à l'école.  
- Ah, vraiment ? Elle vous en a parlé ? demanda McGo un peu gênée. Et que vous a-t-elle dit ?  
- Oh simplement que vous n'étiez pas une grande fan des règlements à cette époque, répondit Violaine avec malice.  
McGonagall toussa.  
- Et c'est tout ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.  
- Aussi que vous sortiez avec mon grand-père.  
- Ah ça, c'est…je pense que l'entretien est fini. Ah moins que vous ne vouliez me parler d'autre chose.  
- Non, c'est tout.  
- Très bien alors vous pouvez y aller.

**~...~**

- Que voulez-vous devenir Miss Stevens ?  
- Je veux travailler avec les créatures magiques.  
- Oui ? Vous avez une idée plus précise ou c'est tout pour le moment ?  
- Je veux devenir vétérinomage.  
- Eh bien, oui, c'est une bonne idée.

**~...~**

- Qu'aimeriez-vous être plus tard ?  
- J'hésite encore un peu…  
- Entre ?  
- Hé bien, la médicomagie m'intéresse, mais une carrière d'Auror me tente aussi. Je voudrais aider les gens et je trouve que ce sont les deux métiers qui s'inscrivent le plus dans ce cadre, surtout avec la guerre qui nous entoure.  
- La guerre ne sera pas éternelle Miss Evans.  
- Je l'espère, mais pour qu'elle s'arrête, il faut des gens qui lui en donnent les moyens, des gens qui combattent pour les autres et leur liberté.  
- Vous êtes révolté par tout cela parce que vous êtes née-moldue ?  
- Non, enfin, si bien sûr, mais pas seulement. Je pense que tout le monde a le droit d'être traité de façon correcte. Tous les êtres vivants ont des sentiments.  
- Si seulement tout le monde pouvait penser comme vous… Quelque soit votre choix entre ces deux emplois, vous aurez besoin des mêmes matières, mais au cours du temps qu'il vous reste à passer à l'école, réfléchissez bien Miss Evans. Ces professions exigent toutes deux des choix difficiles et de nombreux sacrifices. Réfléchissez bien, je vous le répète.  
- C'est ce que je fais.  
- Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de raisonnable, je n'essayais pas de dire le contraire, cependant il est parfois dur de se projeter dans l'avenir à 16 ans et c'est bien normal. C'est pour cette raison que je vous dis de songer posément à la question. Pesez bien les pours et les contres.  
- Vous pensez que je ne suis pas faite pour ces métiers ?  
- Bien au contraire. Ces deux métiers vous soumettent à beaucoup de pression, mais vous êtes forte et en grandissant, vous le serez encore plus. Alors je pense que les deux vous iront.

**~...~**

Lily sortit du bureau de la directrice adjointe, encore un peu perdue dans ses réflexions lorsque quelqu'un l'interpela. Elle leva alors la tête pour découvrir son meilleur ami face à elle.  
- Ça va ? dit-il.  
- Oui, je sors des conseils d'orientation.  
- Ah, moi c'est cette après-midi avec Slug'. Ça s'est bien passé ?  
- Oui, le professeur McGonagall était plutôt gentille en fait.  
- Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas rêvé ?  
- Mais non ! Je t'assure.  
- Haha, je plaisante, s'excusa Severus avec un sourire.  
Lily lui sourit en retour, mais ne vit pas que le jeune homme rougissait.  
- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? demanda-t-il finalement.  
- Je pensais à…Auror.

* * *

Note :

McGonagall semble avoir un passé un peu mystérieux sur les bords, qu'en pensez-vous ? ^^


	44. Chapter 43

Note :

Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude. J'étais très inspirée pour celui-là.  
Deux chapitres c'est un petit cadeau avant mon départ en vacances ^^  
Enjoy

* * *

**Chapitre XLIII  
L'incident du Saule Cogneur**

_« Tu es toujours mon ennemi ce soir, mais même des ennemis peuvent se respecter. »  
Priam, Roi de Troie, (Extrait de l'Illiade) Omer_

**Mars**

A bien des égards, Remus Lupin n'était pas un garçon ordinaire. Non seulement, c'était un sorcier qui étudiait à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie la plus célèbre au monde, mais en plus c'était un loup-garou. Ce deuxième point était un secret, connu de seulement six personnes à l'école. Parmi ces six personnes, il y avait les meilleurs amis de Remus, James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. Eux aussi étaient loin d'être ordinaires, en effet à a peine quinze ans, ils avaient réussi l'exploit exceptionnel de devenir des Animagi. Et finalement, malgré tout ce qu'il disait, Remus était bien heureux de les avoir à ses côtés les nuits de pleine lune.  
Les deux premières phases de la pleine lune du mois étaient déjà passées. Ce soir, ce serait la troisième et après il serait tranquille…pendant les vingt-huit prochains jours. Remus jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre et eut une pensée amusée pour ses amis qui devaient actuellement être en cours avec le professeur McGonagall, puis il tourna une nouvelle page de la Gazette du Sorcier. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas très bonnes ces derniers temps. Evidemment. Une guerre ravageait le monde des sorciers et Remus n'était vraiment pas pressé de quitter Poudlard. Au château ils étaient encore en sécurité, même s'ils vivaient dans un monde utopiste, sans cesse rappelés à la réalité par les journaux et les lettres du ministère qui arrivaient de plus en plus souvent à l'heure du petit déjeuner. Aujourd'hui la une était consacrée à un pont qui avait cédé. Un de plus. Mais le journal parlait également des catastrophes naturelles, qui n'en étaient pas. Le lycanthrope tourna encore quelques pages – il n'avait pas envie de lire ces nouvelles – et atteint la page des mots fléchés.

Remus se réveilla en sursaut deux heures plus tard. Il s'était endormi sur ses mots fléchés et maintenant c'était l'heure du déjeuner. Il se redressa et essaya de retrouver un peu de dignité car ses amis n'allaient pas tarder à venir lui rendre visite. Devant lui était posé un plateau-repas encore fumant et il devina que Mrs. Pomfresh l'avait déposé peu de temps auparavant. Il s'apprêtait à manger lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans l'infirmerie. Il les reconnut immédiatement et ce n'étaient pas ceux de l'infirmière. C'étaient ceux de quelqu'un qu'il avait souvent entendu ces derniers mois, ceux de quelqu'un qui les suivait un peu partout, un peu tout le temps, lui et ses amis. Conformément à ce qu'il craignait, le rideau autour de son lit s'entrouvrit légèrement pour laisser passer un élève de Serpentard aux cheveux noirs et gras.  
- Rogue…, murmura Remus. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
Au vu du sourire mauvais qu'il affichait, le lion ne fut pas rassuré.  
- Juste te mettre en garde, répondit le serpent avec un rictus. Je t'ai vu hier soir, tu traversais le parc avec l'infirmière et tu as disparut sous le saule cogneur. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais je vais le découvrir et par la même occasion, je découvrirais ce que toi et tes petits copains vous cachez.  
- Tu ne crois pas que si Mrs. Pomfresh est au courant, ça signifie que Dumbledore…  
- Peut-être, mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un découvrait « accidentellement » ton secret et que cette même personne le révélait tout aussi « accidentellement » aux élèves de l'école ?  
- Tu ne peux pas faire ça !  
- Ah bon, et pourquoi pas ?  
- Parce que…ce serait injuste et cruel.  
- Oui, exactement comme ce que toi et tes potes me faites subir. C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire. Si j'étais toi, je me préparerais à quitter le château dès maintenant.  
Il écarta à nouveau le rideau et s'en alla. Remus se leva précipitamment afin de le suivre.  
- Attends !  
Mais au moment où il ouvrit le rideau à son tour, il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'infirmière.  
- Remus, qu'est-ce que vous faites debout ? Recouchez-vous immédiatement !  
- Mais je dois…  
- Aucune discussion, dans votre lit, dit-elle en le forçant à se recoucher. Et mangez un peu. Je reviens dans un moment.  
A peine eut-elle tournée le dos que Remus donna un violent coup dans son plateau repas qui valsa pour finir sur le sol. Surprise, Pomfresh se retourna. Elle le regarda un court instant, puis, comme si elle comprenait qu'il valait mieux le laissait seul, elle fit disparaitre les dégâts d'un coup de baguette magique avant de partir s'enfermer dans son bureau. Remus inspira et expira profondément pour se calmer. Il était rare qu'il se mette en colère, mais lorsque ça arrivait, il valait mieux ne pas se trouver dans les parages.

Un peu plus tard, Remus entendit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir et il reconnut les pas de ses amis qui entraient. L'instant d'après, ils étaient autour de lui.  
- Comment ça va Lunard ? lui demanda James. On t'amène du réconfort, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.  
- Des devoirs ? lui demanda un Remus de mauvaise humeur.  
- Euh, je n'vois pas le réconfort dans les devoirs, dit Sirius surprit.  
- Non, répondit James, du chocolat.  
Il sortit une tablette de sa poche et la tendit à Remus qui semblait quelque peu en manque.  
- Oh merci Cornedrue ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime ! dit le lycanthrope en attirant violemment la tablette à lui.  
- Non mais ça va bien ? commenta Sirius avec un sourire amusé.  
Pour toute réponse, Remus lui tira puérilement la langue avant d'ouvrir sa tablette et de casser quatre carreaux qu'il distribua à ses amis. Le chocolat est bon pour le moral, tout le monde le sait, Remus retrouva donc une partie de sa bonne humeur. Mais les menaces de Rogue l'inquiétaient toujours. Voyant bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, James posa la question.  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Rien, tout va bien, pourquoi ?  
- Je te connais Remus, quand tu es comme ça, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse.  
Remus hésita un instant, puis se dit que ça les concernait aussi.  
- Promettez-moi de rester calme vous deux, annonça-t-il à l'adresse de Sirius et de James.  
- Pourquoi ne le serions-nous pas ? demanda Sirius.  
- Parce que moi aussi je vous connais.  
- Tu…  
- Oh ça suffit vous deux, on dirait un vieux couple, interrompit le brun à lunettes. Laisse-le parler Patmol. On te le promet.  
Peter accompagna la première phrase d'un rire, mais les deux concernés ne semblèrent pas s'en offenser.  
- Donc voilà, commença le lycanthrope craignant à chaque instant un peu plus la réaction de ses amis. Rogue est venu ici.  
- Rogue ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?  
Remus leur fit alors un récit détaillé de sa conversation avec le Serpentard. Quand il eut finit, Sirius et James se lancèrent des regards éloquents mais ne dirent rien. Ce fut Peter qui parla.  
- Mais quel enfoiré ! s'exclama-t-il.  
Les trois autres le regardèrent étonné.  
- Ben quoi, je n'ai rien promis moi…  
Ses amis rirent à ça. Ensuite, James intervint.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas Remus, on ne le laissera pas découvrir quoi que ce soit de plus.  
- Peut-être qu'on devrait, soutint Sirius d'un ton mauvais.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Quelle peur il aurait s'il voyait…  
- Non Sirius, c'est hors de question, c'est trop dangereux.  
- Oh, ça va, je disais juste ça comme ça. J'en ai assez que cet imbécile fourre son énorme nez partout.  
- Oui, on est tous d'accord sur ce point. En tout cas, il ne découvrira rien de plus ce soir.  
- Ne faites rien de stupide, s'il vous plait, demanda Remus.  
- Bien sûr que non. Fais-nous confiance.

**~...~**

- N'oublie pas, tu le retarde juste assez pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir Remus disparaitre, dit James.  
- Oui, oui, je sais. Et je te retrouve devant le grand escalier, et on s'occupe de la suite ensemble, lui répondit Sirius.  
- Exact. Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré.  
- J'aimerais vraiment que tout le monde arrête de me dire ça.  
Avec une tape sur l'épaule de son ami, James s'éloigna vers le hall, tandis que Sirius descendait dans les cachots. Il devait juste trouver Servilus et le provoquer un peu, histoire de l'occuper une dizaine de minutes. Et il n'eut pas longtemps à chercher, Rogue était là, seul face à lui. Il marchait rapidement, la tête baissée, et Sirius savait pourquoi il était si pressé.  
- Tiens, tiens, Servilus.  
Rogue s'arrêta brusquement et leva la tête vers le Gryffondor qui lui faisait face.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il avec hargne.  
- A ton avis, répondit le lion sans détour.  
- Si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, ce sera un autre jour, mais je finirais par savoir ce que cache ton petit pote Lupin.  
- Et quoi ? Ti iras le dénoncer à Dumbledore ?  
- Non, je sais bien que ce serait inutile, mais que se passerait-il si les autres élèves du collège l'apprenait ?  
- Tu te fiches du mal que ça ferait à Remus, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Au-moins autant que vous quand vous vous en prenez à un Serpentard.  
- Remus ne s'en prend pas aux tiens.  
- Il ne vous a jamais arrêté pour autant. Et pourtant il est préfet.  
- Tu es pitoyable.  
A ces mots, Rogue se jeta sur Sirius et ils entamèrent un combat silencieux, sans être vus. Au bout d'un moment d'une lutte acharnée, Sirius prit finalement le dessus et plaqua Rogue contre un mur.  
- De toutes manières…commença le serpent. J'ose à peine imaginer à quel point le secret de Lupin doit être horrible pour que vous agissiez ainsi. C'est vraiment tout ce que mérite ce type. Tout comme toi et les deux autres. Vous quatre là, le groupe des défenseurs des sangs-de-bourbe. Un jour où l'autre, dit-il à voix basse, le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous aura.  
A cet instant, sous le coup de la colère, Sirius se dit qu'il pourrait presque le tuer. Alors il retint ses coups et fit quelque chose de beaucoup plus stupide à la place.  
- Si j'étais toi Servilus, dit-il à mi-voix, je toucherais le nœud de la racine du saule cogneur, ça me permettrais peut-être de passer.  
Il le lâcha brusquement. Surprit, mais malgré tout sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Rogue se précipita dehors pour mettre en pratique ce que Black lui avait dit. Dans le hall il croisa Lily.  
- Sev, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, ça va ?  
- Ah Lily…je suis pressé…Black…saule cogneur, marmonna-t-il.  
Il continua son chemin vers le parc laissant une Lily intriguée par le comportement de son meilleur ami. La jolie rousse le regarda sortir et, toujours étonnée, elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre la salle commune lorsqu'elle vit…  
- Sarah Jane.  
- Ah, Lily.  
- Comment ça va ?  
- Bien, bien et toi ?  
- Oui, ça va.  
Voyant que Sarah Jane était gênée, Lily s'apprêta à mettre un terme à ce début de conversation, lorsqu'elle repéra Potter qui arrivait vers elles. Sarah Jane le vit à son tour et son regard s'illumina. Elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Lorsque le jeune homme le remarqua, il répondit par un sourire plus timide, puis s'arrêta devant elles.  
- Mesdemoiselles, dit-il alors poliment, vous n'auriez pas vu Sirius ?  
- Non, répondit Sarah Jane, vous aviez rendez-vous ?  
- Oui, il y a déjà cinq minutes en bas du grand escalier.  
- Je n'ai pas vu Black, mais j'ai croisé Severus qui parlait de lui. Il était bizarre d'ailleurs.  
- Rogue ? Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? demanda le brun à lunettes qui sembla s'inquiéter.  
- Je n'ai pas tout compris. Il parlait de Black et aussi du saule cogneur.  
- Quoi ? s'exclama Potter en faisant un pas en avant vers Lily. Où est-il allé ?  
Il semblait soudain très inquiet.  
- Dans le parc, répondit Lily étonnée par le comportement de Potter.  
Sans ajouter un mot, James se précipita dans le parc.  
- James, où tu vas ? l'appela Sarah Jane.  
- Potter, le couvre-feu est dans cinq minutes.  
James se tourna vers elles et leur dit :  
- Ne vous mêlez surtout pas de ça, retournez à la salle commune et restez-y !  
Puis il repartit vers le parc. Surprises par son ton autoritaire, les deux jeunes filles entreprirent de faire ce qu'il leur avait demandé après un court instant d'hésitation passé à le regarder s'éloigner.

**~...~**

Severus avançait dans le tunnel sous le saule cogneur sans avoir aucune idée d'où ça menait ou de ce qu'il allait trouvait au bout. Il savait bien que c'était stupide, très stupide, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il les détestait tellement James Potter et ses amis. Dès qu'il le voyait s'approcher de Lily, il n'avait qu'une envie… Pourtant, ça n'était pas très rationnel non plus, il ne haïssait pas le petit ami de Lily comme il haïssait Potter. Il reprit ses esprits, il était bientôt arrivé, il le savait car il apercevait le bout du tunnel. Il y avait de la lumière qui filtrait et quelque chose en bois qui bloquait le passage. Il le poussa et se rendit compte que c'était une commode qui avait été mis là. Il entra alors dans une espèce de vieille maison en ruine et comprit. Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions possibles, il était dans la cabane hurlante. Mais que diable Lupin était-il venu faire ici ? Il crut entendre un bruit et sursauta. Ouf, ce n'était qu'un rat qui traversait la pièce de part en part pour entrer un peu plus loin. Intrigué, Severus s'apprêta à visiter encore un peu la maison lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement. Et ça n'avait rien de fantomatique. Il n'avait jamais entendu de loup-garou auparavant, mais il fut soudain persuadé que c'en était un. Des bruits de pas animal se rapprochèrent et une grande créature pénétra dans la pièce. Le Serpentard se figea, mais la bête l'avait vu. Elle se précipita alors sur lui et Severus ferma les yeux. Au moment où il crut que tout était fini, il sentit quelqu'un le tirer en arrière.  
- Recule ! cria Potter tandis que le loup-garou (car s'en était bien un) abattait ses griffes et crocs à l'exact endroit où le garçon s'était trouvé à peine quelques secondes plus tôt.  
Le serpent voulait s'enfuir. Pourtant, paralysé par la peur, il ne pouvait détacher son regard du lycanthrope. Potter se tourna vers lui et lui parla à toute vitesse, mais le Serpentard était incapable de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Alors le Gryffondor le gifla. Ramené à la réalité, Rogue ne se fit pas prier lorsque Potter lui dit :  
- Cours jusqu'à la sortie, ne t'arrêtes surtout pas !  
Severus courut, courut jusqu'à l'autre bout du long tunnel. Il ne s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle que lorsqu'il fut dans le parc du château, hors de portée du saule cogneur et d'un coup, il comprit pourquoi cet arbre avait été planté là. Il se rendit également compte que Potter n'était pas derrière lui, pas qu'il s'inquiète pour cet imbécile, mais s'il était… Ses doutes (ou espoirs) furent vite contrariés par un brun à lunettes qui sortait de sous le saule. Severus remarqua qu'il était blessé. Potter se dirigea droit vers lui et lui asséna un violent coup de poing. Sous le choc, Rogue tomba par terre. Le Gryffondor ne s'arrêta pas là, il se jeta sur son ennemi de toujours et en ajoutant des paroles à ses actes.  
- Tu – es – vraiment – un – crétin ! dit-il en assénant un coup à chaque mot. Tout ça pour nous faire renvoyer, poursuivit-il. Tu te rends compte que c'est ta vie que tu as mis en jeu, espèce d'imbécile.  
Comme si Rogue se réveillait et décidait de ne pas se laisser faire plus longtemps, il se défendit et parla à son tour.  
- C'est toi qui dis ça, alors que c'est ton meilleur pote qui m'a envoyé ici ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Potter, tu as changé d'avis à la dernière minute ? Tu t'es dit que votre petite blague allait trop mal tourner ?  
- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! s'exclama James toujours furieux prêt à frapper une nouvelle fois.  
- Il suffit messieurs, intervint une voix calme mais ferme qu'ils connaissaient bien.  
Ils se stoppèrent aussitôt et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le directeur. Debout à quelques pas d'eux, Albus Dumbledore les regardait et fait très rare, il paraissait très en colère.  
- Suivez-moi, se contenta-t-il d'ajouter avant de faire volte-face vers le château.  
Sans oser répliquer quoi que ce soit, les deux garçons se relevèrent et le suivirent. Ils traversèrent le hall, montèrent le grand escalier de marbre, grimpèrent jusqu'au deuxième étage, s'arrêtèrent un court instant devant une gargouille de pierre qui tourna pour les laisser passer, montèrent encore un escalier en colimaçon et entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur. James eut la surprise de voir que Sirius était déjà là. A ses côtés, le professeur McGonagall semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait.  
- Merci Minerva, laissez-nous, dit Dumbledore.  
La directrice de Gryffondor sortit de la pièce en lançant un dernier regard intrigué à ses élèves, avant de refermer la porte.  
- Asseyez-vous, ajouta Dumbledore à l'adresse de Potter et Rogue (Black étant déjà assit).  
D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître deux chaises supplémentaires et les deux jeunes hommes prirent place sans un mot.  
- Messieurs, recommença le directeur. Certaines choses m'échappent dans l'incident de ce soir, si vous voulez bien vous expliquer. Chacun à votre tour, ajouta-t-il. Nous écouterons les trois versions.  
C'est donc Rogue qui commença. Il expliqua honteusement comment il suivait les Maraudeurs depuis plusieurs mois afin de trouver quelque chose pour les faire punir et même renvoyer, comment il avait donc découvert que Remus disparaissait sous le saule cogneur et comment Sirius avait « essayé de le tuer ». Sirius faillit le contredire, mais un regard noir de James l'en empêcha. Puis Rogue expliqua qu'il avait suivit les « instructions de Black » à la lettre et qu'il était tombé sur un loup-garou, « Lupin donc ». Enfin, il raconta comment « Potter avait changé d'avis sur la petite blague » et était venu « se donner le rôle du héro, comme d'habitude ».  
Une fois qu'il eut fini, Dumbledore donna la parole à Sirius qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, parlait avec une toute petite voix. Il expliqua comment Remus, grâce à son ouïe très développée, avait repéré Rogue qui les suivait depuis plusieurs mois, il raconta comment le Serpentard avait menacé le lycanthrope le matin même et comment il avait « perdu son sang-froid » en entendant cela. Il précisa qu'aucun de ses amis n'était impliqué dans son acte et assura qu'il n'avait « pas réfléchit avant d'agir » et qu'il n'avait « jamais eu l'intention de causer du tort à qui que ce soit ».  
Pour finir, c'est James qui parla. Il sembla qu'il était celui des trois qui avait le moins à se reprocher dans cette histoire. Il confirma ce qu'avait dit son ami sur Rogue, sa filature et ses menaces. Il expliqua qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord avec Peter et Sirius pour l'empêcher de suivre Remus le soir même, le rôle de Sirius étant seulement de retarder le Serpentard suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il arrive trop tard. Il dit que s'il avait plus réfléchit, il aurait deviné que Sirius allait perdre son sang-froid. Il raconta comment il avait compris ce qui se passait en parlant avec Lily Evans et comment il s'était précipité sans réfléchir pour sauver Rogue et surtout, surtout Remus.  
Lorsqu'ils se furent tous les trois exprimés, Dumbledore les observa avec ses yeux perçants, comme s'il lisait dans leurs esprits. Et puis, au bout d'un long silence, il parla enfin.  
- Monsieur Rogue, vous avez agis de façon extrêmement imprudente ce soir, j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte. Et vous n'aviez pas à suivre ces jeunes hommes. Nous sommes dans une école, pas dans une prison. Ce ne sont pas des criminels en fuite et vous n'êtes certainement pas un Auror. Aussi pour ce comportement, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous donner une retenue tous les soirs des deux prochaines semaines. Et je vous interdis de continuer vos filatures, est-ce que vous m'avez compris ?  
Il marqua une pause en lançant un regard insistant à Rogue qui semblait avoir compris.  
- Monsieur Black, quand à vous, vous avez agis de façon plus que stupide. Je peux comprendre votre exaspération, ainsi que la crainte que vous avez pu ressentir pour votre ami, mais on ne joue pas avec la vie des autres. Je crois que pour vous, la retenue sera chaque soir durant un mois. Estimez-vous heureux que personne n'ait été gravement blessé, ou vous auriez été bon pour l'expulsion.  
Il marqua une nouvelle pause en lançant cette fois son regard insistant à Sirius.  
- J'attends de vous deux que vous réfléchissiez à votre comportement et aux enjeux de toute cette histoire et que vous tiriez des leçons de vos erreurs.  
Il marqua encore une pause avant de tourner un regard bien plus doux vers James.  
- Monsieur Potter, vous avez agis de façon irréfléchie mais très courageuse. Vous avez sauvé deux vies ce soir, alors je pense que vous méritez une récompense.  
- Je ne veux pas de récompense, dit James avec modestie.  
- Voyons, voyons, j'allais accorder soixante points à la Maison Gryffondor.  
Ne se voyant pas refuser des points pour sa Maison, James se contenta d'acquiescer en silence.  
- Vous devez peut-être aussi savoir que lorsqu'un homme sauve la vie d'un autre homme, un lien très spécial se créé entre eux… ajouta-t-il d'une voix mystérieuse. Bien sur ce, vous pouvez y aller. Monsieur Potter, infirmerie.  
Les trois garçons se levèrent et s'apprêtèrent à sortir lorsque :  
- Ah et Monsieur Rogue, encore une chose, le secret de Monsieur Lupin est un secret et il doit bien évidemment le rester.  
- Mais…, commença Rogue qui s'interrompit instantanément sous l'attention de Dumbledore.  
- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, dit le directeur avec fermeté. Je pourrais facilement vous faire oublier ce que vous avez vu ce soir, mais je ne le ferais pas. Je vous demande simplement de la décence et du fair-play. Monsieur Lupin n'a rien à voir dans ce qui s'est passé, du moins pas directement, alors vous serez bien gentil de vous taire.  
Ne sachant que répondre, Rogue se contenta d'acquiescer, sellant ainsi une promesse.

Une fois hors du bureau de Dumbledore, Rogue se hâta sans un regard en arrière et James n'en fut pas fâché. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait détesté l'entendre lui dire merci. Sirius quand à lui le suivait, au début silencieusement, puis il commença.  
- James…  
James s'arrêta et se tourna vers son ami. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais été autant en colère. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais été fâché après Sirius.  
- Non, surtout ne dit rien. Sérieusement Sirius, je ne veux pas t'entendre pour le moment. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'ai passé par la tête, tu imagines ce qui aurait pu arriver si le secret de Remus avait été découvert, si notre secret avait été découvert ! Tu imagines ce qui serait arrivé à Remus si Rogue avait été blessé ou pire ! Alors, penses-y un peu et en attendant, hors de ma vue !  
Sirius le regarda un instant tristement puis pensa qu'il était préférable de s'arrêter là pour le moment et s'en alla sans rien ajouter. James soupira et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, espérant que tout se passait bien pour Peter et Remus. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'infirmerie, Mrs. Pomfresh ralla sur les dangers d'étudier dans cette école, mais se stoppa lorsqu'elle vit le regard du jeune homme. Un regard qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, depuis le temps qu'il venait ici, pour lui-même ou pour Remus, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, aussi sombre. Alors sans poser de questions, elle le soigna. Elle voulut insister pour le garder, mais il lui répliqua qu'il n'avait rien de grave et que ça ne valait pas la peine de passer une nuit en prison pour ça. Elle n'insista pas plus et, après lui avoir fait promettre de rejoindre immédiatement la tour de Gryffondor, le laissa partir à contrecœur. Fidèle à sa promesse, James rejoignit donc sa salle commune où il ne trouva plus grand monde, excepté Evans lovée dans les bras de Shane Conelly au coin du feu et sa propre copine, terriblement inquiète. Alors qu'elle se précipitait vers lui, son regard à lui se posa sur le couple devant la cheminée et son cœur se serra. Alors, sans lui laisser le temps de lui poser la moindre question, il observa sa petite amie et lui dit :  
- Sarah Jane, il faut qu'on parle.

* * *

Note :

Alors, Sevy-chou est vraiment pas très sympa dans ce chapitre, Siri-chou agit bêtement aussi.  
Mumus addict au chocolat ? A peine xD  
Combien de temps James et Remus vont-ils rester fâchés contre Sirius ?  
Et que va donner la conversation entre SJ et James ?  
Et sur cette fin un peu sadique, je pars deux semaines en Irlande ^^  
Bonnes vacances à tous.


	45. Chapter 44

Réponse à la review de Nico : Oui, j'avoue je suis un peu sadique ^^ ça me fait plaisir que tu soit content des deux chapitres. Merci pour ta review ;)

* * *

**Chapitre XLIV  
Sentiments Contraires**

_« Quelque soit l'obscurité du moment, l'amour et l'espoir sont toujours possibles. »  
George Chakiris_

**Avril**

Comme à chaque fois que quelque chose devait rester secret à Poudlard, les rumeurs sur l'incident du saule cogneur s'étaient répandues comme une trainée de poudre. Deux semaines avaient passées depuis l'incident et Remus et James n'avaient toujours pas reparlé à Sirius. Peter, qui s'était retrouvé au milieu de la dispute, paraissait chaque jour un peu plus au bord de la crise de nerf. D'un autre côté, toute sorte de bruits courraient, sur ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là (James Potter aurait sauvé la vie de Severus Rogue), sur la dispute des Maraudeurs, sur la séparation de Potter et de sa petite-amie et même sur la relation qu'entretiendrait Remus Lupin avec Jessie Wilkinson. James avait remarqué que Remus rougissait à chaque fois qu'on lui posait la question et qu'il restait toujours très vague sur le sujet. Les garçons étaient habitués à ce genre de situation et ils ne prêtaient aucune importance aux ragots. En revanche, ils n'étaient pas habitués à être fâché. C'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait. Ils avaient déjà eu des différends, mais jamais rien de tel. Au final, le plus énervant dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il ne se passait pas un jour sans que quelqu'un ne vienne leur demander pourquoi ils étaient fâchés ou leur dire à quel point cette dispute était terrible.  
- Ils feraient bien de se mêler de leurs affaires, disait James à chaque fois.  
Remus était assez mal à l'aise par rapport à la situation mais il refusait toujours catégoriquement de parler à Sirius. En revanche, il insistait sur le fait que James n'était pas obligé de faire comme lui.  
- Si tu veux lui parler, vas-y, ça ne me dérange pas. Après tout, c'est surtout à moi de lui en vouloir.  
Si bien que James avait fini par lui expliquer ses raisons…du moins, en partie.  
- Ecoute Remus, quand on a décidé de devenir des Animagi Peter, Sirius et moi, on s'est promis de ne jamais mettre notre secret en danger. Et le tien par la même occasion. Et Sirius a brisé cette promesse.  
Remus acquiesça, mais il n'était pas convaincu. Il savait qu'il y avait un petit quelque chose en plus qui faisait que James en voulait autant à Sirius. Il voyait aussi très bien que malgré tout, cette histoire rendait James triste. Cependant il se contenta d'enfiler sa paire de chaussettes sans rien ajouter de plus. Au même moment, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et Sirius entra. Pendant un instant ils se regardèrent tous et finalement, c'est Sirius qui brisa le silence gênant qui s'était installé.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'avais juste oublié un livre. Je ne reste pas.  
Il attrapa le dit livre posé sur son lit et ressortit en adressant un rapide coup d'œil à Peter qui était resté sur le palier de la salle de bain. La porte claqua et Remus et James reprirent leurs activités, en évitant soigneusement de se regarder, jusqu'au moment où Peter s'arrêta entre eux, l'air furieux.  
- Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Il a fait une erreur et il le sait, il s'en veut, alors vous pouvez peut-être commencer à le pardonner ! A quoi vous jouez à la fin ? Vous voulez foutre en l'air notre amitié ou quoi ? Après tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble tous les quatre. Remus, je te rappelle que c'est Sirius qui a eu l'idée qu'on devienne des Animagi et malgré tout ce que tu dis, je sais que tu es content qu'on l'ait fait ! Et toi James, c'est ton meilleur ami, ton frère, c'est ce que vous dites tout le temps, vous êtes inséparables, complémentaires, vous vous connaissez mieux que personne ! Alors réfléchissez un peu à ça ! Et en attendant, laissez-moi en dehors !  
Il attrapa son sac avec colère et sortit du dortoir en claquant la porte avec force. Remus et James se regardèrent enfin, sans échanger un mot.

Par la suite les choses furent un peu bizarres. Peter refusait d'adresser la parole à James, Remus et Sirius. Ses paroles semblaient cependant avoir eu un impact sur James qui passa la journée à essayer de trouver un moyen d'engager la conversation avec Sirius, ce qui se révéla compliqué, voire impossible, étant donné que non seulement ce dernier ne se trouvait jamais seul et qu'en plus, il paraissait mettre un point d'honneur à l'éviter. Remus de son côté n'avait montré aucune intention de changer quoi que ce soit à la situation. A côté de ça, il y avait Violaine qui les harcelait une énième fois espérant enfin apprendre la cause de leur dispute. Mais c'est le professeur McGonagall qui les surprit le plus lorsqu'elle les appela en fin de cours pour leur dire :  
- Ça fait cinq ans que je rêve d'une classe calme et sans interruption, d'une journée entière pendant laquelle Gryffondor ne perdrait aucun point et une semaine de répit dans laquelle aucun d'entre vous (elle posa un regard insistant sur James et Sirius) n'aurait été mis en retenue. Et maintenant que c'est le cas, je dois vous dire que je préférais largement avant. L'atmosphère de cette classe – et de ma Maison – n'a jamais été aussi lourde. Alors faites quelque chose, mais ça ne peut pas durer !  
Elle avait raison et ce n'était pas la seule à penser comme ça. Mais au final, lorsque la nuit tomba rien avait changé et tout le monde alla se coucher en espérant que ce vieux dicton disait vrai : la nuit porte conseil.

**~...~**

Sirius se leva d'humeur maussade ce matin-là. Comme tous les jours depuis deux semaines, il s'arrangea pour sortir du dortoir avant que les autres ne se réveillent, et il descendit dans la salle commune. Oh bien sûr, il comprenait les raisons de James et Remus, mais il en avait assez. Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur, mais ils ne pouvaient pas la lui reprocher toute sa vie. Il comprenait aisément Peter, bien qu'il avait été surprit la veille lorsqu'il était venu lui annoncer qu'il ne parlerait plus à aucun des trois tant qu'ils n'auraient pas réglé le problème. Il lui avait d'ailleurs semblé que James avait tenté une approche, mais à présent il n'était même plus sûr de vouloir lui parler. A vrai dire il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il voulait. Une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule. Il frissonna et se retourna. C'était Ellie. Elle lui souriait doucement. Il sentit son estomac se contracter et lui sourit en retour.  
- Comment ça va ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Bien, répondit Sirius sans grande conviction.  
- Oh à d'autres. Je sais ce que ça fait de se disputer avec ses amis, je suis une fille, tu te souviens ? On se dispute tout le temps.  
- Pour nous c'est la première fois.  
- Ça passera, tu verras.  
Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Sirius ne sut plus très bien s'il devait regarder Ellie ou ses chaussures.  
- Merci, dit-il finalement.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour…  
Mais ils furent interrompus par deux filles de première année qui descendaient de leur dortoir. Quelques instants plus tard, les autres élèves suivirent et ils comprirent que c'était l'heure. Ils se dirent à tout à l'heure. Sirius descendit dans la grande Salle, tandis qu'Ellie attendait les filles dans la salle commune. Arrivé en bas, il vit Matthew Mackenzie de Poufsouffle lui faire de grands signes et il le rejoint à sa table. Il s'assit face à Carl Mercer qui trouva un soudain intérêt à son bol de porridge. Sirius n'aimait pas Mercer, peut-être était-ce dû au sale coup qu'il avait fait à Ellie l'an passé, ou au simple fait qu'il ait pu poser ses mains sur elle. De plus, Mercer ne perdait jamais une occasion de montrer à quel point il pouvait être désagréable. Et Sirius ne perdait jamais une occasion de lui rappeler de la fermer. Au grand soulagement de Sirius, ce matin-là, Mercer ne dit rien. Matthew engagea la conversation, mais Sirius ne l'écouta que d'une oreille. Il regarda James et Remus passer en fronçant les sourcils. Bientôt, il vit aussi Evans et Violaine aller s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors, suivies de près par Peter qui s'assit avec elles. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'Ellie et Conelly entrent à leur tour. Sirius suivit Ellie du regard et son cœur battit plus fort. Sa démarche noble, le sourire qu'elle adressa à sa sœur en passant, la façon dont elle fit onduler ses cheveux avant de s'asseoir. Pour la première fois il se rendit vraiment compte à quel point elle l'obsédait. Il détestait ce qu'il ressentait quand elle était à proximité, il se sentait immédiatement stupide et stressé, il devenait faible. Mais ce n'était pas que ça. Il prit conscience qu'il pensait à elle beaucoup trop souvent…  
- Sirius, tu m'écoutes ? appela la voix de Matthew.  
L'interpelé sursauta et revint brusquement à la réalité.  
- Hein, euh, non désolé.  
- Je sais à quoi tu penses, lui dit le Poufsouffle sans rancune.  
- A quoi ? demanda le lion soudain paniqué.  
- A James et Remus. Ne t'inquiète pas ça leur passera. Tiens, on dirait qu'ils sont fâchés avec Peter aussi.  
- Ah, ça c'est…  
Et Sirius expliqua à son ami la position de Peter.  
- Je le comprends tu sais, commenta Matthew avec sagesse. Ce n'est pas toujours évident d'être au centre d'une dispute, ou d'une mésentente.  
Il lança un regard insistant à Carl pour faire comprendre de quoi il parlait. A cet instant, des centaines de hiboux pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour apporter le courrier. Sirius leva les yeux et eut la surprise de voir le hibou grand duc de ses parents se diriger droit sur lui. Le hibou se posa majestueusement devant lui et déposa une lettre dans son assiette avant de se renvoler. Sirius échangea un regard avec son jeune frère, assit à la table des Serpentards. C'était un de ces regards quand on sait de quoi il s'agit et que ce n'est sûrement pas une bonne nouvelle. Car en effet, en cet instant, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule raison qui aurait pu pousser Walburga et Orion Black à écrire à leur aîné. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé, il était en deuxième année et Regulus s'était battu avec Mulciber. Bien évidemment c'était la faute de Sirius. Depuis, il n'avait plus jamais reçu une seule lettre de ses parents, et il avait toujours trouvé ça plutôt plaisant. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Cette lettre ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : son oncle Alphard était mort. Il prit une grande inspiration et brisa le cachet de cire frappé d'un grand « B » aux armoiries des Black. Il déroula lentement le parchemin sur lequel il reconnut l'écriture de sa mère, mais il remarqua que son écriture était beaucoup moins ordonnée et beaucoup plus tremblante que d'habitude. Enfin, il lut rapidement ce que sa mère lui avait écrit, voyant ses craintes se confirmer. Quelques instants plus tard, il sortait précipitamment de la Grande Salle.

Assit à la table de Gryffondor, James avait observé toute la scène. De là où il était, il avait vu le hibou des Black arriver, il avait vu le regard entre Sirius et Regulus, il avait vu Sirius ouvrir la lettre avec des gestes tremblants et il avait vu l'expression de son visage qui s'était assombrit et son regard qui s'était fait plus triste au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait. Puis il avait vu son ami quitter la salle à toute vitesse. Il échangea un regard inquiet avec Remus.  
- J'y vais, dit-il.  
Le lycanthrope acquiesça et le regarda se lever et sortir à son tour. Une fois dans le hall, il observa autour de lui. Bien évidemment, il n'y avait aucune trace de Sirius, mais James le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir où il avait pu aller. Il prit donc la direction du couloir de l'aile est du deuxième étage. Pour une raison inconnue, c'était souvent là que Sirius aller se perdre lorsqu'il avait besoin de solitude. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir en question, ses suppositions s'avérèrent fondées et les paroles de Peter lui revinrent en tête. « Vous vous connaissez mieux que personne ». Il eut un faible sourire voyant quel point c'était vrai. Sirius était assis par terre, contre le mur, le visage enfoui dans les mains. James s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés. Il ne dit rien. Il savait que Sirius n'avait pas envie d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Alors il se contenta de rester là. A ses côtés. Et d'attendre.

******~...~**

Le reste de la journée se passa comme dans un rêve pour Sirius. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui était réel ou non. La tristesse qu'il ressentait par rapport à la mort de son oncle se trouvait quelque peu atténuée par le bonheur qu'il pouvait ressentir par rapport à la réconciliation avec ses amis. James se comportait presque comme si de rien n'était et Remus avait consentit à lui reparler, même s'il restait distant. Peter avait poussé un cri de joie, et un autre de soulagement, lorsqu'il avait vu qu'ils se reparlaient enfin, en oubliant totalement que lui-même ne leur parlait plus. D'un autre côté, Sirius se sentait affreusement coupable de ce petit bonheur qu'il ressentait. Il y avait aussi Ellie qui ne quittait plus son esprit. Et la perspective de devoir officialiser la nouvelle de la mort d'Alphard auprès de Regulus n'arrangeait rien à tous ses sentiments contraires.  
Lorsque le soir arriva enfin, il n'avait déjà plus qu'un vague souvenir de tout ce qui venait d'arriver le jour même. Il était assit devant la cheminée de la salle commune, avec les autres maraudeurs qui ne savaient pas vraiment comment ils auraient pu le consoler. Il repensa à la réaction de son frère.  
- J'en étais sûr, avait-il affirmé l'air accablé lorsqu'il lui avait dit.  
Il se demanda s'il était vraiment triste, mais s'en voulut immédiatement. A ce moment, James lui pressa l'épaule, le faisant sursauter.  
- Il se fait tard, on va se coucher. Tu viens ?  
Sirius s'aperçut que la salle commune s'était vidée et qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux à présent, ainsi que Violaine et Ellie, assises autour d'une table.  
- Oh allez-y, je vous rejoindrais plus tard, répondit-il après un instant d'hésitation.  
Remus s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais James le fit taire d'un regard, comprenant que son ami avait besoin de solitude. Ils prirent donc la direction de leur dortoir après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Sirius les regarda monter l'escalier et ne se replongea dans ses pensées que lorsqu'ils eurent totalement disparus.  
Il revoyait son oncle lui annoncer qu'il était malade et qu'il lui restait environ six mois. Il entendait sa voix sereine et voyait son regard tranquille lorsqu'il lui avait dit. Il acceptait cette situation. Sirius se demanda pourquoi Alphard ? Pourquoi lui ? Il se mit à se demander égoïstement pourquoi les seuls membres de sa famille qui le comprenait s'en allaient et pourquoi celle qu'il détestait le plus vivait sa vie bien tranquillement avec son époux dans une belle maison, alors même qu'elle était peut être au service de Voldemort. Le regard perdu dans les flammes, il sentit le canapé s'affaisser légèrement. Il tourna la tête et ce stupide sentiment de faiblesse l'envahit à nouveau lorsqu'il vit Ellie, à ses côtés, qui lui souriait avec douceur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table où il l'avait aperçut plus tôt. Il semblait que Violaine était allée se coucher et ils étaient seuls tous les deux dans la salle commune. Il reporta son attention sur la jolie fille à côté de lui. Elle ne lui posait aucune question, mais il comprit qu'elle voulait savoir.  
- Mon oncle est mort, dit-il à voix basse en tournant à nouveau son regard vers les flammes qui crépitaient dans l'âtre.  
Ellie ne dit rien et se contenta de lui prendre la main. Il la laissa faire et ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, très longtemps, main dans la main sans dire un mot, leurs deux cœurs battant à cent à l'heure.


	46. Chapter 45

Réponse à la review de Nico :

Mdr Patience ^^

Oui, je trouve aussi pour Sirius, c'est bien triste…

En tout cas, merci pour ta review ^.^

Bisous.

* * *

**Chapitre XLV**

**Discussions en tout genre**

- Potter qu'est-ce que c'est que ÇA ?  
Le mois d'avril était déjà bien entamé et ce matin-là, dans la salle commune des rouge et or, une Lily Evans furieuse, brandissait à bout de bras un superbe bouquet de roses toutes plus rouges les unes que les autres. Face à elle, James Potter prenait son air le plus innocent.  
- Eh bien, vois-tu Evans, ce sont des fleurs, je pense même des roses.  
Des élèves s'arrêtèrent pour les regarder se disputer. On commençait à avoir l'habitude à Gryffondor, mais c'était toujours un spectacle car James arrivait à mettre Lily dans les états les plus improbables. Chacune de leur querelle se terminait presque toujours par une baffe magistrale infligée par la jolie rousse au brun à lunettes. Fermant les yeux comme si elle demandait au ciel de lui accorder une patience infinie, Lily parla le plus calmement possible, dans l'état actuel des choses.  
- Je le vois bien, que ce sont des fleurs, ce que je te demande c'est comment ces roses sont arrivées au pied de mon lit ?  
James fit mine de réfléchir.  
- Par magie, je suppose. Pourquoi, elles ne te plaisent pas ?  
Pour toute réponse, Lily regarda les roses comme s'il s'était agit d'un tas de bouse de dragon. Puis elle ajouta, d'un ton incrédule :  
- Tu veux me faire croire, Potter, que ces…roses ne viennent pas de toi ?  
James ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de la regarder avec un air angélique et finit par se passer une main dans les cheveux.  
- Potter, je ne pensais pas que tu étais suffisamment stupide pour nier, alors que tu as signé, dit-elle d'un ton froid.  
Elle avait dit ces mots en agitant devant ses yeux la carte qui avait accompagné les roses jusque quelques minutes plus tôt et qui était signé des initiales « J.P. ».  
- Je ne nie pas. Mais je ne comprends pas où est le problème.  
- Le problème ? Le problème ? répondit Lily d'une voix de plus en plus aigue qui lui donnait un air hystérique. Le problème, c'est que premièrement, je t'ai déjà répété je-ne-sais-combien de fois de NE PAS m'envoyer de fleurs ! Et deuxièmement, si tu t'acharnes sur cette voix, mon petit-ami…  
- Tu n'as qu'à le quitter.  
- Pardon ?  
- Comme ça tu pourras sortir avec moi, continua James sur sa lancée.  
Sans perdre une minute de plus, Lily jeta les fleurs et la carte à ses pieds et fit deux pas avant d'asséner la gifle habituelle à James.  
- J'espère que ça te va, comme réponse, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton cinglant avant de tourner les talons sans un regard en arrière.  
James resta planté là un bon moment, à la regarder partir, jusqu'à ce que Sirius ne soit obligé d'aller le chercher. Ils prirent place dans les fauteuils devant la cheminée, profitant du dimanche matin pour discuter. Remus et Peter s'étaient rendus à la bibliothèque, comme la plupart des autres cinquième année, pour travailler. Mais étant donné que James et Sirius n'étaient pas humains, comme le disait Remus (ce qui venant de sa part, ne manquait pas de culot), ils estimaient qu'il y avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire que des révisions un dimanche matin.  
- Je ne comprends pas les femmes, dit James tandis qu'il regardait Evans passer dans l'autre sens en leur lançant un regard méprisant.  
- Ça, on l'avait remarqué, lui répondit Sirius avec un sourire en coin. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas le seul.  
L'annonce de la mort de son oncle remontait à quelques jours maintenant et Sirius semblait aller mieux.  
- Enfin bref, quand je pense que Remus et Peter sont à la bibliothèque…  
- Ah, ne me parle pas de cet endroit. Etrange endroit empli de livres, gardés par la vieille pie, où notre ami aime passer du temps. Cornedrue, mon dieu, c'est horrible, il faut l'aider, le désintoxiquer, le…  
- Et si on n'y arrive pas, il faudra l'abattre.  
Sirius regarda son meilleur ami d'un air faussement choqué, puis fit mine d'être intéressé par sa proposition.  
- Oui, tiens, c'est une bonne idée, on pourra revendre la fourrure pour faire des manteaux ou des gants.  
- Heureusement qu'il n'est pas là, commenta James avec un sourire. Il aurait été ravi.  
Sirius sourit à son tour.  
- Remarque je suis sûr que la peau de cerf ça se vend très bien aussi. D'autant plus qu'il y a les bois.  
- La prochaine fois, trouve-toi un ami qui se transforme en dragon, ça a bien plus de valeur, répondit James sans relever.  
- Oh, oui, tiens, j'y penserais. Sinon, je finirais pauvre. Enfin, tu vois, ce n'est pas comme si ma famille allait me donner quoi que ce soit.  
- Bah, au pire, tu peux te transformer définitivement, dit James à mi-voix. Tu ferais un très bon animal de compagnie Patmol, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.  
- Cornedrue, ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu me dis.  
Après un bon moment de divagations en tout genre, Sirius revint brusquement à un sujet beaucoup plus sérieux.  
- Bon, dis-moi, je me suis retenu de poser la question jusqu'à présent, mais tout de même, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre Sarah Jane et toi ?  
- On s'est séparés.  
- Oui, ça je le vois bien, ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est pourquoi ?  
- Eh bien disons simplement que toute cette histoire m'a permis d'y voir clair, comprendre ce qui est réellement important, et donc je lui ai dit qu'on devait discuter…  
- Elle a dû être ravie, commenta Sirius.  
- Pas vraiment non, elle était triste mais elle a essayé de ne pas le montrer.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?  
- Qu'elle comprenait, qu'elle s'en doutait depuis un moment…  
- Ah.  
- Oui. Vous aviez raison.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde fait des erreurs.  
- C'est amusant que ce soit justement toi qui dises ça…  
Sirius détourna le regard.  
- Bref, poursuivit James comme si de rien n'était. Je l'ai quand même fait souffrir. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans mes intentions. Maintenant elle m'évite. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.  
- Ça lui passera, assura Sirius. Je suppose qu'il faut du temps.  
- Oui, sûrement. Tiens, à propos de temps, où en es-tu avec Ellie ?  
- Ellie ? répondit Sirius en sursautant. Je…je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.  
James l'observa en levant un sourcil et répliqua :  
- Tu mens affreusement mal quand il s'agit de ce genre de choses.  
- Oh, d'accord, capitula Sirius. S'n'en est nulle part. Rien de nouveau. Enfin, bon l'autre soir, tu sais quand j'ai appris…  
Comprenant qu'il parlait de la mort d'Alphard, James acquiesça. Sirius poursuivit.  
- On s'est retrouvé dans la salle commune juste elle et moi…  
- Et ? demanda James qui semblait à présent surexcité par la nouvelle.  
- Et ben rien. On est juste resté là tous les deux.  
- Oh, dit James déçu.  
- Et depuis, je ne sais plus comment me comporter avec elle, et je pense que c'est réciproque.  
- Ça explique pourquoi vous avez chacun l'air de vouloir mettre le plus de distance entre vous. Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas – et ne me sors pas la vielle excuse du « je ne veux pas m'attacher » – elle te plait, tu lui plais c'est évident, alors pourquoi vous ne sortez toujours pas ensemble ?  
- C'est…une très bonne question, acheva Sirius dépité.  
- Je vois…  
- Dis-moi, tant qu'on parle de ce genre de choses, il y a quelque chose entre Lunard et Jessie ?  
- Eh bien Lunard est toujours très vague quand on lui pose la question, il évite le sujet en fait. Donc ça m'amène à penser qu'il y a quelque chose. Mais de là à penser qu'ils sortent vraiment ensemble, je ne sais pas.  
- Avec toutes les rumeurs qui circulent… J'ai entendu des trucs pas très sympas sur Jessie d'ailleurs.  
- J'imagine.  
- Mais pourquoi il ne nous dit pas s'il s'intéresse à elle ? Ce n'est pas comme si on allait se moquer de lui.  
- Eh bien, le connaissant, je suppose qu'il doit se dire qu'avec son problème il n'a pas le droit de sortir avec une fille… donc il s'intéresse sûrement à elle mais il n'ose rien lui dire.  
- Il m'énerve.  
- Et puis, je présume que c'est aussi en partie à cause de toi.  
- De moi ?  
- Oui, je te rappelle que Jessie est une de tes ex.  
- Tu plaisantes, ça fait une éternité qu'on est plus ensemble, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. Et même si ça me dérangeait, je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de dire quoi que ce soit.  
- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut en parler, mais à Remus.  
- Me parler de quoi ? demanda soudain la voix de Remus derrière eux.  
Il venait d'entrer dans la salle commune suivi de Peter. Sans s'en rendre compte James et Sirius avait tenu leurs discussions en tout genre toute la matinée et il était à présent l'heure de manger.  
- Du prix de la fourrure de loup-garou, répondit Sirius le plus sérieusement du monde.  
- Pardon ?  
- Avec Cornedrue on a pensé qu'on pourrait revendre ta fourrure pour se faire de l'argent.  
- Déjà vous n'avez pas besoin d'argent et ensuite, vous avez passé la matinée à faire ça ?  
- Non, il a aussi parlé de revendre les bois d'un cerf, avoua James d'un ton volontairement vague. Puis ensuite, j'ai pensé – et pour le coup, je dois dire que c'était une très bonne idée – que Patmol pourrait devenir un super animal de compagnie. Tu en dis quoi ?  
- Vous réalisez que les B.U.S.E sont dans un mois et demi ? répondit froidement Remus comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce que venait de lui dire James.  
- Oui et alors ? demanda Sirius.  
- Et alors ? Vous ne révisez jamais !  
- Pourquoi réviser, ce qu'on sait déjà Lunard ? demanda James d'un ton pertinent.  
Sirius l'approuva vigoureusement et Remus leur jeta le même regard méprisant que Lily auparavant. En cet instant, James comprit très bien pourquoi ils étaient préfets tous les deux. Il réprima un frisson.  
- Alors c'était bien ?  
- A la bibliothèque ?  
- Oui.  
- On a révisé.  
- Passionnant.  
- Oh la ferme. Nous, on a besoin de travailler pour réussir et surtout pour un examen aussi important que les B.U.S.E. C'est vous qui n'êtes pas normaux.  
- C'est toi qui dis ça ?  
Remus ne répondit rien, mais son regard en disait long. Sirius regarda ses deux amis se disputailler, et sourit. Puis, il se décida et sans préambule, il entra dans le vif du sujet.  
- Alors dis-moi Lunard, est-ce que Jessie te plaît ?  
Remus se tourna brusquement vers lui rougit fortement et essaya d'esquiver. James voulu lancer un regard désapprobateur à son meilleur ami, mais il parut plus amusé qu'autre chose. Peter, quand à lui, sembla surprit par la soudaineté de la question.  
- Pour…pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te le fait penser ?  
- Eh bien, même si je n'accorde pas beaucoup de crédit aux rumeurs en tout genre qui circulent, le seul fait que tu aies rougit et que tu perdes tes moyens quand je dis le nom de Jessie me conforte dans cette pensée.  
- Très drôle, marmonna Remus en lançant un regard noir à son ami. Tu veux que je voie ta réaction quand je parle d'Ellie ?  
- N'essaye pas de changer de sujet ! s'exclama vivement Sirius. Dis-moi de quoi tu as peur Remus ? C'est à cause de ton problème ? Parce que c'est ridicule, tu as le droit autant que n'importe qui d'avoir une petite amie…  
- Je…  
- Et puis si tu crains ma réaction, je te ferais remarquer que je n'ai rien à dire et en plus, c'est fini depuis longtemps entre Jessie et moi. Donc ce serait stupide de te retenir pour ça.  
Remus réfléchit un instant. Puis il regarda ses amis et parla.  
- Ça tombe bien que tu dises ça, parce qu'en fait Jessie et moi on est déjà ensemble.


	47. Chapter 46

Hello les gens !  
J'espère que votre rentrée c'est bien passée (pour ceux qui sont rentrés). Moi j'ai une tonne de boulot. Mais je ne me plains pas trop, parce que c'est bien moi qui ai choisi de faire du japonais… Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai pu finir ce chapitre et je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous vont être contents, surtout à la fin (ça ne veut pas dire que vous devez lire la fin avant le reste !) Bien, sur ce, je vous laisse lire  
Enjoy ^.^********

**Réponse à la review de Nico :** Et là ? C'est bien Sirius ? ^^ Je ne pense pas non plus que ce soit possible pour Mumus, c'est comme Hermione xD

En tout cas merci pour tes reviews, elles me font toujours très plaisir.

Bisous.

* * *

**********Chapitre XLVI  
Plus d'excuses**  


**Mai**

Lily regarda Severus qui s'éloignait en compagnie de ceux qu'il appelait ses amis. Mulciber, Avery, Wilkes et Rosier. Lily détestait ses types. Ils pratiquaient la magie noire et vénéraient Voldemort. Mais Sev les appréciait. Il les préférait toujours à Lily. C'était la troisième fois rien que cette semaine, qu'il la laissait tomber pour rejoindre ses « amis ». En plus, il était toujours distant avec elle en ce moment. Furieuse, elle rangea ses affaires. Elle n'avait plus la tête à réviser pour le moment. Elle quitta la bibliothèque et regagna la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ça devait être calme à cette heure-ci. La plupart des élèves étaient dehors pour profiter du beau temps de mai. Seuls les cinquième et les septième année, toutes Maisons confondues, restaient à l'intérieur occupés à réviser pour leurs examens qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Entre ses révisions pour les B.U.S.E et ses devoirs de préfète, Lily n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer à son petit ami. Et puis, Shane aussi devait travailler pour ses A.S.P.I.C. Ils se voyaient donc très peu. De toutes manières, Lily ne voyait qu'une seule issue à leur relation. A la fin de l'année, il quitterait Poudlard et elle en aurait encore pour deux ans. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait à l'attendre. D'autant plus, qu'ils allaient changer tous les deux, grandir encore. Tant de choses pouvaient se produire en deux années. Lily sursauta. Elle était toujours en colère contre Severus et elle avait marché d'un pas si énergique que sans s'en rendre compte, elle était déjà arrivée devant l'entrée de la salle commune. Elle donna le mot de passe et entra. Elle repéra immédiatement ses amies qui travaillaient toutes les trois autour d'une des tables de la salle. Potter, Black, Remus et Peter étaient assis à l'autre bout de la pièce, autour d'une table eux aussi. Tandis que Remus et Peter travaillaient, Black et Potter étaient penchés au-dessus du même parchemin et semblaient comploter quelque chose. Ces deux-là révisaient si peu qu'elle se demandait comment ils pouvaient encore dormir la nuit. Le pire, c'est qu'elle était sûre qu'ils allaient encore s'en tirer comme ça, sans rien. C'était rageant de voir que sans travailler, ils arrivaient à de meilleurs résultats que certains qui se donnaient du mal. Ruminant ses pensées, elle jeta son sac par terre et se laissa tomber sur une chaise libre à la table de ses amies. Elles levèrent toutes trois la tête vers elle en même temps et lui sourirent avant de se replonger dans leurs livres et notes de cours. Voyant la tête que faisait la rouquine, Ellie lui lança un regard interrogateur. Mais Lily n'avait pas envie de lui répondre, elle savait ce qu'elle dirait, dès l'instant où elle aurait prononcé le nom de Severus. Cependant, Ellie sembla lire dans ses pensées.  
- Tu t'es encore disputé avec Rogue ? demanda-t-elle.  
Lily finit par acquiescer avec une grimace. Entendant le nom de Rogue les deux autres s'en mêlèrent.  
- Lily, franchement, je ne comprends pas…  
- Pourquoi j'accepte encore de lui parler. Oui je sais Vio, vous me le répétez assez souvent et Alice presque tous les jours…  
Elle a raison, on s'inquiète, c'est normal, dit Charleen. Il traîne avec de drôles de personnes. Tu as bien vu ce que Mulciber et Avery ont fait à la petite Mary.  
- Oui, je sais, je lui en ai déjà touché deux mots.  
- Je ne dis pas qu'il est comme eux, mais…  
Lily ne répondit rien. Elle ne voyait plus comment défendre son ami. Si elle pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi. Le mois dernier, ils s'étaient disputés parce que Lily avait osé émettre une critique sur ses fréquentations. En effet, deux des amis de Sev avaient lancé un sort de magie noire sur une Gryffondor de quatrième année. Heureusement le sort était mineur et Mary n'en avait gardé aucune séquelle. Mais quand Lily en avait parlé à Sev, il avait répondu que c'était juste une plaisanterie. Or user de magie noire est loin d'être une plaisanterie. Lily savait quand même qu'il fallait y mettre une certaine volonté malfaisante si on voulait que ça marche. Mary était née-moldue, exactement comme Lily et Lily se demandait pourquoi ils n'essayaient jamais de s'en prendre à elle. Après tout cette bande de Serpentard était réputée pour ses actions anti-sang de bourbe, comme ils le disaient si bien. Et Sev en faisait partie.  
Si Lily n'arrivait plus à lui trouver d'excuses, c'était peut-être parce qu'il n'en avait plus.

**~...~**

Sirius observait Ellie depuis cinq bonnes minutes lorsque James le ramena brusquement à la réalité.  
- Alors, tu comptes aller lui parler quand ?  
- Aller…aller lui parler ?  
- Et bien oui, tu ne vas pas te contenter de l'observer jusqu'à la fin de ta vie quand même.  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Tu n'as aucun problème avec les filles habituellement, fit remarquer Peter.  
- Oui, mais là, c'est différent.  
James et Remus échangèrent un regard, puis un sourire en coin.  
- Tu devrais quand même lui parler, conseilla Remus. Au moins, tu seras fixé.  
- Et si je ne veux pas être fixé ? interrogea Sirius.  
- Voyons Patmol, je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu veux être fixé, le contredit James.  
- Oui, tu as raison, concéda Sirius. Mais j'ai peur, avoua-t-il. Si je lui dis, je n'aurais plus d'excuses.  
- Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir peur dans ce genre de situation, commenta son meilleur ami avec sagesse.  
- Oui, c'est sûr. Regarde James, malgré toutes ses tentatives ratées avec Lily, il persévère et heureusement pour lui, le ridicule ne tue pas.  
- Non, mais dis donc Lunard, je ne te permets pas !  
- Ce que je veux dire, poursuivit Remus comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, c'est que ça ne peut pas être pire que la façon dont Lily rejette Cornedrue.  
- Je ne suis pas sûr que c'est ça qui va lui remonter le moral, dit James. Personnellement, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle te rejetterait, elle est au-moins aussi folle de toi que toi d'elle. Et puis, tu devrais arrêter de tout assimiler à ta famille. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident, mais je t'assures, tout le monde n'est pas comme eux.  
Ces mots semblèrent rassurer quelque peu Sirius.  
- Oh, vous avez vu l'heure, les cours vont reprendre, les interrompit Peter.  
Les quatre amis rassemblèrent leurs affaires et se levèrent. A l'autre bout de la salle commune, ils virent les quatre filles de leur année en faire autant. Sirius croisa le regard d'Ellie et rougit instantanément. A ce moment, il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains. Il était un Gryffondor, par Merlin ! Il traversa la pièce et arriva devant les filles qui le regardèrent étonnées. Mais il n'y fit pas attention. Sirius s'approcha alors d'Ellie et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Puis il recula et, après un petit clin d'œil, s'éloigna vers ses amis qui l'attendaient plus loin.

******~...~**

Remus entra dans la salle de classe vide qu'il utilisait pour ses cours de DCFM avec Jessie. Enfin, c'était devenu un prétexte maintenant. Elle n'avait plus vraiment besoin de lui en Défense, elle avait bien progressé. Mais, avec cette excuse, ils étaient sûrs de pouvoir passer un peu de temps seuls tous les deux au-moins une fois par semaine. Avec les B.U.S.E qui approchaient à grands pas, ils n'avaient plus vraiment le temps de se voir hors des cours qu'ils avaient en commun. Dire que James et Sirius ne révisaient presque pas. Certes jusqu'à présent, ils avaient toujours fonctionné de cette façon et ils avaient toujours réussis. Mais là on parlait des B.U.S.E, des examens très importants et déterminants pour leur avenir. Il n'arrivait jamais à savoir s'ils prenaient ce genre de choses au sérieux ou non. Finalement, il les admirait et les méprisait à la fois. Les admirait parce qu'ils avaient toujours une telle confiance en eux et en leurs capacités, qui n'étaient pas des moindres. Et les méprisait parce que lui devait se donner un mal fou et qu'eux n'en foutaient pas une. La porte s'ouvrit et il interrompit le cours de ses pensées pour regarder sa petite amie entrer. Il lui sourit et elle lui sourit en retour. Puis il s'approcha d'elle et ils s'embrassèrent. Après quelques minutes, ils s'assirent dans un coin de la salle, l'un contre l'autre et restèrent ainsi jusqu'à bien après que l'heure du couvre feu ne soit passée.

Un peu plus de deux heures plus tard, Remus dit au revoir à Jessie et prit la direction opposée à la sienne. Avec précaution, il remonta vers son dortoir, espérant ne croiser ni Rusard, ni McGonagall, ni Peeves. Habituellement, il emportait la carte du Maraudeur avec lui, mais ce soir, Sirius avait insisté pour l'avoir tout en refusant de leur expliquer pourquoi il en avait tant besoin. Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, il entendit un bruit. Il ralentit et avança prudemment, tendant l'oreille. Enfin, il distingua le bruit en question plus clairement. C'étaient des pleurs. Il avança encore un peu et distingua une jeune fille qui s'était assise par terre, appuyée contre un mur. En avançant encore un peu, il vit ses longs cheveux blond dorés et comprit de qui il s'agissait. Il s'avança alors vers elle. L'entendant arriver, elle leva les yeux vers lui et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main.  
- Charleen, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
- C'est rien. Rien d'important, répondit-elle.  
Il l'avait trouvé étrange ces derniers temps. Comme distante. Ils n'avaient jamais été des amis très proches, mais tout de même. Il se demanda si elle pleurait à cause d'un garçon.  
- Si, c'est important, la contredit-il. Si ça ne l'avait pas été, tu n'aurais pas pleuré.  
- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? lui demanda-t-elle en se remettant debout.  
- Oui.  
- Tu es sûr ? insista-t-elle.  
- Certains. Dis-moi.  
- Très bien, mais tu n'auras plus d'excuses après, répondit-elle d'un ton amer  
Alors, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et il comprit. Elle n'aurait même pas eu besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.  
- Tu as une petite amie, dit-elle simplement.

******~...~**

Lily était fatiguée et après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Alice et Violaine, elle prit la direction du dortoir des filles. Là, elle trouva Ellie Stevens en proie à une grande hésitation.  
- Lily, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda Ellie à son amie dès qu'elle la vit.  
Ellie avait expliqué la situation à Lily dès le départ. Une partie d'elle lui disait de la retenir et l'autre de la pousser en avant. Finalement, la rouquine préféra répondre de la façon la plus honnête possible.  
- Eh bien…en tant que préfète, je devrais te dire de ne pas quitter la salle commune après le couvre-feu…Mais en tant qu'amie, je te dis : fonce !  
Entendant le conseil de sa préfète de meilleure amie, Ellie n'hésita pas un instant de plus et sortit du dortoir des filles en courant. Dans la salle commune elle se faufila discrètement, jusqu'au trou de la sortie. La plupart des élèves étaient encore présents, mais tous occupés, et personne ne fit vraiment attention à elle. Lorsqu'elle sortit, la Grosse Dame ralla contre « tous ses jeunes qui se permettent de ne pas respecter le règlement », mais Ellie n'y prit pas garde et emprunta le passage secret le plus proche. C'était la première fois qu'elle sortait hors du couvre-feu et l'idée de rencontrer Rusard ou McGonagall durant sa virée l'inquiétait. En chemin, elle croisa Remus qui remontait vers les dortoirs.  
- Où tu vas ? Tu sais que le couvre-feu est déjà passé ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Et toi ? Je pensais que les préfets faisaient toujours leurs rondes deux par deux, répliqua-t-elle.  
A sa grande surprise, Remus soupira et ne répondit pas. Après un silence plutôt désagréable, elle répondit dans un murmure :  
- Il m'attend.  
Remus sembla surprit un instant, puis sembla comprendre quelque chose. Enfin, il lui dit :  
- Je vois. Ne passe pas par le couloir du premier étage, Rusard doit encore y être. Prends le passage secret qui est dans l'aile est du deuxième étage. Il descend directement en haut du grand escalier.  
Avec un sourire de remerciement, Ellie poursuivit son chemin, respectant les instructions de Remus. Après de nombreux efforts et beaucoup de stress, elle atteint enfin la grande porte de chêne et sortit dans la nuit douce. Ellie ignorait quelle heure il était, elle avait laissé sa montre sur sa table de chevet. Elle avait prit du retard à cause de Peeves qu'elle avait dû laisser passer avant de pouvoir entrer dans le passage secret du deuxième étage et elle espérait que l'heure de rendez-vous n'était pas encore passée. Elle traversa le parc en courant et distingua enfin sa silhouette. Il l'attendait. Rassurée, elle ralentit et doucement, elle s'approcha de lui.  
- Salut, dit-elle.  
Il sursauta et se retourna vers elle. Dans la nuit claire, Ellie put voir qu'il rougissait légèrement.  
- Ah salut. J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas, avoua-t-il.

_FLASHBACK_

Sirius s'approcha alors d'Ellie et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.  
- Je dois te parler, c'est important. Retrouve-moi ce soir, à onze heures, dans le parc sous le grand arbre qui est au bord du lac.  
Puis il recula et, après un petit clin d'œil, s'éloigna vers ses amis qui l'attendaient plus loin.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose d'important ?  
Sirius rougit de plus belle. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.  
- Oui…enfin…je… Raah, ça m'énerve ! Pourquoi je n'arrive plus à rien quand tu es là !  
Ellie le regarda surprise et rougit à son tour.  
- Je… j'ai essayé de reporter ce moment, mais je crois que je n'ai plus d'excuses maintenant. Je suis vraiment un imbécile, acheva-t-il en tournant la tête.  
Cette fois Ellie éclata de rire. Pas un rire méchant ou moqueur, mais un rire joyeux et cristallin qui fit tourner la tête de Sirius. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit doucement les mains.  
- Parfois, oui, tu en es un. Mais là tout de suite, je ne pense pas que tu sois un imbécile. Dis-moi ce que tu veux, tout simplement.  
- Tout simplement ?  
- Oui.  
- Toi.  
Ellie le fixa, troublée. Sirius fit un pas en avant pour combler le peu de distance qui les séparait et posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ellie ferma les yeux et se laissa d'abord emporter avant de passer ses mains autour du cou du jeune homme afin de répondre à ce baiser qui se fit de plus en plus passionné.  
Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent doucement et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Une pointe de timidité passa sur leurs visages, avant de laisser place à deux sourires complices. Puis main dans la main, ils revinrent lentement vers le château, ne se quittant jamais vraiment du regard, indifférents au monde extérieur.

* * *

Dire que Remus n'avait jamais rien remarqué… ah les hommes ^^  
Ah oui, aussi, quand Sirius dit ça : « Je… j'ai essayé de reporter ce moment, mais je crois que je n'ai plus d'excuses maintenant. Je suis vraiment un imbécile », ce n'est pas très clair. En fait, c'est normal, il est troublé par Ellie et du coup, il a vraiment du mal à parler de façon cohérente quand elle est là. D'ailleurs, s'il repoussait autant le moment de lui faire part de ses sentiments, c'est d'une part parce qu'il n'aime pas s'attacher à cause de ce qu'il a vécu dans sa famille, il a trop peur que l'amour ne se transforme en haine. D'autre part, c'est la première fois qu'il est vraiment et totalement amoureux d'une fille. Bon, il aimait bien Jessie, mais là ça n'a rien à voir. Du coup, il ne sait vraiment pas comment agir. J'aime bien montrer un Sirius timide et rougissant, ça change du Don Juan qui se tape tout ce qui bouge ^^  
Pour finir, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué ceci dans cette phrase : « et posa **enfin** ses lèvres sur les siennes » ;)  
Voilà, merci de votre attention et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.


	48. Chapter 47

**Chapitre XLVII  
Sans regrets**

_« Des années d'amour ont été effacées par la haine d'une seule minute. »  
Edgar Allan Poe_

**Juin**

Lily tourna les talons et prit la direction du château sans adresser un regard de plus ni à Severus, ni à Potter qui criait son nom. Elle entra dans l'immense bâtisse et monta les escaliers le plus rapidement possible. Elle ne savait pas trop où elle se rendait, mais peu lui importait. Elle s'engouffra dans la première salle de classe vide et referma la porte derrière elle avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle venait de perdre son meilleur ami. Il l'avait traité de sang-de-bourbe. Tout ce temps, elle lui avait trouvé des excuses, mais à présent c'était fini. Il finirait mangemort, ça elle le savait. C'était fini et son cœur la serrait, mais en même temps, une part d'elle se sentait soulagée. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible pour elle. En ce jour de juin 1976, Severus Rogue et Lily Evans n'étaient plus et ne seraient plus jamais amis.

**~...~  
**

Ellie éclata de rire une nouvelle fois et Sirius l'embrassa. Ils se regardèrent, souriants quand soudain, Ellie remarqua l'heure.  
- Oh, il est temps de manger ! Il faut qu'on se dépêche !  
- Tu ne penses qu'à manger toi, la critiqua Sirius un sourire aux lèvres.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai. Allez viens !  
Elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna hors du passage secret dans lequel ils se cachaient depuis environ une heure. Ils prirent les escaliers et commencèrent leur descente. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le quatrième étage, ils croisèrent…  
- Regulus, remarqua Sirius.  
- Oh tiens Sirius, répondit Regulus.  
Le regard de Sirius passa de son frère au garçon qui l'accompagnait. Il crut se souvenir qu'il s'appelait Bertram Aubrey. Lorsque Bertram remarqua que l'aîné des Black le fixait, il fit un pas en arrière, méfiant.  
- D'où viens-tu ? demanda finalement Sirius sur le ton de la conversation.  
- On était à la bibliothèque, répondit Regulus sur le même ton. Et vous ?... non attends, finalement ne me dis rien, je ne veux pas savoir.  
Cette dernière réflexion arracha un sourire presque complice aux deux frères, un fait devenu très rare. Les yeux rivés sur Sirius, un air toujours méfiant, Bertram s'approcha de Regulus et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.  
- Ah oui, je comprends, répondit le cadet des Black à son ami. Vas-y alors, je te rejoins.  
Bertram acquiesça et s'éloigna à toutes jambes.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à ton ami ?  
- Tu ne dois probablement pas t'en souvenir, mais toi et ton ami James Potter lui avait lancé un maléfice particulièrement cuisant lorsqu'on était en deuxième année.  
- Ah ?  
- Sa tête avait doublé de volume.  
- Ah oui, ça y est je m'en souviens.  
Regulus lança un regard désapprobateur à son frère, mais Sirius l'ignora. Il s'approcha d'Ellie et lui murmura lui aussi quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle acquiesça et après avoir échangé un baiser avec son petit ami – ce qui causa une quinte de toux chez Regulus – elle s'éloigna à son tour. Les deux frères se regardèrent et d'un commun accord, prirent la direction de la Grande Salle.  
- Alors comme ça, ton ami a peur de moi ? demanda Sirius en ricanant.  
- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi être fier. Et puis il n'a pas peur, mais tu l'inquiètes disons.  
- C'est la même chose.  
- Oh laisse tomber.  
Un moment de silence s'en suivit, puis Regulus reprit.  
- Tu as bien fait de choisir Stevens.  
- Comment ça ? demanda Sirius qui avait malheureusement l'impression de comprendre où il voulait en venir.  
- Elle est de sang-pur. C'est une bonne chose. Nos parents seront contents.  
Ils étaient arrivés en haut du grand escalier de marbre. Sirius s'arrêta net.  
- Si tu crois que je l'ai choisi pour ça, tu te trompes lourdement Regulus, répliqua Sirius d'un ton glacial. Entendons-nous bien. Je me fiche de son sang et je me fiche des Black.  
Regulus, qui s'était arrêté à son tour, afficha un air offusqué.  
- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ?  
- C'est toi qui ne veux pas comprendre. Le sang n'a pas d'importance. J'ai vu des né-moldus être bien meilleur que des sang-purs. Et je ne parle pas du domaine magique, ajouta Sirius en reprenant sa descente.  
Regulus le suivit, continuant la discussion.  
- Quand bien même ils seraient meilleurs, il n'empêche que…  
- Quoi ? Leur sang n'est pas pur. Enfin franchement Regulus. Chez les moldus, on appelle ce comportement du racisme.  
- Tu te sers de termes moldus maintenant ?  
- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tes parents ne vont pas être contents c'est ça ?  
- Ce sont tes parents aussi ! s'exclama Regulus.  
- Je préfère ne pas y penser.  
- Comment peux-tu être aussi…  
- Quoi ?  
- Je ne trouve pas de mot pour l'exprimer.  
A présent, les deux frères s'étaient arrêtés tout en bas du grand escalier, dans le hall. Quelques personnes qui passaient par là, s'arrêtèrent en voyant qu'ils se disputaient.  
- Tu vas mal finir, poursuivit Regulus.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Tu vas être renié et rejeté. Par ta propre famille.  
- Ce serait sans doute mieux.  
- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis !  
- Oh que si. Je pense toujours ce que je dis.  
- Tu es vraiment un imbécile Sirius. Tu veux vraiment que ça se passe comme avec Meda ?  
- Ce qui est arrivé à Meda était très injuste. D'un autre côté, elle le vit très bien.  
- Andromeda n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait.  
- Quoi ? Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! s'exclama Sirius menaçant.  
- Certainement pas ! Je dis ce que je pense !  
- Ne me fais pas rire. Tu dis ce que tes parents veulent entendre, un point c'est tout. Ça a toujours été comme ça Regulus.  
- Ce sont tes parents aussi ! s'exclama Regulus criant presque.  
- Je ne veux pas d'eux !  
Un court silence suivit la déclaration de Sirius, avant que Regulus ne se jette sur son frère. Ils commencèrent à se battre, mais ils furent rapidement séparés. Sans qu'ils ne s'en soient rendu compte, une petite foule d'élèves s'était rassemblée autour d'eux. Ceux qui passaient par là au début de leur dispute avaient dû aller en prévenir d'autres. Sirius remarqua que James et Remus étaient là aussi lorsqu'il comprit que c'étaient eux qui le retenaient, tandis que Regulus était ceinturé par deux élèves de Serpentard. Sirius reprit rapidement son calme.  
- C'est bon, lâchez-moi, dit-il en se dégageant de Remus et James.  
Ils obéirent, mais restèrent en alerte. De l'autre côté, les Serpentards firent de même avec Regulus. Les deux frères firent un pas en avant, l'un vers l'autre, indifférent à la foule des élèves qui les observait.  
- Enfin de compte, tu as raison, dit Regulus. Ce serait peut-être mieux. Je ne veux plus d'un frère comme toi.  
Sirius regarda son petit frère d'un air impassible, avant d'afficher un sourire ironique.  
- Ça tombe bien, répondit-il. Je ne me considère plus comme un membre de cette famille.  
Après avoir lancé un dernier regard à Regulus, Sirius fit volte face et remonta l'escalier de marbre, avant de disparaitre dans un couloir obscur.

******~...~**

Lily regarda Black qui remontait le grand escalier. Puis, son frère s'éloigna vers les cachots. Pendant ce temps, Remus essayait de ramener l'ordre dans le hall.  
- Ça suffit, il n'y a rien à voir. Circulez ! disait-il.  
Elle put également voir Potter, profitant de l'agitation générale, qui partait à la suite de Black. Peu à peu, les élèves regagnèrent la Grande Salle et il n'y avait plus en bas de l'escalier, qu'Ellie, Remus, Peter et Lily.  
- Ça ira, dit Remus à Ellie qui était visiblement inquiète. James est avec lui.  
- Oui, tu as raison.  
Lily ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle était encore là, si ce n'était parce qu'Ellie l'était.  
- On retourne manger ? demanda Ellie à son amie.  
Lily acquiesça.  
- Vous venez ? demanda Ellie à Remus et Peter.  
- Personnellement, toute cette histoire m'a coupé l'appétit, répondit Remus.  
- Moi aussi, dit Peter. On va plutôt remonter dans la salle commune.  
- D'accord, à tout à l'heure, dit Ellie.  
Les garçons prirent donc à leur tour le grand escalier, tandis que les filles faisaient volte-face en direction de la Grande Salle. Mais Lily n'avança pas plus. Shane venait vers elle.  
- Je te cherchais, dit-il. Il faut qu'on parle.  
- Oui, répondit simplement Lily.  
Il lui prit la main et l'entraina avec lui. Lily lança un regard à Ellie qui lui en rendit un encourageant avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Shane emmena Lily dans les étages supérieurs et quand ils furent sûrs d'avoir trouvé un endroit tranquille, il se tourna vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Lily savait exactement ce qu'il allait lui dire. De toutes manières, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, c'aurait été elle.  
- Tu sais de quoi je veux te parler, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il un faible sourire aux lèvres.  
- Oui. Tu vas me dire qu'il est temps de nous séparer.  
Shane ne prit pas la peine de répondre.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça devait arriver. Tu ne vas pas m'attendre.  
- Toi non plus, tu ne vas pas m'attendre.  
Un silence suivit.  
- Je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre, dit Lily. Ton âme sœur est quelque part, mais ce n'est pas moi, ajouta-elle avec un sourire triste.  
- On rentre dans les clichés là, commenta Shane sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
Lily sourit. Il n'avait pas tort.  
- Mais je pense que c'est la même chose pour toi Lily. Seulement, je crois que ton…âme sœur, comme tu dis, est juste devant toi, simplement tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué.  
- Comment ça ? demanda Lily perdue.  
- Tu comprendras le moment venu, ne t'inquiète pas.  
Shane afficha un sourire énigmatique et s'approcha d'elle. Il l'embrassa, puis lui murmura :  
- Je crois qu'on appelle cela un baiser d'adieu.  
Lily acquiesça avec un sourire. Shane lui lâcha lentement la main et s'éloigna d'elle. Avant de disparaitre au coin du couloir, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle une dernière fois.  
- Tu sais Lily, parfois la haine et l'amour sont tellement proches qu'ils en deviennent indissociables.  
Il lui sourit et s'en alla. Lily fixa un moment la direction dans laquelle Shane avait disparu, en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu vouloir dire.

******~...~**

Sirius se laissa glisser contre un mur et soupira. Il fut surprit lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'avait qu'un faible pincement au cœur. Il pensait que ce serait plus douloureux. D'un autre côté, il savait qu'un jour comme celui-ci viendrait. Peut-être s'était-il préparé. Il entendit des bruits de pas feutrés qui se rapprochaient et les reconnut comme étant ceux de son meilleur ami. La silhouette de James ne mit en effet pas longtemps à apparaitre et il vint s'asseoir à côté de Sirius. James ne dit rien, mais passa un bras autour de l'épaule de Sirius.  
- Merci, murmura Sirius  
- Pour quoi ?  
- Toujours être là pour moi.  
- C'est normal, tu es mon meilleur ami.  
Sirius lui offrit un sourire sincère auquel James répondit immédiatement.  
- Tu sais, poursuivit Sirius en regardant son ami droit dans les yeux. Je ne me considère pas malchanceux. J'ai déjà une famille.  
James sourit une nouvelle fois. Il voyait où son ami voulait en venir. Ils étaient comme des frères, comme des frères jumeaux. Inséparables, indissociables et en même temps deux êtres bien distincts, complémentaires. Mais c'est ainsi que James voyait Sirius. Et c'est ainsi que Sirius voyait James. Ils partageaient une amitié tellement forte qu'elle n'en était parfois plus vraiment une. Et à long terme, ils ne pouvaient se passer l'un de l'autre. Sirius n'avait pas besoin des Black. Il avait déjà une famille. Et des amis. Et il savait qu'ils tenaient à lui autant que lui tenait à eux. C'était bien assez.

******~...~**

Lily tourna les talons et se glissa par le trou du portrait. Furieuse, elle remonta directement dans son dortoir sans un regard en arrière et s'y engouffra en claquant la porte. Elle ne voulait parler à personne dans l'immédiat, alors elle enleva sa robe de chambre et se coucha directement, tirant les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Heureusement pour elle, ses amies comprirent son sentiment et la laissèrent en paix. Un peu plus tard, elle pu entendre que les filles se couchaient à leur tour et très vite, elles s'endormirent. Mais Lily resta éveillée. Elle était bien trop sur les nerfs. Severus avait eu le culot de revenir la voir pour s'excuser. S'excuser ! Comme si c'était pardonnable. Et puis, c'était la fois de trop. Il avait choisi sa voie et elle la sienne et pour elle, ce n'était certainement pas du côté de Voldemort…  
Finalement, Lily s'assit dans son lit et ouvrit ses rideaux. Elle regarda l'heure. Il était tard, tout le monde devait dormir mais elle n'arriverait pas à dormir avant un bon moment. Elle attrapa un livre sur sa table de chevet et entreprit de faire le moins de bruit possible.  
- Hum, fit soudain la voix d'Ellie. Sirius…  
C'est avec un sourire en essayant de ne pas imaginer de quoi son amie pouvait bien rêver, que Lily sortit du dortoir des filles pour rejoindre la salle commune. Le feu brûlait encore dans l'âtre de la cheminée, mais la salle était vide. Excepté une personne. Sirius Black était assit sur le canapé et son regard semblait s'être perdu dans les flammes. Il sursauta quand Lily s'approcha et leva les yeux vers elle.  
- Oh tiens, quelle surprise. Que fais-tu debout à cette heure si tardive ? Mauvaise journée Evans ?  
- C'est toi qui pose la question.  
Sirius ne répondit pas. Elle marquait un point.  
- Mais je t'en prie, assied-toi.  
Lily hésita un court instant, puis se dit que de toutes manières, c'était ça ou remonter dans son dortoir et rester allongée dans son lit les yeux grand ouverts. Alors elle prit place à côté de Sirius Black, sur le canapé de la salle commune. Elle avait toujours son livre en main, mais se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur à lire. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées et sursauta à son tour quand Sirius lui parla.  
- Alors ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes au club des dépressifs anonymes ?  
- Oh, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami et rompu avec mon petit ami dans la même journée. Et toi ?  
- Moi ? J'ai perdu mon frère et j'ai déclaré publiquement que je ne voulais plus faire partie de ma famille.  
- Tu regrettes ? demanda soudainement Lily.  
Sirius réfléchit un court instant avant de répondre.  
- Non. A vrai dire, je pensais même que ça me ferait plus mal que ça, mais d'un certain côté, disons que je m'y attendais depuis un long, très long moment. Au moins depuis que Regulus est entré à Serpentard. Alors peut-être que je m'étais préparé.  
- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je suis comme toi. Severus devenait de plus en plus…mangemort ces temps-ci.  
- Mangemort ?  
- Enfin, disons qu'il a un penchant.  
- Je vois, se contenta de dire Sirius.  
Et Lily lui en fut reconnaissante car elle savait à quel point lui et Potter détestaient Rogue.  
- Tu regrettes toi ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Il y a encore quelques semaines, je t'aurais répondu oui. Mais aujourd'hui, s'il y a bien une chose que je ne regrette pas, c'est ça. Je suis un peu triste, bien sûr, parce que Severus était mon meilleur ami. Le premier à m'avoir parlé de la magie aussi. Pendant longtemps, je pensais qu'il était le seul à pouvoir me comprendre. Et je pouvais tout lui dire. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas. On en est arrivé à un stade où nous n'avons plus rien en commun.  
Encore une fois, Sirius s'abstint de tout commentaire sur Rogue. Il se contenta de lancer un regard compréhensif à Lily avant de lui poser une autre question.  
- Et pour Shane ?  
- Oui, je regrette. Evidemment.  
- Oui, pardon, c'était une question idiote. Tu es amoureuse de lui hein ?  
- Oui, répondit Lily d'un air triste.  
Un silence s'en suivit.  
- Ellie rêvait de toi quand je suis sortie du dortoir, annonça Lily avec un sourire malicieux pour changer de sujet.  
Sirius eut l'air très intéressé.  
- Ah vraiment ?  
La rousse acquiesça. Un sourire heureux s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de Sirius à la simple évocation de sa petite amie. Lily sut alors qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'il ne trahirait pas sa meilleure amie comme son premier petit ami l'avait fait.  
- James devait rêver de toi aussi, dit finalement Sirius sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
- J'espère bien que non. Je ne lui ai jamais donné la permission de faire ça.  
Sirius éclata d'un rire qui ressemblait vaguement à un aboiement.  
- Tu sais, tu devrais lui donner une chance, c'est quelqu'un de bien.  
- Oui, peut-être, quand il ne te demande pas cinq fois par jour si tu veux sortir avec lui.  
- Oui, je sais, il est un peu lourd à ce propos.  
- C'est peu dire.  
- Ça c'est parce qu'il est amoureux. Ça le rend un peu bête.  
- De quoi tu parles ? Il n'est sûrement pas amoureux de moi.  
- Ah bon ? Tu crois ?  
- C'est évident. Sinon, pourquoi irait-il draguer d'autres filles en permanence.  
- En permanence ? Tu veux dire à chaque fois que tu le rejettes ?  
- Oui, mais je ne vois pas…  
- Et tu ne t'ais pas demandé pourquoi sa relation la plus « sérieuse » avait débuté au moment même où Shane et toi avaient annoncé votre relation à tout le monde ?  
- Tu veux dire que… ?  
- Oui.  
Lily ne répondit rien. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle affichait un drôle d'air. Sirius l'observa un moment au bout duquel elle tourna la tête vers lui et sursauta, comme si elle venait seulement de réaliser qu'il était là. Ensuite, elle secoua la tête et changea brusquement de sujet.  
- Comment ça se passe entre Remus et Jessie ?  
« Les femmes sont vraiment étranges », pensa Sirius.  
- Oh ça a l'air d'aller.  
- Tant mieux.  
- Oui. Pourvu que ça dure. Pour une fois qu'il s'autorise à avoir une petite amie…, marmonna Sirius plus pour lui.  
- Quoi ?  
- Non rien. Je veux dire, il est assez timide.  
- Ça va, arrête, je sais ce que tu veux dire, conclut Lily avec douceur.  
Sirius prit un air interloqué.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
- Tu mens très mal pour le coup.  
- Je…  
- Je sais que Remus est un loup-garou.  
Sirius la regarda comme si elle venait de lui faire la révélation du siècle (à moins que ce ne soit le cas).  
- Tu…tu…tu sais ! Mais comment ?  
- Je l'ai deviné.  
- Depuis quand ?  
- Troisième année.  
- Quoi ? Tu le sais depuis notre troisième année ?  
Lily acquiesça.  
- Et tu n'as jamais rien dit ?  
Lily secoua la tête de gauche à droite.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pourquoi ? Eh bien, Remus est mon ami. Et puis, Remus reste toujours Remus non ?  
Sirius parut soulagé et lui sourit.  
- Oui, c'est vrai.  
Il pouvait faire confiance à cette fille. Un nouveau silence suivit, mais pas un silence embarrassant ou triste, juste un silence simple et relaxant. Aucun des deux lions n'auraient su dire depuis combien de temps ils étaient là et contre toute attente, la leur y comprit, ils s'étaient surpris à apprécier cette conversation.  
- Shane m'a dit une chose étrange quand on s'est séparé, dit Lily brisant le calme reposant.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Il m'a dit que parfois la haine et l'amour étaient tellement proches qu'ils en devenaient indissociables. Je n'ai pas trop compris ce que ça voulait dire. Tu as une idée ?  
- Oh oui, répondit Sirius qui afficha l'air typique de quelqu'un qui a saisit quelque chose alors que vous non. Je pense avoir parfaitement compris de quoi il parlait.  
- Alors tu peux m'éclairer ?  
- Non. C'est une chose que tu comprendras par toi-même le moment venu. Ne te prends pas la tête à ce sujet.  
Lily afficha un air perplexe, mais sembla suivre le conseil de Sirius. Finalement, Sirius se leva en s'étirant et annonça :  
- Bon, il est peut-être quand même temps d'aller se coucher, ne crois-tu pas ?  
- Oui, tu as raison.  
- J'ai toujours raison, dit le jeune homme en tendant galamment la main à la demoiselle toujours assise.  
- Oh oui, j'ai failli oublier que tu étais Mr. Humilité, répondit-elle en prenant sa main.  
- Tiens, ça me fait penser à ce que McGo m'a dit lors de mon entretien d'orientation.  
Ils se dirigeaient à présent vers l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des filles.  
- Et que t'a-t-elle dit ?  
- Peu importe…ça m'y a juste fait penser.  
Lily le regarda d'un air peu convaincu, mais n'insista pas.  
- Sur ce, c'est ici que je vous laisse Mademoiselle, dit-il étant arrivés au bas du dit escalier.  
Lily lui sourit.  
- Merci monsieur. Bonne nuit Sirius.  
Sirius eut l'air surprit, mais se reprit.  
- Bonne nuit Lily.

**FIN DE LA CINQUIÈME PARTIE**


	49. Chapter 48

Réponse à la review de Marjane :

Merci beaucoup. Bisous.

Réponse à la review de nico :

Ton enthousiasme me fait toujours plaisir ^^

Ça y est, ils deviennent enfin amis !

Oui Shane a quitté Lily, pas le choix, sinon elle ne peut pas sortir avec James dans le futur xD

Pour une fois qu'il ne dit pas de bêtises le petit James (enfin, petit, petit…) ^^

Merci, ça me fait très plaisir.

Et merci pour ta review. Bisous.

* * *

**Sixième Année : Sixième Partie : Amitiés améliorées**

**Chapitre XLVIII  
Le Départ**

_« Je suis le maître de mon destin, je suis le capitaine de mon âme. »  
Extrait d'Invictus, poème de William Hernest Henley_

**Juillet**

Les grandes vacances avaient commencé depuis une quinzaine de jours seulement et Sirius avait déjà hâte de retourner à Poudlard. Dieu ce qu'il haïssait cette maison. Un livre à la main, assit dans la bibliothèque de son père, il se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire James, Remus et Peter, ses trois meilleurs amis, en ce moment même. Il se posait la question de savoir quelles avaient été leurs notes, car la veille au matin, il avait reçu les résultats de ses B.U.S.E. Il avait été agréablement surprit de voir qu'il avait obtenu toutes ses B.U.S.E. avec d'excellents résultats, sauf en Divination et en Soins aux créatures magiques où il avait eut respectivement un A (Acceptable) et un E (Effort Exceptionnel). Il pensa que James devait avoir à peu près les mêmes notes, quand à Remus il devait avoir bien réussi aussi. Le seul pour lequel il s'inquiétait vraiment c'était Peter, mais jamais il ne lui avouerait ça. Il regarda par la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée sur le square Grimmaurd. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Ellie, sa petite-amie. Et puis, au bout d'un moment, il décida qu'il n'était plus l'heure de lire. Il ferma « Ouvrage poussé sur la métamorphose humaine et les Animagi » et le rangea avant de quitter la pièce. Sur le palier, il croisa sa mère. Comme toujours, ils se préparèrent à s'ignorer, mais elle se ravisa en voyant qu'il montait vers sa chambre.  
- Tu peux dire à Regulus que j'aimerais encore le voir avant qu'il ne se couche.  
Sirius acquiesça. Après tout, c'était sur son chemin. Il monta un étage et se retrouva devant la chambre de son frère.  
- Regulus, dit-il en poussant la porte entrouverte de la chambre. Mère voudrait… Regulus ?  
Mais Regulus n'était pas dans sa chambre. Sirius haussa les épaules, profondément indifférent et s'apprêta à ressortir, lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Un tiroir grand ouvert dans lequel s'empilait des articles de journaux. Quel genre d'article Regulus pouvait-il bien conserver dans un tiroir de sa chambre ? C'était peut-être de la curiosité mal placée, mais les Gryffondor étaient connus pour ça, et aussi pour ne pas savoir y résister. Il fit quelques pas en direction de la commode et se décida. Il acheva son chemin et prit la pile de coupures de presse soigneusement découpées et regarda de plus près la première.

CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM A ENCORE FRAPPE

Le titre en grand avait pour sous-titre

DEUX DISPARITIONS MYSTERIEUSES ET UN MEURTRE ATROCE

L'article était récent, il datait de la fin du mois de juin. Sirius se souvint que Remus le leur avait lu dans la Gazette. Avec une certaine appréhension, il regarda la seconde coupure de la pile. Elle était un peu plus ancienne, mais avait le même sujet. Les uns après les autres, Sirius regardait chaque article et ils parlaient tous de la même chose : Voldemort.

Regulus referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui et traversa le palier pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il s'arrêta brusquement constatant que la porte de cette dernière était grande ouverte. Il s'avança et s'arrêta une nouvelle fois dans la pièce pour constater que Sirius était là, debout devant sa commode, lui tournant le dos. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.  
- Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Regulus d'un ton brusque en croisant les bras. Il y a un écriteau qui dit que personne n'est censé rentrer sans mon autorisation expresse et ça s'applique surtout à toi ! De quel droit…  
Mais Sirius s'était tourné vers lui et Regulus vit enfin ce qu'il tenait dans les mains. Les articles de journaux qu'il avait découpés et placés dans son tiroir, les relisant régulièrement. Sirius le regarda en lui montrant les coupures et s'approcha de lui d'un air menaçant.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il.  
- Ça ne te regarde pas, s'exclama Regulus en lui reprenant les articles des mains.  
Il traversa la pièce et se hâta de les remettre à leur place.  
- Tu te moques de moi ? demanda Sirius, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Tous ces articles ont Voldemort pour thème. C'est quoi ici, un fanclub ?  
- Ne prononce pas son nom ! s'exclama Regulus en réprimant un frisson.  
Mais Sirius ne l'écoutait pas. Regulus pouvait voir dans l'expression de son visage et entendre au son de sa voix qu'il était furieux. Une colère empreinte de haine. Il ne voyait pas souvent son frère en colère, mais quand ça arrivait il lui faisait toujours peur. Et aujourd'hui particulièrement.  
- Tu te prépares à rejoindre ses rangs ? continua Sirius.  
- Ça ne te regarde pas, répéta Regulus d'un ton presque implorant. Et puis, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! ajouta-t-il.  
- Comprendre ? s'écria Sirius. Comprendre quoi ? Que tu admires un malade mental qui assassine juste pour s'amuser ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que les mangemorts c'est un camp de vacances ?  
- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! répéta Regulus en haussant le ton. Il est…le Seigneur des ténèbres est…  
- Le Seigneur des ténèbres ? le coupa Sirius. Tu l'appelles déjà comme les mangemorts ! Peut-être que tu es déjà marqué aussi, dit-il en montrant son bras gauche.  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.  
Une nouvelle fois, Sirius le coupa, mais cette fois sa voix était bien plus calme. Il parla d'un ton glacial et il sembla à Regulus qu'il était encore plus menaçant, encore plus en colère.  
- En fait, je commence à comprendre. Je comprends même très bien. Tu espères qu'il partagera ses secrets avec toi, que tu seras capable de devenir quelqu'un, car après tout Regulus tu n'as jamais été qu'un reflet, n'est-ce pas ?  
Regulus ne répondit pas. Sirius avait touché juste sur un point, il n'avait jamais été qu'un reflet, une ombre en second plan. Car Sirius était intelligent, il était beau, populaire et même s'il s'obstinait à renier sa famille sans cesse, leurs parents espéraient toujours. Regulus lui avait des bonnes notes, mais pas exceptionnelles, il était mignon, mais pas exceptionnel, il n'était un peu populaire que parce son frère l'était et leurs parents se contentaient de considérer qu'il était parfaitement à sa place. C'était ça le plus gros problème de Regulus, il avait un frère exceptionnel, alors que lui ne l'était pas. Il regarda son frère droit dans les yeux et se demanda comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Sirius ne détourna pas le regard, mais Regulus y vit de l'indifférence.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Sirius d'un ton mauvais. J'ai touché un point sensible ?  
- Tu n'as rien à dire ! répliqua enfin Regulus. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui tourne le dos à sa famille qui va me dire…  
- Oui et je ne le regrette pas, crois-moi. Je préfère ne pas être associé à des gens qui soutiennent Voldem…  
- Ne prononce pas son nom ! De toutes manières tu t'en fiches, tu as dit toi-même que tu ne faisais plus partie de notre famille ! Alors pourquoi ça t'intéresserait ?  
- Tu as raison, quand je vois ce genre de choses, je me rappelle très clairement pourquoi j'ai dis ça ! Cette famille me dégoute et tu es pitoyable, Regulus.  
A ces mots, Regulus ne réfléchit plus et se jeta sur son frère. Au même moment leur mère fit irruption dans la pièce et les sépara d'un coup de baguette. Sous la force du sort, ils furent projetés en arrière, chacun d'un côté de la chambre.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'exclama Mrs. Black. Je croyais vous avoir déjà dit que je ne tolérais pas de bagarre dans ma maison !  
- Il a dit que j'étais pitoyable. Et que notre famille le dégoutait ! s'exclama Regulus en se remettant debout.  
Walburga tourna la tête vers son aîné, qui s'était déjà relevé et l'interrogea du regard.  
- Ton fils est obsédé par l'idée de rejoindre les mangemorts ! se justifia Sirius.  
- Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il croit ! Je…, commença Regulus paniqué.  
Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'aller plus loin car Mrs. Black n'avait pas quitté Sirius des yeux.  
- Ce n'est pas une raison pour dire des choses pareilles à ton frère, Sirius !  
Sirius sembla choqué un instant, puis reprit contenance, et son air d'indifférence habituelle.  
- Oui bien sûr, peut-être que tu réagiras quand Regulus se sera fait tuer par des Aurors, ou mieux sur ordre de Voldemort lui-même !  
- Ne prononce pas son nom ! siffla Mrs. Black.  
- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de quoi ? Qu'il apparaisse dans le hall d'entrée simplement parce que j'ai dit son nom. Et même s'il venait, il serait sûrement ravi. Une maison pleine de Sang-pur qui l'approuvent et qui pratique la magie noire, le rêve pour lui. D'ailleurs, je suis étonné que tu n'aies pas encore invité Lord Vol…  
- Ne dis pas son nom !  
- …demort à prendre le thé, continua Sirius ignorant sa mère qui semblait furieuse à présent. Il pourrait sûrement vous débarrasser de moi, je suis sûr que ça vous ferait plaisir.  
CLAC ! Sans préavis, la gifle était partie. Mrs. Black regarda Sirius qui lui-même la regardait la main posée sur sa joue. Et puis il tourna les talons et quitta la chambre de Regulus en claquant la porte. Mrs. Black resta là un court instant, comme si elle était sous le choc. Et puis, elle croisa le regard de Regulus. Ils savaient tous deux ce qui venait de se passer, et comprenaient avec difficulté ce qui allait arriver. Durant toutes ses années, malgré les disputes incessantes entre Sirius et sa mère, jamais elle n'avait levé la main sur lui. Soudain, elle quitta la pièce à son tour, essayant de rattraper son aîné dans l'escalier.  
- Sirius, revient ici ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Sirius entra dans sa chambre, sans prendre la peine de répondre, et attrapa sa valise. Comme à chaque fois qu'il revenait chez lui, il ne l'avait pas vraiment défaite. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne voulait pas rester ou peut-être qu'il savait qu'un jour comme celui-ci arriverait. Il ne savait pas vraiment. Quoiqu'il en soit, il se pressa de ramasser les quelques affaires qui traînaient et de les jeter dans sa valise ouverte. Il entendait sa mère qui montait l'escalier. Il referma sa valise d'un claquement sec et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa chambre. Il avait dépensé beaucoup de temps et d'énergie afin d'énerver ses parents ici. Il s'était arrangé pour que la moindre parcelle de mur soit recouverte par des affiches de motos (c'était tellement classe) ou de jolies moldues en bikini qu'Ellie n'aurait pas apprécié ou encore de grandes bannières rouges et ors. Sur le côté, il avait même accroché une photo de James, Remus, Peter et lui que Violaine avait prise l'an passé. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas la récupérer, mais tant pis, il en avait d'autres. Une photo récemment déchirée de Regulus et lui traînait par terre dans un coin. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, il ne pouvait plus rester ici. Il prit sa valise et sortit de sa chambre au moment où sa mère y entrait. Elle le poursuivit dans l'escalier, en descendant cette fois.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ?  
- N'importe où sera mieux qu'ici !  
- Reviens !  
- Non !  
- Arrête-toi ! s'exclama Mrs. Black.  
Ils étaient arrivés dans le hall. Regulus restait dans l'escalier, comme s'il n'osait pas descendre les quelques marches qui le séparait de la terrible dispute. Mr. Black, alerté par le bruit, fit irruption, Kreattur sur ses talons. Croyant qu'il s'agissait d'une de ces habituelles disputes, il resta lui aussi en retrait.  
- Ou quoi ? Tu vas m'envoyer un sort ? De la magie noire, comme quand j'avais 9 ans ? Ou un bon petit endoloris comme quand j'avais 11 ans ?  
- Je n'ai pas…  
- Quoi ? Lancé les sorts toi-même ? Mais tu n'as jamais cherché à l'arrêter, alors pour moi, c'est pareil ! En tout cas, j'en ai assez, je m'en vais, dit-il en se tournant résolument vers la sortie.  
Il attrapa sa cape sur le porte manteau.  
- Si tu t'en vas je te préviens, je te déshérite !  
Sur la quatrième marche de l'escalier, Regulus eut l'étrange impression de revivre la scène du départ d'Andromeda. Sirius, lui, éclata d'un rire sans joie.  
- Eh bien, vas-y, je t'en prie ! Je ne veux RIEN qui vienne de cette famille !  
- C'est ta famille ! Tu dois…  
- Non ! Je n'appartiens plus à votre famille. C'est fini !  
Sirius ouvrit la porte d'entrée et puis, sans un regard en arrière, il sortit dans la nuit sombre, indifférent aux cris de sa mère qui l'appelait.

* * *

Ça y est, Sirius est partit… alors je vous laisse faire des suppositions sur où va-t-il aller ? (enfin bon, ça doit être assez évident ^^)

Pour l'histoire des articles de journaux sur Voldy, j'ai repris un fait qui était dans RM, lorsque Harry, Ron et Hermione découvrent la chambre de Regulus et qu'ils comprennent que c'était lui R.A.B, ils trouvent des articles comme ça sur Voldemort, sauf qu'ils sont affichés au mur. Donc on suppose qu'ils les cachaient jusqu'au départ de Sirius et ensuite, il en s'est plus sentit, donc il les a affichés au mur. Enfin bref, voilà, j'arrête.

Merci d'avoir lu.


	50. Chapter 49

Réponse à la review de Nico :

Oui, je vais faire un effort pour revenir à Lily (cf. ma note de fin). Pour la douche, on verra ^^

Pour ton PS, si un jour, j'ai de nouveau de l'inspiration, j'en referai un.

Merci pour ta review.

Bisous.

* * *

******Chapitre XLIX  
Un refuge**

_« Plus étroits que ceux du sang et de la famille, sont les liens de l'amitié. »  
Jean Boccace_

Il était près de minuit et James relisait pour la centième fois _« Le Quidditch à travers les âges »_. Assit confortablement dans un fauteuil de son salon, une petite pile de livre posée à ses côtés, dont le premier portait le titre _« Ouvrage avancé sur la métamorphose humaine et les Animagi »_. Il avait achevé la lecture de celui-ci environ quinze minutes auparavant et il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de réviser l'histoire de son sport préféré, bien qu'il la connaisse déjà par cœur. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose chauffer dans sa poche. Il posa son livre et sortit un miroir à première vue tout à fait ordinaire. Mais lorsqu'il se regarda dedans, ce n'est pas son reflet qui apparut, mais le visage de Sirius, son meilleur ami.  
- Patmol, que me vaut l'honneur à cette heure tardive ? Je te manquais ?  
- Oui, terriblement, répondit Sirius d'un ton qui se voulait ironique.  
Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, il semblait ébranlé. Et en regardant l'arrière plan, James s'aperçut que Sirius n'était pas en intérieur.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il aussitôt, son ton perdant toute trace d'humour.  
- Je…je suis partit de chez moi.  
- Quoi ?  
- Partit, bye bye, adieu, hasta la vista ! Enfin bref, je n'y retourne pas.  
- Mais enfin, tu… Où es-tu ?  
- Toujours à Londres, simplement je…  
- Viens.  
- Quoi ?  
- Viens ici, chez moi ?  
- Mais je ne veux pas…  
- Sirius ne soit pas ridicule, il est minuit, tu es seul en plein milieu d'une ville immense, tu ne dois pas avoir énormément d'argent et en plus tu n'as pas le droit de te servir de la magie.  
- Merci de me le rappeler.  
- Viens ici.  
- D'accord, d'accord, je vais venir. Attends-moi.  
Et son reflet disparu. James continua d'observer le miroir en se demandant comment Sirius allait arriver. Au bout d'une longue réflexion, il se leva en hâte et se dirigea vers le bureau de son père. La porte était entrouverte et il put voir sa mère et lui qui discutaient tranquillement. Il s'approcha, frappa et entra. Ses parents se tournèrent vers lui et lui sourirent.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? lui demanda son père.  
James raconta l'histoire de Sirius en quelques mots.  
- Donc je lui ai dit de venir. J'espère que j'ai bien fait ?  
- Bien sûr que tu as bien fait ! s'exclama Mrs. Potter. Lully ! appela-t-elle ensuite.  
Un Crac ! sonore se produisit et Lully, l'elfe de maison apparut dans le bureau.  
- Vous m'avez appelé Madame ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui, peux-tu préparer la chambre d'amis où dort habituellement Sirius. Il va arriver.  
- M. Sirius va venir ? demanda Lully visiblement ravie. Oui, j'y vais tout de suite.  
Et elle disparut dans un nouveau craquement.  
- C'est moi ou elle a montré un peu trop d'enthousiasme quand on lui a parlé de Sirius ? demanda James en fixant l'endroit où était l'elfe quelques instants plus tôt d'un air perplexe.

**~...~  
**

Ça faisait environ une heure que Sirius avait contacté James et il n'était toujours pas arrivé. Son ami commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui, quand on sonna à la porte. James se précipita et s'apprêtait à ouvrir lorsque son père l'arrêta et passa devant lui la baguette levée. Il lui fit signe de reculer. James s'exécuta. Il comprenait bien qu'en ces temps troublés, il fallait s'assurer de sa sécurité. Mr. Potter ouvrit la porte et un Sirius exténué apparut sur le seuil. Après s'être rapidement assuré que c'était bien lui, il le laissa entrer. Sirius le remercia d'un air gêné, tandis que James venait le saluer. Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois Potter et leur elfe de maison se trouvait autour de Sirius, lui demandant s'il allait bien, s'il avait faim, froid, soif, envie de dormir, si bien que Sirius ne sut quoi répondre. Enfin, ils reculèrent et le laissèrent respirer. Lully prit ses bagages et se dépêcha de les emporter dans sa chambre. Quand aux Potter, ils continuèrent de le fixer d'un œil inquiet.  
- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas faim mon chéri ? demanda Mrs. Potter d'un ton maternel.  
- Non, merci Mrs. Potter, assura Sirius. Je vais bien, ajouta-t-il avant que qui que ce soit n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.  
- Viens, lui dit finalement James en l'entrainant vers les chambres.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il séjournait chez les Potter, Sirius occupait la chambre voisine de celle de James. Le manoir était immense, surtout pour trois personnes, mais Sirius savait pourquoi ils étaient restés vivre là plutôt qu'à Godric's Hollow. La chambre était très spacieuse, autant que celle du Square Grimmaurd, mais plus chaleureuse. Il entra plus largement dans la pièce et put voir sa valise au pied de son lit. James le suivait, mais ne disait rien. Finalement, ils s'assirent tous deux sur le lit.  
- Tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé ? demanda enfin James.  
- J'ai toujours dit qu'un jour je quitterais cet endroit…  
- Ouais, je sais.  
- …eh bien, maintenant c'est chose faite.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé ? demanda prudemment James.  
- Mon frère. Il est obsédé par Voldemort.  
- Comment ça ?  
- J'ai découvert qu'il gardait tous les articles de journaux qui parlaient des « exploits » de Voldemort.  
- Sérieux ?  
- Oui.  
James ne répondit rien et Sirius lui en fut reconnaissant.  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je vais faire maintenant, dit Sirius.  
- Tu devrais commencer par te reposer un peu, lui répondit James en se levant. La nuit porte conseil, dit-on.  
Sirius acquiesça et James le laissa. Sirius s'allongea sur son lit et resta un moment ainsi, les yeux grand ouvert, à se demander ce qu'il allait faire. Il lui restait encore deux années à passer à Poudlard, mais où allait-il loger durant les grandes vacances. Comme il n'avait pas d'argent, c'était vraiment problématique. Finalement, il s'endormit.

******~...~**

- Réveille-toi gros fainéant ! s'exclama la voix de James.  
Sirius ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se redressa dans son lit. James traversa la chambre à grands pas et ouvrit les rideaux sans préavis.  
- Aie ! grogna Sirius.  
- Il est presque midi, j'espère que tu as bien dormi.  
- Quoi ? Si tard ? Tu aurais dû me réveiller avant.  
- Moi, je voulais, mais ma mère a dit que c'était mieux de te laisser dormir encore un peu.  
- Je vois.  
A cet instant Sirius se rendit compte qu'il avait dormi tout habillé.  
- On va bientôt manger, mais tu devrais avoir le temps d'aller prendre une douche, lui dit James lisant dans ses pensées.  
Il ressortit, tandis que Sirius se prépara à prendre sa douche.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde était réuni pour le déjeuner. Sirius s'excusa au-moins trois fois de s'être levé si tard, mais, comme le fit remarquer James, ça ne l'empêcha pas de se resservir de chaque plat. Après manger, Mr. et Mrs. Potter annoncèrent à Sirius qu'ils voulaient lui parler d'une solution. James préféra rester à l'écart.  
- On a bien réfléchi, commença Mr. Potter. Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.  
Sirius s'apprêta à répliquer, lorsque Mrs. Potter l'interrompit.  
- Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici. Cette maison est ta maison Sirius.  
Et puis, à cet instant Sirius se sentit très bête, parce que des larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ça avant. Mrs. Potter le prit doucement dans ses bras et Mr. Potter posa une main paternelle sur son épaule.  
- Ne t'inquiète de rien, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.  
A cet instant, tout ce que Sirius fut capable de dire fut :  
- Merci.

******~...~**

James frappa à la porte de la chambre de Sirius. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée et il espérait une petite partie de Quidditch dans le jardin. Mais Sirius était absent. James entra cependant et se décida à l'attendre sur place. Il marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarda dans le jardin. Il faisait très beau. Idéal pour le Quidditch. Il fit demi-tour et s'apprêtait à aller s'asseoir sur le lit lorsqu'une lettre posée sur le bureau de Sirius attira son attention. Il n'y avait encore rien écrit, à part la date et le destinataire. _« Chère Lily »_… James s'interrogea du pourquoi et du comment Sirius écrivait à Lily, lorsque Sirius entra, un livre à la main.  
- Ah Cornedrue, ça va ?  
- Oui, oui, répondit distraitement James en se tournant vers Sirius.  
- Tu voulais quelque chose de précis ou ? interrogea Sirius.  
- Quidditch, se contenta de répondre le brun à lunettes.  
- Ah, bonne idée !  
- Lily ?  
- Pardon ? Tu délire ? Je m'appelle Sirius, tu sais, ton meilleur ami.  
- Je sais qui tu es…pourquoi tu écris à Lily ?  
- Ah ça…oh, eh bien, parce que nous sommes amis.  
- Depuis quand ? demanda James perplexe.  
- Hum…un peu avant les vacances. On a discuté et en fait, on s'est bien entendus.  
- Première nouvelle.  
- Eh oui. Seuls les imbéciles et les morts ne changent pas d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Sûrement.  
- James allons, mon ami, dit Sirius en s'approchant de lui, tu n'es pas…jaloux que je sois ami avec Lily ?  
- Non, non, s'empressa de répondre James.  
- J'espère bien !  
- Je suis juste étonné que tu ne m'en ais pas parlé.  
- Oh. Eh bien, j'avais beaucoup de choses en tête. Je t'avoue que j'ai oublié.  
- Je vois, dit James avec un sourire. Bref, tu as de la chance en tout cas.  
- De quoi ?  
- Eh bien, elle ne te déteste pas.  
- Mais elle ne te déteste pas…  
- Non, bien sûr, tu as raison. Elle me hait.  
- …tu te trompe. Elle ne te connait pas. Tu ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de te connaitre. Si tu veux mon avis…  
- Oui ?  
- …tu devrais la laisser un peu tranquille.  
- Je sais bien, mais quand elle est là…  
- Tu ne peux pas résister à l'envie de te comporter comme un idiot.  
James acquiesça.  
- L'amour rend idiot, c'est normal.  
A nouveau James acquiesça. Ce qui surprit Sirius, c'est que jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours nié aimer Lily. Mais peut être que son histoire avec Sarah Jane lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux.  
- Je vais…faire des efforts.  
Ou peut être avait-il grandit.  
- Bonne nouvelle ! Bon, on se fait cette partie de Quidditch ?  
- Oui, je vais chercher mon balai.  
Et James sortit de la chambre au pas de course. Mais il fit demi-tour aussitôt.  
- Au fait, Patmol.  
- Oui ?  
- N'oublie pas d'écrire à Lunard et Queudver pour leur raconter ce qui s'est passé. Tu connais Lunard. A la minute où il nous verra, il saura que quelque chose a changé et ensuite, ils seront mécontents qu'on ne leur ait rien dit.  
- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas c'est prévu.  
Et tandis que James ressortait chercher son balai dans sa chambre, Sirius prit rapidement deux nouveaux morceaux de parchemin qu'il data, avant d'inscrire _« Cher Lunard »_ sur le premier et _« Cher Queudver »_ sur le second. Tout en les reposant, il pensa qu'il n'écrirait pas à Ellie. Il ne voulait pas lui annoncer ce genre de choses pas lettre.

* * *

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai beaucoup écrit sur Sirius ces derniers temps. C'est parce que sa vie a prit un tournant important. Et puis, je l'aime bien. Mais en fait, je préfère James. Enfin, le James qui arrive ^^ Et Lily me manque aussi. Je vais faire des efforts pour revenir à eux, c'est promis ^^ En plus, on entre dans des parties importantes de leur vie. Ah et je n'oublie pas Mumus et ses femmes, ne vous inquiétez pas !


	51. Chapter 50

Note :

Ha, ça y est me revoilà. Je sais, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai rien posté, mais j'avais perdu mon chapitre (presque fini) à cause d'un plantage de mon très cher ordi et après impossible de réécrire. J'ai mis énormément de temps à réussir à refaire quelque chose. Au final, mon chapitre ne ressemble plus vraiment à ce qu'il était avant, mais bon c'est pas grave ^^  
Bon sur ce je vous laisse lire.  
Enjoy ^.^

_Petit rappel : Dans les chapitres précédents, Sirius a quitté sa famille après une énième dispute avec sa mère et a trouvé refuge chez James. Les Potter lui ont proposé de rester aussi longtemps qu'il le voudra. A présent nous retrouvons Lily et ses amies._**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre L**  
**Vacances moldues**

**Août**

_Shane attrapa la main de Lily et l'entraîna à sa suite. Elle courait derrière lui parcourant les couloirs, dévalant les escaliers. Ils arrivèrent au bas du grand escalier de marbre et traversèrent le hall, afin de sortir dans le parc ensoleillé. Puis soudain, il faisait nuit et ils se trouvaient à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Lily ne se souvenait plus quand ou comment ils étaient arrivés là. Le cri d'un loup-garou retentit au loin et Lily était de plus en plus inquiète.  
- Shane… demanda-t-elle.  
Mais elle se rendit compte que Shane n'était plus Shane. Ses cheveux blonds avaient laissés place à des cheveux noirs de jais et ses yeux verts étaient devenus des yeux couleur chocolat. James Potter regarda Lily d'un air incrédule.  
- Ben alors Evans, on pense encore à son ex ? Mais c'est avec moi que tu sors maintenant…  
Il s'approcha alors d'elle, prêt à lui donner un baiser et…_

- Nooooon ! cria Lily en se réveillant en sursaut.  
Elle regarda autour d'elle et se calma. Ouf, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais comment avait-elle pu rêver de ce… Elle secoua la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place et décida qu'il était temps de se lever. Elle prit la direction de la salle de bain afin de se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage, en espérant que Potter ne surgirait pas de derrière le rideau de douche… « Stop ! », pensa Lily. Comment pouvait-elle avoir de telles pensées… Finalement, ce qu'il lui fallait c'était une bonne douche froide.

**~...~**

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et Lily dévala les escaliers. Ses amies venaient passer les deux dernières semaines de vacances chez elle et elle attendait ça depuis un mois et demi. Mais en même temps, elle l'appréhendait un peu parce que c'était la première fois qu'Ellie et Charleen allait passer des vacances moldues et même pour Vio c'était devenu assez rare depuis qu'elle voyait son père moins souvent. Lily ouvrit la porte pour découvrir…  
- Ellie ! s'écria-t-elle se jetant dans les bras de son amie.  
Ravies de se retrouver les deux filles se sourirent, puis Lily invita Ellie à entrer et referma la porte derrière elle. Une fois à l'intérieur, la découverte du monde moldu commença pour Ellie. Elle observa le hall d'entrée comme si elle s'attendait à y trouver quelque chose de vraiment incroyable avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un hall d'entrée tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. La seule différence qu'on pouvait noter avec un hall de maison de sorcier, c'est que les portraits qui y étaient accrochés ne bougeaient pas. Mais Lily lui avait déjà parlé de ça, donc elle ne fut pas surprise. Une femme sortit d'une pièce, au fond du hall et s'avança vers les filles avec un grand sourire. Bien qu'elle ne ressemblait pas tellement à Lily, Ellie sut tout de même tout de suite que c'était sa mère. Elles avaient le même sourire. Mrs. Evans salua Ellie, visiblement ravie de rencontrer une des amies sorcières de sa fille. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec sa mère, Lily proposa à Ellie de visiter sa chambre et d'en profiter pour poser ses affaires. Ellie acquiesça et les deux filles montèrent au premier étage.

Quand Ellie pénétra dans la chambre de Lily, elle sut tout de suite qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée d'endroit. A son image, la pièce était belle et Ellie se crut en plein rêve. Les murs étaient bleus nuit, mais la pièce n'était pas sombre pour autant. A gauche de la porte, une bibliothèque était installée contre le mur. De l'autre côté, se trouvait un grand lit à baldaquin, mais pas comme ceux de Gryffondor, non, le baldaquin était accroché au-dessus du centre du lit et de fin voiles blancs retombaient sur les côtés. A un endroit, Lily avait accroché un rideau de coquillages nacrés, qui reflétaient la lumière et se balançaient doucement au grès du courant d'air laissé par la fenêtre grande ouverte, produisant une jolie musique. Près du lit, il y avait une coiffeuse à laquelle Lily avait accroché ses colliers et bracelets, sur les bords, et sur le miroir de la coiffeuse, elle avait collé des photos. A l'opposé, il y avait un bureau sur lequel s'étalaient des livres et des parchemins. Enfin, à côté du bureau, un tourne-disque était posé sur une petite table et par terre, deux cartons pleins de vinyles. Ellie observa la pièce un long moment, émerveillée.  
- C'est génial, finit-elle par dire à son amie. J'adore ta chambre !  
Lily lui répondit par un sourire et lui dit de mettre ses affaires dans un coin. Ellie s'exécuta puis entreprit d'examiner chaque recoin de la pièce. Elle commença par la coiffeuse où elle regarda attentivement les photos (moldues) qui ornaient le miroir. Il y en avait trois. Une d'elle, de ses parents et de sa sœur, mais Lily ne devait pas avoir plus de neuf ou dix ans dessus. Les deux autres photos représentaient chacune une femme distincte, aussi belle l'une que l'autre. L'une d'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Lily. Elle avait le même teint de porcelaine, les mêmes yeux émeraude et le même regard. Ses cheveux étaient roux aussi, mais bien plus clairs que ceux de Lily. Elle était coiffée comme une actrice des années trente. Elle semblait douce mais forte. L'autre femme, était différente. Ça se voyait dans le regard qu'elle adressait au photographe. Elle semblait sûre d'elle, confiante, déterminée. Elle avait de grands yeux bleu turquoise et de longs cheveux bouclés et auburn. Ellie interrogea son amie du regard et Lily lui répondit.  
- Ce sont mes grand-mères quand elles étaient plus jeunes, expliqua-t-elle. Voici Claire, dit-elle en montrant la première. Elle était model dans sa jeunesse et mon grand-père était photographe, c'est comme ça qu'ils se sont rencontrés. L'autre c'est Judith. Elle était actrice de théâtre.  
- Et ton grand-père était metteur en scène ?  
- Non, il était comptable, répondit Lily cassant les délires de son amie.  
Ellie sourit puis ajouta :  
- Elles sont vraiment très belles. Tu ressembles beaucoup à Claire.  
- Oui, on me le dit souvent. C'est d'elle dont je suis le plus proche.  
Ellie conclut d'un hochement de tête. Lily lui parlait souvent de sa grand-mère Claire, mais son autre grand-mère Judith était morte durant leur troisième année. En revanche, elle n'avait jamais parlé de leur métier.  
- C'est elle qui est sensible, n'est-ce pas ? demanda finalement Ellie.  
- Oui, je le pense.  
Sensible. Un terme pour désigner les moldus, qui ne sont pas des cracmols, mais qui ont certaines habiletés magiques, qui peuvent sentir ou voir certaines choses qu'habituellement seuls les sorciers remarquent. Leur conversation s'interrompit lorsque la voix de Mrs. Evans retentit dans le couloir. Elle appelait sa fille. Lily sortit de la pièce, laissant Ellie continuer son exploration. S'approchant du bureau, elle ne fit d'abord pas attention, puis vit quelque chose qui attira son regard. Une lettre de Sirius. Ellie savait que Lily et Sirius s'étaient liés d'amitié juste avant les vacances et elle en était plutôt contente. Mais, Sirius ne lui avait pas écrit depuis le début des vacances. Ellie lui avait bien envoyé quelques lettres, mais il y répondait toujours rapidement d'un air évasif, comme s'il cherchait à lui cacher quelque chose. Poussée par la curiosité, et un peu par la jalousie, Ellie prit la lettre et commença à la lire. Lorsque Lily revint dans sa chambre, Ellie l'interrogea.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par « puisque de toutes manières, je ne retourne pas chez moi » ?  
Elle tenait la lettre entre ses mains et Lily comprit immédiatement de quoi elle parlait.  
- Je…euh…n'étais pas censé t'en parler. Mais puisque tu as lu mon courrier…  
- Je suis désolée, réalisa soudain Ellie. Il ne m'a pas écrit et quand il répond à mes lettres, ses réponses sont vagues, alors je commence à me poser des questions.  
Lily sourit faiblement, puis se décida à répondre. Elle raconta alors comment Sirius était partit de chez parents un soir de juillet, du moins, ce qu'il lui avait dit. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, Ellie sembla peinée que Sirius ne lui ai rien dit. Elle s'assit sur le lit et soupira.  
- Peut-être qu'il ne me fait pas confiance… ou qu'il ne veut plus de moi…  
- Je ne pense pas. Il ne voulait pas t'inquiéter, c'est tout.  
- Mais…  
- Ellie, commença Lily en s'asseyant près d'elle. Tu sais quelle est l'une des raisons qui m'a poussée à donner une chance à Sirius ?  
Ellie fit non de la tête.  
- Il t'aime. Ça se voit. Il suffit de voir la façon qu'il a de te regarder, de parler de toi ou de te sourire et c'est évident. Alors arrête d'imaginer n'importe quoi.  
Après ça, Ellie sembla soulagée.  
- Il y en a aussi un qui t'aimes, tu sais Lily, dit Ellie d'un air malicieux.  
Lily savait très bien où elle voulait en venir, mais elle ne voulait pas penser à Potter, surtout pas après le rêve de cette nuit…  
- Oh s'il te plait, ne me parle pas de lui.  
Ellie n'ajouta rien, mais garda un sourire en coin qui ne plaisait pas vraiment à Lily. A ce moment, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentie et les deux filles se levèrent d'un bond, dévalèrent l'escalier et ouvrirent la porte pour trouver…  
- Violaine ! s'écrièrent Ellie et Lily en même temps.  
Elles tirèrent leur amie à l'intérieur et une fois que la porte fut refermée, elles se jetèrent sur elle en riant. Le même rituel qu'avec Ellie se répéta ; les filles montèrent dans la chambre de Lily pour que Vio y pose ses affaires. En entrant dans la pièce, la lionne eut la même réaction émerveillée qu'Ellie un peu plus tôt. Mais elles n'eurent pas le temps d'aller plus loin que la sonnette retentissait une nouvelle fois. Les trois amies se précipitèrent pour accueillir…  
- Charleen !  
A nouveau, elles se jetèrent sur leur amie et l'emmenèrent dans la chambre de Lily où il y eut une troisième fois la même réaction. Après avoir célébré leurs retrouvailles, elles entamèrent les discussions sur tout et rien à la fois, comme toujours. Ça allait des résultats des B.U.S.E à leurs petits amis respectifs – pour les deux qui en avaient un. Profitant qu'Ellie et Violaine parlaient de leurs hommes et de leurs défauts, Lily interrogea Charleen.  
- Comment va Shane ?  
Elle lui avait posé la question à voix basse, pour qu'elle soit la seule à entendre et elle évitait de la regarder, préférant s'intéresser à Liloo, son chaton.  
- Il va bien, finit par répondre Charleen avec un sourire. Lui aussi n'a pas arrêté de poser des questions sur toi ces derniers temps.  
- Des questions sur moi ?  
- Oui, il voulait savoir comment tu allais. C'est dommage que vous soyez séparés.  
Lily se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle se sentait étrange, elle n'était plus aussi triste en pensant à Shane. Peut-être qu'elle était entrain d'aller mieux. Et puis sans savoir pourquoi, elle repensa à ce rêve étrange qu'elle avait fait et réprima un frisson.

* * *

Note :

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? A quel point le rêve de Lily est-il révélateur ^^ ? James sortira-t-il un jour de la douche de Lily ? Comment Ellie va-t-elle se comporter vis-à-vis de Siri-chou quand elle va le revoir ? Est-ce que Liloo va avoir le droit à ses croquettes ? Bref, tant de questions à nos esprits (enfin surtout aux votre, j'espère)  
Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! ^.^

PS : J'ai vu qu'Hpf était contre ACTA, si vous ne connaissez pas, renseignez-vous, faites circuler l'information et signez la pétition parce que sinon nous allons être privé de toute liberté d'expression !


	52. Chapter 51

Note :

Hello ! Oui, je sais ça fait longtemps… Bref, je vais pas m'attarder et juste vous laisser lire le chapitre. Je préfère vous prévenir de suite, c'est un chapitre tout plein de guimauve. Voilà, enjoy ^.^

Pour répondre rapidement aux reviews (pardon de ne pas faire du un par un aujourd'hui) :

Je ne sais pas encore si on va revoir Shane, c'est à voir ^^ Quand à Sev il va faire des petites apparitions par-ci, par-là. Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews ^^

* * *

**Chapitre LI**  
**Something New…**

**Septembre**

Les cours avaient repris depuis à peine une semaine et Lily n'avait jamais eu autant de travail. Pourtant les B.U.S.E étaient passées et les A.S.P.I.C n'étaient que dans un an. En sixième année, les élèves choisissaient les matières qu'ils voulaient suivre en fonction de leurs B.U.S.E et du métier qu'ils voulaient faire plus tard. Lily suivait toutes les matières nécessaires aux deux métiers qui l'attiraient, médicomage et auror. Elle avait donc continué la défense contre les forces du mal, la botanique, les sortilèges, la métamorphose, les potions, l'arithmancie et l'étude des runes. Ce matin-là, elle était la première levée, comme souvent, et elle décida de descendre commencer son devoir de métamorphose. Elle descendit dans la salle commune qui était vide à cette heure-ci, s'installa à une table et débuta son travail. Comme toujours quand Lily travaillait, elle ne faisait pas attention à l'heure et soudain une demi-heure avait passé sans qu'elle ne réussisse à déchiffrer son schéma de métamorphose. C'était certainement la matière qui lui posait le plus de problème. Soudain elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, sursauta, se retourna et vit James Potter qui s'apprêtait à remonter dans son dortoir.

- Potter ? demanda la rousse, surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Je ne voulais pas te déranger, répondit Potter qui semblait étrangement gêné.

Depuis la rentrée, il était très calme et Lily commençait à se poser des questions.

- Dis-moi, je dois m'attendre à quelque chose de particulier ou tu es passé à autre chose ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Quoi ? demanda James qui sembla surprit à son tour.  
- Les cours ont reprit depuis une semaine et tu ne m'as rien demandé, ni fait aucune de tes remarques habituelles, alors je me demande si tu as prévu quelque chose ou si tu es passé à une autre fille.  
- Oh, euh, ni l'un, ni l'autre. J'ai simplement décidé de suivre le conseil d'un ami, répondit-il doucement.

Lily n'aurait su dire avec précision ce qui était différent, mais James Potter semblait changé. Peut-être avait-il mûrit.

- Si tu n'as pas l'intention de me harceler, alors tu ne me dérange pas, lui dit-elle avant de retourner à son devoir.

James hésita un instant, puis alla s'asseoir en face de la jolie rousse. Il posa un morceau de parchemin, une plume et un encrier devant lui et commença à écrire. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il put constater qu'Evans l'observait.

- J'écris une lettre à mes parents, expliqua James en réponse à son regard étonné.  
- Ah je me disais que c'était assez rare de te voir faire tes devoirs à l'avance…

Elle marqua une pause et repensa à ce que Sirius lui avait demandé quelques semaines auparavant. Elle décida de mettre ça en application.

- Alors, tu es le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de notre maison ?  
- Oui, la nouvelle a vite fait le tour.  
- Il parait que tes coéquipiers sont inquiets.  
- A ce point ?  
- Sirius a dit que tu pouvais devenir dangereux quand il s'agissait de quidditch.  
- Sirius…  
- Mais il a aussi dit que tout le monde était ravi, parce que tu feras un bon capitaine.

James lui sourit. Lily retourna à sa métamorphose et le brun à lunettes à la rédaction de sa lettre. Le schéma était toujours incompréhensible pour la rousse qui soupira et James releva la tête vers elle une nouvelle fois.

- Tu sèches sur la métamorphose ?  
- Oui. Je ne comprends pas ce schéma.

James se pencha en avant, observa rapidement le dit-schéma à l'envers et attira la feuille d'Evans à lui. Il barra quelque chose sur le schéma et nota autre chose à la place et le rendit à Lily. Elle observa son nouveau schéma un instant et un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux.

- Oh bien sûr, comme ça c'est beaucoup plus clair. Mais comment…  
- La métamorphose c'est mon point fort, répondit James avec un clin d'œil.  
- Merci, lui dit Lily sincèrement.

A cet instant, Alice arriva de son dortoir. Lily était contente de la voir. Entre la quantité de devoirs de Lily et Alice qui avait beaucoup à faire avec son nouveau rôle de préfète-en-chef et le travail de l'année des A.S.P.I.C, elles n'avaient pas eu une minute pour discuter durant la première semaine. Elle s'approcha de la table à laquelle étaient installés Lily et James et s'exclama, apparemment ravie :

- Par Merlin, qui aurait cru qu'un jour vous seriez assis à la même table, sans dispute, ni rien. James ne harcèle pas Lily et Lily ne frappe pas James. C'est un miracle. Enfin, ça fait plaisir de voir que vous vous entendez mieux.

Lily pensa que ça n'allait peut-être pas durer, mais elle préféra éviter de dire cela à voix haute devant Potter. Finalement, elle se contenta de faire la conversation à son amie.

- Tu es debout tôt.  
- Oui, je te cherchais, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, dit-elle soudain surexcitée.

Elles lancèrent un regard à James et s'apprêtèrent à sortir lorsque celui-ci leur dit :

- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, j'ai fini.

Il plia sa lettre et la cacheta d'un coup de baguette avant de se lever.

- A tout à l'heure, dit-il avec un sourire.

Puis il quitta la salle commune, toujours avec le sourire. Il avait remarqué la chose nouvelle qu'Alice portait.

**~...~**

Potter quitta la salle commune et Alice regarda Lily droit dans les yeux. Elle semblait respirer le bonheur.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? la questionna Lily, impatiente.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage d'Alice et elle fit durer le suspens encore un instant avant de se décider. Elle inspira un grand coup.

- Frank me l'a demandé…, dit-elle à Lily.

Lily ne réalisa pas tout de suite de quoi son amie parlait et faillit demander « quoi ? ». Mais, elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit une chose nouvelle qu'Alice portait à son annulaire droit. C'était une jolie bague en or surplombée d'un petit diamant…

- Non ? dit Lily incrédule.  
- Si, répondit Alice sans perdre son sourire. Il m'a demandé en mariage !

Lily sauta au cou de son amie en poussant un cri de joie. Alice cria également. Et puis elles éclatèrent de rire. Alice n'avait jamais paru aussi heureuse et Lily était enchantée pour elle. Frank et Alice étaient ensemble depuis un peu plus de deux ans, mais ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis bien plus longtemps. Et depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, leur couple était « parfait ». Ils étaient même devenus une de ces références populaires de Poudlard. Et maintenant ça. Alors qu'elles étaient toujours entrain de célébrer la nouvelle, sans vraiment se soucier de qui elles auraient pu réveiller, Remus et Sirius déboulèrent dans la salle commune, tout juste habillés, baguettes à la main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandèrent-ils, alertes.

Les deux filles les regardèrent, puis se regardèrent et enfin, éclatèrent de rire.

- Quoi ?  
- Désolée, dit Alice. C'est ma faute. Il n'y a rien.  
- Juste une très bonne nouvelle, ajouta Lily.  
- C'est malin, s'exclama Sirius.  
- Oh, on vous a réveillé, pardon, dit Lily avec ironie.

Remus lui répondit que ce n'était pas grave, tandis Sirius lui tira puérilement la langue avant de dire :  
- J'espère que c'était une TRÈS bonne nouvelle au-moins.

Remus sembla juger bon d'intervenir.

- Bon, allez, viens Siri-chou.  
- Oui Mumus, dit Sirius en se redressant avant de suivre son ami d'un air enthousiaste.

Lily crut entendre Remus répondre « bon chien » mais elle se trompait sûrement.

- Bon alors je veux connaitre tous les détails maintenant, dis Lily.  
- D'accord, mais allons manger, j'ai une faim de loup. Je te raconterai en chemin.

Les filles prirent donc la direction de la Grande Salle et Alice raconta son histoire.

- En fait, c'est arrivé tout simplement comme ça. On était parti faire nos courses de rentrée sur le chemin de traverse et après, on a décidé de se promener du côté moldu de Londres.

Lily écoutait Alice lui relater son histoire sans dire un mot.

- Mais comme on était en août, et que même chez les moldus, c'était les vacances scolaires, il y avait énormément de monde. Du coup, on a fini par s'enfuir dans une ruelle pour échapper à la foule. On a marché un moment, et on a trouvé un parc tout petit, mais adorable. Là on s'est assis pour se reposer un peu. Et…

_FLASHBACK_

_Frank prit les mains d'Alice dans les siennes et il la regarda droit dans les yeux._  
_- Alice…_  
_- Oui ?dit-elle en lui souriant._  
_- Je t'aime._  
_- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle._  
_- Oui, je sais, simplement laisse moi finir._  
_Alice se tut et le regarda intriguée._  
_- Tu sais que tu es la femme de ma vie, en fait, je ne m'imagine pas finir avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Bon, je suis pas très doué avec ce genre de choses… En gros, ce que je voudrais te demander c'est si, après nos études, tu voudrais bien… m'épouser ?_  
_Alice le regarda d'abord incrédule, puis réalisa ce que l'homme qu'elle aimait venait de lui demander. Un grand sourire illumina son visage, elle se jeta sur lui et, sans même lui donner de réponse, l'embrassa. Le baiser se prolongea et finalement, lentement, ils se séparèrent. Sa réponse était à présent évidente._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

- Et voilà. Quelques jours plus tard, il m'a acheté une bague. Que j'adore.  
- Oh Alice, c'est vraiment formidable, je suis très heureuse pour toi, dis Lily visiblement très émue pour son amie.  
- Merci, répondit Alice aux anges.

Le récit d'Alice avait duré le temps pour les filles d'aller de leur salle commune jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il était encore tôt et il n'y avait pas tellement de monde. Elles allèrent s'asseoir à la table de leur maison et commencèrent à manger. Lorsque plusieurs minutes plus tard, Jessie Wilkinson entra dans la Grande Salle pour aller s'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffle, Alice montra un parfait exemple de la curiosité des Gryffondor.

- Elle n'est plus avec Remus ?  
- Je ne sais pas, lui dit Lily qui réalisa que depuis la rentrée, elle ne les avait pas vu une seule fois ensemble.

Et comme elles parlaient de Remus, lui et ses amis entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, repérèrent les deux filles et les rejoignirent à la table des lions. Les quatre garçons s'assirent à leur côté et se servirent en café, toast et jus de citrouille.

- Dis-moi Remus…, commença Alice.  
- Oui ?  
- Toi et Jessie vous êtes encore ensemble ?

Comme toujours Alice était très directe.

- Et la subtilité c'est pour les tapettes, murmura Sirius.  
- Non, répondit simplement Remus. On s'est séparé à la rentrée.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- C'est compliqué…

Lily remarqua le regard appuyé que venaient de s'échanger James et Sirius et sut que ça avait rapport avec le problème de Remus, mais elle n'ajouta rien.

- Autre chose de plus important, entama Sirius pour changer de sujet.  
- Quoi donc ? demanda Alice.  
- Eh bien, la bonne nouvelle qui nous a sortit du lit ce matin, j'aimerais savoir ce que c'était…

Pour toute réponse Alice lui sourit mystérieusement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Frank et ses amis n'arrivent à leur tour dans la grande salle. Ils furent presque immédiatement suivit d'Ellie, Charleen et Violaine. Frank abandonna ses amis pour rejoindre sa belle fiancée et les filles se dirigèrent directement vers leurs amis. Pendant ce temps, Sirius, n'avait toujours pas abandonné.

- Mais allé, dis, je veux savoir ! S'te plaît !  
- Savoir quoi ? demanda Frank qui venait de s'asseoir.  
- Savoir quelle est la soi-disant bonne nouvelle qui a fait crier ces deux là ce matin.

Alice et Frank se lancèrent un regard entendu.

- Bon d'accord, capitula Alice.

Le regard de Sirius s'illumina comme celui d'un chien qui vient de trouver un os.

- Eh bien en fait…, commença Frank.  
- …on va se marier, finit Alice.

Un grand silence puis des cris de joie et des applaudissements suivirent les déclarations des amoureux. Les autres élèves les regardèrent intrigués, mais on était habitué aux excentricités des Gryffondor, alors personne ne se posa de questions. Néanmoins, plus tard dans la journée, la rumeur des fiançailles de Frank et Alice se rependrait dans Poudlard comme une trainée de poudre, la radio indépendante de l'école annoncerait la bonne nouvelle et les félicitations fuseraient de toutes parts. Mais pour l'instant, c'était juste un beau matin chez les Gryffondor.

* * *

Note de fin :

Bon alors, y a une petite amélioration entre James et Lily. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Et cette demande en mariage, pas très romantique style à genoux et compagnie, mais je la trouve à l'image de Frank et Alice en fait, qui ne se prennent pas la tête, tout simple comme ça.  
Allez quelques questions de fin de chapitre : Lily va-t-elle trouver du temps pour faire une pause dans ses devoirs ? La métamorphose va-t-elle rester sa matière faible ou va-t-elle recevoir une aide inattendue ? Va-t-elle finir par comprendre quelque chose avec ce chien, ce cerf et ce rat...? Et James va-t-il rester calme ? D'ailleurs, James sera-t-il vraiment un bon capitaine ? Je crois que je vais arrêter là ^^  
Bon sinon, dans la série 3615 mylife, vous êtes allés voir Hunger Games ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Personnellement, j'ai bien aimé, et la musique est magnifique. Je vais les lire.  
Allez, rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre (en espérant que je ne mette pas 3 mois pour le finir)  
Ashe


	53. Chapter 52

Note :

Hello les gens,  
Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre. J'admire vraiment les gens qui arrivent à faire un chapitre par semaine, car moi je n'y arrive pas…

Cette fois, je mets les réponses aux reviews à la fin, parce qu'il y en a une qui est assez longue.

Bon sinon, j'étais en vacances à Londres fin avril et j'ai eu donc l'occasion de me rendre… aux studios Warner Bros à Leavesden. Et c'était génial. Si j'avais pu, je serais restée ^^ C'est vraiment génial, on passe dans la grande salle, on voit tous les décors, on peut monter dans la ford anglia, sur la moto d'Hagrid ou encore dans le magicobus, frapper à la porte des Dursley, pleurer devant le cottage des Potter et passer dans le chemin de traverse. Et puis, il y a aussi les costumes, les perruques, les masques, les créatures, les dessins, les maquettes, les croquis, etc. C'est comme un rêve éveillé. Ce n'est pas donné, mais si vous avez l'occasion de vous y rendre, je vous assure que ça vaut son prix.

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire. Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre LII**  
**Combinaisons incertaines**

**Octobre**

Le mois d'octobre arrivait déjà à sa fin, amenant avec lui le premier match de quidditch de la saison qui opposerait les Gryffondor aux Serdaigle. A cette occasion, James jouerait son premier match en tant que capitaine des lions et il ne voulait pas décevoir. D'autant plus que rien ne lui réussissait ces derniers temps, alors s'il pouvait au moins réussir l'une des seules choses dans laquelle il savait qu'il était bon…  
Ça n'allait pas, il fallait qu'il reprenne confiance en lui, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Et c'était comme ça depuis sa dispute avec Evans. Enfin dispute n'était pas vraiment le terme le plus approprié. Il avait été stupide. Les choses allaient bien mieux avec la belle rousse. Ils étaient en assez bons termes depuis la rentrée, du moins suffisamment bons pour qu'elle lui dise bonjour chaque matin. Et puis il avait dit quelques mots en trop et il avait gâché tout ça.  
Bien sûr ce n'était pas intentionnel, il n'avait pas voulu être méchant, mais elle l'avait très mal pris. Il avait suffit d'une simple phrase, qu'il avait immédiatement regrettée. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours continué de le disputer à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle lui criait sans cesse dessus ou lui lançait des regards, certes méprisants. Mais cette fois, rien de tout ça. Cette fois, elle s'était contentée de le regarder, de tourner la tête et de s'en aller dignement, mais il avait bien vu qu'il l'avait fait pleurer. Et depuis, elle l'ignorait. Chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, elle faisait semblant de ne pas le voir ; quand elle parlait à Sirius ou à Remus, elle faisait semblant de ne pas le connaître ; et quand il essayait de lui parler, ne serait-ce que pour s'excuser, elle faisait semblant de ne pas l'entendre.  
Il ignorait quoi faire pour qu'elle le pardonne et ça lui posait problème car depuis qu'ils étaient fâchés, il n'arrivait plus à rien. Même la métamorphose, qui était pourtant son fort, lui causait des difficultés. Lors de la dernière lune, il avait dû s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant de réussir sa transformation. Il savait que les émotions personnelles influaient sur la magie. Tant qu'il serait dans cet état, il n'arriverait pas à faire quoi que ce soit de correct. Et tant qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire quelque chose de correct, il ne reprendrait pas confiance en lui.

**~...~**

Les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. James serra la main de Jillian Campbell, la jolie capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe adverse. Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et un sourire amical qui signifiait « je n'aurais pas de pitié, même pour les amis » et James lui rendit son sourire. Les joueurs s'envolèrent et l'arbitre lâcha les cognards et le vif, puis lança le souaffle et siffla. Le match commença enfin. James jeta un coup d'œil rapide à ses nouveaux batteurs, Samuel et Victoria Collins. Sam était en cinquième année et Vicky en quatrième. Ils avaient beaucoup de talent et le fait qu'ils soient frère et sœur – ou peut être était-ce simplement le fait qu'ils se connaissent mieux que personne – leur donnaient un énorme avantage pour leur rôle de batteur. De plus, depuis plus d'un mois, James tenait les entrainements à huis clos pour garder un effet de surprise. Faute de se faire confiance, il décida de faire confiance à ses joueurs et attrapa le souaffle que venait de lui passer Joy. Il slaloma entre les joueurs adverses qui s'opposaient à lui avant de passer à Sirius qui feinta, repassa à James qui tira et marqua.

10-0 pour Gryffondor.

**~...~**

James reprit les choses en main. Ou plutôt le souaffle. Il passa à Sirius et évita un cognard avec une magnifique pirouette. Vicky suivit le cognard de près en proférant des injures à l'insu de la balle et James ne put retenir un sourire devant la personnalité extravertie de sa coéquipière. De l'autre côté, Sirius avança vers les buts, le souaffle toujours à la main avant de passer à Joy restée en retrait par rapport à lui. Elle tira et marqua.

50-0 pour Gryffondor.

**~...~**

Le match durait depuis deux bonnes heures maintenant et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Les Serdaigle se défendaient bien, mais il y avait toujours un moment où ils encaissaient et Gryffondor menait. Quand à la défense des lions, elle était impénétrable et les aigles n'avaient toujours marqués aucun but. Pour leur défense, Frank faisait officiellement partie, depuis le dernier match de l'année précédente, des cinq gardiens qui avaient le moins laissé passer de souaffle dans toute l'histoire du quidditch à Poudlard. La poursuiveur de Serdaigle avait le souaffle et elle avançait tout droit vers les buts des Gryffondor. James vit Sam envoyer un cognard dans sa direction, mais les batteurs adverses veillaient. Alors qu'elle approchait des buts, Sirius la bloqua. Ses coéquipiers tardaient à la rejoindre et coincée, elle tenta un tir. Frank bloqua la balle et la renvoya. James la rattrapa au passage et fila de l'autre côté avec une telle vitesse que tous les autres mirent quelques instants avant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Puis, avant même que quiconque ait le temps de le bloquer, il tira et marqua.

100-0 pour Gryffondor.

**~...~**

James regarda l'équipe adverse de plus en plus démotivée. Ils jouaient depuis plus de trois heures maintenant et tout le monde était fatigué. A chaque but encaissé par les Serdaigle, il voyait leurs joueurs se décourager. Ils n'avaient pas marqué un seul point depuis le début du match. Mais ils avaient encore une chance si Jillian attrapait le vif maintenant, avant que Gryffondor ne marque un but supplémentaire. Juste au moment où il pensait ça, il entendit Alice annoncer que les attrapeurs poursuivaient quelque chose. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Violaine au coude à coude avec Jillian, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de regarder ailleurs plus longtemps car du côté des buts, le match continuait. Effectuant une figure compliquée, il évita un Serdaigle avant de passer à Sirius qui tira et marqua.

150-0 pour Gryffondor.

**~...~**

Immédiatement après Jillian attrapait le vif d'or.

150 partout. Egalité.

**~...~**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, James avait été content de quitter le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour celui de potion. Leur nouveau professeur de cette année, Mr. Sigla, était extrêmement désagréable et il passait son temps à rabaisser ses élèves. Les rumeurs disaient même qu'à chaque cours avec ses première années, il arrivait à en faire pleurer au moins un. Mais enfin, quelle idée avait bien pu avoir Dumbledore quand il l'avait engagé ! James regrettait largement Mr. Toubo, mais les professeurs de DCFM ne tenaient jamais plus d'un an. Le poste était maudit, tout le monde le savait. Néanmoins, la disparition de Toubo restait mystérieuse, car pour la première fois depuis que James était à Poudlard, aucune explication claire n'avait été donnée sur son départ. De nombreuses rumeurs courraient, la plus répandue étant celle que le jeune professeur aurait eu une aventure avec une de ses élèves. Mais James savait par expérience, qu'on ne pouvait pas se fier aux rumeurs. Quand à l'exécrable Mr. Sigla, les élèves du château n'avaient d'autre choix que de le supporter une année entière. Pour une fois, James – et ce n'était pas le seul – espérait que la malédiction du poste de DCFM ne s'arrêterait pas et qu'à la fin de l'année, Mr. Sigla quitterait l'école. Il ne se voyait pas passer ses A.S.P.I.C. avec un tel enseignant.

- Mes chers élèves, commença la voix du professeur Slughorn qui marqua le début du cours de potion. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire un cours un peu particulier. Ces dernières années, j'ai essayé une technique de travail un peu spéciale en sixième année. Jusqu'à présent, ça a toujours bien fonctionné donc je vais renouveler l'expérience cette année. Vous allez donc travailler en binôme à partir d'aujourd'hui. On va d'abord tenter jusqu'à Noël et si tout se passe bien, on fera durer jusqu'à Pâques. Vous ferez tous vos travaux avec votre partenaire, que ce soit en cours ou pour vos devoirs. Vous allez devoir travailler en équipe.

Les élèves du cours de potion échangèrent des regards mi-heureux d'apprendre qu'ils allaient pouvoir travailler à deux, mi-effrayés du "mais" que Slughorn allait à coup sûr ajouter.

- Mais ? demanda Sirius qui exprima la pensée générale.  
- Mais, monsieur Black, petit détail qui risque de déplaire à certains d'entre vous, j'ai moi-même déjà fait les groupes et ce, par tirage au sort.

Comme attendue, l'annonce du professeur de potions provoqua une réaction générale assez défavorable.

- Ça suffit, coupa Slughorn. Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, c'est comme ça, c'est tout. Vous ne savez même pas encore avec qui vous allez être et vous rallez déjà. Dites-vous que quand vous travaillerez, vous n'aurez pas le loisir de choisir vos collègues et parfois, vous devrez cependant aller jusqu'à leur confier vos vies. Je ne vous demande pas de vous marier, juste de faire vos travaux de potions ensemble.

La classe se calma et Slughorn poursuivit.

- Il y aura des combinaisons incertaines, c'est évident, mais faites du mieux que vous le pouvez, car souvenez-vous que vous et votre partenaire auraient la même note à chaque travail. Et au risque de répéter quelque chose que vous entendez déjà souvent, vous êtes à présent en sixième année, vous êtes passés à un niveau supérieur. L'an prochain vous passerez vos A.S.P. et vous quitterez Poudlard pour le monde extérieur. Vous passez votre temps à clamer que vous n'êtes plus des enfants, alors il est temps d'arrêter de vous comporter comme tels. Je vais à présent vous annoncer vos binômes, conclut-il d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucune réplique.

Le discours du professeur de potion avait fait taire tout le monde et chacun pensait à ses paroles, car Slughorn avait raison. L'an prochain ils quitteraient Poudlard. Pourtant personne ne voulait vraiment y penser. Quitter Poudlard ne signifiait pas seulement quitter un monde qu'ils connaissaient pour se jeter dans l'inconnu, mais aussi quitter la sécurité de leur monde actuel pour se précipiter dans un monde en guerre. Et cela, personne n'en avait envie.  
James n'écoutait pas vraiment la répartition des groupes, n'attendant que d'entendre son nom et priant de tout son être pour ne pas se retrouver avec un Serpentard. Il fut soulagé d'entendre que Rogue était avec Jillian, mais désolé pour elle. Sirius se retrouvait avec Coberly, et il n'avait pas l'air enchanté, d'autant plus qu'Ellie était avec Rosier. Puis James entendit enfin son nom…associé à celui de Lily.

* * *

Note :

Au début de ce chapitre, James était dans le parfait état d'esprit de l'adolescent torturé. Mais c'est vrai que c'est une période compliquée l'adolescence, on n'est jamais sûr de soi, le moindre petit truc devient vite un drame, etc. Ici, vous avez la preuve que James en est un.  
Pour la fin, j'espère que vous n'allez pas trouver ça trop cliché le coup des binômes et tout, mais il faut bien que James et Lily se rapprochent.  
Pour finir, Mr Sigla est un petit clin d'œil à un personnage d'une fiction de flora67 sur Hpf.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Réponse à Nico mon fan ^^ :**

Merci, contente de le savoir ^^ Je vais quand même essayer de mettre moins de temps que ça J

Merci pour ta review. Bisous.

**~...~**

**Réponse à Bill le Gros :**

Merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies. J'essaye parce que je ne suis pas fan non plus quand ça l'est trop.

Oui, mais dis-toi que ce n'est pas vraiment une amélioration, pour l'instant ils ont juste parlé normalement, mais ça ne fait pas d'eux des amis ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre. Enfin, je vais essayer de mieux doser ça ^^

Oui, c'est une phrase tirée de sa vidéo, je me demandais si quelqu'un allait remarquer (enfin si j'avais des lecteurs qui connaissaient, contente d'en avoir un ^^)

En tout cas, merci pour ta review J Bises.

**~...~**

**Réponse à Syrine :**

Hello, tu as eu raison )

Oui, il est bien et c'est vraiment une critique de la société et de ce qu'elle pourrait devenir si on continue comme ça… (moi aussi, c'était troop triste :'( )

Eh bien, merci, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir que les gens apprécient mon histoire, surtout que je suis pas quelqu'un qui a particulièrement confiance en soi donc j'ai toujours peur que ça ne plaise pas, mais au final, ce n'est pas le cas, donc tant mieux ^^

Merci à toi pour ta review. Bises.

**~...~**

**Réponse à be :**

Hello, pour te répondre, sur l'EHP, consulte la fiche détaillée sur James Potter et tu verras qu'il est dit que, je cite, « poursuiveur pour Gryffondor (Sch2), vainqueur de la Coupe de Quidditch (PA14) (remarque : dans le premier film, James est mentionné comme attrapeur (ES/f), mais JKR a déclaré qu'il était poursuiveur. Oui, les rédacteurs sont conscients qu'un lointain jour d'été, lorsqu'il avait 15 ans, il faisait l'idiot avec un Vif d'or (bien plus efficace pour impressionner les filles qu'un Souafle, en effet, et qui ne prouve rien quant à son poste au sein de l'équipe). JKR a dit dans Sch2 que James était un poursuiveur, donc jusqu'à ce qu'elle déclare autre chose de façon explicite, sa parole prévaut. Notez que c'est une question posée fréquemment). »

Wiki n'est pas particulièrement une référence sûre car n'importe qui peut y écrire n'importe quoi (comme mes profs de fac n'ont de cesse de nous le faire remarquer) et comme dans le film il est dit qu'il était attrapeur, il suffit que quelqu'un n'ai pas fait plus attention que ça et voilà.

D'ailleurs, quand j'ai commencé ma fic, je croyais aussi me souvenir qu'il était attrapeur, mais j'ai relu les livres et il n'en était fait mention claire nulle part et ensuite, j'avais fait des recherches sur l'EHP et j'avais vu ça.

Voilà, ne prend surtout pas mal ma réponse, mais j'ai fait de nombreuses recherches avant d'écrire pour que ce soit le plus canon possible et parfois ça ne colle pas, c'est vrai (c'est une fanfiction après tout, pas une thèse sur HP… quoique ça pourrait être une idée ) mais voilà.

Merci quand même d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review.


	54. Chapter 53

**Chapitre LIII**  
**Un nouveau départ**

**Novembre**

Trois heures à présent qu'ils travaillaient sur le devoir de potion. James ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais passé autant de temps à la bibliothèque. En face de lui, était assise Evans qui ne lui adressait la parole que pour échanger des informations sur leur devoir. Elle avait été très claire sur ça lorsque Slughorn les avait mis ensemble. Elle ne lui parlerait que pour les potions et ils avaient convenus de se retrouver tous les jeudis à la même heure à la bibliothèque. Lily soupira et James vit qu'il n'était pas tout seul à saturer. Ce devoir était particulièrement compliqué.  
- Si on allait prendre l'air, proposa soudainement James.  
Lily le regarda d'un air surprit et après un moment d'évidente réflexion, et contre toute attente, elle répondit :  
- Oui, pourquoi pas.  
Ils rangèrent leurs affaires en silence et sortirent dans le couloir.  
- Tu sais…, commença James avec hésitation.  
Lily ne répondit pas, mais s'arrêta de marcher et attendit qu'il parle, mais sans pour autant le regarder.  
- Je suis désolé pour l'autre fois, acheva-t-il.  
Lily ne répondit pas.  
- J'ai une fâcheuse tendance à agir bêtement quand tu es dans les parages…  
- Oui, j'avais remarqué…  
- Mais ce n'est pas entièrement ma faute, c'est aussi un peu la tienne.  
- Ah oui ?  
- C'est-à-dire que quand tu es là, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir…  
Lily le regarda enfin, rougissant très légèrement et riant en même temps, au vu de la technique de drague typique qu'il utilisait. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. James sembla content de son effet.  
- Tu m'en veux toujours alors ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Lily.  
Le brun à lunettes marqua une pause, décontenancé. Finalement, il reprit :  
- Si on allait faire un tour dans le parc ?  
- Ça me va, répondit Lily.  
Ils sortirent du château pour découvrir le parc sous la neige. Lily sourit pleinement. Elle adorait la neige.  
- C'est magnifique, murmura-t-elle.  
C'était les premières neiges et personne n'avait encore vraiment marché dedans. Ils commencèrent à avancer en contemplant le paysage maculé de blanc. Un long moment de silence suivit puis James se décida à parler.  
- Ecoute, je sais que ça n'a pas toujours était tout rose entre nous mais j'aimerais que tu me laisses une chance de me racheter. Un nouveau départ quoi.  
Lily le considéra un instant, comme si elle réfléchissait à sa proposition, avant de lui répondre :  
- Ça me va.  
James sourit, un peu comme un enfant de cinq ans, avant de reprendre la parole.  
- Dans ce cas, je te propose de jouer au jeu des sept questions.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- On pose une question à l'autre chacun à notre tour. On doit en poser sept en tout. Tu as le droit de ne pas répondre à une question, mais dans ce cas, je peux t'en poser une autre. Et le plus important, tu dois répondre honnêtement.  
- Pourquoi sept ?  
- Ah ça je ne sais pas, c'est Sirius qui m'a apprit ce jeu. Je crois qu'il l'a apprit avec une de ses petites amies plus âgées… Mais je suis presque sûre que la version originale était un peu plus…  
- J'ai compris, n'en dis pas plus. Je suis partante pour ton jeu, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.  
- D'accord. Les dames d'abord. Commence.  
- Alors, euh… bon c'est pas très original... Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?  
- Le rouge.  
- En bon Gryffondor, c'est ça ?  
- Peut-être. Mais si je réponds à cette question, ça en fera déjà deux pour toi.  
- Oh oui, tu as raison, je ne voudrais pas en gâcher une.  
- Bonne idée. Je vais rester sur le même sujet. La tienne ?  
- Le bleu. Ou peut-être bien le vert.  
- Le vert ?  
- Tu as quelque chose contre le vert ?  
- Pas contre le vert de tes yeux.  
Lily rougit un peu, mais James ne le remarqua pas. Ils continuèrent sur leur lancée.  
- Si tu n'avais pas été réparti à Gryffondor, dans quelle autre maison aurais-tu aimé aller ? demanda Lily.  
- Je ne me vois pas dans une autre maison que Gryffondor. Mon père y était, comme son père avant lui et une grande partie de notre famille. Du coup, je me suis toujours vu y aller.  
- Je vois.  
- Et toi ? Si tu n'avais pas été à Gryffondor ?  
- Serdaigle. En fait, le jour de la répartition, le choixpeau a hésité entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle pour moi.  
- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas…, dit James avec un sourire.  
- Il a dit que j'avais l'intelligence, la soif de connaissance et l'envie de travailler nécessaires pour aller à Serdaigle, mais que j'avais aussi le courage, la force de caractère et la droiture pour être à Gryffondor. Il a longtemps hésité, mais au final il a dit que Gryffondor l'emportait sur le reste.  
- Tant mieux.  
La jolie rousse lui sourit.  
- Je reprends, dit-elle. Quelle est la forme de ton patronus ?  
- Oh, c'est une question assez personnelle. C'est un cerf.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Oui pourquoi ? Le tiens, c'est quoi ?  
- C'est une biche…  
- On devrait les faire se rencontrer.  
- T'es bête, dit Lily en riant.  
- Non, je suis sérieux. Bon je vais éviter de te dire que c'est un signe du destin sinon tu vas me gifler.  
- Oui évite.  
Il lui lança un clin d'œil avant de dire :  
- C'est de nouveau à toi.  
- Si tu étais face à un épouvantard, il prendrait quelle forme ?  
- C'est encore plus personnel ça.  
- Oh, je suis désolée. Si tu ne veux pas répondre, je comprends.  
- Non, non, ça va. Je pense qu'il prendrait la forme de… mes parents… morts.  
- Pardon d'avoir posé la question.  
- C'est pas grave. Je te pardonne si tu me dis la forme que prendrait le tien.  
- Oh, euh… ce serait… un… un mangemort.  
- Tu as peur des mangemorts ?  
- Non, pas exactement. Ce serait plutôt la personne sous le masque. J'ai peur que la personne sous le masque soit un de mes proches.  
- Comment ça pourrait être un de tes proches ?

- ...

- Oh, je vois. C'est…  
- Ça va, ne te force pas à dire quelque chose.  
- Désolé.  
- C'est bon. Je continue, dit Lily pour ne pas y penser. Tu as des regrets pour quelque chose ? C'est ma question suivante.  
- J'essaye de faire en sorte de ne pas en avoir. Mais pour être honnête, ce pour quoi j'ai le plus de regrets, c'est la façon dont j'ai agit avec toi ces dernières années et le temps que j'ai mis à accepter ce que je ressentais pour toi.  
Lily rougit et tourna la tête.  
- Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, pardon, ajouta-t-il.  
- Non, non, ça, ça va.  
- Et toi, tu en as ?  
- Oui, par rapport à ma sœur. J'aurais aimé que ça se passe différemment, qu'elle ne me déteste pas. On était proches quand on était petites, alors ça me fait un peu mal cette situation.  
- Oui, je comprends. Je n'ai pas de frères et sœurs, mais Sirius est tout comme. Donc je peux imaginer. L'an dernier on est resté fâchés deux semaines. C'était la première fois qu'on restait en froid aussi longtemps.  
- Ah oui je m'en souviens. Tout le monde était très étonné et à la fin on avait tous hâte que vous vous réconciliez. C'est indiscret si je te demande pourquoi vous étiez fâchés ?  
- Non, ça va. Comment te résumer ça… Sirius a fait quelque chose… qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire… et euh… c'est compliqué en fait.  
- Je vois. Je ne pose pas plus de questions alors.  
- Il ne te l'a pas dit ?  
- Non, il a dit la même chose que toi.  
- Je suis gentil, je ne compterai pas cette question. Continue.  
- Eh bien…je sèche. Vas-y d'abord.  
- Bon, alors dis-moi l'endroit où tu te sens le mieux.  
- Poudlard.  
- C'est grand Poudlard.  
- Tu vas te moquer de moi.  
- Mais non.  
- La bibliothèque.  
James rigola doucement.  
- Tu vois, tu rigoles.  
- C'est parce que c'est mignon.  
- Tu parles… C'est juste que là-bas, je me sens en sécurité. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'à Poudlard on est dans un monde à part qui nous protège du monde extérieur. Et quand je suis à la bibliothèque, il y a cette ambiance particulière en plus. Et puis, il y a tellement de livres intéressants. Enfin voilà.  
James ne répondit pas mais lui sourit.  
- Et toi le lieu où tu te sens le mieux ?  
- Godric's Hollow, répondit James sans hésiter. On a une maison là-bas. Quand j'étais petit, on y habitait et puis quand ma grand-mère est morte, mon grand-père a eu du mal à s'en remettre. Tu sais, c'était l'amour de sa vie. Ils ont même dû se marier en secret à l'époque, car ses parents à elle ne voulaient pas qu'elle épouse un autre homme que celui qu'ils avaient choisi. Mon arrière-grand-père les avait aidés.  
- C'est romantique, commenta Lily d'un air rêveur.  
- Oui. Enfin bref. Du coup on a déménagé au manoir de mes grands-parents, parce que mon grand-père refusait de le quitter. En plus, comme mes parents travaillaient tout le temps, je passais beaucoup de temps avec lui. Et puis quand il est mort, on est resté là-bas. Entre temps, Godric's Hollow était devenue notre maison de vacances. Mais j'ai toujours préféré cette maison que ce grand manoir vide. Quand je suis là-bas, j'ai l'impression que rien de mal ne peut arriver. Un peu comme quand je suis ici.  
Il y eu un silence compatissant, puis James reprit :  
- Pardon pour la séquence émotion.  
- C'est rien. C'était intéressant d'en apprendre plus sur toi.  
- Moui, répondit James d'un air gêné. On continue.  
- Oui. Oh, mais du coup, on a échangé les rôles, donc c'est à toi.  
- Dis-moi quelque chose que tu n'as jamais dit à personne d'autre.  
- A personne personne ?  
- Personne personne. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien et je n'émettrais aucun jugement.  
- Je fais des mauvais rêves.  
- Des mauvais rêves ?  
- Oui. Des cauchemars quoi.  
- A quel propos ?  
- Toujours le même. Je le fais souvent mais tous les ans il revient plus particulièrement à la même période.  
- Et il se passe quoi dans ton rêve.  
- C'est dur à dire. C'est un peu bizarre. Je suis loin de mes parents, de ma famille et j'ai peur, très peur de ne jamais les revoir. Je crois que je suis emprisonné. J'ai l'impression que je suis plus jeune aussi. Ça parait toujours très réaliste.  
- Tu penses que ça pourrait être un souvenir ?  
- J'en sais rien mais j'ai déjà essayé d'en parler à mes parents et étrangement, ils évitent toujours le sujet. Les seules fois où quelqu'un avait l'air prêt à m'en parler, c'était ma grand-mère Claire, mais on ne la laisse jamais finir.  
- C'est étrange…  
- Oui. Je pense que mes parents me cachent quelque chose. Peut-être que c'est quelque chose qui m'est arrivée quand j'étais petite mais que je ne m'en souviens pas.  
- Je vois. Que dire ?  
- Ah non, ne te sens pas obligé de dire quoique ce soit. Ça me soulage d'en parler enfin à quelqu'un… Bon à ton tour, ajouta-t-elle pour changer de sujet rapidement.  
Parler de son rêve la faisait toujours se sentir mal à l'aise, mais elle se sentait quand même mieux d'en avoir parlé, même si ce n'était qu'un peu. James sembla comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait et il continua.  
- Je t'ai parlé de mon grand-père avant.  
- Oui ?  
- En fait… le jour où il est… mort… c'est le jour où j'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard. On était seul à la maison parce que mes parents étaient en mission pour les Aurors. Ah ! je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question, ça se retourne contre moi maintenant…  
- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprendrais tu sais.  
- Non c'est bon, je finis. Donc mon grand-père avait très hâte que je reçoive ma lettre, mais le jour où c'est arrivé, j'ai couru jusqu'à son bureau et il était…  
James avait presque les larmes aux yeux à présent. Il détourna la tête et Lily ne dit rien.  
- Enfin voilà. Son cœur a lâché. Bref, désolé.  
- Il va falloir qu'on arrête de s'excuser.  
- Oui tu as raison, répondit James en rigolant.  
Ils étaient arrivés assez loin dans le parc à présent et Lily s'arrêta devant une épaisse masse de neige. Elle se mit dos à la masse en question et se laissa tomber en arrière.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda James surprit.  
- Un ange, répondit Lily en riant.  
Elle se mit à bouger les jambes et les bras de façon à former un ange dans la neige. James la regarda en souriant et murmura :  
- Oui tu es un ange.  
- Fais comme moi ! l'appela Lily.  
Il fit donc de même et se laissa tomber en arrière à côté de la belle rousse. Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Au bout d'un moment, James se releva et tendit sa main à Lily qui la prit bien volontiers pour se relever à son tour. Comme ils commençaient à avoir froid, ils reprirent le chemin du château. En route, Lily posa une dernière question.  
- Je sais qu'on avait dit sept mais j'aimerais te poser une dernière question.  
- Vas-y.  
- Pourquoi tu t'es intéressé à moi ?  
James parut soudain très gêné mais il répondit :  
- C'est une question compliquée. Ça ne s'explique pas vraiment ce genre de choses… En fait au début, je ne m'en rendais même pas compte. Pour être totalement honnête, la toute première fois que je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi… c'était un pari avec Sirius…  
Il avait l'air un peu honteux, mais contre toute attente, ça fit sourire Lily.  
- Tu n'es pas fâché ? demanda-t-il surprit.  
- Non, ça va. Tu m'aurais dit ça y a six mois, ça m'aurait sûrement énervé mais bizarrement, là je ne le prends pas mal.  
- C'est un progrès.  
- Oui ! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
Ils rentrèrent enfin dans le château.  
- Je t'abandonne ici, je dois rejoindre les filles en haut.  
- Ok. Eh bien, on se revoit plus tard.  
- Oui.  
Lily prit le chemin de la salle commune en adressant un grand sourire à James. Il ne bougea pas pendant un petit moment, encore sous le choc que tout se soit si bien passé. Puis il se mit à sourire bêtement et se reprit finalement en imaginant la façon dont Sirius le charrierait s'il le voyait. Enfin, il partit à son tour rejoindre ses amis, perdu dans ses plus belles pensées.


	55. Chapter 54

Note :

Bon j'ai relu ma fic récemment et je tiens à m'excuser pour les nombreuses fautes de frappe ou d'inattention plus ou moins horribles que j'ai repéré tout le long. Je me relis hein, mais c'est toujours dur de voir ses fautes quand on n'a pas de recul… Bref, un jour, je les corrigerai ! Un jour… En attendant, voici un nouveau chapitre (eh oui, les miracles ça existe xD).

Enjoy !

Pour ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews :

Vu le temps depuis lequel je n'ai rien publié, je pense qu'il est un peu tard pour vous répondre (je parle de ceux qui ne s'identifie pas) donc sachez que je lis toutes vos reviews et que je prends tout en compte. Merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine d'en laisser !

* * *

**Chapitre LIV**  
**Something old**

**Décembre**

Remus quittait l'infirmerie en compagnie de James qui était venu le chercher pour la fin de son séjour mensuel. James était déjà en tenue de Quidditch, prêt à se rendre à l'entraînement tout de suite après avoir raccompagné son ami. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord avec Sirius, ce dernier s'occuperait de leurs balais tandis que James s'occuperait de Remus. Ils n'aimaient pas le laisser seul quand il quittait l'infirmerie. Quand à Peter, eh bien il devait fournir encore plus de travail que les années précédentes et avait parfois du mal à trouver du temps libre. La sixième année était totalement différente des cinq premières et d'un niveau au-dessus. Alors entre les sortilèges informulés, les sorts qui devenaient de plus en plus difficiles et la quantité astronomique de travail, Peter avait un peu de mal à gérer le tout. Bien sûr, ses amis l'aidaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient mais ils se rendaient aussi compte qu'il fallait qu'il commence à se débrouiller sans eux car ils ne seraient peut-être pas toujours là pour couvrir ses arrières. Le problème avec Peter c'est qu'il voulait toujours tout faire comme eux au lieu de s'affirmer dans son propre style.

- Ce n'était pas la peine de venir me chercher tu sais, dit Remus en refermant la porte de l'infirmerie. Je connais le chemin de la salle commune.  
- On n'sait jamais, tu aurais pu avoir une soudaine perte de mémoire, lui répondit son ami avec un sourire.  
- Ouais, d'autant plus que j'me suis cogné la tête la nuit dernière.  
- Ah ça c'était…ma faute, désolé.  
- C'est pas grave. Plus sérieusement, je dis ça à cause du Quidditch, je ne voudrais pas te mettre en retard ou quoique ce soit.  
- Le capitaine n'est jamais en retard.  
- …Évidemment vu comme ça…  
- J'ai encore du temps rassure-toi. J'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit.  
- Je suis sûr que c'était à propos de Lily.  
- Oui, comment le sais-tu ?

Remus préféra ne pas prendre la peine de répondre à cette question.

- Mais tu étais là aussi ! Et Sirius et Peter et McGo.

Remus éclata de rire à l'évocation de sa professeur de Métamorphose.

- Tu rêves de McGonagal toi maintenant ?  
- Faut croire, dit James en réfléchissant à son rêve.  
- Et il se passait quoi dans ce rêve ?  
- Hum, on partait en voyage tous ensemble pour chercher la recette secrète d'un gâteau magique…

Remus s'arrêta de marcher et regarda son ami avec un drôle d'air.

- Hé ben ! Il faut que tu me dises ce que tu prends avant de dormir, dit-il en riant.

James éclata de rire à son tour. Quelques éclats de rire plus tard, les deux garçons retrouvèrent leur calme et Remus demanda à James les dernières nouvelles de ce qui c'était passé dans le château durant ses jours d'absence.

- Hum pas grand-chose à part que cet après-midi, Sigla a fait un malaise.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Oui, mais il a refusé d'aller à l'infirmerie. Il a dit à Dumbledore que c'était les élèves qui le rendait malade parce qu'ils étaient tous nuls, mais ça a eu l'effet de mettre Dumby légèrement en colère. Alors ils ont eu une dispute dans le bureau de Sigla. Enfin c'est surtout lui qui s'est fait engueuler.  
- Ah, tant mieux ! J'espère qu'après ça il arrêtera d'être désagréable avec nous.  
- J'en doute.  
- Moi aussi en fait. Mais l'espoir fait vivre.  
- C'est sûr… Ah oui, y a un mec qui a demandé à Charleen de sortir avec lui trois fois en trois jours. Il est persévérant tu ne crois pas ?

James observa attentivement la réaction de Remus.

- A Charleen ? Elle lui a répondu quoi ?  
- Elle l'a jeté, trois fois. Mais il a dit qu'il n'abandonnait pas encore et elle a répliqué que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il continue parce qu'elle était déjà amoureuse.  
- Et c'est qui ce mec ? Amoureuse ? De qui ?  
- Je n'sais pas son nom. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il est en cinquième année à Poufsouffle. Je crois qu'il est préfet.  
- Oh non pas lui.  
- Tu le connais ? Ah ben oui, s'il est préfet… oublie ma question.  
- C'est un crétin. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma deuxième question, fit remarquer le lycanthrope.  
- De qui elle est amoureuse ? Elle ne l'a pas dit. Mais j'ai mon idée, ajouta le brun à lunettes en lançant un regard insistant à son ami.

Remus ne répondit pas. Lui aussi savait en principe, si rien n'avait changé depuis l'année passée.

- Tu ne penses pas, commença prudemment James, que tu devrais…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que déjà Remus l'avait interrompu.

- Que je devrais quoi James ? Tu as bien vu comment ça s'est finit avec Jessie, je ne vais pas imposer ça à Charleen.  
- Mais justement, si ça s'est finit comme ça avec Jessie c'est parce qu'elle sentait que tu avais un secret…  
- Oui, mais je ne pouvais pas le lui dire !  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- Enfin James, vous trois n'êtes déjà pas censés être au courant, alors si je le dis à toutes mes petites amies…  
- Sans vouloir te vexer, ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais eu beaucoup Rem's…

Remus lança un regard noir au brun à lunettes sans répondre à sa remarque.

- De toutes manières, je ne sais même pas si elle me plait vraiment. Enfin, je veux dire, je l'aime bien mais est-ce que je l'aime plus que bien ? Franchement, je n'en suis pas sûr.  
- Raison de plus pour essayer.  
- Écoute Cornedrue, moi je ne suis pas comme Patmol et toi, je ne peux pas ''essayer''.  
- Oh la la Lunard, il faut toujours que tu fasses une montagne de tout. Parfois essayer, ça marche !  
- Ah oui ? Donne-moi un exemple.  
- Violaine et Edward.

Remus ne répondit rien. James avait dit juste.

- Peut-être que tu devrais tenter une autre approche avec Charleen.

Cette fois Remus lança un regard interrogatif à son ami.

- Comment ça ?  
- Tu lui dis et tu vois.  
- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?  
- Non, du tout. …coute, Charleen est sûrement la personne la plus douce et la plus compréhensive de tout Poudlard alors je ne pense pas que ça la repoussera. Et puis même si – et je dis bien si – ça ne lui plait pas ce que tu lui dis, je suis sûr qu'elle gardera quand même ton secret.  
- Euh, je ne sais pas…  
- Écoute Remus, ce n'est pas en te fermant que tu vas éviter de souffrir ou peu importe de quoi tu as peur ! Bon, réfléchis-y au-moins ! Moi il faut que j'y aille. Tu te souviens du mot de passe ?

Ils étaient arrivés devant la salle commune et la grosse dame les regardait d'un air impatient.

- Oui, oui, vas-y.  
- Promet-moi d'y penser, lança James en s'éloignant.

Remus acquiesça. Il voulait bien y penser, mais il trouvait l'idée de James vraiment bizarre. Lui qui avait toujours tellement honte de son secret, il fallait qu'il commence par révéler ça à la fille qui lui plaisait ? Vraiment ? Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Mais ce que James lui avait dit sur le fait de se fermer pour éviter de souffrir lui avait fait penser à une chose ancienne, une chose que le choixpeau lui avait dite lors de la cérémonie de répartition en première année : « tu souffriras si tu ouvres ton cœur, mais si tu le fermes, tu souffriras encore plus ». Et c'était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais autant souffert que lorsqu'il avait passé des semaines entières à éviter les garçons en deuxième année parce qu'il avait peur qu'ils ne découvrent son secret. Le choixpeau lui avait aussi dit de faire confiance à ses amis. Peut-être James avait-il raison après tout.

- Hum hum !

Remus sursauta. La grosse dame attendait toujours qu'il formule le mot de passe et lui lançait un regard de reproche.

- Oups, pardon ! Malagrif tacheté.

La grosse dame acquiesça et le tableau pivota laissant apparaitre le trou qui menait à la salle commune des lions. Remus entra pour apercevoir Lily et Alice qui se regardaient avec de grands sourires.

- Alors tu es d'accord ? demandait Alice.  
- Bien sûr ! s'exclamait Lily.

Et Alice se jetait au cou de son amie. Remus passa sans les interrompre et monta dans son dortoir où il espérait trouver Peter.

**~...~**

Assise à l'une des tables de la salle commune, Lily faisait ses devoirs en compagnie d'Ellie lorsqu'Alice déboula dans la pièce, se précipita sur elle et l'attira à l'écart sous l'œil intrigué d'Ellie. Lily la suivit jusque devant la cheminée. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure-ci. Alice semblait nerveuse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lily inquiète.  
- J'ai une question à te poser ! s'exclama Alice.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Voilà, j'aimerais que tu sois ma demoiselle d'honneur.  
- Oh Alice ! s'écria Lily avec un grand sourire.  
- Alors tu es d'accord ? lui demanda Alice en souriant à son tour.  
- Bien sûr ! répondit Lily.

Alice se jeta au cou de la rouquine.

- Mais tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ? lui demanda la future mariée d'un air soudain très sérieux. Tu vas devoir m'aider à tout organiser, enfin la partie que la mère de Frank me laisse organiser, à choisir ma robe de mariée et pire que tout, me supporter quand je serais hyper stressée à cause de ce mariage !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit la jolie rousse en riant, je te supporte déjà tous les jours, alors un peu plus, je pense que je pourrai m'y faire!  
- Haha, très drôle, lui répondit Alice en lui tirant la langue. Bon je te laisse retourner à tes devoirs, je vais aller encourager mon fiancé à l'entrainement de Quidditch. Ça me fait super plaisir que tu aies accepté !  
- Ça me fait très plaisir que tu m'aies demandé ! lui répondit Lily avec un sourire radieux. Tu vas voir l'entrainement ? En fait, j'ai besoin d'une pause, ça t'embête si je t'accompagne ?

Alice la regarda d'un air surprit.

- Toi, Lily Evans, tu veux aller assister à un entrainement de Quidditch ? Es-tu malade ?  
- Non ! J'ai juste besoin d'air ! Ça n'a rien de si incroyable !

Puis sans attendre, Lily se précipita vers la table où Ellie planchait toujours sur ses devoirs et lui proposa de venir. Les deux filles rangèrent leurs affaires et se dépêchèrent d'aller chercher leurs capes dans leur dortoir parce que dehors, il faisait froid. Puis les trois amies prirent la direction du terrain de Quidditch.

- Dépêchons-nous ! s'exclama Lily en entrainant ses amies dans les escaliers.  
- Tu es sûre que tu veux juste prendre l'air ? la charria Ellie.

Lily ne répondit pas, mais elle savait bien qu'en fait il y avait quelqu'un qu'elle mourrait d'envie de voir à cet entrainement de Quidditch. Mais ça elle ne pouvait pas l'avouer.

* * *

Note :

Voilà voilà. Alors, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait ça, mais les questions ! Comment Remus s'est-il cogné la tête ? Quel secret cache le rêve de James et que prend-t-il avant de dormir ? Mr Sigla va-t-il être plus gentil avec ses élèves ? Charleen va-t-elle sortir avec le préfet de Poufsouffle ? Remus va-t-il prendre en compte les conseils de James et du choixpeau ? Peter est-il dans le dortoir ? Et surtout qui Lily veut-elle voir à cet entrainement ? (ça, je pense que c'est assez évident xD)


End file.
